Cleaning Up the Wreck
by lilbit89
Summary: *Sequel to Wreckage* Maddie is pregnant, Toes and Gregory get married, Shannon and Fin adopt two kids, what else could go their way in their mess of lifes already? Matt/OC, Shannon/OC, Gregory/OC, Jeff/Beth
1. Reactions

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO WRECKGE, SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO READ THAT ONE BEFORE YOU START THIS ONE, THAT ONE IS LONG SO IF YOU ARE THAT WILLING TO READ THAT LONG ONE, THEN MORE POWER TO YOU. I AM HOPING THAT THIS ONE ISN'T AS LONG THOUGH. I HOPE THIS ONE LIVES UP TO THE STANDARDS WRECKAGE SET. ALSO, I HAVE PUT THIS ON THE 5TH CHAPTER, I DON'T KNOW VERY MUCH ABOUT THE WHOLE PREGNANCY HORMONE MORNING SICKNESS ULTRA SOUND STUFF, SO I AM JUST GOING BY RESEARCH, WHAT I AM TOLD BY MY SISTER, WHO HASN'T BEEN PREGNANT, AND WHAT I HAVE READ IN OTHER STORIES. ALSO, BENIOT THE 9-YEAR-OLD BOY, I AM WRITING HIM LIKE HOW MY FRIEND'S SON, WHO IS 9-YEARS-OLD WOULD REACT, YES I KNOW THEY WON'T BE CARRIED MUCH, BUT THAT IS SOMETHING I AM GOING TO TRY TO CHANGE THROUGHOUT THIS STORY.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Excuse me, what?" Matt said.

"Matt, I'm pregnant." Maddie said.

"Mom, dad, where do babies come from?" Beniot asked looking up at Shannon and Fin.

"We will explain it later little fellow." Shannon said as Beth stood up and grabbed Amber's hand.

"Why don't we go inside and play with Beniot's toys." Beth said as she grabbed Beniot's hand and pulled them inside.

"I am going to go up to my room to read." Anita said as she got up and went inside as well to let the grown ups to talk.

"Congratulations, my first blood grandkid!" Gilbert said getting up from his seat and hugging Maddie.

"You're telling me that I am going to be a dad?" Matt asked.

"Matt, for the millionth time, yes, you are going to have baby." Toes said getting aggravated by him.

"When and how did this happen?" Matt asked.

"Well, obviously you were there." Shane said.

"It was the only time we did it, and the only time we didn't use any protection." Maddie said, Matt ran his hands through his hair.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"Yes, you want me to go get the test?" Maddie asked.

"No, oh my god Maddie, we are going to be parents!" Matt said jumping up from sitting down and picking her up.

"I should have recorded that, his reaction was priceless." Jeff said.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Gilbert said.

"What, it was funny father." Jeff said giggling.

"It was kind of funny." Shannon said as he pulled Fin onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"That leaves only you two, Jeff, Beth and Shane to make an announcement." Gregory said turning to look at them.

"I would like to announce that I have gas." Shane said standing up as everyone scooted away from them.

"Remind me to never to feed him." Fin said.

"Jeff, anything you want to announce, we are listening." Maddie said.

"I would like to announce that I am now going out with Beth." Jeff said as everyone applauded, Fin stood up and Shannon stood up from behind him.

"We are still dating." Shannon said as they sat back down.

"That was a lame announcement." Gilbert said.

"You guys couldn't like, get married or reproduce could you?" Toes said shaking her head.

"We couldn't reproduce because you broke the bed last time." Fin said.

"What about breaking the bed?" Gilbert said as Maddie signed for Beth to come back out.

"We were at the hotel, Maddie, Shannon and I were jumping on the bed and it broke with us three on it." Toes explained.

"You guys must have been bouncing a lot or you really are that fat." Shane said.

"Are you calling us fat?" Maddie said.

"Not at all." Shane said rolling his eyes as Beth came out and grabbed Jeff's hand. Beniot and Amber walked out side chasing after the dogs.

"Nobody has told us where babies come from." Amber said.

"Babies come from mommies stomachs." Gilbert said poking her stomach.

"How does it get there?" Beniot asked.

"What happens is when two people love each other, they talk about if they want a baby, if they do, a baby fairy comes in and puts a seed in the mommies stomach, the seed grows into a baby." Matt said making it up until they get old enough to understand.

"So, we were seeds?" Amber asked.

"Yes, just like a flower." Shannon said.

"Let's go say hi to our brothers and sisters over there!" Beniot said pointing to a patch of flowers and they took of running.

"Thanks." Beth said.

"No problem, so Gregory and Toes are you planning on having the wedding before or after Maddie give birth?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe before." Toes said looking at her ring then over to Gregory.

"I am going to go home kids, when am I going to get the youngsters?" Gilbert asked getting to his feet.

"Probably Friday, we will call you and discuss it further." Jeff said hugging his father and kiss him on the cheek.

"Alright." Gilbert said as he hugged Shane, Beth, Amber, Beniot, Anita (she came out to say good-bye), Gregory, Toes, Shannon, Fin, Matt and Maddie. "Congrats Maddie, and thank you for carrying my grandkid." Gilbert said.

"No problem." Maddie said smiling.

"Love you father." Jeff and Matt said at two different times as they made sure he got back to his house safely.

"I should be getting back as well, see you tomorrow boss." Shane said as he gave his hugs, and he roughed house with Beniot and Amber before he left.

"You know, I have no problem taking the kids if Gilbert ever doesn't want them." Beth said.

"Gilbert has your phone number, and thanks for reaching out for us." Fin said.

"No problem, I know I will be able to get along with Anita, and Amber and Beniot are getting along just fine." Beth said.

"What class is Amber in?" Shannon asked.

"She's in Ms. Hotenger." Beth said as Amber ran onto the deck.

"She's my teacher, she's nice." Amber said.

"Beniot is going to be in your class." Jeff said.

"Yay." Amber said.

"We are going to get going ourselves. Nice meeting you all." Beth said as she made her way around hugging everyone as she made sure Amber did the same. Beniot and Jeff walked them out to their car; it was so cute that Beniot now has a friend.

"So Beniot, what did you think of Amber?" Shannon asked picking him up when he came back out on the deck.

"She was nice." Beniot said smiling.

"What is on the schedule for tomorrow?" Gregory asked.

"Me and you are working on planning our wedding." Toes said smiling and looking at the ring that was on her finger.

"Do you like your ring?" Maddie asked.

"When we SUPPOSEDLY went to the store, we were actually picking out your ring." Fin said.

"Guys!" Toes said with a fresh set of tears coming to her eyes and getting up from Gregory's lap hugging Maddie and Fin.

"I want a hug Aunt Jenni." Beniot said as Toes hugged him as well.

"You let him call you Jenni, Jella, and Toes, where we can only call you Toes?" Matt asked.

"But he is my nephew." Toes said sitting back down on Gregory's lap.

"I am going to start calling you Jenni." Matt said teasingly.

"You do that and you're going see a chair coming ever so close to your head." Toes said.

"Not in front of the children." Jeff said.

"I want to see Matt get hit in the head with a chair." Beniot said.

"Maybe next Friday." Shannon said.

"So, if we're planning our wedding, what are you guys doing?" Gregory asked.

"I am going to take the kids school shopping and get their cell phones." Fin said.

"I am doing the driving." Shannon said.

"I am taking my girl to the baby doctor people, what are they called?" Matt asked.

"Just say doctors, we will understand." Jeff said as he picked Beniot up and he started making him do the airplane as Anita came out holding the phone.

"Fin, someone is on the phone by the name of Vince McMahon, he said he would like to talk to you or Shannon." Anita said.

"When did you start answering other people's phones?" Matt asked.

"Since I was the only one in the house." Anita said.

"Touché." Matt said as Shannon took the phone from her.

"Hello…..yeah….we have two adopted kids…yeah, we worked it out, they are going to stay with Grandpa Hardy, Shane or with Beth……on weekends….well the summer is coming up then we will take them with us…..not in another month…..yes sir…..see you Friday." Shannon said hanging up the phone.

"Well, apparently we are doing our own thing tomorrow?" Jeff asked setting Beniot down.

"Yep, I guess so." Matt said

"Jeff, what you doing tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"I can tag along with you guys, so I can hang with my favorite niece and nephew." Jeff said tickling Beniots stomach.

"Where we going tomorrow?" Beniot asked.

"We are going to Wal-Mart." Shannon said.

"Maddie, since you and Matt are out and about, why don't we meet at the tattoo parlor around 1 or 2ish and get our matching tattoos?" Fin asked.

"Do you think it's a smart idea for her to get a tattoo when she is pregnant?" Matt asked.

"As long it isn't on her stomach." Shannon said as Anita walked out and joined the group.

"What tattoo are you guys getting?" Gregory asked.

"Who's getting a tattoo?" Anita asked.

"Fin and I." Maddie said.

"May I get a piercing?" Anita asked.

"I'll think about it, but back to the tattoo." Shannon said.

"We should get a chain of stars around our ankles." Fin said.

"That'll be cute, and it will be constantly covered up." Jeff said.

"You should add that skull to it." Maddie said.

"You like the skull I did to her tattoo?" Shannon asked.

"It was awesome!" Maddie said.

"Mom has a tattoo?" Beniot asked as Fin stood up, pulled up her shirt a little and her pants down a little to show him and Anita.

"See, you going to have two tattoos, what is wrong with me getting a piercing and even Shannon has a butt load of tattoos and weird piercings." Anita said.

"What do you want pierced?" Jeff asked.

"I want this pierced." Anita said pointing to her tragus part of her ear.

"That is no big deal." Jeff said shrugging.

"What if I get it done too?" Fin asked.

"If you're getting it done, then it won't be cool." Anita said.

"You know, I am not that old, I am only 12 years older, and I am old enough to be your sister." Fin said.

"So, but I don't want you having the same piercing as me though." Anita said.

"Fine, I will get my lip pierced." Fin said giving into Anita.

"Can I get my lip pierced?" Beniot asked.

"Your too young buddy." Shannon said.

"I am too young for everything." Beniot said.

"You want to know what you can do." Jeff asked.

"What's that?" Beniot asked.

"You can go hide while we seek you." Jeff said as Beniot took off running down the stairs of the deck as Jeff pretended to count.

"Aren't you going to count?" Toes asked.

"Give him a little while then I will go." Jeff said sitting down and opening a can of beer.

"Your mean." Matt said.

"At least he isn't bothering me." Anita said walking back inside to continue reading her book.

"I guess we should finish these beers so Maddie doesn't get a hold of them." Gregory said.

"I wasn't planning on drinking beer." Maddie said.

"Good, more for us." Shannon said giggling.

"I don't think so mister." Fin said smiling.

"Well, it's about 4ish, what to do?" Gregory asked.

"I should go find Beniot." Jeff said setting down his beer and ran out in search of Beniot.

"Matt, your brother is one of a kind." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"I know, I grew up with him." Matt said as he tightens his grip on Maddie.


	2. Flash Light Tag

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, EVEN THOUGH IF I OWNED THESE MEN, I THINK THAT WE WOULDN'T BE PLAYING THIS TYPE OF FLASH LIGHT TAG.**

"It looks like a storm is coming." Gregory said looking up into the sky.

"We should get inside then." Fin said standing up from Shannon's lap and helped him stand up.

"Jeff, Beniot time to go inside, storm is coming." Matt yelled out into the back yard as Jeff came with Beniot over his shoulder.

"Found him." Jeff said as Beniot was just laughing.

"Lucas, Teddy, Willow, come here." Toes said patting her legs as the three dogs came running into the house as they all went inside and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Anita asked.

"It looks like a storm is coming." Maddie said as Shannon clicked on the weather channel to show that there was a storm.

"I rarely watch the weather channel." Fin said.

"That's because you lived in Nevada and California your whole life and it is pretty much the same weather everyday." Maddie said.

"Very true." Toes said as it started to thunder and lightening outside.

"I'm scared." Beniot said as he tightened his grip onto Jeff's back as he was still carried by Jeff.

"It's okay little guy, it's just a little thunder, lighting, and some rain." Jeff said setting Beniot down as the electricity went out.

"Ah!" Beniot screamed.

"Let me get some flashlights and/or candles." Matt said as he went in search of those items.

"We should play flashlight tag." Toes said.

"What's that?" Beniot asked.

"It's just like hide and go seek, but you use flashlights, all the lights are off and the person that's it has to go in search of everyone using just a flashlight." Shannon said.

"I want to play." Beniot said jumping up and down in excitement until another thunder roll and lighting bolt when he squeezed tight onto Jeff's hand.

"Come here little guy." Shannon said holding out his hands for Beniot, he ran to Shannon, Beniot climbed onto his lap, Shannon held him tightly to him to comfort him.

"Here we go, got some candles, and flashlights." Matt said as he set them on his coffee table.

"We were talking about playing flashlight tag, you want to play?" Maddie asked Matt.

"Sure, Anita you in? I know you're really interested in that book." Matt said.

"I want in, this should be fun." Anita said.

"Beniot, you want to hide with me?" Shannon asked as Beniot nodded in agreement.

"I'll be it." Jeff said grabbing the flashlight.

"The safe land is the downstairs bathroom, go in there and count." Maddie said as Jeff walked into the bathroom to start counting as everyone ran in different directions. Shannon and Beniot slid underneath the bed in the up stairs room, Maddie climbed into the shower of the other bathroom (she squatted down and shut the curtain), Anita hid in the closet behind all the clothes and what not, Fin hid under the wrestling ring, Matt hid in his laundry room (he climbed up onto one of his low ceilings), Gregory hid on a low ceiling in Matt's room and Toes hid behind the television set in the living room. The dogs ran around as everyone hid sniffing trying to see what they were doing.

"Ready or not, here I come." Jeff said turning on the flashlight. He went into the bottom stairs bedroom, he didn't find anyone. He then went into the laundry room; he didn't see Matt up on the low ceilings. Jeff left the room and out into the living room when he heard a thud of Matt jumping onto the machines. Jeff ran back into the room to see Matt holding onto the low ceiling and barely standing on the machines.

"You got me!" Matt said as Toes ran into the bathroom.

"I'm safe." Toes said.

"Should I go find everyone else?" Jeff asked.

"Knock yourself out." Matt said as he walked into the bathroom with Toes. Jeff walked into the room where the wrestling ring was and he saw the dogs trying to sniff under the ring. Jeff lifted it up and saw Fin laying there.

"Oh nuts." Fin said as Jeff helped her out from beneath the ring.

"Don't worry, Matt had gotten out first." Jeff said as Fin went back to the bathroom. Jeff opened the closet door, he didn't see Anita standing there, he shut the door, and he then ran up the stairs while Anita opened the door and ran to the bathroom. Jeff opened the bathroom door; he flung open the curtain and saw Maddie sitting there. "Nice hiding spot." Jeff said giggling.

"I was going to pretend to sit on the toilet, but I didn't think it was very appropriate." Maddie said as Jeff helped her stand up and climb out of the tub. Maddie ran downstairs to the other bathroom that already had Anita, Fin, Toes and Matt in it. Jeff went into the other room where Anita and Beniot sleep, Jeff looked in the closet, and he then looked under the bed to see a squirming Beniot and a smiling Shannon.

"He found us." Beniot said as he squirmed out from the bed and Shannon followed.

"I think I am getting too old for hiding under the bed." Shannon said rubbing his back.

"You're not old Shannon." Beniot said as Shannon ruffled his hair.

"Yeah Shannon, you're a teenager at heart." Jeff said smiling as Beniot and Shannon ran downstairs, only one person left. Jeff walked into Matt's room and knew that Gregory must be in there because he wasn't in any other room. "I know your in here Gregory, but where." Jeff said looking under the bed, then looking into the closet. Gregory jumped off the low ceiling and landed on the bed which scared the heck out of Jeff, Jeff jumped ten feet into the air.

"That was hilarious dude." Gregory said laughing at Jeff's face and how high he jumped.

"You're a jerk dude." Jeff said pushing Gregory as he climbed off the bed and fell on his butt back onto the bed from being pushed by Jeff.

"You have no sense of humor." Gregory said as he followed Jeff down the stairs into the bathroom.

"You know, you didn't have to stay in the bathroom." Jeff said.

"We know, but we just love showering together." Shannon said giggling as the lights and all the other electricity flickered back on.

"At least we were able to do one round of flash light tag." Fin said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, that killed an hour." Matt said as he looked at his cell phone knowing that it had the correct time.

"You serious, it's only 5?" Toes said.

"Is North Carolina always this boring?" Anita asked.

"We would be able to go out and do something if it wasn't storming." Gregory said looking outside.

"The raining slowed down; it hasn't really thunders or lighting for like 10 minutes." Toes said.

"We should go out 4-wheeling or dirt biking." Jeff said.

"That would be fun, can we?" Anita asked getting on her knees and looked over Matt's couch at Shannon and Fin who was standing behind the couch.

"If you promise that you'll be safe." Fin said.

"I got a couple in my garage, but some people have to go get ones out of Jeff's garage." Matt said.

"How many do you mean by a couple?" Maddie asked.

"I have two 4-wheelers and one dirt bike." Matt said.

"Will I be able to drive?" Anita asked.

"Not at first, your riding with one of us at first especially since it is all muddy and slippery right now." Shannon said as Gregory and Toes followed Jeff to his house to get three of his dirt bikes. Matt allowed Maddie drive the one 4-wheeler, Shannon set Beniot between him and the handlebars on the second 4-wheeler, and Fin climbed onto the dirt bike (of course they all put helmets on).

"I am not riding on the dirt bike holding onto you." Anita said holding her helmet.

"Either you ride on the back of the dirt bike with me or you're staying here." Fin said, Anita gave in; she slipped the helmet on and climbed onto the back of the dirt bike. Everyone started the engines of the machines and rode out to the track. They were doing jumps, Fin and Toes got up the guts to do a flip, Anita flipped out when they did the flip.

"May I drive?" Anita asked.

"I guess." Fin said as she climbed off and let Anita get in the drivers seat.

"May I drive?" Beniot asked.

"No you can't little man, you're too young, sorry." Shannon said as Beniot still enjoyed riding the 4-wheeler, and watching everyone doing the high jumps, and doing the flips in the air, Jeff was the one doing the crazy stunts on his dirt bike that he brought out now.

"We ready to head in, it's now about 7." Matt said coming to a stop on his 4-wheeler.

"We should, Beniot has bed time soon." Shannon said.

"Would we be able to do this again?" Anita asked.

"You liked this?" Jeff asked as he came to a stop as well.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Anita said.

"Let's just say, whenever you do something good, we will take you out here." Gregory said.

"Deal." Anita said as they rode the beaten path back to the houses, and put up the bikes and helmets.


	3. The Slow Night

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Toes Point of View-**

"Jeff, tomorrow, you're going with my sister and Shannon?" I asked as we walked into his house.

"Yeah, I love those kids." Jeff said as he sat on the couch and turned on the television.

"Don't you think you should find out when they are leaving?" Gregory asked.

"I should, but knowing them they are leaving early morning." Jeff said scratching his head.

"I would text them and find up because you don't want to wake up early and them not be ready." I said as I sat on the couch next to him.

"Fine." Jeff said pulling out his phone texting Fin to find out when they were leaving.

"Would it be cool if we hang out in your house tomorrow to work on our wedding?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, that is if you let me be a part of your wedding, hopefully a Groom's Man." Jeff said.

"No, I want you to one of my Bride's Maids." I said giggling.

"I think I will look good in a wedding dress." Jeff said.

"As long as it is green or purple to match your hair or belts for that matter." Gregory said.

"I will make sure that I dye my hair to match the dress." Jeff said.

"Sweet." I said.

"Are you going to wear a white dress or a red dress, because we all know that you'll be lying if you wore white?" Jeff said giggling.

"I can say the same for you, is that why you never dye your hair red anymore?" I asked.

"They never said anything about hair." Jeff said.

"Would you two stop it, I don't want to live a week with these sarcastic remarks." Gregory said covering both of our mouths.

"We are just having a little fun." I said into his hand.

"Yeah, at least we are laughing about it, at least I am." Jeff said as Gregory removed his hands from our mouths.

"We have a good sense of humor; well I am going off to bed." I said as I stood up and headed towards the room. I pulled out my phone and called Fin. "Hey Fin, just calling to say good night and love you…..oh put him on…..hey Beniot….I love you too…..you would probably see me tomorrow night….yes….goodnight Beniot….hey Anita….yeah….I can't wait until I see that piercing….I love you too…..good night….welcome back……alright….good night, and love you." I said as I hung up the phone and climbed into the bed.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I let Anita drive the dirt bike all the way back to Matt's house, when we got there I turned off the bike and climbed off taking the helmet off as well.

"What time are you two off in the morning?" Matt asked as we wiped off any mud off our shoes before we entered his house.

"Probably about 10ish, I don't expect us to have to spend 3 hours school shopping." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Plus the drive out to the Wal-Mart and back to the tattoo parlor would make up the time." Shannon said.

"That reminds me, do we need to buy any clothing for you guys?" I asked looking at Anita who was back into her book and Beniot who was playing around with Maddie.

"I have enough clothing for a month." Anita said not even looking up at me.

"Do you know how to do laundry, just in case you need to do any?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, I can do mine and Beniots, or anyone else's if need be. May I get that piercing?" Anita said.

"Yes, I guess we can let you get the piercing." I said rolling my eyes.

"We are looking about leaving about the same time to try to get into the doctors office; hopefully they can squeeze us in." Matt said.

"Why you going to the doctor?" Beniot asked.

"We have to check on the baby." Maddie said as she did the pony bounce knee with him on it.

"There's a baby in you?" Beniot asked.

"Yes Beniot." Maddie said as she stopped the bounce thing.

"I think that it is time for you to go shower up." Shannon said helping Beniot off Maddie's lap. Shannon took him upstairs; Shannon started to bath water and helped pick out his pajamas. Shannon came downstairs and sat down next to me; he pulled me to lie against his chest.

"Would we be expecting a little Shannon or Fin running around anytime soon?" Matt asked.

"Not now, but sometime in the future." I said.

"Marriage?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe." Shannon said smiling and kissing the top of my head. I got a text message from Jeff asking when we were looking at leaving, I texted him back saying about 10ish, which will let us sleep in a little.

"Well, you guys are doing a whole let better than us." Matt said.

"We have two kids now." I said smiling as I got Anita to smile at that.

"I think this one here needs to find a better hobby than reading." Maddie said flicking the book.

"I like scrap booking, but I haven't been able to print out my pictures or work on my scrap book." Anita said putting the bookmark into her book and closed it.

"You do, maybe we should scrap book together, you, me, Maddie and Toes." I said.

"You scrapbook?" Matt asked looking at me and Maddie.

"Very much so, we did it together back when we were in middle and high school." Maddie said kissing his cheek as Beniot ran down the stairs.

"You squeaky clean, and smell like a million ducks?" Matt asked looking at Beniot.

"Yes, can someone come read me a book?" Beniot asked bringing his stuffed dog down.

"Yes, wait I got a phone call." I said as I pulled out my phone, and saw it was my sister. "Hey Toes…..uh-huh, Beniot wants to say good-night." I said handing the phone to Beniot.

"Hey aunt Toes…..I love you…..am I going to see you tomorrow?….at dinner?….good night Toes." Beniot said handing the phone to Anita.

"Hey aunt Toes……your going to be at dinner tomorrow?……I will have my tragus pierced, you'll get to see it…..I love you….good night." Anita said handing the phone back to me.

"I'm back…..I'm going to get ready for bed….good night and love you." I said as I hung up the phone. Matt and Shannon took Beniot upstairs to read Beniot a bedtime story.

"Does he always get a bedtime story?" Maddie asked.

"Only when he isn't tired." Anita said as she got up and went to shower and Shannon and Matt came downstairs.

"Is he asleep?" I asked.

"Yep, he is snuggled into his blanket and the dog isn't going anywhere." Matt said.

"Talking about dogs, where are ours?" Maddie asked as we looked around as we heard their dog tags jingling and they ran out of the other room where the ring was.

"There they are." Shannon said.

"I am going to bed, tell Anita I said good night and I love her." I said as I stood up and went into the other room. I switched into my pajamas; I walked out into the living room to find Anita going around hugging them.

"Night mother." Anita said hugging me.

"Night daughter, love you." I said hugging her back as Shannon stood up and followed me into the other room to sleep.


	4. Wedding Planning

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Gregory's Point of View-**

Toes woke me up at 10 when Jeff left, which might I point out he could of easily came in and tell us he was leaving.

"Why you waking me up so early, could we at least sleep a little longer?" I said in a whiny matter.

"Well, this wedding isn't going to plan itself." Toes said climbing into the bed and sat on her legs next to me.

"True, but does it need to be planned this early in the morning." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, very much so. We won't be able to work on it with the distractions of Jeff, or any of our other friends." Toes said.

"Why not, we can make them do some of the work." I said sitting up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It isn't their wedding though, come on get up and shower up." Toes said as she climbed off the bed and threw clothes at me.

"Fine." I said grabbing the clothes, I went into the bathroom and took a long cold shower trying to wake myself up.

"Honey, if you're in there any longer you might drown." Toes said banging on the door.

"I'm almost done." I said.

"When you get out, breakfast is ready." Toes said as I turned off the water and climbed out. I got dressed and shaved my face; it will grow back by Friday hopefully. I opened the door and I threw my clothing into my suitcase.

"We should really go back to my house so I can get some more clothing." I said walking out to the dining room where she was sitting eating already.

"I haven't been to your house yet either." Toes said taking a bite of her French Toast.

"We should go after breakfast and start planning because once we start planning this wedding; I am not going to want to stop." I said as I sat down next to her and start eating the food that was on my plate that she made me.

"I guess so." Toes said giggling for some odd reason.

"You know, we haven't done very much together for a while." I said as I dug into my French Toast.

"Now, we will be together by ourselves a lot since we will be planning our wedding. Should we get a wedding planner to help since we will be constantly on tour?" Toes asked.

"How would we be able to do the planner if we are not here to meet with them?"

"True, we can do phone conferences?"

"We can, or through email. Is that the way you want to do it?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"It will put less stress on us."

"We can search for a planner today, and see if they can squeeze us in today, get as much work as we can do this week before Friday." I said smiling at the fact that I know that this will be right.

"That's the Gregory I know and love." She said kissing me.

"Ew, syrup lips." I said wiping the syrup off my lips.

"Hey, I love my syrup lip gloss." Toes said giggling.

"Why don't you go shower up sweetie, and I will clean this up." I said as I stood up and grabbed the dishes, she went in and took her shower. I packed my suitcase with all my things; I then carried it out to my car that was still here before we left. I walked back into the house and found Toes out from her shower. "Short shower, was it nice though?" I asked smiling.

"Very relaxing, you ready to roll?" She asked as she rolled on her deodorant and sprayed herself with the vanilla scented perfume that I loved.

"Yep, my bag is already in the car, just waiting for us to drive it." I said as I twirled the keys on my finger as she grabbed her purse.

"Let's go then." She said as we headed out of the house, I locked his house with the spare key I had, Jeff's lucky I had a spare key, probably because I am at his and Matt's house more than at my own. "So, is your house huge, or is it dirty?" She asked as she moved about in her seat.

"It isn't that big to my opinion and no, I clean it before I leave." I said as I pulled out from Jeff's driveway.

"How far is it from here?" She asked.

"It is just on the other side of town." I said as I turned onto the other street trying to get to the main road.

"Not that far, dude you live on the other side of the town." She said.

"Well, this town is small so it isn't far." I said as we continued debating over it.

"It will be like Maddie living on the other side of Vegas and saying it is walking distance." She said trying to make a point.

"You win, I give up." I said as I turned onto the main road to get to my house.

"Woot, I knew I was the captain of the debate team for some reason." She said.

"That is cheating because you knew how to debate." I said as I turned down my road.

"You never asked if I was in the debate team, so it was your own fault."

"I never thought about it though."

"Your own fault still." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever." I said as I pulled into my house.

"This is your house?" She asked.

"I sure hope so, if not I am living in the wrong place." I said as I shut off the car and pulled out my keys.

"I sure hope so too." She said as she climbed out of the car, I did the same; I pulled my suitcase out from the trunk.

"Can you unlock the door for me?" I asked tossing the keys to her.

"No problem, which one?"

"The one that has the letter H marked on it." I said as she went through the keys and found the H marked key, she unlocked the door and opened it. I think her mouth dropped in aw.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah, I will show you my room." I said as she followed me to my room and I set my suitcase on the bed.

"Nice room, king sized bed, bathroom attached to the room, holy crap you have a Jacuzzi bath." She said.

"Yeah, let me guess you can't wait until you move in here?" I asked as I started unpacking my suitcase and repacking it with fresh clothing.

"Don't you want to do a load of laundry?" She asked walking back into my room and jumping on my bed.

"Do you want to spend all afternoon over here?" I asked smiling at here.

"I have no problem, do you have a laptop for we can do research?"

"Yeah, here." I said handing her my laptop, she turned it on. "You want me to connect it to the television so I can see what you're looking at?" I asked.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah." I said as I rolled my eyes, and plugged in the necessary cords before I went back to work on my laundry.

"This is so awesome." She said as she loaded up the internet explorer. I climbed back into the bed with her while the first load went through the washer.

"What we looking for first?" I asked.

"Actually first, we should pick a date, we should totally do Independence Day, July 4th." Toes said happily.

"A summer wedding?"

"Yeah, it will be awesome, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it will only give us two months to plan it, will that be enough time?" I asked.

"It should be, I mean it shouldn't be a problem." She said.

"Would we be able to get the dresses and the tuxes by then?"

"It shouldn't be a problem if we have a wedding planner working with us; I mean they will be able to help A LOT." She said confidently.

"Fine, shouldn't we find a wedding planner to work with us before we start planning anything?" I asked.

"Do you think we should use the yellow pages rather than Yahoo search engine?"

"It would be safer huh?" I said as I rolled out of the bed and found a phone book that I didn't even know I had.

"Who would have known you had a phone book?"

"I didn't know, maybe I kept it just in case I needed to order a pizza or something." I said as I climbed into the bed again and Toes started searching the yellow pages.

"Wedding planners….Wedding planners….W….W….ha ha…found it, they have like 5 Wedding Planner Agency's which one is closer?" Toes asked.

"Does it matter which one is closer?"

"Yes, I mean if we want to meet with them today or tomorrow, they need to be close so we could go there or for them to go to Jeff or your house."

"Got your point, well that one is close to Gas Chamber Ink, isn't your sister and Maddie looking at meeting there at one or two?"

"Yeah, you want to call them and see if we can get an appointment around that time?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, what's the number?" I asked as I grabbed the house phone to use.

"It's 555-0863." Toes said as I dialed it into the phone waiting for someone to answer, "We prefer a female wedding planner." She said.

"Like there are any male wedding planner's there." I said rolling my eyes as it rang the third time.

"Just in case, you never know." Toes said as a female answered the phone, I put the phone on speaker phone.

"Thank you for calling Cameron's Finest Wedding Planner Company, this is Michelle, may I help you?" Michelle said.

"Hi, my name is Gregory, me and my fiancé Jennifer are looking to hire a wedding planner." I said.

"Okay sir, I can help you with that, what time are you able to come in to discuss and meet with a wedding planner?" Michelle asked.

"We would prefer a female wedding planner, would that be a problem?" I asked.

"All we have is female wedding planners, so it isn't a problem sir." Michelle said.

"Alright, do you have an opening at one?" I asked as Toes just nodded in agreement.

"Works perfect see you then Gregory, and please you make sure your fiancé Jennifer with you." Michelle said.

"Okay thank you ma'am, and see you then." I said as I hung up the phone.

"So, one it is. We should talk about who our wedding party should be and how big of a wedding we want." She said.

"I want it to be an exclusive wedding, only our family and close friends."

"Okay, wedding party, I want my sister, Maddie, Anita, and Amber in the wedding ceremony." She said.

"What about Beth?"

"Do you have another male you could put in there?"

"I can put Shane, hello. So, we have Amber and Beniot be the flower girl and the ring bearer?" I asked as I pulled out a pad of paper to write down what we have been working on.

"Yeah, they are young. I want Fin to be my Maid of Honor, who's your best man?"

"I'll have Shannon since they are a couple and Shannon is probably closer to me than the others." I said writing Maid of Honor next to Christina and Best Man next to Shannon's name.

"We can have Maddie walk with Matt, Beth walk with Jeff and Anita with Shane. We should have Beniot and Amber walk down in front of Anita and Shane, Beth and Jeff or in front of me. Do you think Gilbert would walk me down and give me away, because I know my dad won't come plus me and my dad don't get along." Toes said.

"Yeah, I think he would be very privileged to do it. Or do you want Vince or Shawn to do it?"

"Actually, I think I should have Shawn do it, do you think that is rude of me to do that to Gilbert?" She asked as the washer machine went off, I went and switched loads.

"No, we can invite him and he can be one of the last people be seated in the front row." I yelled into the room.

"And save him a father daughter dance at the reception?" She yelled back.

"Exactly, where do you want the reception to be?"

"That one club you guys always end up going to?" She asked as I walked back into the room.

"The Cracker Barrel? Okay, if you want to. Where you want to the actual wedding to be, in a church or outside?" I asked writing down what we have discussed while I was out of the room.

"Wouldn't it be better and bigger in a church?"

"Yeah, but since it is in the summer, don't you want it outside where it might be cooler than inside a stuffy church?" I asked.

"But, at least inside a church we don't have to worry about chairs, we have the pews."

"True, I mean we won't have to worry about R.S., we can still have it, but if we have a few extra people show up, we won't have to set up any more chairs." I said.

"I think that's enough planning now without the wedding planner." She said as she went to .

"Well, it's about noon, you hungry for lunch?" I asked.

"What you going to cook?"

"Chef Boyadee, I don't cook much."

"What type you have?"

"I have Ravioli and Beeforani." I said as she started to log off the computer.

"Ravioli please." She said as she shut the laptop and climbed off the computer.

"Me too, Ravioli is awesome."

"My sister hates it, I don't get why though."

"We also got to talk about food at the reception." I said.

"That's minor, I am sure we can get someone to cater it or we can have a potluck, everyone bring something, like when they R.S.V.P. give them something, like appetizer, main course, drink, or desert, they can chose what they cook or what they want to go buy." She said.

"That will be easier and cheaper." I said as I put the Ravioli into the microwave to cook.

"Exactly…but what if we end up with like the same type of dish?"

"We will have double of that dish, and apparently it must be popular if two people cooked it."

"And if we have left overs, we can send it home with people." She said.

"I doubt I will be able to eat everything anyway, especially if there is a lot of wrestlers there that won't want to eat that much since we have to keep in shape." I said as the microwave went off and I pulled out the Ravioli.

"True, but I don't care I am going to eat until I am fill."

"You don't eat that much as it is." I said as I poured the Ravioli into two bowls and carried them out to the table where Toes was sitting. The washer and dryer went off, I went and took them out and put a new load into the washer.

"What do you want to drink?" Toes asked as she stood up and went into the kitchen to get us something to drink.

"Whatever you're getting." I yelled back as I carried the clothes to my room and quickly and barely folded my clothing leaving them in a pile on my bed. I walked out of the room to see her sitting there waiting for me before she started to eat.

"I can't believe you were that sneaky to get this ring and plan the whole proposal." Toes said looking at her ring again.

"I am stealthy like a ninja." I said sitting down next to her to eat.

"Very much so I am guessing."

"Dig in; we have little time before we have to head to town to meet with our wedding planner." I said as we both dug into our Ravioli.

"How long does it take to get to the Gas Chamber Ink?" She asked.

"About 15 minutes." I said.

"Oh, you want me to help pack as much as you can right now, since it is only like 12:20." Toes offered.

"Okay, let me get that load out of the dryer." I said as I stood up to go get the clothes out of the dryer, and put the other load into the dryer. Toes stood up and washed the dishes that we dirtied. I was in my room folding the clothes poorly when she came in.

"Who taught you how to fold?"

"Myself, what's wrong with it?" I asked.

"This is how you fold a shirt." She said as she showed me precisely how to fold the t-shirt to her standards.

"Yes ma'am, what about pants or shorts?" I asked as she taught me how to fold the pants and shorts. I pulled out my suitcase and we started to put some of the clothes in the suitcase. As the dryer went off, Toes went and grabbed the clothing out of the dryer. "Thanks, so you are precise on the folding?" I asked as she came back into the room.

"Yes, I am very precise on folding, dealing with Fin's OCD, she is very picky on how the clothes are folded, I don't fold her clothes, but if she helps me fold mine, she makes me redo it until it is perfect." Toes explained.

"Oh, well, thanks for helping me with this. So, you ready to head to the wedding planners?" I asked looking at my watch that said that it was 12:40.

"I guess." She said as I kissed her lightly on the lips before we went out the door.

"I hope that your right about this wedding planner, I am not going to pay them if it isn't worth it." I said.

"Do you want either a wedding planner or let us plan it and have everyone backstage rag on you about this whole thing?"

"You got a point." I said as we climbed into the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"Told you, I know best." Toes said.

"I didn't say anything about you knowing the best."

"You know that I am, just admit it."

"I love you for the person you are." I said smiling as she smiled back.

"You know that I am the best."

"I don't know about that, but I love you." I said as I got onto the main road.

"I love you too, but I think that I am better than you thinking wise."

"I doubt that, we are equal."

"Fine." Toes said crossing her arms and looked out the window.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I love you." Toes said right when we pulled into the parking lot 15 minutes later to find Shannon, Jeff, Maddie, Matt, Fin, Anita and Beniot already there, they were standing outside chatting.


	5. Doctors

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THIS WHOLE PREGNANT THING, SO I HOPE YOU BEAR WITH IT AND I AM JUST GOING BY MY RESEARCH AND WHAT I HAVE READ THROUGH OTHER STORIES, SO I AM SORRY IF IT IS WRONG.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I woke up at like 10, 11ish because of Matt climbing out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked grumpily.

"It's time to go, especially if we are trying to get squeezed into the doctors." Matt said smiling as he leaned back and kissed me.

"I doubt that this type of doctor would be that busy."

"You never know, come on, I am sure that everyone is already out." Matt said throwing the blanket off me.

"Fine, I get to shower first." I said rolling out of the bed and tried not to hit the dogs that were sleeping on the side of the bed.

"Dogs, come on, I will feed you." Matt said patting his legs, the dogs got up and took off after him. I went into the bathroom, and showered quickly. I came out of the bathroom wearing a loose fitting sweatshirt and loose fitting work out pants that had the buttons up the sides, I just felt like being lazy today. I grabbed my purse, I put on deodorant and perfume, and I slipped on my flip flops and ran downstairs to find Matt in the kitchen cooking a hot breakfast.

"Another hot breakfast, your spoiling me, I just want a glass of juice or something." I said.

"You're wearing that, and you need some type of food, you need your energy." Matt said as he continued making the eggs and bacon.

"I will eat it for you, but I am not changing." I said sitting at the table pulling my left leg under my right one, I pulled my arms into my sleeves.

"Are you sure your feeling okay, you look a little pale." Matt said setting a plate in front of me.

"I am not that hungry; I think I am going to be sick if I look at or smell that food anymore." I said turning away.

"At least drink some juice." Matt said pulling away the plate and took a bite out of the bacon.

"I will have some juice, and do you have to eat in front me." I said grumpily as he went and poured me a glass of juice as he finished eating before he returned to the table. "Thanks, sorry for being grumpy." I said apologetically.

"No problem sweetie, the dogs are running around outside, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air, it might do you good." Matt said.

"You go shower." I said as I got up and took the cup of juice outside with me. I sat down in a lawn chair staring at the dogs rough housing, and I stared at the trees.

"Hey stranger, is Matt or Jeff home?" A voice said, I jumped and turned to see Gilbert standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to the deck.

"Yeah, Matt is upstairs taking a shower, he should be down shortly. Jeff left like an hour ago with Shannon, Fin and the kids. Anything I can help you with?" I asked.

"No, just dropping by to say hey and before I went for a walk. Your not looking that good, morning sickness still got you down?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I am hoping it is over sometime soon."

"Eat bland foods, like saltine crackers, bread or fluids, maybe soup."

"Thanks sir, don't get lost on your walk." I said smiling.

"I won't, lived her most of life, know it like it was the layout to my house."

"Maybe next time I will go with you on the walk, it must be nice out where you walk off too." I said.

"It would be nice to have company; you want to come with now?"

"She can't we are trying to get into the doctors and hope that they squeeze us in." Matt said walking out.

"Alright, maybe next time and have fun at the doctors." Gilbert said as he went off walking in his own direction.

"Come on sweetie, time to head out to the doctor. Lucas, Teddy, Willow, come here." Matt said as he patted his legs and the dogs listened, they ran up the stairs and ran inside. Teddy picked up a bone, and Lucas and Willow followed him trying to get the bone from him. I walked inside and grabbed my purse that I left on the table and a bottle of water from his refrigerator. We walked into his garage and climbed into his car.

"Are we doing the right thing keeping this baby?" I asked putting my hand on his that rested on the clutch.

"Yes, were you thinking about not keeping it?"

"I wasn't sure if you would want it, so I was thinking about getting abortion and not telling you, but Jeff and Fin stopped me. I mean, do you want this baby as much as I do?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I want this baby? I want this baby more than ever, yeah we aren't married, but I would love the baby as much as I love you, maybe a little more than that." Matt explained as I saw him smile bigger than I have ever seen him smile.

"You know having a baby is a lot of work right? You behind me in every step of the way?" I asked.

"Yes, have you told your parents?"

"No, I haven't told them, I figured that we can tell them when we make it to D.C. next week for ECW." I said.

"Alright, we can sit down together with them and tell them."

"I think it might be better if you wouldn't there, because my dad has a gun and knows how to use it. I think it might be better if I just take Fin and Toes with me." I said.

"Alright, I don't think this would make me look good does it?"

"Not very, so I think they might not be very happy with you at first, but when they hold their grandkid they might forget all about it." I said smiling at the fact that he was serious about the baby.

"Why are you smiling? Am I that good looking?" Matt asked.

"Yes, you're that good looking." I said giggling at what he said.

"I think so too." Matt said nodding in approval.

"Do you have any idea where this type of hospital is?"

"It should be on the same land as any other hospital, ha ha, there it is." Matt said pulling into the parking lot.

"It doesn't look that busy here." I said as the parking lot was empty besides three cars, Matt pulled into a spot closest to the entrance next to the handicap spots. "Is it close enough for you Matt?"

"Yes, I hate walking that far." Matt said smiling as he climbed out of the car, he walked around and grabbed my hand; we intervened our fingers and walked into the building hand and hand. Matt opened the door for me, and we walked up to the counter.

"Appointment?" He asked (yes, it was a he sitting behind the counter; he sounded gay but didn't look it).

"No, we were just going to see if we can be squeezed in." Matt said.

"You're lucky, our noon appointment canceled on us. Feel out this paperwork, you have insurance right?"

"Yes, I have insurance through my company." I said.

"Name." He said.

"Madison Smith." I said.

"Who's he?"

"My boyfriend."

"Is he the father of the baby?" He asked looking over at Matt who was sitting down now filling out as much of the paperwork he could.

"Yes." I said as he nodded and I went over to where Matt was sitting and sat down.

"You need to fill rest of this out; I don't know any of this information." Matt said handing me the clip board with the paperwork on it and a pen. I finished writing down the answers when a nurse came out calling my name. I stood up, grabbed my purse and Matt just sat there.

"You coming?" I asked.

"You want me to come back with you?"

"Duh, you're the father." I said rolling my eyes; we walked back to an empty room in hand with him.

"You need to get into this gown; the doctor will be in soon." The nurse said before she left the room shutting the door behind her.

"Do you want me to leave while you change or look the other way?" Matt asked.

"You know what I look like naked, it doesn't matter." I said changing into the gown that the nurse gave me.

"I haven't seen you naked in ever." Matt said pouting.

"Maybe tonight is your lucky night." I said as I kissed him on the lips gently before a knock came to the door. "Come in." I said as the female doctor came in.

"Hi, I am Dr. Jenkins; I will be taking care of you these next few months of your pregnancy." She said shaking our hands.

"I am Madison, but you can call me Maddie." I said after I shook her hand.

"Hi Maddie, and you are?" Dr. Jenkins said looking at Matt.

"I am Matt; I am her boyfriend and her baby's daddy." Matt said proudly and smiled ear to ear.

"You seem really proud to be a part of this." Dr. Jenkins said.

"I am." Matt said.

"Is this your first ultra sound?" Dr. Jenkins said.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I grabbed Matt's hand out of nervous reaction.

"For the first ultra sound is the most uncomfortable one." Dr. Jenkins said as she grabbed this dildo looking thing putting gel stuff on it and she put my legs up on this separator thing.

"Your going to be fine sweetie, I love you." Matt said kissing my hand that he was holding. Dr. Jenkins put the thing in me far enough to be able to see the baby (at least we thought it was one baby) growing.

"There's the heart right there, and it looks like there's another one right there. I would say that your about one month pregnant, no more than 6 weeks." Dr. Jenkins said as she pointed at the two beating hearts in me.

"Your telling me there is two hearts, meaning I am going to have twins?" I asked.

"Yes Maddie, you are having twins. Congratulations." Dr. Jenkins said smiling.

"Maddie, we are going to have twins! I am so excited, I was happy to have just one baby and now we are going to have two." Matt said jumping out of his seat and hugging me.

"I know, look that's the hearts, Matt." I said excitingly pointing at the two hearts with my free hand.

"I see that, we are pro wrestlers with WWE, how far along does she have to stop wrestling?" Matt asked.

"I would probably say in like 2-4 weeks, and you should stop flying when you reach 6 months. You need to come in every month, or go into any of these hospitals and just have them call me." Dr. Jenkins said.

"Thanks." I said as she pulled the thing out of me and let me take my feet off that leg separator thing.

"I hope to see you guys back here in a month." Dr. Jenkins said handing me her business card. I switched back into my regular clothes for we can leave.

"Did you see their hearts, can you believe that?" Matt asked.

"I know, I can't wait until I see the actual babies." I said as I wrapped my arms around his big muscle arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You want to go grab something to eat, or do you want to go straight over to Gas Chamber Ink?" Matt asked as he opened the door that led out to the lobby.

"I guess we can go through the drive through on the way to the Gas Chamber Ink." I said as I stood on my tip toes to kiss him on the cheek as he opened the door that led out to the parking lot.

"You are hungry now, and you sure that you won't get sick?" Matt asked.

"I think I can handle it." I said as he opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in, and he shut the door, he walked over to the driver's side and climbed in.

"You need to call Vince and tell him that you and Fin need to drop the belts within the next few weeks because I want you to listen to the doctors orders." Matt said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes sir, I will talk to him Friday at Smackdown." I said smiling at the fact it actually does feel right being with him.

"You want Quizano's?" Matt asked as he was driving down the road towards Gas Chamber trying to find anything that was on the way.

"Sounds good." I said as he pulled into the parking lot to Quizano's. He found a parking spot in front of Quizano's, I climbed out as he shut off the car and climbed out as well.

"So, what type of sandwich you getting?" Matt asked wrapping his arm around me.

"I might get the meatball one." I said as he opened the door for and let me go in first.

"Hey Matt, welcome back, who's the chick?" The one employee asked.

"Hey, this is my girlfriend Maddie." Matt said as they started Matt's usual sandwich and they asked me what I wanted.

"Here you go." The employee said as he handed us the bag of our two sandwiches as Matt paid for it. We sat at the one table in the restaurant, and ate our sandwiches.

"So, you're really going through with this tattoo?" Matt asked as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yeah, how's your sandwich?" I asked as I took a drink of my pink lemonade.

"Very good, so, it wasn't that bad, that ultra sound?" Matt asked.

"You better be at every ultrasound mister, unless if you have a match."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"If you can't make it, you better make Jeff, Shannon, Gregory or Gilbert goes with me."

"What about Fin, or Toes?" Matt asked confused.

"I don't want to scare them out of having babies." I said rolling my eyes.

"So, you would rather scare their boyfriends?"

"Yes, so they can see how much damage it is or what we go through."

"I will have my dad go with you." Matt said as he ate more of his sandwich and I finished at least half of my sandwich before I wrapped it back up. "You're done?" Matt asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah, I am stuffed." I said putting the sandwich back into the bag as Matt finished his sandwich. We refilled our drinks before we headed back out to his car. "Thanks for lunch daddy." I said kissing him on the lips lightly.

"No problem momma." Matt said as he opened the car door for me and shut it after I climbed in. He then walked around and climbed back into the driver's seat.

"Off to Gas Chamber Ink." I said as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes ma'am, is this your first time ever being to North Carolina?" Matt asked.

"No sir, you going to take the scenic route?"

"Maybe, but considering how much time we have until we have to meet up Fin, Shannon, Jeff, Anita and Beniot, we can't this time." Matt said.

"Afterwards?" I said doing the pouting face.

"Yes, if you're a good girl." Matt said patting my leg.

"If I am such a good girl, do I get a cookie?" I said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes as he sped down the street. "Do you really have to speed?"

"Yes, it is in my nature, here we are, I didn't realize how close that Quizano's was to Gas Chamber Ink." Matt said.

"Surprise?!?!" I said questioning if I should of said it.

"I know right, it will be funny if like streamers and balloons fall out over the ceiling onto my car." Matt said giggling as he pulled into the parking lot to find Shannon's white Hummer already in the parking lot.

"How'd they get here so early?" I asked sitting forward in my seat.

"Because they are speed demons." Matt said giggling on his comment as he parked next to his Hummer.


	6. School Shopping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I got up at nine this morning trying to get to Matt's house when they woke up, knowing that they might cook a hot breakfast and I can steal some of it. I got up not used to waking up this early; I took my shower waking myself up slowly but surely. I threw on a loose zipped up hoodie and a pair of my black pants that look like my ring pants. I put on my tennis shoes knowing that I would be doing a lot of walking today. I freshened up by throwing my hair into a ponytail, looking in the mirror I realized that I need to redo the dye in my hair; I put deodorant and a splash of cologne on just in case we ran into Beth. I brushed my teeth and I splashed water onto my face. I then ran downstairs, I grabbed my keys and out the door. I jogged over to Matt's house, at least try to burn some calories off from the last couple days of big meals. I arrived to the house, I let myself in through the front door with the key I had, I heard a shower running, I knew it must be Shannon or Fin, it could be Anita but I doubted it.

"Uncle Jeff!" Beniot yelled as I turned and saw him running towards me. I squatted down to pick him and I held him in my arms.

"Hey buddy, why you still in your pajamas?" I asked.

"I was going to go have breakfast, Shannon is cooking." Beniot said.

"Come on buddy; let's go see what your dad is cooking." I said as I set him down and grabbed his hand. We walked out to the dining room, I looked into the kitchen, and I saw Shannon making waffles in the toaster.

"You want some waffles?" Shannon asked.

"Yes please." I said as I pulled out the seat for Beniot to climb in.

"Fin's in the shower, Anita is getting dressed." Beniot said as he sat there.

"After breakfast, you got to get dressed." Shannon said as Beniot nodded.

"You need help bro?" I asked as I got up and walked into the kitchen, I poured two glasses of sunny delight, a glass of milk, and two of apple juice. It took me a while to carry them out to the table, but as I finished so were the waffles. I helped Shannon put syrup on them, and I carried out two plates at a time, Beniot and Anita got the first, Beniot and Anita dug in. Fin walked out from the shower, I let Shannon go shower as I watched the kids. I set mine and Fin's plate down and Shannon ate his before he went and showered. Beniot finished first; he then went to drink his juice.

"You are up early this morning Jeff." Fin said.

"I knew that you guys were going to make a big breakfast, so I want to be over here for it." I said smiling.

"You're so lazy." Anita said.

"I didn't see you down here cooking either." I said sticking out my tongue.

"You two stop it, Jeff don't sink to her level." Fin said.

"Mom I am finished, I am going to go get dressed." Beniot said climbing out of his seat, he grabbed his dishes and went out to the kitchen.

"Rinse it off this time." Anita said as they heard him turn on the water and he rinsed out his dishes, you could hear Shannon scream as his water must have turned cold from turning on that water. We giggled as Beniot quickly turned off the water and ran upstairs to dress and brush his teeth and hair.

"So, what supplies we have to buy today?" Fin asked.

"I brought most of my school notes, but I might not need them since I might be way ahead or behind." Anita said as she finished her food and drink as well. She got up and rinsed her dish quickly before it ruined Shannon's shower.

"Alright, if you see something that you might need then okay." Fin said.

"Go upstairs and brush your hair and teeth." I said.

"Going." Anita said running upstairs as Fin sipped her apple juice.

"Those kids already know to listen to us." I said shocked.

"Yeah, they know how to respect us." Fin said as Shannon walked out dressed and shaking his hair dry, I just had to giggle at him.

"Who is the smart ass who turned on the water?" Shannon asked.

"Sorry, they were rinsing out their dishes." I said trying to contain my laughter as Beniot ran down stairs with his hair spiked, and he was wearing a long sleeve camouflage shirt and a pair of green pants.

"Nice outfit, who helped spike your hair?" Fin asked.

"Anita." Beniot said sitting down to put on his shoes.

"It looks good." Shannon said.

"Jeff, your dye is coming out. I want to dye part of my hair." Fin said.

"I am re-dyeing my hair tonight if you want to come over and dye it." I said as I got up to rinse my dishes and I grabbed her dishes to rinse hers as well.

"Thanks, I was only going to do tips, but Shannon here was going to do it." Fin said hitting Shannon's stomach that was standing behind her. Anita came downstairs with her hair up in a ponytail and holding her book. Anita slipped on some flip-flops; she sat on the couch waiting for us to get ready to go.

"I am ready to go, hey rejects, you ready to go." I said looking at Shannon and Fin who were kissing.

"Yeah, come on kids." Shannon said as Beniot and Anita jumped up from the couch, and we walked outside, I sat in the middle of the back row between Anita and Beniot, I allowed Fin to sit in the front with Shannon.

"Do you know what Beniot would need?" I asked.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?" Fin said as she searched Shannon's CD's trying to find something that would be best suited for all of us.

"Plus, Wal-Mart has everything, I love Wal-Mart, I used to sneak out and go to the 24-hour Wal-Mart to hang out with my friends." Anita said taking her interested away from her book.

"You better not be sneaking out anymore, my dad won't have any of that." I said.

"I promise, especially since you live on a dirt road in the middle of no where, plus I will probably get lost out here in the forest, and I will get confused with all these dirt roads. I don't have friends out here to sneak off with." Anita said.

"Even if you have friends, you better not do it." Shannon said.

"If we heard you sneak off, no dirt biking, you remember our promise." I said.

"You better hold up your part of that promise." Anita said.

"Are we going to dirt bike today?" Beniot asked.

"Maybe later." Fin said.

"Which Wal-Mart are you going to?" I asked leaning in between the two seats.

"The one closest to Gas Chamber Ink, so we can get there soon after and before everyone else." Shannon said as he turned onto the main road to head to Wal-Mart.

"When we get to Wal-Mart, you two kids must hang on to the cart, that includes you too Jeff." Fin said smiling.

"You got burnt." Anita said giggling.

"I will push the cart." Beniot said.

"Are you sure little man?" I asked tickling his side and he just giggled.

"You want to help me push it?" Beniot asked.

"That will be very nice." I said as we arrived to the Wal-Mart.

"This is your biggest Wal-Mart?" Anita asked.

"Yes, it isn't much I know." Shannon said as we climbed out of his Hummer.

"Do you have a list of things we need?" I asked as Beniot grabbed my hand.

"We are just going to swing it." Fin said as Shannon grabbed her hand and they intervened their fingers, Anita walked on the other side of Fin.

"I hope that we are able to get everything that they need." I said as we walked in between cars and walked to the entrance.

"Why don't you grab a cart for us big guy?" Shannon asked Beniot, Beniot let go of my hand and he ran over and grabbed a cart, he pulled out a cart and pushed it back to us.

"Way to go, may I help push it?" I asked as Beniot nodded, I let him get the one side and I stood on the other side pushing the cart.

"We should hit the school aisles first." Fin said as we hit the school aisles, we grabbed two 3-subject notebooks for Anita, because she doesn't need full ones for a one month lesson, we bought her three folders, a pack of mechanical pencils, a pack of pens, a set of lead for her, book covers, a calculator, and erasers.

"May I get sharpies and white out?" Anita asked.

"Do you use them a lot?" I asked.

"I use sharpies to draw designs on my notebooks and folders, and I use white-out when I make mistakes with my pens." Anita said.

"I have sharpies at Matt's house, you can use that and you don't need white-out, just cross it out with your pen." Shannon said.

"Whatever, now Beniot you want to pick out your notebooks?" I asked as I helped him pick out about two or three notebooks, how many does he really need in fourth grade? He picked out a Spiderman, a Batman, and a notebook with the WWE sign. He then picked out three folders, a Scooby-Doo one, and two plain colored ones. I helped him grab a pack of mechanical pencils.

"May I get a pack of pens?" Beniot asked.

"Not yet." I said as I threw the pack of pencils, erasers, notebooks and folders into the cart, along with a thing of lead for Anita to refill his pencils after school.

"How many packs of paper do you need?" Fin asked Anita.

"Maybe two, all as fails if we use all of it, we have our notebook paper." Anita said as they grabbed two packs of paper.

"What about hygiene materials, like shampoo, deodorant and stuff?" Shannon asked.

"We might need to buy some because we have been using Matt's shampoo, and yeah." Anita said as Fin led us to that aisle. Anita grabbed her favorite shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Fin grabbed a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and body wash for Beniot.

"How about tooth brush, tooth paste and what not?" I asked.

"We are good on that." Anita said as Fin took her to grab some deodorant, feminine products, make-up, nail polish and perfume, as Shannon and I took Beniot to get his deodorant, and his cologne.

"I think you should get some condoms for you and Fin; I don't think you want Fin to get pregnant." I said.

"Do you need any for you and Beth?" Shannon asked.

"What are condoms?" Beniot asked.

"I don't think we should get any because we have him listening and we have Anita who knows what they are for." I said as Fin and Anita came around the corner holding their things.

"Did you grab any?" Fin asked.

"Of those, no, but we grabbed all of Beniot's things." Shannon said kissing her on the lips.

"Don't want to think about that." Anita said squirming.

"How about we buy you guys some laundry supplies?" I said as we pushed the cart to the aisle that held the laundry supplies, and we bought them some stuff.

"You want to buy some vitamins?" Fin asked.

"Yeah." Beniot said jumping up and down as we went back to the medicine aisle to buy their vitamins.

"What else do we need to get you?" I asked.

"May we get more shoes, Beniot only brought one pair." Anita said as they went to the shoes, bought Beniot two pairs, they went and bought them like three more outfits each.

"May we get McDonalds?" Beniot asked as we made it to the front to check out.

"After we buy all these items, and put them in the car." Fin said as we walked into a check-out line.

"So, is this a big hang out for people my age?" Anita asked as I followed her eye to a group of skateboarders.

"You want to hang out with them?" I asked.

"They seem nice." Anita said shrugging and turning her attention to me.

"Go say hi." Fin said as her and Shannon started setting things onto the counter.

"No, they probably won't talk to me." Anita said turning a slight red.

"What makes you think that?" Shannon asked.

"Because I don't look like them." Anita said.

"You dress somewhat like them, you dress punkish for your age, just because you don't wear all black or have your hair dyed black doesn't mean they won't talk to you." I said.

"May I dye my hair?" Anita asked.

"Maybe just the tips, that's it." Fin said.

"Okay, since your wearing short sleeve, I always have an extra pair of these in my pants, and hook this chain on your pants." I said handing her my white and black sleeve things that I wear to the ring, and I helped clip on the silver chain onto her pants.

"Thanks Jeff, do you think they will talk to me now?" Anita asked.

"Only one way to find out." Shannon said as Anita left to try to talk to them.

"Luck sister." Beniot said as he helped put things up onto the counter.

"I hope they accept her." I said.

"They will." Fin said as they pushed the cart forward to put the stuff that was bagged into their cart again.

"Apparently they like her, because they are talking to her." Shannon said as we kept glancing over at the group.

"After we eat McDonalds, where we off to?" I asked.

"To the Verizon store to get their phones." Fin answered as she swiped her card to pay for everything.

"I think she has friends now." Shannon said as Fin put in her pin number.

"Thanks for giving her those things." Fin said hugging me, and Beniot hugged me as well. Shannon was going to give me a manly hug but the cart was in the way. Fin grabbed the receipt; they walked past the group to push the cart out to the car. We unloaded the cart into the Hummer, we went back inside, we bought McDonalds, and Fin guessed on what Anita would want and just let her eat it on the way to the Verizon store. After we finished eating, we called Anita over, they gave her their phone numbers and we walked outside.

"So, are they nice?" I asked bumping into her.

"Yeah, they want me to hang out with them at school tomorrow." Anita said.

"See, told you that they will like you." Shannon said as she handed me the chain and the arm bands back.

"Do you have new friends?" Beniot asked.

"Yep, I have five new friends." Anita said as we climbed back into Shannon's Hummer.

"We are off to get your phones; luckily the Verizon store is near my tattoo parlor." Shannon said smiling.

"I get my phone today as well?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, so now you can put those numbers into your phone." Fin said.

"Am I getting a phone?" Beniot asked.

"Yes little guy." I said as Shannon pulled out of the parking spot and out of the parking lot.

"Am I going to get a camera phone?" Anita asked.

"We have to see how much they are, here is your food if you're hungry." Fin said handing Anita her food and her drink.

"Thanks, how did you know that I like the chicken nuggets?" Anita asked.

"Just a guess." Shannon said smiling.

"Since Anita is getting a piercing and dying her hair, what can I do?" Beniot asked.

"Do you want one of your ears pierced?" I asked.

"I want both like you." Beniot asked.

"Yeah, if that is if your parents okay with it." I said looking into the front seat, Fin and Shannon nodded.

"Should I get the lip piercing or should I get my eyebrow?" Fin asked.

"Your lip, it's cooler." Anita said.

"Thanks for your opinion." Fin said.

"I think I want my eyebrow pierced." Beniot said.

"You're not old enough for your eyebrow yet." I said.

"Then I will be the only fourth grader that has it, it will start a trend." Beniot said.

"You want to be a trendsetter, but not that type of trend at least not quite yet for that one.' Shannon said.

"Is this it?" Anita asked looking at the plaza that they just pulled into.

"Yep, it isn't that big of a deal, but it is to me because it is my baby." Shannon said as we parked in front of his tattoo parlor.

"Off to get your phones." Fin said as we climbed out, Anita trashed her McDonald's bag and our drinks.

"Verizon never used that service." Anita said.

"Well, it is the one Toes and I have." Fin said.

"You excited little guy, you are going to get a phone." I asked Beniot while picking him up.

"Yes, may I be able to get Amber's number?" Beniot asked when I set him back down when we went into the store.

"Yes, you can call her before dinner and after you get done with homework." Shannon said as we looked at the different phones.

"May I get this one?" Anita asked pointing at a camera phone that was blue.

"Yeah, and it isn't that expensive. What about you Beniot?" Shannon asked.

"I want this one." Beniot said pointing to a phone that had a camera on it, black and cheaper that Anita's.

"Excuse me; may we get these two phones?" I asked an employee.

"Do you have an account here?" The employee asked.

"I do." Fin said.

"Number." He asked, I gave him my number, and my name. "Do you want them to have unlimited text and all the four phones to share 1200 minutes?" He asked.

"Yes sir, a two year contract?" Fin asked.

"Yes, and then an upgrade after that." He said as he typed stuff into the computer and he set the phones up. "Here are your phones; the numbers are on the boxes. Do you want a GPS system in the phones?" He asked, Shannon, Fin and I nodded yes as Anita rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, so are the phones activated now?" I asked.

"Yes, and have a nice day." He said. We pulled out the two phones, we put each of our numbers in there, we put Maddie's cell number, Matt's house and cell, my dad's house number, my cell and house number, Shannon's cell and house number, Gregory's cell and house number, Fin's cell number, Toes cell number, Beth's house and cell number, and Shane's cell and house number, we put their numbers in it so Anita had Beniot's and Beniot had Anita's.

"May I have my phone so I can put the guy's number in it?" Anita asked as I handed her the phone after I finished entering the numbers and Beniot got his after Fin finished entering the numbers. We saw Matt and Maddie pull into the parking lot, and we decided to wait outside for them.

"You're already here?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, we had to get their phones." I said.

"What about Gregory and Toes?" Fin asked.

"I think that they might be coming, but I don't know if they are going in with us." Maddie said.

"True, I thought they were going to work on their wedding all day." Shannon said.

"Who knows with those love birds." Matt said.

"How was the ultra-sound?" I asked as Matt wrapped his arms around Maddie.

"I am having twins and we got to see their hearts." Maddie said as everyone hugged her and shook Matt's hand in excitement.

"Should one of us call Gregory or Toes, I mean I wasn't sure if you guys were going to show, I haven't heard or seen you guys, nor seen or heard from them, all day until now." I said.

"We haven't talked to them at all day either." Matt said.

"They didn't officially say that they were coming did they?" Shannon asked.

"No, but it won't hurt calling them, would it?" Matt asked as Gregory and Toes pulled into the parking lot.

"That answered our own question." Anita said.


	7. Tattoos and Piercings

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.....I DON'T HAVE MY LIP PIERCED SO I AM JUST GUESSING AND READING STUFF ONLINE, I AM HOPING TO GET MY LIP PIERCED WHEN I GET A JOB.**

**Their Point of View-**

Gregory and Toes climbed out of the car and slammed the doors shut.

"You finally decided to show up." Shannon yelled down the hallway.

"We didn't know that it was such a party going on here." Gregory said smiling and grabbing Toes hand.

"Actually, we only came here to hire a wedding planner." Toes said smiling widely.

"There's a wedding planner company in this plaza, I didn't know that." Matt said.

"You learn something new everyday, even at your age." Anita said, Beniot giggled.

"You think that's funny?" Matt asked tickling Beniot.

"It kind of was." Fin said biting her lip trying now to laugh.

"It was a good one." Maddie said laughing a bit herself.

"We would stay and continue this little chit chat, but we have a meeting to catch." Toes said.

"Yeah, and we better get into this parlor and straighten my employees out." Shannon said exhaling his breathe loudly.

"You don't sound too enthused about it." Gregory said.

"He should be, he is the big man on campus." Matt said.

"No, I am the big man on campus." Beniot said standing tall and tried to show off his non-existent muscles.

"Our bad, you're the big man." Jeff said.

"Much better." Beniot said.

"Good luck on the wedding planning." Maddie said.

"Thanks, oh, how was the ultra sound?" Toes asked.

"We're having twins." Matt said smiling widely again, Toes squealed in excitement and pulled Maddie into a hug.

"Congrats, and we will see you guys back at Matt's house?" Gregory asked.

"Why always my house?" Matt asked.

"Fine, we will meet at my place." Shannon said.

"May I get the piercing done now please?" Anita asked.

"You can wait five minutes." Fin said.

"Just chill sis." Beniot said.

"Listen to the kid." Toes said hugging Beniot before she grabbed Gregory's hand to walk into the wedding planner's office.

"Now, we can go get your piercing." Matt said as Jeff opened the door for everyone to go in.

**Anita's Point of View-**

I walked in after Beniot as Shannon, Fin, Matt, Maddie and Jeff followed in behind me.

"Hey guys, you finally decided to come in." Shane said not looking up from the computer.

"Yeah, anybody else in for work?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, Tonya is here, she is in the back with a client." Shane said looking up at all of us at the counter, Shannon walked around and pulled out a sketch pad.

"Who would be doing my piercing?" I asked.

"Shane, you want to take care of the piercing? Anita wants the tragus, and Beniot is getting both lobes." Shannon said as he started drawing on the sketch pad.

"Yes boss, Jeff you getting another tattoo?" Shane asked as he stood up and grabbed his phone.

"Maybe." Jeff said.

"You have enough for now." Matt said.

"One more won't hurt." Maddie said.

"Let Uncle Jeff get one, please Uncle Matt." Beniot said doing his puppy dog lip.

"Yes Uncle Matt." Jeff said kneeling down next to him doing his puppy dog lip, I joined in as well.

"Fine, you're too cute, except this one." Matt said ruffling Jeff's hair.

"Come Anita, I will do you first." Shane said grabbing my hand, opened the door that led to the back and told me to sit on this stool.

"I just want the left one done." I said as he rotated the chair to where my left ear was facing him.

"Why the tragus?" Shane asked.

"I saw it done on one of my friends, and I thought it was cool." I said as he got an earring ready to put in my ear.

"This earring good?" He asked holding up the earring, I nodded to approve the earring as a knock came to the door and Jeff walked in.

"I figured you might want to hang onto my hand." Jeff said walking over and sat next to me.

"I am a big girl Jeff." I said grabbing the hand that he offered.

"If you're such a big girl then why did you grab my hand?" Jeff said smiling, I rolled my eyes.

"You're using a needle, not a gun?" I asked looking at a needle that he just pulled out a sterile needle from its wrapper.

"Can't really use a gun that close to your ear drum and head." Shane said.

"Now, I bet you're glad that I offered my hand." Jeff said as I squeezed his hands as Shane bent the needle a little to make the piercing curve for the earring. He started poking my tragus, slowly piercing it all the way through and he pulled the needle out and quickly put the earring in.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Shane asked as he turned the arrow end piece on the earring.

"It hurt a little, but was worth it." I said.

"It bled a little; it might bleed a little more. Everyday move the piece in and out and up and down to get the piercing to form, and wash it 2-3 times a day. Here are the cleaning supplies; Jeff here can help since he knows about piercings." Shane said handing me the cleaning supplies.

"How long is the healing process of the tragus?" Jeff asked.

"It can take anywhere from 6 weeks to 2 years." Shane said as he stood up to throw away the needle and to wash his hands again.

"Thank you." I said hugging him and Jeff walked me out to the waiting room where rest of the group was waiting.

"How does it feel?" Maddie asked.

"It feels cool to have it pierced." I said.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"She was very brave." I said as I patted her back.

"Alright, I am ready for Beniot." Shane said coming to the door that Anita and I just walked through.

"Come on big guy." I said as I stuck out my hand for Beniot to grab onto, he ran up and grabbed my hand. I walked with him back to the back; he climbed onto the seat that Anita was just sitting in.

"What earring's do you want big guy?" Shane asked showing him 3 different earrings; he picked a pair that is just like mine.

"Are you trying to be like me or Shannon?" I asked pinching his cheek.

"No…they just look cool." Beniot said as he grabbed my hand as Shane loaded the piercing gun. Beniot closed his eyes as Shane pointed the gun to his lobe, Shane shot the first earring into his ear and Beniot loosened his grip on my hand and opened his eyes.

"One ear done, one more to go. How do you feel buddy?" I asked as Shane loaded the gun up again.

"I will feel fine after he does the other ear." Beniot said as I switched seats with Shane.

"Your doing good Beniot." Shane said as he pointed the gun to his other lobe and Beniot tightened his grip again and closed his eyes. Shane pierced the other ear putting the earrings in.

"Alright, go show everyone." I said as I let go of his hand, he jumped off his seat and ran out to the lobby. I grabbed the cleaning products, and gave Shane a manly hug for thanks. I walked out to the lobby to see Beniot showing everyone his now pierced ears.

"You got to help him clean them." Shannon said to Anita as he grabbed Fin's hand and they intervened fingers.

"Tattoo time." Shane said.

"Is there room back there for two more people to do tat's?" I asked.

"Duh." Matt said as Shannon led Fin and Maddie back there, Matt stayed behind to watch Anita and Beniot, I joined them in the back to watch.

"Just a basic chain of stars, easy enough." Shane said as Maddie sat down and rolled down her socks and rolled up her pants.

"Maddie, this your first tattoo?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Maddie nodded as I walked over and held her hand.

"What a gentleman." Fin said.

"I would like to think so." I said smiling as Shannon dipped his tattoo pen into the ink.

"What color are you doing?" Shane asked.

"I am doing purple on her, because the bow on the skull that I did on her back is purple." Shannon said.

"I thought you were going to do the skull on our stars?" Maddie asked.

"You did promise." I said.

"Shane will do the stars, and after I finish her stars and skull, then we will swap so he can do her piercing and I will do her skull." Shannon said.

"I am confused." I said.

"Whatever, Shane when you're finished with her stars, send her my way." Shannon said.

"Understood." Shane said as he dipped his tattoo gun into purple ink and started to do the star chain around her ankle, Maddie squeezed my hand tightly at first, and then after the first few minutes she let go of my hand.

"What tattoo should I get?" I asked.

"What about loser across your forehead?" Fin asked.

"I am not going to do that." I said.

"What about flames on your other arm?" Shannon asked.

"That might be cool, water on one arm and fire on the other arm." I said looking at both my arms.

"Someone is easily amused." Maddie said as she got comfortable with Shane tattooing her.

"Very much so." I said.

"So, Fin have you decided what you are going to get pierced?" Shane asked.

"I am going to get the lip pierced, where CM Punk and Mr. Hardy here has it you know?" Fin said.

"One of those?" Shannon asked looking up at her from her tattoo.

"You don't like it; I thought it would be hot." Fin said.

"It would be, I mean, hello, I have it." I said adding in my opinion.

"You shouldn't be thinking how hot someone else's girl would look." Maddie said pointing at me.

"I am just saying, if Beth wanted it, I would so support her." I said.

"Talking about Beth, have you talked to her yet today?" Shannon asked going back to work on Fin's leg.

"No, I am going to call her tonight." I said.

"Fin, why don't you get your eyebrow pierced, no one in your group has it yet." Shane said.

"I was thinking about." Fin said as I saw Shane finish one half of Maddie's leg.

"Anything you pick will be cute." Shannon said as he stopped tatting her leg and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't make me gag." I said rolling my eyes, Shannon ripped off a paper towel and threw it, and I dodged it.

"Well, Ms. Maddie, what did the doctor say?" Shane asked as he rotated Maddie's leg a little.

"I am having twins, and they are healthy I am guessing since their hearts are already formed and beating." Maddie said as Shane's face brightened from the news.

"Twins, I bet Matt was excited about that." Shane said as Tonya and the other client came out from this room that was back there.

"Hey Tonya." I said.

"Jeff, Shannon, off tour I am guessing? I will be out there in a moment Tyler." Tonya said to this dude that had a beard and taller than me and then she hugged me.

"I don't get a hug?" Shannon asked smiling.

"Not for the big boss man." Tonya said hugging me.

"She didn't miss you." Shane said.

"I did, don't listen to him." Tonya said walking over to Shannon and hugged him.

"Tonya, I would like you to meet Christina, my girlfriend but call her Fin." Shannon said as Tonya shook Fin's hand.

"You're a lucky girl; you snatched this big teddy bear." Tonya said tightening her grip on Shannon's shoulder.

"And the girl over there that Shane's working on is Madison, Matt's girlfriend but call her Maddie." Shannon said.

"What's up?" Maddie said raising her hand doing the peace symbol, from where Tonya was standing she only saw her back. Tonya walked over and shook Maddie's hand.

"I have a customer to go finish up, and I am going on lunch break." Tonya said.

"Alright, we are leaving Friday, I don't know if we will see you before hand." I said hugging her again and she hugged Shannon again.

"Have fun on tour you guys." Tonya said as she walked out through the door, and you could hear her yell Matt's name from excitement.

"The tattoo is looking pretty nifty." I said looking at Maddie's leg.

"Who actually uses the word nifty now days?" Shane asked.

"Apparently he does." Fin said.

"I like it, and I use it sometimes." Maddie said.

"Thank you, see, I am not the only one that uses it." I said happily.

"Okay, your stars are done; you just got to wait for Shannon to do your skull." Shane said.

"Do you have the jeopardy theme so we can play it?" Maddie asked as Shane, Maddie and I started humming it watching Shannon work on Fin's leg.

"Do you have to?" Shannon asked as he completed the last star and went to do the skull on the one side of her ankle.

"Yes, we totally have to so we can annoy you." I said as I continued humming it, Shannon rolled his eyes and went back to work on the skull.

"So, is this skull like your trademark?" Maddie asked.

"Pretty much." Shane said answering for Shannon.

"Because Shannon is so cool." I said in a fan girl manner.

"If it is, then why isn't it on you yet?" Shannon asked not taking his attention away from Fin's ankle.

"Because I have done all his tattoos so far." Shane said proudly.

"Doesn't mean Shannon still can't put it on him." Fin said.

"How would he do it without Jeff knowing?" Maddie asked.

"When he is asleep." Shannon said smiling mischievously.

"He wouldn't do that because he knows I can beat his ass." I said confidently.

"I think the next Hardy show wrote itself." Fin said smiling as Shannon finished the skull.

"Done, and it's on, the next Hardy show, Wednesday when the kids are at school." Shannon said as he stood up and helped Fin up out of her chair.

"Be there." I said as Maddie climbed into the seat and Shane walked Fin over to his station.

"What did you decide you were going to pierce?" Shane asked as he searched his drawers for a sterile needle.

"I will get my lip, I guess that will be the safer of the two to get pierced in wrestling." Fin said.

"Good choice." Shane said.

"Who needs my hand more, Fin or Maddie?" I asked.

"Fin, I am used to the tattooing process, the lip piercing is going to hurt." Maddie said, I walked over to Fin and Shannon was giggling.

"Before I do this, you do know you can't kiss anyone for the next few hours until the swelling goes down?" Shane asked.

"I know, I am fine with that, the question is could Shannon handle it?" Fin said turning in her seat to look at Shannon.

"I am not that big of a horn dog am I?" Shannon asked smiling as he continued working on Maddie, Maddie was trying not to laugh because if she did she will mess up her tattoo, I was laughing so hard.

"You are very much so." I said as Fin turned back around and grabbed my hand to hang onto.

"How long does it take for the swelling to go down?" Fin asked.

"Anywhere from a couple of hours to a couple of days, you can kiss but be sure to clean it afterwards." Shane said as he pulled out a selection of earrings.

"Go for that one." I said pointing to this black circular one, Fin nodded in agreement.

"What one did she pick?" Maddie asked.

"This one." I said grabbing it and showed Maddie and Shannon.

"I need that back Jeff." Shane said as I walked back over and grabbed Fin's hand again.

"How are you doing honey?" Shannon asked as he continued working on Maddie's leg.

"Very good, thanks for asking." Maddie said giggling lightly trying not to shake her leg.

"Not you, my other honey." Shannon said as Fin squeezed my hand tightly as Shane got the needle up to her lip, he pulled her lip out so he won't poke her gums.

"She is doing fine." I said as I watched Shane poke the needle through her lip, and he pulled it out to put the ring in. After the ring was in, she let go of my hand and I shook it off the pain from her squeezing it.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Fin asked as she noticed me shaking my hand.

"You got one tight grip girl." I said.

"That's my girl." Shannon said giggling as he finished up Maddie's ankle.

"Jeff, you going to get your tattoo?" Shane asked.

"Maybe next time, but not now." I said.

"Shocker." Shannon said.

"Thanks Shane." Fin said hugging him and Maddie hugged him as well.

"I don't get a thank you?" Shannon asked as he started cleaning up his station.

"Thank you Shannon." Maddie said hugging him, and Fin hugged him.

"We done back here?" I asked as I opened the door and Beniot ran up to me, I picked him up and set him back down on the ground.

"You owe me more than a hug." Shannon said wrapping his arm around Fin.

"It's going to hurt as heck though." Fin said trying not to touch her newly pierced bottom lip.

"Looking good you guys." Matt said as Maddie and Fin showed him their tattoos.

"What did you guys do out here when we were back there?" Fin asked squatting down in front of Beniot.

"Matt took me for a walk, then we went to a park and we came back." Beniot said excitedly. Fin ruffled his hair as she walked up to the counter to pay for her tattoo and piercing, I grabbed Beniot's hand and I took him outside to play a little bit before we went back home.


	8. Wedding Planner Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Toe's Point of View-**

We left the rest of the gang to walk into this little Wedding Planner office, it was nice. We walked up to the counter hand and hand, Gregory hit the bell for the clerk knew someone was there, a young girl came around the girl.

"Hello, you must be Gregory and Jennifer, I am Michelle." Michelle said sticking out her to shake ours.

"Nice to meet you Michelle, we are here for our meeting." I said kindly.

"I am going to be your wedding planner, all the other planners in this office are already booked, so if you would just follow me to my office." Michelle said smiling, she is one of the girls that you want to hate because she is perfect but you just can't hate them (I am sorry if you don't understand what I am talking about, but you probably know of one person like that). We followed her back to her cubicle that is basically in the far back corner of this building. "You can have a seat, I will be back, and do you guys want a cup of coffee or anything?" Michelle asked, Gregory and I both shook our heads no.

"She seems nice, I just hope she doesn't kill us back here, nobody would know." Gregory said giggling.

"I hope that she will be able to work with us, I mean we are a different couple than most." I said as I grabbed his hand.

"I am sure she will be able to handle it, she must have dealt with someone similar to our situation." Gregory said confidently.

"Whose number do we give her; we don't want to give her our cell number's because if she knows that we are WWE superstars, she could simply hand it out to people." I said.

"I have another cell phone especially for business; I will give her that one." Gregory said.

"After our wedding, you will change that number right?" I asked making eye contact with him.

"Yes, but until then we will use that number." Gregory said as Michelle came back into the cubicle holding a cup of coffee and a folder that had paper in it that she didn't carry before.

"Sorry about that, alright let's get started." Michelle said as she set her cup of coffee down on her desk and the folder on top of a pile of papers that were stacked next to her computer.

"We got a question, we kind of have to plan stuff over the phone or through email, we kind of are on tour 5 out of 7 days of the week, and most of the time the 2 days we do have off we aren't going to make it back to Cameron, is that going to be a problem?" Gregory asked.

"Not a problem, as long as you're here for the fitting, checking out the places that you want to pick for the wedding and for the reception, the day of the wedding and we should be good. I will do the invitations, and everything else. I will even look around for the dresses, and send you photos through email to get your opinion." Michelle said nodding.

"Thanks, that is so good to hear." I said breathing in relieve.

"I just got to fill out this form, what are your last names?" Michelle asked.

"Helms and Howard." Gregory said.

"Helms being whose last name?" Michelle asked.

"Mine, Howard is hers." Gregory said as she wrote it down, we filled out simple things such as phone number and email of course, birthdates, pricing for her services, how we will pay, and etc.

"That is taken care of, what day would you like the wedding ceremony be?" Michelle asked going to a different piece of paper.

"We would like to have it on July 4th." I said smiling.

"Perfect choice, do you want the wedding inside or out?"

"We would like to have it inside a church preferably." Gregory said.

"Okay, which church would you like?" Michelle asked typing things into her computer, she listed off 4 different churches that were in the city limits.

"We wanted the reception at the Cracker Barrel, which one is closer to that place?" I asked as she named off the one church.

"I guess that one will work, you're both the same religion right?" Michelle asked as she wrote down information about the church.

"I'm pretty sure; do you have the information for the Cracker Barrel?" I asked as she nodded yes to me.

"Invitations, when would you be able to get a list of people to me?" Michelle asked as she twirled the pen in between her two fingers.

"I would probably say Thursday if we sit down and just go through all of our friends and phonebooks." Gregory said.

"I will also mail them if I could get their addresses or would you rather deliver them yourselves?" Michelle asked.

"Well, I think about 95% of the people work with us, so we can just deliver them ourselves." I said as Gregory nodded in agreement.

"Okay, the wedding party, who is going to be the Maid of Honor, Best Man, Groom's Men, Brides Maids, Flower Girl, Ring Bearer, Ushers, the Special Guest person, what is the special term for that, the last person to be seated in the front, and who is giving you away Jennifer?" Michelle asked getting her pen to write down all the names.

"For Maid of Honor, we want my sister Christina Howard. Brides Maids are Madison Smith, Anita Moore, and Beth, I don't know her last name. Flower Girl will be Amber, Beth's daughter." I said as she wrote down the names in order of major roles, and repeated names if needed.

"Best Man is Shannon Moore, Groom's Men are Matt Hardy, Shane, I don't know his last name but he works at the Gas Chamber Ink couple stores down, and Jeff Hardy. Ring Bearer is Beniot Moore." Gregory said.

"Okay, who do you want the Ushers to be?" Michelle said.

"I haven't really thought about it, how many is there usually?" I asked.

"Anywhere between one and three, usually." Michelle said waiting on our answers.

"What about Hunter, Stephanie and Shane?" I asked looking at Gregory.

"They have kids they need to watch, what about Cena, Show and AT?" Gregory asked.

"I think Cena and AT should do it; I think Show will scare everyone." I said.

"What are their names?" Michelle said getting her pen ready to write.

"John Cena, and Anthony, I don't know his last name either, but we call him AT." Gregory said.

"Alright, the special guests?" Michelle said looking up from her paper.

"We have a few, first off Gilbert Hardy." I said as she wrote it down.

"Linda and Vince McMahon." Gregory said.

"Should Shane, Stephanie and Hunter be with them?" I asked.

"No, and my parents." Gregory said as Michelle wrote down Mr. and Mrs. Helms.

"Who is giving you away Jennifer?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, Shawn Michaels, he is kind of like my father role." I said happily.

"Okay, what colors do you want your Bride's Maids and Maid of Honor to wear?" Michelle asked.

"We should go for blue or something light." Gregory said.

"What about baby blue?" I asked Gregory.

"Perfect." Gregory said smiling as Michelle wrote down baby blue.

"Alright, do you want a morning, afternoon or evening wedding; well obviously it is going to be morning or afternoon if you want a reception." Michelle said laughing at herself.

"I would say afternoon, we are going to have people flying in at all different hours and it will take her FOREVER to get ready." Gregory said giggling.

"Shut up, I would say about 1 or 2 pm." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Alright, what about food at the reception, or what not?" Michelle asked.

"We were thinking about doing pot luck where everyone cooks something and bring it." Gregory said.

"Well, didn't you just say people were flying in at different times, how would they be able to cook something and bring it with them if they are flying?" Michelle asked confused.

"True, we should just get someone to cater sweetie." I said.

"Okay, do you know anyone to cater it?" Gregory asked as Michelle pulled out a listing of places that could cater and a list of bakeries that can do a wedding cake for huge weddings. We picked a place to cater and a place to make the cake, she wrote down the names so she can call them later.

"About how many people do you think would attend?" Michelle asked.

"I would probably say about 200." Gregory said, Michelle nodded and wrote it down for further use.

"Do you want to come back in on Thursday, it will give me time to call the church, Cracker Barrel, and work on the Invitations. I will send you what the invitations look like through email, if you approve write me back saying yes or no, and I will work on printing them out so on Thursday you can pick them up." Michelle said smiling.

"Do you have sample invitations; we can just pick out a design now." I said as Michelle pulled out a whole scrapbook filled of sample invitations, we picked out this one that was white and in the middle it had a baby blue square that had the written information on it, it also was tied together by this white ribbon, it was so cute. Michelle marked the invitation number on the paper; I am guessing she is using that paper and folder just for us.

"Okay, Thursday, what time do you want to come in?" Michelle asked.

"When are you free?" Gregory asked.

"2 pm good for you guys?" Michelle asked.

"Yep, that works, but wait, isn't that when the kids get out of school?" I asked.

"We can't be late being home that day since we are leaving while they are in school Friday." Gregory said.

"Well, I thought they were coming with us and after the show Gilbert was taking them back with him?" I said.

"He might, I don't know, do you have anything earlier in the day?" Gregory asked.

"I have an 11 am." Michelle said.

"That works." I said.

"I am trying not to get personal, but you two have kids?" Michelle asked.

"Oh no, it is a long complicated story." Gregory said.

"We are starting tour on Friday, so Thursday is the last day we can be face to face talking about things." I said.

"That's good, would there be anyway you guys can come back for maybe a day or two for a few things such as fittings, tours of the church or what not?" Michelle asked.

"I have already been in the Cracker Barrel; we don't need a tour of that. Church wise, would you be able to squeeze us in on Thursday?" Gregory asked.

"I will try, but no promises." Michelle said closing the folder she had open and stood up to shake our hands.

"Thank you Michelle, and see you Thursday." I said shaking her hand as Gregory did the same; Michelle walked out to the front with us and went back to work.

"I hope that she has no problem working with us, and not get overwhelmed." Gregory said.

"I sure hope that the people we picked for our wedding party have no problem with it." I said.

"I think we should call Shawn, Gilbert, Cena, AT, and the McMahon's to inform them, don't you think?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know if I have AT's number, I have to steal it from Fin." I said as I dialed Shawn's number, I got his voicemail. "Hey Shawn, I know I will probably see you Friday but I have something important to ask you, would you call me back when you can. Love you." I said hanging up the phone.

"He didn't answer?" Gregory asked.

"No, I just like leaving him in suspense of what is so important." I said rolling my eyes as he unlocked his car.

"It seems they already left." Gregory said as Matt's and Shannon's cars were gone.

"Apparently, we can only go back and see what is happening." I said as I dialed McMahon's number, actually I called Stephanie first to get Vince's. "Hey Vince, how are you…..yeah, I am fine…..I am going to be there Friday…..I am in Cameron with the Hardy's, Gregory, and Shannon……I got a question, actually it is more of a request type thing…..well, Gregory and I are getting married and I was wondering if you would be a special guest, you know those people that are last seated before the ceremony begins…..you and Linda both……we were going to have Stephanie, Shane and Hunter as well, but they have the little kids to watch…….I was going to have them in the 2nd row…..you will?…..thank you sir, love you." I said hanging up the phone.

"He wanted his kids with him?" Gregory asked as he started the car and pulled out.

"Yeah, off to call Cena." I said as I dialed Cena's number, and he picked up after the first ring. "Hey John….I am good, how are you?…..I got a question for you….no, it isn't that…..in your dreams, but Gregory and I are getting married and I was wondering if you will be an usher along with AT?…..you will?…..okay thank you man….love you." I said hanging up the phone.

"I am surprised he actually agreed to it." Gregory said.

"How is that surprising?" I asked.

"I don't know." Gregory said as my phone was ringing from Shawn.

"Hello, how are you….yeah, Gregory and I are getting married, I was wondering if you would give me away…..well, it was close, but you came out on top…..you will?….thank you!….love you too." I said hanging up the phone smiling.

"We just got to talk to Gilbert and AT." Gregory said as he pulled into his driveway.

"Off to get your suitcase." I said as he put his car into park.

"Yes ma'am, unless you want me to go nude for rest of the next couple of months." Gregory said.

"Maybe I do." I said climbing out of his car and walked up to his house with him.

"Only if you do so as well." Gregory said as he unlocked his house, and we walked in.

"I wonder how their tattooing and piercing went." I said as I sat down on the couch as he went into his room to grab his suitcase.

"You just want to stay here tonight? We don't have to jam up at Jeff's place." Gregory suggested.

"Can't, kids first day of school tomorrow, remember, I want to be there when they get up, when they eat breakfast and go with them up to the school and watch them walk in." I said as he walked out with his suitcase.

"True, I love those kids." Gregory said smiling.

"Then if you hurry up, we can go play with them." I said as I climbed off his couch and grabbed his hand that wasn't rolling his bag.

"Yes ma'am." Gregory said kissing me on the lips lightly.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" I asked as he locked his house door.

"If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't have asked." Gregory said smiling as he turned around and rolled his suitcase out to the car.

"I love you Gregory." I said.

"I love you Toes." Gregory said as he unlocked his car and put his suitcase in the trunk. I climbed into the passenger seat, and closed it as he climbed in.

"Off to Jeff's house." I said smiling.


	9. Proud Grandparent

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S......**

**Matt's House 30 Minutes Later-**

"You guys finally decided to show up; you do know it's about 2:30." Maddie said as she opened the door for Toes and Gregory.

"We know, thanks for the time Big Ben." Toes said as they walked in to see the group around the television watching a movie.

"How was the wedding planning?" Jeff asked not turning his attention away from the movie.

"It went good, I feel like we got a lot of work done." Gregory said.

"So, what is planned so far?" Fin asked as she actually turned to look at them.

"Is there any room left to sit?" Toes asked.

"Pull up a chair from the table." Matt said as Gregory did just that, he grabbed two chairs.

"We have a date, a caterer, a cake baker, we have a church, a reception place, the wedding party, the invitations, and yeah." Gregory said recollecting what they have planned so far.

"Who's in the wedding part?" Anita asked.

"We have Shannon as the Best Man, Matt, Jeff, and Shane as Groom's Men, Beniot as Ring Bearer, Grandpa Hardy, and Vince and Linda McMahon as the special guests, Cena and AT as the ushers, Shawn Michaels is going to give me away, Fin is the Maid of Honor, Maddie, Anita and Beth are Bride's Maids, and Amber is flower girl." I said.

"We are all kind of worked in there." Maddie said.

"What do I do?" Beniot asked.

"You carry the rings." Anita said as Gilbert knocked on the sliding door, Matt got up and answered it.

"Just dropping by to see if Maddie wanted to take that walk with me." Gilbert said.

"Yeah, I will come." Maddie said standing up.

"I got a question Mr. Hardy." Toes said.

"You can call me Gilbert, or dad." Gilbert said.

"Would you be the special guest at Gregory and mine wedding?" Toes asked.

"I will be delighted, as long as I get a father daughter dance." Gilbert said smiling.

"Will do." Toes said kissing his cheek as Maddie walked out of the sliding door and shut it.

**Gilbert's Point of View-**

"So Ms. Maddie, what is the news about my grandkids?" I asked as she hooked arms with me.

"We went to the doctors today; I am carrying a healthy pair of twins." Maddie said.

"Twins, that is great. I am sure you and Matt were excited about that, I know Matt was huh?" I said.

"I am excited as well, but do you look down at me for getting pregnant with your son's baby without being married?"

"Absolutely not, I would like you guys to be married but those are my grandkids in you and I have waited a long time for them." I said honestly.

"Your one awesome parent, you know that?" Maddie said smiling.

"That's what I have been told, have you told your parents yet?"

"No, I am afraid to, I don't know what they are going to say or do." Maddie said looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked knowing that it must not be good.

"They always have had high expectations of me, they want me to go to Harvard, they want me to be a big name lawyer. They think I already messed up by becoming a diva, they refuse to watch me on WWE, and/or come see me do a show, they think that is stupid and that I am too good to do it." Maddie said.

"They will tell you this is a mistake, but don't listen to them. You are now a grown up, yes you live under their house but it is your life not theirs. Do you like wrestling and touring?"

"Yes, I love it. I love being with Matt, I love being with my friends and traveling the world because I like seeing the new places and sight seeing. Wrestling, yeah it hurts from taking all the bumps but it is totally worth it hearing all the fans scream." Maddie said.

"Does it make you happy and smile?"

"Yes, very happy."

"Then screw them, you can just forget them, your not mom and dad's little girl anymore." I said.

"Then whose little girl am I then?"

"Your mine." I said causing her to smile and get a kiss on the cheek.

"It's beautiful out here." Maddie said soaking in all the greenery.

"Soon enough, you will be living here everyday and soon two lovely babies will live here as well." I said.

"You're already a proud grandparent."

"I know, it will just make me a better one when they get born." I said.

"How long and how far do you walk?" Maddie asked.

"I walk to the end of my acres and back, and it usually takes me about 20 minutes to get there and another 20 to get back." I said.

"You do these two times a day?"

"It gets me out, and gets me exercise; it will let me keep my figure." I said.

"You don't need to worry about your figure, your in better shape than I am Dad."

"You finally call me dad, and you better not of called me grandpa because I would have been mad." I said giggling.

"I will feel old if I called you that." Maddie said as we reached the end of my acres.

"You will feel old; imagine how I would of felt."

"This is all your acres? It's pretty awesome." Maddie said in disbelieve that I own this much land.

"Yeah, and soon you are living on here with your twins and with Matt." I said.

"I hope it comes soon, because I don't want to be in the process of moving when I go into labor."

"Me neither, what do you think your parents would think about you moving out here?"

"Who knows, at least it is somewhat close to where I live."

"Where do you live?"

"I live in Maryland, close to D.C. area." Maddie answered.

"Just a few hour flight, not that bad. You going there Tuesday for ECW, you are going to tell them then right?"

"Yeah, you are coming to Smackdown on Friday?"

"Yeah, I am driving the kids back home after the show." I answered.

"I thought we weren't flying out until Saturday or Sunday."

"I don't know your schedule; maybe they are giving you guys more time in D.C. for you to spend with your parents." I said trying to find reason behind it.

"Who knows with WWE now days?" Maddie said.

"Exactly, you are lucky getting the belt after wrestling only one match."

"I know, but I am going to have to drop it soon since I can't wrestle very much longer with being pregnant." Maddie said.

"Good, I don't want you to risk their health." I said as we came upon the houses.

"That was fun, relaxing and refreshing." Maddie said.

"I always think so, should get you back to Matt's house before Matt starts to worry."

"I am going to walk you to yours to make sure you get home safe." Maddie said as she walked with me rest of the way to my house.

"Well, thank you for the privilege of walking with me, and carrying my grandkids." I said rubbing her stomach.

"No problem." Maddie said smiling.


	10. Babysitting Amber

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

Maddie just walked back into the house to everyone finishing the movie that they put on.

"What took you so long?" Matt asked standing up and hugging her.

"It was only like 45 minutes, leave her alone." Jeff said standing up from the floor.

"Don't you have a certain someone to go call or something?" Matt said as Jeff rolled his eyes, pulled out his phone and went to the other room to call Beth.

"Matt, I was only on a walk with your father, it was a long walk then I walked him back to his house before I came home." Maddie said sitting down in an empty spot on the couch; she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What did you guys talk about?" Gregory asked.

"We talked about things." Maddie said.

"That certainly narrows it down." Fin said.

"Is this twenty questions?" Maddie asked standing up and walked out the front door and shut it behind her.

"Whatever, does anyone want to play a game?" Shannon asked.

"I am going to go clean my piercing, come on kiddos; you can clean yours as well." Fin said as Anita and Beniot got to their feet and followed Fin into the bathroom to wash their piercings.

"I should go out there and talk to her, right?" Matt asked leaning onto the back of one of his dining room chairs.

"Just let her have her alone time Matt." Gregory said.

"Give her some space to think a little." Toes said.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if it would be a problem if you guys watch Amber while I take Beth out on a date?" Jeff asked.

"No problem, she can play with Beniot as long as you get back half way decent time, they got school in the morning." Shannon said, Jeff walked back into the other room and continued his conversation with Beth.

"Did I say something wrong?" Matt asked sitting in the seat he was leaning on and putting his head in his hands.

"No, you just been very attached lately, yeah I understand she's carrying your kids, but she isn't stupid. She knows what is best for her and the kids, she won't jeopardize those kids and she probably just wants you to treat her like you used to, like a normal adult human being." Toes said standing and walked over to Matt, she started rubbing his back.

"What did we miss?" Anita asked as her, Fin and Beniot walked out of the bathroom.

"Mr. Beniot is going to have a playmate tonight; Amber is coming over for a couple of hours." Jeff said picking Beniot up and setting him back down after a few minutes.

"Yay!" Beniot exclaimed.

"You know what we forgot to buy them while we were at Wal-Mart today?" Fin asked leaning over the couch to kiss Shannon on the lips which he delivered.

"What?" Shannon asked.

"Backpacks." Fin said.

"Don't worry, I have a few that I don't use and are in good shape." Matt said getting up and went into the garage to grab two.

"Thanks dude." Shannon said as Matt came back in carrying two, a red one and a blue one.

"Why don't you two go pack your backpacks for tomorrow so you don't have to rush in the morning?" Matt asked handing the red one to Anita and the blue to Beniot.

"Anita make sure he packs everything he needs." Toes yelled as Anita and Beniot started running up the stairs.

"What is the plan for this weekend, are we coming back here after Smackdown Friday, or do we have a flight out to D.C. after the show for ECW on Tuesday?" Gregory asked.

"That is what I was wondering." Maddie said walking back into the house and quickly shut the door behind her to make sure the dogs that were running in her direction weren't get out.

"I think that we have a flight Saturday afternoon, but we have a hotel reservation for Friday night." Matt said.

"What we going to do about the kids?" Jeff said leaning against the wall.

"They can either come home with Gilbert Friday after the show, or they can stay with us in the hotel, along with Gilbert, and Saturday after we go to the airport, let Gilbert take them then. They don't have school Saturday, and they can always do their homework on the road to the show and/or Sunday." Maddie suggested.

"I should write about things about the kids to give to Gilbert, Beth and/or Shane so they know their bedtimes, allergies, medical problems, and such." Fin said as she went in search of a notepad to write things down.

"I am going to head home to shower up for my date with Beth, she is meeting me here." Jeff said as he headed out the back sliding door.

"I like how people come and go through my house with no problem." Matt said.

"Because your that chill." Shannon said as Fin sat down next to him and leant into him.

"Oh yeah, we got our new Hardy Show, Wednesday. Jeff versus Shannon match, outback." Maddie said sitting down next to Fin.

"Is that really safe for the kids to watch?" Toes asked.

"That is why we are going to do it when they are at school." Shannon said doing the L in the middle of his forehead.

"Alright, I am the ref though." Matt said.

"Who else would do it?" Fin asked.

"Hello, I could." Gregory said feeling left out.

"I didn't know that you could count to three." Fin said sarcastically.

"School starts at 8 tomorrow, who is going to drop who off at school?" Toes asked.

"They are at two different schools huh?" Shannon said.

"I think that Jeff should take Beniot, Beniot seems really attached to Jeff." Matt said.

"We can take Anita." Fin said.

"Hello, there is a bus system that stops just down the street." Maddie said.

"I think that on their first day of school they should be dropped off and picked up." Gregory said.

"But on the second day it would be the same, the whole what bus do I get on thing." Maddie said proving her point.

"She's got a point; maybe we all should walk them to the bus stop." Matt said.

"You mean I have to ride a bus to school?" Anita asked as she carried her backpack downstairs and Beniot wasn't far behind her.

"I go on school bus?" Beniot asked.

"To and from school buddy." Shannon said.

"Shoot me now." Anita said as she set her backpack down next to the door and Beniot followed.

"What do you guys like to eat for lunch, and I will pack your lunch for tomorrow?" Fin asked.

"PB and J." Beniot said.

"Classic food right there." Matt said.

"Does anyone remember when Jeff said his date was?" Toes asked.

"No, I just remember him saying that he had a date." Gregory said.

"What are we going to do now?" Beniot asked.

"What do you want to do?" Matt asked.

"I want to play a game." Beniot said.

"What game would that be?" Shannon asked.

"Clue, you have it?" Beniot asked, Matt nodded and he went in search of the board game.

"Well, who knew that you kept board games?" Toes asked as she pulled up a seat next to Gregory.

"There aren't enough pieces for everyone." Fin said.

"Then we can do pairs, Anita and Beniot would be solo ones, and rest of us pair up." Matt said.

"Easy enough." Maddie said. Gregory shuffled the cars, and he put one of each into the confidential envelope, and then dealt out the cards evenly.

"I remember playing this game when I was growing up." Toes said.

"Those were the days." Fin said.

"What about these days, their not that good?" Anita asked.

"No, these days are good, just when you're younger like your age; you don't know how good times like these are until you're older." Fin explained as Shannon rolled the dice.

"This weekend, you guys want to stay the night with us in the hotel, or do you want to come back Friday night with Gilbert?" Matt asked.

"If Gilbert is coming back Friday, don't we have to come back Friday with him unless if your driving us back." Anita said.

"Gilbert could stay the night as well, who knows, Beth might be staying the night in the hotel, and she can take you guys back." Maddie said.

"I want to stay the night; it will give me more time to spend with you guys." Beniot said moving his piece the number of places the dice said.

"That okay with you Anita?" Gregory asked, Anita nodded in approval.

"Anybody getting hungry, it's 5 o'clock practically?" Toes asked.

"What does everyone want me to cook?" Fin asked as she stood up.

"Ask the kids, it's their night." Shannon said.

"I want grilled cheese and tomato soup." Anita said, Beniot smiled in agreement.

"Coming up." Fin said as she pulled out the bread, cheese, canned tomato soup and the proper pans as a knock came to the door.

"I got it." Maddie said standing up and opening the door for Amber and Beth.

"Hey, Jeff here yet?" Beth asked as she walked in and handed Maddie a bag of Amber's pajamas.

"Not yet, Amber their playing clue, go ask your Uncle Matt to play." Maddie said as Amber ran to the table and jumped into Matt's lap to roll the dice for their turn.

"Thanks." Beth said as she sat at Fin's empty chair.

"Jeff should be here soon, hopefully." Matt said.

"He's always fashionably late." Shannon said as Jeff opened the sliding door.

"Sorry about that, you ready to go Beth?" Jeff asked.

"Bye Jeff!" Amber exclaimed as Jeff hugged and kissed her cheek, he hugged Beniot and kissed his cheek, he hugged Anita before they left.

"Night everyone, if I don't see you before you go to bed." Jeff said.

"Bye everyone." Beth said as Jeff and Beth walked out the front door.

"Do you like grilled cheese and tomato soup Amber?" Matt asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite." Amber said.

"Good, that's what we are having for dinner." Gregory said.

"I know the answer!" Beniot exclaimed.

"Wait your turn Beniot, I am almost done here." Shannon said as he moved his piece a couple more spaces.

"Now my turn?" Beniot asked.

"Yes, your turn." Anita said rolling her eyes.

"It's Colonel Mustard in the Library with the Candle Stick." Beniot said pulling out the cards, and he was right.

"Way to go Beniot." Amber said.

"Do you want to go play in my room?" Beniot asked getting off his seat; Amber nodded and followed him up to his room.

"I guess we should clean up this game." Toes said as she started collecting the cards.

"How's dinner coming?" Gregory asked as he put all the pieces into a baggie and dropped it in the box.

"It's coming a long." Fin said as Anita sat on the couch and started reading her book.

"So, Anita, have you thought about your future any?" Gregory asked sitting down next to her on the couch as Matt went to put the game up.

"Not really, I want to be a few things but not quite sure what yet." Anita said.

"You still serious about learning how to fight and/or self-defense?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, you want to teach me some moves?" Anita asked excitedly.

"Not now, after dinner you guys." Fin said.

"You want me to set the table?" Toes asked, Fin nodded yes, Toes set the table with napkins, silverware, she poured everyone (except Maddie of course) glasses of milk and she pulled out the plates and the bowls, she set them down next to the pots.

"Maddie, what do you want, a fried peanut butter and jelly?" Fin asked.

"That will be fine, Toes can you grab me a glass of apple juice?" Maddie asked as Toes poured her a glass and Fin cooked the peanut butter and jelly sandwich last.

"Go wash up guys, dinner is ready." Fin said as she turned off the stove and ran upstairs to grab Beniot and Amber to wash up.

"Thanks for dinner Aunt Fin." Amber said as she washed her hands and went out to the kitchen to get her food.

"No problem sweetie." Fin said ruffling the girl's hair.

"Hurry up everyone, we got to do grace." Matt said sitting down at the end of the table waiting for everyone to get seated.

"Sorry we aren't as fast as you mister." Toes said giggling as she sat down and joined hands with people next to her. Matt said grace, and they dove into their food, there was barely any conversation going on.

"I am done." Beniot said as he got out of his chair, he picked up all his dishes and took them out to the sink and rinsed them out.

"Good boy for washing your dishes, why don't you go take a shower." Maddie said.

"Yes ma'am." Beniot said running upstairs as Amber got up to wash her dishes.

"What are you doing?" Shannon asked.

"I am going to go wash my dishes." Amber said honestly.

"You're a guest, you don't have to." Toes said as she grabbed the dishes from her and took them into the kitchen with her.

"Thank you." Amber said as she sat on the couch, Gregory turned on Spongebob Squarepants.

"After Beniot gets out of the shower, it's shower time for you Amber." Fin said, Amber nodded.

"Now, can someone teach me some moves?" Anita asked.

"Wait until your stomach settles, you don't want to blow chunks." Matt said rinsing off his dishes as Fin went to start making Anita's and Beniot's lunches.

"Fin, I don't usually eat lunch, I just buy a medium drink and a bag of chips, and if you could just give me like a five, I would be fine." Anita said.

"Fine, I am not going to give you the money until tomorrow morning before you get on the bus." Fin said as she went back to work on Beniot's lunch.

"Am I sleeping over?" Amber said.

"Yes, until your mom gets back." Maddie said sitting down next to her.

"Do you know when that would be?" Amber asked.

"After your bed time." Gregory said as Fin put Beniot's lunch into the refrigerator for the morning.

"I am clean." Beniot said running down the stairs in a pair of his pajamas.

"Alright, Amber, here are your clothes, go up and take your shower." Maddie said as she walked with Amber upstairs to make sure she knew how to work the shower.

"What episode is this?" Beniot asked sitting down and started watching Spongebob.

"It's the one where he rips his pants." Shannon said as he put his arm around Beniot's shoulder.

"I love this one." Matt said as Fin sat on Shannon's lap.

"You really are going to keep that lip ring?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know, I might take it out." Fin said.

"You went through the pain of getting it, but you decide not to keep it?" Toes asked.

"I don't know if I like it, okay." Fin said.

"It is a whole lot better than deciding not wanting a tattoo." Matt said.

"He's got a point." Maddie said.

"I personally like my tragus piercing." Anita said.

"We know you do." Shannon said as Amber ran downstairs in her night gown.

"Two more episodes of Spongebob you two then its bed time." Gregory said.

"I am going on the back porch to read my book." Anita said as she got up from where she was sitting and went to the back porch and read her book.

**Two Spongebob's later-**

"Alright kids, off to bed." Fin said standing up, they stood up and went around the living room saying good nights, love you's and giving hugs.

"Don't forget Anita." Gregory said as they went outside to say good night, love you and give Anita a hug.

"Upstairs you two." Fin said as she followed them upstairs to make sure they both had their security item, and tucked snug into bed.

"Now that their asleep, may I learn some moves?" Anita asked now coming into the house.

"Yeah, come on." Matt said standing up, Gregory and Shannon followed to help as well.

"We are going to watch a chick flick in here." Toes said as Maddie went upstairs and pulled Bridget Jones Diary from her suitcase for them to watch.

"I am going for a walk; I just want some alone time." Fin said, no one stopped her. Fin walked outside and walked out to Imagi-nation. An half hour later Shannon came into the living room to talk to Fin, and didn't see her.

"Where's Fin?" Shannon asked.

"She left like a half hour ago for a walk." Maddie said as Beth and Jeff walked into the front door.

"Hey guys, is Amber asleep?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, she's up in Beniot's room." Toes said as she stood up to show Beth the room.

"What's going you guys?" Jeff asked.

"Fin left a half hour ago, and hasn't returned." Shannon said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Did she say where she was going?" Jeff asked.

"No, she just said she was going for a walk and she wanted alone time." Maddie said.

"I think I know where she is man, but you stay here, I will text or call you if I am correct." Jeff said as he saw Beth carrying Amber and her clothes bag downstairs.

"Night sweetie." Beth said as Jeff kissed her cheek and kissed Amber's head as she walked them out to their car before he walked back into the house.

"You are going to go look for her?" Shannon asked pacing.

"Chill dude." Jeff said walking out the sliding door.


	11. Fin's Random Freak Out

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, I WISH I OWN IMAGI-NATION THOUGH.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked out of Matt's house knowing exactly where I was going, Imagi-nation, the only place out here I know how to get to and a perfect spot to be to sit and think. I don't know what I need to think about, but I think just having the alone time and being out here will just clear my head from everyone talking and everything that I need to do. Taking care of Beniot and Anita to helping Maddie with her pregnancy to Toe's Maid of Honor, I have to take responsibility of her Bachelorette Party, etc. Then I have my relationship with Shannon which I have no idea where that is going, then I just got my lip pierced which I am going to take out right now, I just took it out and threw the earring on the ground so I can't find it later. I thought that it would be cool and hot, but I think that it isn't the right piercing for me. There it is, Imagi-nation. This is like my fourth time out here, that includes when we went dirt biking, and I still can't help but just stare at it, it just takes my breath away. I guess I should get climbing up it; I don't have Jeff here to help, or anyone to catch me if I fall. I climbed up the one side and reached the top; I sat down and hung my feet over the side. I can't believe Jeff did this, no wonder Jeff comes up, it is so relaxing out here and peaceful to think. Maybe if I just talk, even though I am the only one out here, but maybe if I just talk to the air or nature out here it is better than talking to a person or talking to myself in my head because I might interrupt myself.

"What is happening to me? One minute my life is going perfect, and now everything was thrown into a damper. I am happy I saved Anita and Beniot from getting beat, but I am just too young for this. I love them, I think I am doing a good job, but I am not suited for this, I am on the road most of the time, their not going to have a mom and I can't have them being watched by Gilbert, Beth or Shane all the time." I said as tears started coming to my eyes, I don't know why. "I am happy I have them, I do love them, but why me? I wanted to have my own kids, not someone else's. Then Maddie is having twins, I am happy for her, I seriously am, but I am afraid of what her parents are going to do and how she is going to handle it when she gives birth and has to stay home with two crying babies unless if Matt gets the time off. Then, Toes and Gregory are getting married in about a month or two. I am happy for them, at least Gregory was able to propose, and I am now going to be able to have nieces and nephews." I said wiping my eyes of the tears. "I don't know why I am crying. I love Shannon, he didn't have to sign that paperwork for Anita and Beniot to be his children as well, but he did. I feel as if he only signed it because he loved me and was just doing it to make him look good in my book. I don't know how to take care of a thirteen and a nine year old." I said looking up to the sky that was now kind of cloudy or the sun was going down. Have I been out here that long where the sun started to go down, I wondered as I stared out over the trees, I heard footsteps coming. I looked around, and I saw Jeff walking up the right side of me.

"Figured you'll be out here, Shannon is freaking out about you missy." Jeff said sitting down next to me.

"He is?" I asked pulling my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"Yes ma'am, you want to talk about anything?" Jeff asked as he pulled out his phone and texted Shannon that he found me.

"You're not telling him where I am at right, because I don't want him to know I come out here." I said as I tried to read the text message.

"No, what is on your mind?" Jeff asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Everything." I said.

"That doesn't help me help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help."

"Sometimes it is easy talking to someone about it than bottling it up inside." Jeff said as he pulled me closer to him for warmth.

"Did I do something wrong to get stuck with Anita and Beniot? I mean, I love them and everything, but I don't know if I am ready to take care of them." I said as my waterworks started again.

"Fin, if it is that much stress on you, you could just send them to an adoption agency."

"No, I will not do that to them, I promised them I will take care of them and I will do it, but I am only 25. I was hoping to have kids of my own, but if I have a nine year old and thirteen year old, would Shannon want another kid if he has dealt with them?"

"Fin, he would want a kid, because Anita and Beniot are not his blood. So what if you got drawn a rotten hand and they landed in your lap, but I am proud that you kept them because if you didn't I would of adopted them myself and you know how bad of a parent I could be." Jeff said which got me to giggle a little.

"You aren't that bad of a parent, I see the way you play with Beniot and Amber."

"Thanks, but what else is eating at you?" Jeff asked.

"Why hasn't Shannon tried anything, like asking me about when we are going to have a baby or proposed yet, like I know he said he wants to get married but he wants to wait for the right moment." I said looking up into Jeff's green eyes.

"Don't know Fin." Jeff said as he looked up out into the acres of trees that surrounded the area.

"I kind of stole your spot huh?"

"Not really, at least if we ever run off by ourselves, we know where the other person is, next time let Shannon know, I have never seen that man flip out that bad before, other than when I hurt you, which I am still sorry about." Jeff said leaning back onto his hands.

"Apology accepted, best friends until the end. We listen to each other more maturely now, and we give each other good advice. How was your date with Beth?"

"It was pretty good, I totally dig her. I am hoping she digs me as well."

"Why don't you invite her to Smackdown Friday, she can bring Amber to run around with Beniot in the back, she can stay in our room Friday night and Saturday, she can take the kids back with her?" I suggested.

"Your very convincing you know that?"

"I can be at times." I said smiling.

"I will ask her tomorrow."

"Well, all of us are walking the kids to the bus stop in the morning you coming so we can take tons of pictures." I said.

"Be there with bells on."

"You better have those bells, talking about pictures." I said as I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo that way.

"Why didn't Shannon think of calling you?"

"Shannon is sometimes an idiot when he freaks out." I said giggling.

"You ready to go in, it is kind of chili out here, take my jacket." Jeff said taking off his jacket and put it around me.

"Thanks, what about you?"

"I have a long sleeve t-shirt on." Jeff said as we got to our feet and walked down, and walked huddled together back to Matt's house.

**Their Point of View-**

Fin and Jeff walked into the house, Anita just walked downstairs in her pajamas.

"Good night and I love you Anita." Fin said as she hugged Anita and tears came to Fin's eyes again.

"Night and love you" Anita said as she hugged her back, Anita went around saying good night and love you to every single person.

"You, the bedroom right now." Shannon said to Fin.

"Whatever you can say to me, you can say to them." Fin said wiping her eyes, but Shannon just had to hug her, everyone grouped hugged around them.

"I think that you two should go in that room, discuss, foreplay or whatever you need to do to get this whatever situated." Gregory said pushing those two in their bedrooms.

"We should be getting home, come on you two." Jeff said as Toes and Gregory followed him out of Matt's house and over to Jeff's.

"You want to go listen to what's going on in their room?" Matt asked.

"No, come on let's go to bed, we have to get up early for the bus." Maddie said as she stood up and grabbed Matt's hand. They walked upstairs to go to bed.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"I am sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, I didn't know I was going to be out that long." Fin said as she sat on the bed.

"Where did you go, and what made you stay out that long?" I asked as I paced in front of her.

"I had to clear my mind, so much stuff has been going on and I just needed some time to myself, you can understand that right?" I asked.

"Where is your lip ring?" I asked as I stopped in front of her and just stared at her face.

"I took it out and threw the ring to the ground."

"What things did you need to think about?"

"This whole us thing, and the whole Beniot Anita thing." Fin said as she ran her hand threw her hair that is now down from a ponytail.

"What about us?"

"Where are we going, I mean I love you and I know you said that you want to get married, but at the right moment. We already have two adopted kids, when are we going to get married to make their names OFFICIALLY Moore and when do we plan on having kids of our own?"

"Trust me, I have the perfect moment in my head, but you just got to wait okay. Now, what about Beniot and Anita thing?" I asked as I brushed hair out of her face behind her ear when I sat down next to her, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her a little closer.

"Do you still want kids even though we have those two?"

"Yes, they don't have my genetics or genes running through them. Let me just say that me and you will make some hot babies." I said which caused her to laugh and smile.

"I mean, are you sure we did the right thing in adopting them?"

"I know that I didn't make a mistake, and I am not lying. I know that I signed that paper because I didn't want to see those two kids that you and Toes love, and that all of us love now, go to another family that won't love them as much as we could love them in this household." I said which caused her to smile and wipe her eyes of tears that came.

"You always know the right things to say, even though Jeff said you would say something like that." Fin said.

"You don't say that to me, because that makes me mad especially since it is Jeff, you know how I feel about what he did to you."

"I know, but I love it when you get mad or furious, it makes you hotter." Fin said as she smiled mischievously.

"And you know how to make me mad as well." I said as she kissed me on the lips lightly and we laid back onto the bed.


	12. First Day of School Pt 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I HAVE NEVER DONE THE WHOLE RIDE BUS TO SCHOOL THING SO I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THE BUS SCHEDULE.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

It is 6:30 A.M. when Shannon and I woke up to shower; I went to wake Anita and Beniot up.

"Why so early?" Anita asked grumpily.

"Because school starts at 8 and the bus is going to be here at 7:30." I said as Beniot stood up from the bed to get his clothing to get dressed.

"Fine, I'm getting up." Anita said standing up from the bed.

"Fix that hair girl." I said giggling as Shannon walked in.

"Tonight, I'm sure Jeff will help dye your tips." Shannon said.

"You're going to let me do it?" Anita asked.

"Depends on how well you perform at school." I said as Anita jumped in excitement.

"I'm going to go start breakfast." Shannon said.

"I'm going to go wake the others." I said as Anita and Beniot started getting ready for school. I walked upstairs to knock on Matt and Maddie's door, and I heard Lucas barking and someone rolled out of the bed. Matt answered the door and Lucas ran out after it being open.

"Morning, kids up yet?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, if you want to wake Maddie, Shannon is cooking breakfast." I said, he nodded as I walked downstairs and showered. I walked out of the bathroom to find Anita, Shannon, Matt and Beniot sitting at the table eating.

"Your plate is on the counter, Maddie is upstairs getting ready for a shower." Matt said.

"Is anybody going to go over and wake Toes, Gregory and Jeff?" I asked as I grabbed my plate, and sat down at the table.

"I think they said they will meet us at the bus stop." Shannon said.

"I figured they will come over here to eat this hot breakfast." I said as Jeff, Gregory and Toes walked in through the back door.

"Any leftovers?" Jeff asked.

**Their Point of View-**

"Yeah, they are in the kitchen." Shannon said as Jeff, Gregory and Toes went into the kitchen to grab a plate of food.

"Is all your bags packed for school?" Matt asked as Maddie walked down the stairs.

"Yep." Anita said as she took another bite of her waffle.

"You want breakfast Maddie?" Matt asked as Maddie sat down next to him.

"No thanks." Maddie said looking away in disgust.

"Beniot, I packed your lunch and here is five dollars for your lunch Anita." Fin said standing up, she pulled out a five and grabbed Beniot's lunch from the refrigerator.

"Okay, it's only 7; it's only going to take about fifteen minutes to walk to the bus stop." Jeff said as he sat down to eat the hot breakfast.

"Fine, I am just making sure they got everything." Fin said sitting back down and started eating again.

"You guys be good at school today." Shannon said as Anita and Beniot nodded yes.

"Don't get use to hot breakfasts like this because we aren't going to cook these everyday." Fin said.

"I was just getting used to them too." Gregory said.

"Unless if you want to start cooking them." Toes said.

"I don't think so, if he does, I'm not eating it." Anita said.

"I think he will be the only one that will eat it." Matt said.

"I personally think that I am a good cook." Gregory said.

"Difference between what you think and what is actually true." Maddie said as she pointed at him with her index finger.

"Toes likes my cooking, right?" Gregory asked looking at Toes; she just looked down at her plate and started playing with her food.

"Your own fiancé doesn't like your cooking, that says something man." Jeff said as he rinsed off his plate in the sink.

"Come on kids, go brush your teeth and fix any last minute things before we walk you out to the bus stop." Shannon said grabbing his plate, and the kid's plates to go wash off as Anita and Beniot ran upstairs to brush their teeth and fix whatever is needed to be fixed like their hair.

"Kids, its 7:15, get down here; it's time to leave to get to the bus stop!" Matt yelled up the stairs as Beniot and Anita ran down, grabbed their backpacks, and Beniot grabbed his lunch box.

"Okay, you're going to the elementary school and the high school for you, no ditching!" Fin said as they filed out of the house and Matt locked his door.

"I won't." Anita said as they walked down the dirt road to the bus stop.

"Are you sure it comes at 7:30?" Gregory asked as he looked both ways.

"It did when we were younger, I don't think it changed." Jeff said as a yellow bus turned the corner and stopped in front of them.

"In your face Gregory." Matt said.

"Alright, have a good first day of school, we will be right here to pick you up at 3." Shannon said hugging Beniot and Fin hugged Anita. Beniot ran around hugging everyone, Anita loosely hugged everyone and climbed onto the bus.

"Get on there big boy, or your going to be late to school." Jeff said as Beniot hugged him last, Beniot yanked Jeff's arm and Jeff squatted down in front of him.

"I'm scared Jeff." Beniot said.

"I will walk with you to the door, I am 99% sure Amber is on this bus waiting for you." Jeff said grabbing his hand and walked him up to the door that led to the Bus stairs.

"You are going to be here at 3?" Beniot asked.

"Yes, I will be here at 3." Jeff said as Anita came back and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Picture, I forgot." Fin said as Anita walked down the two stairs, and they took a quick picture, and a group shot. Anita ran back onto the bus and turned and didn't see Beniot, Beniot was clinging to Jeff.

"Beniot, come on, I will be sitting right here next to you." Anita said sticking out her hand, and Jeff nodded for him to go. Amber ran around the corner and waved for him to come up.

"Amber, bye guys!" Beniot said smiling and ran onto the bus.

"First day of school in Cameron, North Carolina." Fin said cuddling up next to Shannon's side.

"It isn't their last though; those two kids are going to be great at school." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around Maddie as they headed back to the house.

"Who is going to take a nap when they get back to the house?" Gregory asked as everyone raised their hands.

"I was tired when I went to school, and now that I am older and should be used to getting up this early, but it is just harder getting up this early." Maddie said.

"I know, I wonder if they are going to have a lot of homework." Toes said.

"We promised them that if they are good and do their homework we will take them dirt biking." Jeff said as they reached Matt's house.

"I know, but after their homework though." Shannon said as Matt unlocked his door and they walked in.

"We are totally going to hog the couches." Gregory said as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the other side and pulled Toes over the edge to land on him.

"Cheeky cheeky bow-wow." Fin said doing a little shimmy as Matt and Shannon went into the kitchen to put up the left overs from breakfast.

"You know it." Toes said smiling as Gregory wrapped his arms around her and was fast asleep along with Toes.

"We are off to bed as well, Jeff your welcome to the other couch or you can borrow Anita and Beniot's bed." Maddie said as she grabbed Matt's hand and started to drag him up the stairs.

"Alright, I am probably going to crash on the couch." Jeff said as he grabbed a blanket from the closet and lay on the other couch. Shannon and Fin went into their room and went fast asleep as well as Matt and Maddie. Matt woke up at 1 in the afternoon, he woke Maddie up to go wake the others.

"I guess we should cook lunch and an after school snack for the kids." Maddie said as they walked down the stairs. Matt shook Gregory and Toes awake, who were fussing about having to be woken up out of a dead sleep as Maddie went to shake Jeff awake, he jumped up from being scared from Maddie shaking him.

"Don't do that, you scared me." Jeff said as he lay back down on the couch pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"I am going to go wake Shannon and Fin up." Matt said as he knocked on the door before he opened it to find Shannon and Fin lying on the floor cuddling together fast asleep. "Come get a look of this you guys." Matt said as Maddie, Gregory, Toes and Jeff got up and walked over to see the view, of course they took their pictures.

"Hey bitches, get up." Gregory said kicking Shannon lightly on the side and shaking him a little until he woke up.

"What is wrong with you?" Shannon asked as Fin slowly woke up from Shannon moving.

"Why are you guys sleeping on the floor?" Jeff asked.

"We couldn't make it to the bed, we were so tired." Fin said as she rubbed her eyes and slowly made it to her feet.

"We are going to go cook some lunch, you want to come out and have some with us?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, what time is it?" Shannon asked as he got to his feet and grabbed Fin's hand and followed the rest to the kitchen for lunch.

"What to eat?" Matt asked as he looked through his cupboards.

"Why don't we just heat up the left overs and eat that." Toes said as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out the left overs that they put up hours earlier.

"Fine with me, if you guys don't want it you can just cook yourself something else." Matt said as he helped heat up the food and grab plates from the dishwasher.

"Do we have anywhere for them to work on their homework?" Fin asked sitting down at the dining room table running her hand through her hair and stopped half way through to rest her head on her hand.

"They can do it at the table so if they need help we will be around to help." Shannon said sitting down next to her and grabbed her free hand.

"We should let Anita get online tonight if she wants to." Maddie said joining the couple at the table.

"Kind of positive reinforcement for her not to sneak out, ditch, being tardy to class or what not." Jeff said as Matt brought a pile of plates and silverware and Toes brought out the syrup and a plate of stacked waffles.

"I understand if she gets tardies today since she is new to the school and doesn't know how to get around." Shannon said as he took a couple of waffles from the top and poured syrup on it.

"It is kind of a confusing school at times." Matt said as he snatched a couple of waffles for him and Maddie to eat.

"You know, we are parents because we are talking about them when they aren't here and when they are here we don't want them here." Maddie said as she lightly poured some syrup on her waffles.

"Okay, then what to talk about?" Gregory asked.

"Do you guys need any help planning the wedding?" Fin asked taking a bite of her waffle.

"We got to go through our address books and write down how many we are inviting so she knows how many invitations we need." Toes said.

"You should really sit down and do that sometime, maybe tonight after the kids go to sleep." Matt suggested.

"We could, it is just a possibility." Toes said as she took another bite of her waffle.

"The Hardy Show, Wednesday while the kids are at school, Shannon you going to give Shane the day off to help out?" Jeff asked as he finished his waffles.

"How can you eat so fast?" Maddie asked as she wasn't even half way done yet.

"I am a growing man, I guess." Jeff said.

"And this is the man Beniot looks up to." Fin said sarcastically.

"It is better than looking up to Mr. Hurricane man over there, or Prince of Punk down there, or an M'fer, we all know what that really means." Jeff said smiling.

"Well the next thing we will know is that Beniot would want is his hair like the colors of Fruity Pebbles like you." Shannon said.

"Fruity Pebbles, which is the first time I have heard someone call my hair Fruity Pebbles colored." Jeff said chuckling over it.

"We got about an hour before we have to go get the kids, so relax people." Fin said as she cleaned off her and Shannon's plates.

"What to do for an hour though?" Matt asked.

"Watch a movie." Maddie suggested.

"We always watch a movie though." Gregory complained.

"What do you suggest then?" Shannon asked.

"I don't know, play Matt's play station?" Gregory asked as Toes took care of her and Gregory's plates.

"Bring it on you guys!" Matt said as he jumped out of his chair and dived over the couch to set up the play station.

"What game we playing?" Jeff asked as he jumped onto the couch next to his brother.

"We are playing whatever I choose." Matt said as he tossed controllers to Jeff, Shannon and Gregory who were sitting on the other couch.

"Your all going down though." Shannon said confidently as Maddie picked up the left over dishes on the table.

"Way to go Jeff and Matt let Maddie take care of your dishes." Fin said as she helped Maddie wash off the dishes.

"Sorry Maddie, love you." Matt said blowing her a kiss.

"I love you more though." Jeff said smiling widely.

"I love you both." Maddie said as she walked out of the kitchen and out onto the back deck.

"Don't kill each other over who wins at the game." Toes said as she went out onto the back porch followed by Fin.

"Where'd you disappear to last night?" Maddie asked as Fin sat down across from her.

"What do you mean?" Fin asked.

"When you went on a walk last night, what took you so long?" Toes asked sitting down between Fin and Maddie.

"No where, just needed some extra time to myself." Fin said as she looked out into the greenery but the men screaming in the house got their attention.

"Something big just happened." Maddie said.

"They are so weird at times." Fin said giggling.

"Smackdown Friday….we got to be there early correct?" Toes asked patting her legs with her hands.

"We got to talk to Vince remember, jeez someone is blonde." Fin said giggling.

"Shut up, I am just slow at times." Toes said.

"I am just hoping that my kids won't be as stupid as you guys." Maddie said shaking her head.

"They might not be as stupid as us; you might want to worry about getting the stupidity from Matt." Fin said looking into the house through the sliding door.

"I know, Matt is very stupid at times as well." Toes said.

"I know, I am hoping they get my smartness." Maddie said popping her collar.

"Your not that bright yourself either." Fin said giggling.

"But since both their parents are stupid they probably turn out really bright, maybe even geniuses though." Toes said.

"I know, right?" Fin said.

"Hey, it's my kids that we are talking about here, and I don't have one smart gene running through me." Maddie said.

"Nor is there any running through the Hardy's." Toes said watching the Hardy Boys jumping around in the house still playing the play station.

"They are probably going to be just as smart as us." Maddie said.

"Have you two thought about names?" Fin asked.

"No, I have a few names on my mind, but not quite sure yet, especially since there is two babies and we have no idea if their male, female, or one of each." Maddie said.

"Right, I just remembered that Gregory and I have to go through the adress book about who we are inviting to the wedding." Toes said pulling out her phone to set an alarm to remind her later.

"Would I be able to fit the dress?" Maddie asked looking down at her none pregnant existent belly.

"Yes Maddie, we will make it elastic so it could fit around you." Fin said.

"Or, it just won't zip all the way." Toes said giggling.

"It will give everyone a good laugh." Fin said.

"I will not walk down that aisle with my dress unzipped because I will feel so fat." Maddie said.

"Then just wear your ring gear all I care." Toes said.

"I am not going to wear my ring gear if I am fat." Maddie said.

"They would understand that you're pregnant." Fin said.

"Still." Maddie said as Matt flung open the sliding door.

"I won the match!" Matt said excited.

"You cheated though!" Shannon yelled out.

"I did not!" Matt yelled back.

"Did so." Jeff said.

"You guys are such little kids." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"We are not." Gregory said hearing what she said.

"Are too." Toes yelled back.

"You're doing the same thing, your such a kid as well." Fin said giggling at her sister.

"Am not." Toes said crossing her arms.

"And this is the people that my kids are going to grow up with, great." Maddie said nodding her head.

"You're saying it like it is a bad thing." Gregory said coming to the door.

"It isn't but how can we raise two kids if we act like the same age of the kids?" Maddie asked as Jeff pushed Gregory out the door so he could stand in the door frame.

"Dude, it's time to go to the bus stop." Jeff said.

"Not again." Toes said as she got to her feet and grabbed Gregory's hand as they walked through the house.

"Why couldn't the bus stop be closer to the house?" Shannon asked in a complaining matter.

"If it was right in front of my house it would be unfair to the other kids." Matt said.

"Can't we just cut the bus stop sign down and post it back up in front of your house?" Gregory asked.

"No, but that is a good idea." Jeff said as they walked out the front door and Matt locked the door behind him.

"Do you think that idea would work?" Toes asked as she was still hanging onto Gregory's hand.

"I think that we would have to pay a fine for the school." Shannon said as he wrapped his arm around Fin and pulled her closer to him and she wrapped her arm around him.

"How big of a fine could it be though?" Jeff asked as Matt and Maddie hooked arms and followed behind everyone.

"Probably as high as a thousand dollars and they would move the sign back." Matt said joining in on the conversation.

"Seriously, are we that lazy?" Maddie asked.

"You know you would hope the same thing when you start to show." Fin said.

"Which isn't yet." Maddie said.

"What do you mean, I see a lump right there." Gregory said pointing to her stomach that wasn't even showing yet.

"What lump?!?!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Your mean, Maddie he is just joking." Matt said kissing her head.

"Woot, I think I see the sign." Shannon said.

"We should get on our knees and bow to it?" Jeff asked jokingly as Shannon did so.

"Get up Shannon, your embarrassing." Fin said trying to pull him to his feet, and he did so.

"You picked him." Maddie said as Shannon kissed Fin to make it up to her as they finally reached their destination.

"Now it's the waiting game." Toes said.

"We should hum the Jeopardy theme again." Jeff said as everyone joined in on humming the jeopardy theme, but occasionally someone would laugh about it until they heard the bus coming.


	13. First Day of School Pt2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND SORRY IF IT IS REALLY DULL RIGHT NOW, I AM WORKING ON A PLOT TWISTER AND/OR WHERE TO TAKE THE STORY.**

"I bet $5 that Beniot is the first one off." Gregory said.

"I agree with him on that." Jeff said as the bus came to a stop and the doors open. Beniot ran down the walkway and jumped off the steps and Jeff caught him and set him on the ground when Anita walked down the two steps.

"Everyone cough up the money." Gregory said.

"We didn't shake on it, so it isn't official." Maddie said.

"You made a bet on us?" Anita asked.

"We made a bet on if Beniot was going to be the first one off the bus." Jeff said hanging onto Beniot's hand.

"Oh." Anita said as she pulled her backpack straps down.

"How was your first day of school you two?" Maddie asked.

"It was awesome, I went to recess and made two more friends today, and I sit right next to Amber in my class." Beniot said excitedly.

"Who are these two people that are your friends?" Fin asked as they walked back towards Matt's house.

"Their names are Michael and Tim." Beniot said honestly.

"What about you Anita?" Toes asked.

"I hung with the group of guys I met at Wal-Mart." Anita said.

"Meet anybody new?" Gregory asked.

"I met a couple of other girls that seemed nice." Anita said.

"Do you guys like your teachers?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she is nice, and friendly." Beniot said.

"I hate a few of my teachers, but a couple of them are nice." Anita said.

"Well, can you handle those teachers for a month?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I sit in the back during their classes, so I will just duck down." Anita said.

"She is just like us." Shannon said.

"Any homework tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yes, I have a worksheet and a page in my math book." Beniot said.

"What about you Anita?" Maddie asked looking at Anita.

"I have Math, English, and I have Science." Anita said as they reached Matt's house.

"Do you have change from the five dollars I gave you?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it's in my bag." Anita said.

"How was your lunch buddy?" Shannon asked as Matt opened his house with the key and everyone walked in.

"Yummy." Beniot said as him and Anita sat down at the dining room table.

"Finish your homework and we will take you out dirt biking." Jeff said as Anita and Beniot moaned because they didn't want to do it.

"The more you sit there and moan about not wanting to do it, the less time you can spend dirt biking." Gregory said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"I don't understand my science." Anita said as Matt sat down next to her.

"What are you learning about?" Matt asked as he took the book from her and looked at it. "Easy as 1-2-3 pin." Matt said as he started helping Anita understand the science.

"What are you working on there buddy?" Shannon said as he sat down next to Beniot as Jeff walked out to the kitchen with Fin.

"I am going to run over to my house and grab the hair dye." Jeff said.

"You're going to dye our hair tonight?" Anita asked taking her attention away from what Matt was saying.

"Get back to work." Fin said as Anita went back to work. "Alright, by the time you get back they should hopefully be done." Fin said as she went back to work on cooking them a snack.

"What is for snack?" Gregory asked.

"We are having apple slices and peanut butter." Fin said as she was cutting apples and was putting peanut butter into a container. Fin put all the apple slices on a vegetable tray and put the peanut butter container in the center. Fin carried it out to the table and set it in the center. "What do you want to drink?" Fin asked looking at Anita and Beniot who were working on their homework with help from Shannon and Matt.

"May we have a soda?" Beniot asked.

"You two can split one, just this once okay." Fin said as she went into the kitchen, grabbed a Pepsi, she walked back out into the dining room opening the Pepsi, and poured it into two glasses as Gregory, Maddie, and Toes got up to get their own drink and to grab some apple slices.

"Could I get a glass of milk?" Shannon asked giving Fin a puppy dog look.

"Yeah, Matt?" Fin asked.

"I don't want anything." Matt said looking back at Anita's work. Fin poured herself and Shannon a glass of milk. Fin sat down at the table and ate some apple slices as well.

"I am done with my worksheet." Beniot said as he put his worksheet aside and pulled out his math book.

"You need help with this?" Shannon asked.

"No, this is easy." Beniot said as he pulled out a piece of paper that already had some problems written on it.

"Thank you Matt for helping me with my science." Anita said as she closed her science book and Matt nodded as he stood up and went over to where Maddie was sitting and sat down next to her.

"How much Math and English do you have?" Fin asked as Anita pulled out her English book.

"I am half way done with my English and I haven't even started my math." Anita said.

"Is any of your friends in your classes?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, I have at least one friend in each of my classes, and in my math class, the whole group is in it, so basically I am going to have math homework every night since I am going to be busy talking to them." Anita said as she started working on her English homework.

"You better not talk too much because you will get a detention soon enough and your grandpa Hardy will not drive up there to pick you up afterwards, and the buses don't do the whole detention thing, so you'll be stuck walking home." Matt said.

"Really, he would make me walk home?" Anita asked.

"Yep." Gregory said confirming it.

"Alright, I will remember that." Anita said as she went back to work as Beniot finished his math assignment.

"Done with my homework." Beniot said.

"Why don't I look it over?" Shannon asked as Beniot gave him the worksheet and his written math homework.

"How does it look?" Fin asked.

"Perfect." Shannon said as he made sure Beniot put it away in a special spot in his backpack.

"Go put your backpack in a safe spot for tomorrow." Fin said, Beniot got up from his chair and grabbed his backpack and ran towards the door and set it down. Afterwards, Beniot started chasing the dogs around the house giggling.

"What exactly is a declarative sentence?" Anita asked as Fin stood up, walked around the table, and looked over her shoulder. Fin explained what it meant and helped her with the next couple of sentences to make sure she understood it.

"We are going to go get the dirt bikes ready." Matt said as him, Maddie, Toes, and Gregory stood up from the couch and walked out to the garage. Jeff walked into the house through the back door carrying a couple of boxes of dye.

"Got enough dye?" Shannon asked which caused Anita giggle.

"You laughing at that?" Jeff asked as he set the dye down and started tickling her.

"The more you tickle her, the longer it will take her to finish." Fin said as she helped Jeff carry the dye to the bathroom.

"Yes, I am done with my English." Anita said.

"How many problems of Math did they assign?" Shannon asked as Beniot followed the dogs outside. "Don't run too far buddy, we are going to go dirt biking soon." Shannon yelled out the back door.

"I have 2-50 even." Anita said.

"What type of math problems?" Shannon asked trying to steal her book.

"Solving for x." Anita said as she wrote down the first problem and started solving it.

"You understand how to solve it?" Shannon asked.

"No, that is why I have already finished the first problem." Anita said giggling.

"Dying is set up and ready so when we return it would be ready to dye your hair." Jeff said as him and Fin walked out from the bathroom.

"Beniot is outside playing with the dogs." Shannon said pulling Fin onto his lap.

"I should go grab a few dirt bikes." Jeff said.

"Can I drive my own today?" Anita asked.

"Fine, but you have to take your brother on yours." Fin said.

"Fine." Anita said rolling her eyes.

"We have to go snatch one of the people out of the garage to get another dirt bike." Jeff said as he went out to the garage and just randomly grabbed someone, it ended up being Gregory.

"What the hell Jeff?" Gregory asked.

"We need you to come help us get dirt bikes." Shannon said.

"You are going to be okay in here to finish your homework?" Fin asked, Anita just nodded as they went out the back door and down to Jeff's house to ride four dirt bikes back to Matt's house. Toes walked inside the house to see Anita just closing her book.

"You done, may I check it?" Toes asked as Anita shrugged and gave Toes all of her homework.

"Look good?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, good job kid. Put your bag up and we will have about an hour to dirt bike before we have to come back and have dinner." Toes said looking at the clock that read 4:30.

"What we having for dinner?" Anita asked setting her backpack down next to Beniot's.

"Probably pizza, but sh." Toes said as she walked out to the back yard. Anita went into the garage to suit up for dirt biking. "Beniot, time to dirt bike, come in." Toes yelled as Beniot ran inside and out to the garage.

"You're riding with your sister today." Shannon said as Beniot put on a helmet and jumped on the back of the bike that Anita was already sitting on.

"We ready to go?" Jeff asked revving the engine of his dirt bike. Maddie climbed on the back of the dirt bike Matt was on, Gregory buckled his helmet, and he climbed onto a dirt bike and started it. Matt started his dirt bike waiting for everyone else to get ready, Fin, Shannon and Toes put on their helmets, started their vehicles and told Anita to stay close behind and be careful with Beniot. Jeff led the way out to the dirt track that they always ride on; we rode the dirt track doing jumps flips and spin outs on the dirt track.

"May we do a jump?" Anita asked.

"Just be careful." Matt said as Anita revved her engine and Beniot jumped in excitement and Anita flew up the one side and jumped and landed on the other side safely.

"How'd that feel?" Shannon asked as they came back around.

"Adrenaline rush." Anita said.

"I think it's time to go back in, everybody cool with that?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, I think we should get in and order a pizza." Toes said as everyone sped off back to the houses, and putting them in the right garage.

"What type of pizza should we get?" Matt asked.

"Pepperoni." Beniot said petting Lucas who was sitting on the couch next to him and Teddy and Willow were fighting over a bone.

"Okay, maybe a large Pepperoni and a large Cheese." Toes said as Matt called the local pizza parlor and ordered the pizza.

"May we dye my hair now?" Anita asked excitedly.

"Yeah come on, Fin you coming?" Jeff asked as Fin followed behind Anita, Shannon came as well because he wanted to do Fin's tips.

"What color may I do?" Anita asked.

"Your only doing the tips, remember that." Shannon said.

"I know." Anita said.

"You should do black." Jeff said pulling out the black dye and started dying her tips, she was smiling widely as Shannon pulled out the purple dye and started working on Fin's tips.

"How does it look?" Anita asked as Jeff was only half way done.

"It looks good." Fin said nodding as Shannon continued working on her hair.

"What is going on in here?" Beniot asked walking to the door frame.

"We are dying our hair." Shannon said.

"Can I dye mine?" Beniot asked.

"Wait until you're in 7th grade." Jeff said.

"We are going to watch a movie." Gregory said coming around the corner.

"Be out in a few." Anita said as Jeff was slowly finishing Anita's tips.

"You are done missy." Jeff said.

"Dinner is here." Matt said loudly so everyone could hear him.

"I want to see." Anita said turning and looked in the mirror.

"You like it?" Fin asked.

"Yes." Anita said hugging Jeff and said thank you.

"No problem, go get some dinner." Jeff said.

"You are going to dye your hair?" Shannon asked as Anita ran out of the room taking a photo of her new hair style with her camera phone and sent to her friends.

"Not now, but later on tonight." Jeff said cleaning up the dye.

"You're done Ms. Fin." Shannon said as she looked over into the mirror and smiled.

"Looks good on you." Jeff said kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Shannon." Fin said hugging and kissed Shannon lightly on the lips.

"Come on; let's go get some food before they eat it all." Jeff said as they walked out of the bathroom, and they grabbed a few slices and joined in on watching A Knights Tale.

"Well, after the movie it's time to get ready for bed." Matt said as he looked at the clock that was reading about 7:15, Beniot nodded as he was enjoying his pizza. The movie ended about half hour later, everyone threw away their paper plates, and Beniot went to take a shower.

"You want to check your mail, Myspace, or Facebook?" Maddie asked Anita, Anita nodded as Maddie ran upstairs to grab her laptop and ran down and let her use it.

"This is an only one time thing, but it was a fun night." Toes said as she helped clean up things in the kitchen.

"It was fun, thanks you guys." Anita said as she logged in on the computer.

"No problem, we love you." Fin said smiling as she went upstairs to make sure Beniot was taking a shower.

"Are we going to dirt bike tomorrow?" Anita asked as she was typing.

"Probably not, just a normal day." Matt said as he sat on the couch across from her.

"Oh okay." Anita said nodding.

"Have you checked out any clubs or sports?" Shannon asked leaning onto the arm of the couch.

"No, I am learning how to skateboard." Anita said smiling.

"Skateboarding, you really are turning into one of them." Jeff said giggling.

"Well, my other parents would never let me do any of that stuff." Anita said as Beniot ran downstairs in his pajamas.

"Okay, to bed little guy." Shannon said standing up, Beniot nodded as he ran around hugging, kissing everyone's cheek and said 'I love you, and night.' Shannon took him upstairs and tucked him into bed.

"Am I going to be able to shower with this dye?" Anita asked as she started to shut off Maddie's laptop.

"You got to wait until tomorrow night, sorry." Jeff said.

"It's cool; I just have to spray a lot of perfume on tomorrow." Anita said.

"You want to stay up any later?" Gregory asked.

"I am probably going to go for a run, and then off to bed." Anita said as she slipped her tennis shoes on and slipped into the back yard.

"She is going to run for an hour?" Toes asked.

"Apparently." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"I am going to go home and redo the dye of my own hair, you two coming with?" Jeff asked Gregory and Toes, they nodded. Jeff went into the bathroom to grab his dye, they said night and love you to each other, and said it to Anita who was running in the back yard.

"Same time in the morning?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if we should walk with them to the bus stop." Fin said.

"When are we ever going to be able to do it again?" Maddie asked.

"Very true." Shannon said as Anita came in.

"Do any of you have a shower cap to block my hair?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, I have one, you want to borrow it?" Maddie asked, Anita nodded and Maddie took her upstairs to give it to her.

"We are off to bed; see you guys in the morning." Shannon said as Fin and him stood up and went to bed, as Matt and Maddie made sure Anita went to bed before they went to bed.


	14. Morning of the 2nd Day of School

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day-**

Anita and Beniot woke up by themselves, got dressed and ran downstairs to find nobody else up. They knocked on Shannon's and Fin's door, and then opened the door.

"Mom, Dad?" Beniot asked as he walked closer to the bed.

"Fin, Shannon." Anita said walking on the other side of the bed shaking whoever it was.

"What?" A grumpy Shannon said trying to stop Anita from shaking him.

"Time to get up, we have to have breakfast before we go to school." Beniot said as he sat on the bed next to Fin.

"Alright, let's let mommy sleep a little while longer." Shannon said sitting up and stood up and lightly pushed the two kids out of the room to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked.

"Kids want breakfast, and I got to cook Beniot's lunch." Shannon said pulling up his pants as a knock came to the door.

"Yeah?" Fin said rubbing her eyes.

"I am going to start breakfast." Matt yelled through the door.

"Thanks." Shannon said as he walked over to the bed and pulled Fin up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, Shannon carried her out to the dining room, and he set her down in a chair at the table.

"What you cooking?" Anita asked trying not to laugh.

"We are having omelets." Matt said as he pulled out a case of eggs.

"Is Maddie awake?" Fin asked as she grabbed a hold of her bangs.

"No, I am letting her sleep in today." Matt said.

"What do you want for lunch big boy?" Shannon asked walking into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"May I have a turkey and cheese sandwich?" Beniot asked turning his upper half around.

"Sure thing big boy." Shannon said as he grabbed the sliced ham and cheese from the refrigerator.

"Oh yeah, let me go get you some money for your lunch missy." Fin said as she went to stand up from her chair.

"I will get it." Anita said.

"No, I don't want you rummaging through my purse." Fin said snapping back at her, she stood up and grabbed money from her purse.

"What are you guys doing today while we are at school?" Beniot asked.

"We don't know yet." Matt said as he finished one omelet and set it on a plate, cut it in half so Anita and Beniot got one half.

"What else to put in your lunch big boy?" Shannon asked as he finished making the sandwich, putting it in a Ziploc bag and in a brown paper bag.

"Apples and gummies." Beniot said as Shannon pulled out an apple, he washed it off and cut it into slices; he then put two bags of Spiderman gummies in the brown paper bag.

"Here are your omelets, milk or juice?" Matt asked setting down the plates.

"Juice please." Anita said.

"Milk please." Beniot said as Shannon put a juice box into the brown bag. Matt poured a glass of juice and milk for the two.

"Here is your lunch big boy." Shannon said setting the lunch down next to his backpack.

"Coffee anyone?" Matt asked.

"Yes please." Maddie said coming down the stairs.

"Oh you're up." Fin said.

"Yeah, I went to go roll over and Matt wasn't there." Maddie said sitting down.

"I am assuming nobody here is a morning person." Anita said.

"Your assumption is correct." Fin said as Matt poured Fin and Maddie cups of coffee.

"Thanks." Maddie said grabbing her cup as Shannon carried out his and Matt's cup.

"You're not going to eat?" Beniot asked as he was finishing up his omelet.

"We are going to eat later after you leave." Matt explained as Beniot nodded and went back to drinking his milk.

"Are Jeff, Gregory and Toes not coming over today?" Shannon asked.

"Gregory and Toes are going to work on their wedding, no idea about Jeff, he might be asleep, he is probably going to re-dye his hair and try to hang with Beth today." Fin said as she took a drink of her coffee.

"That leaves us four, what do we have planned?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, we worry about it after we send the kids off to school." Maddie said as Beniot and Anita stood up to go wash off their dishes.

"Go wash your teeth kiddies." Shannon said as Anita and Beniot raced upstairs to do so.

"Hurry up, its 7:10." Fin yelled up.

"You should go get dressed, unless if you want to go out there in your pajamas." Matt said taking his cup out to the kitchen to rinse off.

"I am not wearing anything that bad; I am wearing a matching tinker bell spaghetti strap and pant set." Fin said as she got up to grab a sweater to throw on since she knew it would be somewhat chili outside.

"We are ready, let's go." Beniot said grabbing his backpack and lunch, he opened the door widely and ran out.

"He's a morning person, that or he is really excited about school, and I have no idea why." Anita said as she threw her backpack strap on one shoulder.

"Put on the other strap, because it will hurt your shoulder and/or back if you do it like that." Shannon said helping her fix it.

"But it's cooler like that." Anita said in a whining matter.

"But we don't care." Fin said as she lightly pushed her out the door and slipped on her flip-flops.

**Fin's Point of View-**

"We'll be back." Shannon yelled back into the house as he shut the door behind him.

"Have a good day at school you two." I said ruffling Beniot's hair.

"Anita just got it spiked, and you ruined it." Beniot said.

"I am sorry buddy." I said.

"Is someone trying to be cute for a certain girl?" Shannon asked.

"Yes, someone named Amber." Anita said.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell." Beniot said in a grumpy matter.

"Sorry, it slipped out little bro." Anita said.

"Anita, that was mean, you should know how to keep secrets by now." Shannon said as they slowly came to the bus stop sign.

"I thought you might, just be yourself okay." I said squatting down in front of Beniot and flicked his nose.

"Yes mommy." Beniot said as the bus rolled around the corner and stopped in front of them.

"Now, you guys have a good day at school. Beniot got your lunch?" Shannon asked, Beniot nodded yes.

"I got my lunch money." Anita said hugging me and hugged Shannon good-bye before she stepped onto the bus and waited for Beniot.

"You'll be here at 3?" Beniot asked.

"Most defiantly." I said.

"What about Jeff?" Beniot asked.

"He will be here, we promise." Shannon said hugging him and Beniot hugged me before he climbed onto the bus with Anita. We waited until we couldn't see the bus anymore before we started heading back to the house.

"What do we have planned today?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and started to swing it back and forth.

"I am already dressed, why don't we spend the day out on the town?" Shannon asked as he lightly bumped into me.

"I don't know, we promised that we will be here when they get off the bus." I said looking down at the ground.

"We can be back before they get home."

"What to do out on the town?"

"I don't know, we can go to lunch or the water park." Shannon suggested.

"I think the rest of them will be mad if we went to the water park without them though."

"We can at least go to lunch together." Shannon said doing the puppy dog lip.

"Fine, only because I love you." I said kissing him and biting his stuck out puppy dog lip.

"I can't believe you took out your lip ring."

"I know, I can't either, it just didn't suit me." I said as we reached Matt's house, Shannon opened the door for me and we walked in to see no one in site.

"I am guessing they went back to bed." Shannon said as he looked around the living room and dining room. I pulled out my phone and texted Jeff to meet him at bus stop at 3.

"Apparently, you want to go back to bed as well?" I asked I walked up behind him; I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his abs.

"Bed? I think I have another thing planned on my mind." Shannon said turning around and pulled me into him for a rough kiss.

"Do the dirty thoughts ever leave your mind?"

"Not with you looking the way you do." Shannon said smiling as we walked into our room and shut it behind us.

**Matt's Point of View-**

"Should we of went with them to drop of the kids at the bus stop?" Maddie asked.

"They need to learn how to go to the bus stop since when we go on tour my father isn't going to walk with them to the bus stop." I said as I unloaded and loaded the dish washer.

"True, but since we were up and were able to walk with them, shouldn't we of went with them?"

"Maddie, if you want to go, I am sure you will be able to catch up with them." I said as she didn't get up. "Thought so, do you want some saltine crackers or something?" I asked as she stood up and walked out to the kitchen to wash her cup to put in the dishwasher.

"Not really, I am not that hungry." Maddie said.

"You need to eat at least something." I said as she rolled her eyes and leant against the counter. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her forehead and rested my forehead against hers. "Eat something for me, please?" I said looking into her chocolate hazel eyes.

"I will have two saltine crackers, that's it." Maddie said smiling; I jumped in excitement as I found the box of saltine crackers and grabbed exactly two from the container to give her.

"Here you go; you aren't leaving until you finish both." I said putting my hands on either side of her on the counter.

"You think I can't get out of here?"

"Yep, I am stronger than you remember?"

"But I am smarter." Maddie said as she squatted down and walked out underneath my arm.

"No fair." I said as she walked out and sat on my couch bringing her legs up onto the couch.

"I thought it was smart." Maddie said taking a small bite of a saltine cracker, and I sat down next to her, I pulled her legs onto my lap.

"It was, but I am not going to let you go to bed until you eat both those crackers." I said threatening her.

"Yes father, what do we have planned for today?" Maddie asked as she took another small bite of the saltine cracker.

"Relaxing." I said as I rubbed the none existent fat on her stomach.

"You're as happy as a kid in a candy store aren't you?"

"Yes, very much so." I said smiling widely and she just giggle.

"I would like to see you in a regular candy store." Maddie said looking away from me.

"We could go to candy store, you want candy?" I asked thinking she was craving candy.

"No, I just thought that you would be more excited in a candy store more than now." Maddie said giggling.

"Oh, blonde moment." I said leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

"You may start something that you may not finish if you start doing stuff like that." Maddie said smiling as she took another bite of the saltine cracker.

"Maybe I want to start something."

"We know, we got living proof." Maddie said rubbing her stomach.

"Just because you have them in you doesn't mean we can't still do so." I said as I started rubbing her legs that were still on my lap.

"Have you thought about names?" Maddie asked nibbling at a cracker, and looked at me making eye contact.

"Not really, have you?"

"No, we should really sit down and talk about it." Maddie said as she finished one cracker and started on the other cracker.

"Alright, female names, what would you call her?" I asked as I moved a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How about Chandra Lyn?"

"Unique, I like it, what about Gracie Ann?" I asked as I tickled her a little on the stomach.

"Deal then, if we have two girls they will be named Chandra Lyn and Gracie Ann." Maddie said as we shook hands.

"Male names, any suggestions?" I asked as she sat there in wonder for a little while.

"Wesley Jarrett?" Maddie asked.

"You got Jarrett from Jeff Jarrett didn't you?"

"Yeah, he is hotter than ever." Maddie said as she finished her cracker.

"Hotter than me?" I asked flexing a muscle and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Maybe." Maddie said giggling at me and rolled her eyes.

"How rude."

"Fine, give me a better boy's name." Maddie said crossing her arms.

"Edward James." I said proudly.

"Fine, if we have two boys we are naming them Edward James and Wesley Jarrett." Maddie said as smiled widely.

"What about if we have one boy and one girl?"

"Which name do you like better out of the two girl names?"

"I like the Chandra Lyn." I said as I pulled her closer to me.

"Then it's solved, we will name the girl Chandra Lyn and name the boy Edward James." Maddie said as we kissed each other lightly.

"Fuck this; we are solving this in my room." I said as I pushed her feet off my lap, stood up and scooped her up carrying her up the stairs into my room. I shut the door behind us, and I set her onto the bed and pressed my lips against hers when we heard the front door open downstairs.

"Their home, should we still do this?" Maddie asked looking at the door.

"Their probably just going to go to bed." I said as I went back to kissing her.


	15. Date With Beth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I woke up at 7:45 from a text message from Fin telling me to meet her at the bus stop at 3 to pick up Beniot and Anita from school. I rolled onto my back, I looked up at the ceiling, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Why can't I go back to sleep?" I said leaving my hands over my eyes, I got the idea to text Beth and see what she was doing today. 'Hey Beth, u want 2 do lunch and hang?' I texted as I shut my phone and set it back on my nightstand. "I should go see if Gregory and Toes is up." I said as I rolled over and climbed out of my bed. I switched into regular day clothes, but nice enough so if Beth said yes to going to lunch. I heard my phone start vibrating on the night stand; I grabbed it and opened it to see Beth agreed, 'Yeah, meet u at Cracker Barrel at 11?' I typed back agreeing to the meeting time, I slid the phone into my pocket, I walked out into the living room to see no one up. I walked over to Gregory and Toes room, I knocked on the door before I opened it, and they were still fast asleep. I closed the door and went into the kitchen. I cooked Belgian waffles for them when they wake; I ate one to hold me over until the Cracker Barrel. I then texted Fin back, 'Hanging out w/ Beth, b bak by 3 to c Beniot.' I finished eating my Belgian waffle, I wrote a note for Toes and Gregory for when they woke. 'Went to lunch with Beth, hanging with her today, be back before 3 to pick up Beniot and Anita with Fin and Shannon, hope to see you there. Breakfast left overs in the fridge if you want to heat it up. -Jeff.' I knew that I wasn't leaving for a while to meet with her since it was only 8:30. I walked out back, I lit up a cigarette, I took one inhale of it, and I then I threw it on the ground and it put it out. "I am trying to quit, remember that Jeff." I said as I set the pack of cigarettes down along with the lighter. I walked out onto the grass and through the trees out to my recording studio to work on a few tracks before I headed out. I worked on a couple until I got frustrated with the stupid machine. "Stupid machine!" I yelled at it, I hit with my hand before I stood up and stampeded out of the trailer in frustration. I tangled my hands in my hair; I squatted down and leant against the trailer. I squatted there for a little bit before I looked at the time on my phone. "I guess I should get going, it being 10:15." I said as stood up slid my phone into my pocket and headed back towards my house. I climbed a few trees and swung branch to branch like Tarzan, it was awesome. I got to my house, I walked through the sliding back door, and I walked in to find Toes and Gregory still fast asleep. I grabbed my keys off the hook, and walked into the garage. I closed the door, locked it and climbed into my car. I drove to the Cracker Barrel, it was very lonely, I sung to the songs on the radio station with my one arm out the window feeling the breeze. I pulled into the parking lot of the Cracker Barrel; I was early and didn't see her anywhere. I leant my seat back and I put my arm over my eyes to take a little nap.

"Hey Jeff." Beth said into the still open window, I jumped up in my seat. "Oh, did I scare you?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, but it's cool." I said as I pulled my chair back up, rolled up my window, I turned off the car and climbed out.

"Sorry for scaring you, I didn't know you were asleep." Beth said giggling at my reaction.

"It just means I can scare you back." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"I doubt you will."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes." Beth said smiling.

"I take the challenge, I am not telling you when though. So how's Amber?" I said as I opened the door for her.

"She is doing fine, she says she sits next to Beniot in her class, she is excited about that."

"I know, Beniot told me yesterday. I was going to talk to you about Friday, what you doing Friday night?" I asked as I pulled her seat out for her.

"Nothing yet, why?"

"We have a show in Raleigh, was wondering if maybe you and Amber want to go, Beniot and Anita really want to go, you don't have to go, I am sure my dad will be willing to go." I said as I sat down across from her.

"It sounds fun; your dad is welcome to ride with us if he still wants to go. I can give Beniot and Anita a ride back as well."

"Thanks, I haven't talked to rest of the gang, but maybe check them out half day to take a ride to Raleigh and spend all day there. At least give the two kids a little more time with us before we go back on tour." I said as we ordered a drink.

"I really think Amber and Beniot are starting to like each other."

"What makes you think that?"

"All Amber talks about is Beniot."

"Does she? All I talk about is you." I said smiling at her, which caused her to smile back at me turning a slight shade of red.

"How is Gregory's and Toes' marriage planning going?" Beth asked.

"You might get a call from them later on tonight, or they might talk to you Friday, they were saying something about you being a Brides' Maid and wanting Amber being their Flower Girl." I said.

"That would be awesome; I will have to wait for that phone call then. Are you involved with this little wedding?"

"Yes, somehow, I don't know how though." I said rolling my eyes.

"You don't seem too enthused about it."

"Oh I am because I am probably going to walk down with the most beautiful Brides Maid." I said smiling widely.

"You are a charmer aren't you?" Beth said not making eye contact with me.

"Anyway, I am hoping that Toes does the clothing and color arrangements, because if it was Gregory, I would be worried. Gregory doesn't have that good of style." I said shaking my head.

"That's kind of harsh, but I agree with you. I think that Toes should handle the clothing, I could only imagine the dress that Gregory would pick." Beth said making a disgusted look.

"Thank you, someone finally agrees with me."

"Are you going to change your hair color for the event to a half way decent color? Maybe let your blonde hair grow back out?" Beth asked as she reached across the table and played with my hair.

"You like the blonde hair?"

"It looked good on you, but I like the different colors as well." Beth said smiling.

"I might dye my hair to match the dresses or whatever color they want." I said tucking lose strands behind my ear.

"Have they decided a date?"

"July 4th." I said nodding.

"That's cool, so what to talk about?"

"Are you sure you are going to be okay going out with me?" I asked not that confident in myself.

"Yeah, I mean, I trust you not to cheat on me and I have known you for years, is there some reason I shouldn't want to go out with you?"

"No, I am just saying, I could get a little crazy and rampageous at times, and you haven't spent one day with all seven of us together, do you think you can handle our craziness?" I asked as our food arrived.

"Jeff, I think I can handle it, I mean, I have a 9 year old, I have dealt with you, Matt, Shannon, and Gregory at Matt's Christmas Bashes, I don't think adding Fin, Toes and Maddie would make it any more crazy, plus they don't seem that crazy, they seem very nice, quiet and keep to themselves." Beth said as she started eating her food.

"Really? You think the girls are very innocent?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, unless if you have other evidence to prove so." Beth said, I licked my lips, I told her the story about the Jock Itch, the story about Maddie when she ripped her underwear, how they broke the bed, and any other story I could think of that would make her believe me. "So, they have their moments, but that just means they found the right group to fit in with." Beth said as she sipped her drink.

"Are you going to be able to live with that or deal with it?"

"Oh, I can, and I am sure that it will entertain Amber watching your stupid butts." Beth said giggling.

"I know, plus she will have Beniot to play with."

"How was your food?" Beth asked as she finished her food.

"Pretty good, how was yours?"

"It was yummy, thanks." Beth said as she put her dirty napkin on her plate.

"Tomorrow we are filming the Hardy Show if you want to come over, and I am sure that Amber can get off the bus with Anita and Beniot if you want her too." I said as I paid the bill as we stood up and left the restaurant.

"I will think about and see if Amber wants to play with Beniot tomorrow night." Beth said.

"Do you have work or do you have today off?"

"I have to get back to work, where are you going?" Beth asked as we stopped next to the driver's door on her car.

"I might go to Wal-Mart, kill some time before I have to go back and pick Beniot up from the bus stop."

"Aw, you pick him up after school?"

"Yeah, I was supposed to go with them to drop him off this morning but I slept in because I was tired." I said smiling.

"Oh, so, Maddie's for sure pregnant with your niece or nephew?" Beth asked as she dug through her purse to find her keys.

"Yeah, I'm excited. She is having twins, so I am hoping she is having one of each, but either way they are going to be spoiled as heck."

"I know that you will love them to death, you love Beniot and Anita like they were your own and you love Amber as well."

"I love you too, don't forget that." I said as I cupped her face and kissed her lips lightly.

"I love you too, well; I got to get back to work before I get in trouble with the boss."

"Okay, talk to you later, what time you get off work?"

"I get off at 4, so call me after dinner?" Beth asked as she unlocked her car, she opened the door and climbed in. I held the door open as we continued talking.

"Alright, you defiantly going Friday, we can get you backstage passes, and you're welcome to stay the night in the hotel room with us." I said smiling.

"I will talk to Amber and see what she wants to do, and I will ask my boss for time off."

"You do that, love you and I will miss you." I said as I leant over and kissed her one more time.

"Love you too and miss you as well." Beth said as I shut the door and she started the car and pulled out of the parking spot, I waved at her good-bye. I walked over to my car, I unlocked it and I climbed into my car. I started it, I rolled down my window and went over to Wal-Mart, it was only 1 pm, I had at least 1 ½ hours to kill before I had to be at the bus stop. I parked in the parking lot; I turned off my car and went in just to randomly shop for things. I went to the baby things just to look to see what needed to get bought before the baby arrived.

"I can't wait until I shop for my future nieces or nephews." I said loudly, a sales associate came over.

"Do you need help sir?" She asked.

"No, I am just looking at things for my future nieces and nephews; my brother's girlfriend is pregnant with twins. I am an exciting awaiting uncle." I said smiling.

"Well, congrats, and if you need help, I will be over here." She said as she went to where she pointed at. I looked at strollers, changing tables, cribs, and I then went and looked at the booties and the little one pieces. I found one that said 'My Uncle loves me,' and another one that said 'My dad can beat your dad any day.' I then went and looked at the baby toys, man those were entertaining and fun for me to play with and I am not even a baby, lets just say that everyone and the sales associate looked at me like I was stupid. I left the baby area and went to the toy section and found action figures of everyone besides Maddie.

"I so have to buy little action figures of us and/or stuffed animal of us for our little niece or nephew." I said as I walked back around to look at the fabrics. I found baby blue fabric and baby pink fabric. I then found this fabric that had the WWE symbol on it, I bought each fabric enough to make four baby blankets, I am going to make two baby pink ones and two baby blue ones, so if they have two girls they will have two pink ones, if they have two boys they will have two blue ones, and if they have one of each, then they will have a spare of each color. I am going to sew the WWE symbol in the middle of the blankets. Anyway, if they have two girls, they can still use the blue ones, vice versa. I carried the fabric with me with the idea in my head, I was going to buy glitter or sparkles to put their names on it, but don't want to put anything they can choke on or hazardous on the blanket, and plus I don't know their names. I will sew it on later when they are born. I carried the fabric to the front; I figured I should get out of here before I decided to buy more stuff for the baby.

"Hello, did you find everything okay?" The guy at the register asked.

"Yes sir." I said as he rung up the fabric.

"It is going to be $25 sir." He said as I gave him $25, and he handed me a receipt. I grabbed the bag and took it out to my car. I looked at the time, it was only 2, and I thought I wasted more time than that in Wal-Mart.

"I guess I can take the long way home." I said as I started the car, and pulled out of the parking spot to take the long way home. "I hope that the little babies love the blankets I am going to make them." I said smiling at the fabric that was sitting in the passenger seat. I pulled down my street; I slowed down so I don't make any dust on the dirt road. I hum along to the music on the radio. I pulled into my garage; I carried the fabric into the house and to my room. "What time is it?" I asked myself as I looked at my clock that read 2:30. "I should get going, I wonder where Gregory and Toes are, and hopefully they are already at the bus stop." I said as I threw the keys into my back pocket and was back out the back door.


	16. Playing Dirty

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Toes Point of View-**

I rolled over to see what time it was, and it read 11:45 on my phone. I sat up quickly like how the Undertaker does in the ring, and jumped out of bed throwing on my clothes.

"What's wrong honey?" Gregory asked grumpily.

"We overslept, its 11:45." I said as I started pulling up my pants.

"Dude, they are already at school you can't do anything right now." Gregory said.

"You got a point." I said as I buttoned up my pants.

"Why are you still getting dressed?"

"I am going to go cook us lunch, and while we are eating we can go through our address books or people that we want to invite." I said as I opened the door and let him get dressed. I went to Jeff's room, I knocked on his door, no answer, I opened the door slowly, "Jeff?" I asked as I peeked in through a tiny crack and he wasn't in there. I shut the door and walked out to the living room and the dining room, he was no where to be found. I searched his house, he wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen, he left a note on the refrigerator, 'Went to lunch with Beth, hanging with her today, be back before 3 to pick up Beniot and Anita with Fin and Shannon, hope to see you there. Breakfast left overs in the fridge if you want to heat it up. -Jeff.' I pulled the note off and put it in the garbage can, I pulled out the left overs and heated them up for Gregory and I.

"Where's Jeff?" Gregory asked walking out and putting his shirt over his head.

"He went out with Beth today; he said he will be back by 3 to pick up the kids." I said as the microwave went off.

"What we having for lunch?"

"Left overs." I said as I pulled out the plate of food and set it on the counter to separate it.

"Oh what fun." Gregory said as he grabbed two glasses to pour them some water.

"You don't like left overs, it is easier on me." I said as I started to separate the food.

"Alright, let me get a pad of paper so we can start making our list." Gregory said as he set down the two glasses of water on the table and went to grab a pad of paper and pen.

"Defiantly Big Show, Hunter, Shane, and Stephanie." I said as I set a plate down in front of him as he wrote down those names and a few others. "Who else did you write down?" I asked trying to snatch the paper.

"My parents and my brother and sister." Gregory said honestly.

"What about Christian? Weren't you guys close when he was in WWE?" I asked taking a bite of the Belgian waffle.

"We could invite him and his wife." Gregory said writing down his name.

"Who else you hang with?"

"What about the Guerrero's and Mysterio?" Gregory asked, I nodded in agreement. I pulled out my phone to call AT.

"I forgot to get AT's number from Fin." I said as Gregory went back to work on writing down names of people to invite to the wedding. I listed off a group of people that I wanted to invite to the wedding.

"I think I might have AT's number let me check." Gregory said as he pulled out his phone and looked through his contact list.

"How does everyone have his number but not me?"

"You're not cool." Gregory said giggling as I stole the list of people and the pen from him and wrote a few more people from WWE to invite.

"You got his number?" I asked setting the pen down and taking a bite of my Belgian waffle as he did as well.

"Yeah, I am going to call right now." Gregory said sticking out his tongue; he put the phone on speakerphone.

"Hello?" AT asked.

"Hey AT, did we wake you?" Gregory asked.

"No, what's up bro?" AT asked.

"Well, Gregory and I are getting married; we got a favor to ask of you." I said into the phone.

"Hey Toes, didn't know you were on the line. Congrats on getting married, shoot away on the favor; I might be able to help." AT said.

"We were wondering if you would be an usher with Cena." Gregory said scratching the back of his neck.

"What exactly does an usher do?" AT asked.

"When someone arrives, you ask them what party their with, groom or bride, and you seat them on that side of the church." I explained.

"Sounds simple enough, count me in." AT said.

"Thanks AT." I said happily.

"No problem, see you guys Friday, love you." AT said as he clicked the call to an end.

"I don't see Jericho's name on here either." I said as I wrote down Jericho's name to the list.

"Hey, who said anything about me liking him?" Gregory said giggling as he dug into his waffles.

"What about that Rosy dude?"

"Don't talk to him anymore."

"Okay, anyone else that you know that should be added to the list?" I asked looking at the list.

"What about your family?"

"I can send them an invite, but I doubt they will come." I said writing down my dad and my mom's name.

"We should call Michelle and tell her how many invitations we will need." Gregory said starting to count how many people are on the list.

"Should we send one to the wedding party even though we kind of informed them about it?" I asked.

"We can send them one just to remind them and for their keepsakes." Gregory said adding everyone in their wedding party on the list.

"Alright, now that just makes it a lot more huh?" I said giggling and trying not to choke on the food that was in my mouth.

"I feel bad for Michelle having to make all these invitations."

"I am sure they come in packages like Christmas cards, if not, she volunteered for it so she should be willing to do it."

"I doubt that wedding invitations are that easily found and I doubt they come in a box of 12 or whatever like Christmas cards." Gregory said in doubt.

"True, but I am sure there is a company they can order a certain amount of invitations through." I said taking a sip of my water.

"You got a point, and it didn't look hand made either." Gregory said going through his numbers to try and find Michelle's number.

"How many people do we have on the list?" I asked looking at the final tally; the final tally was about 60ish.

"Less than I thought, but I am going to tell her to make 100 so we have an extra 40 just in case we think of any more people." Gregory said as he stuck the phone up to his ear.

"What's your favorite flower?" I asked he put his finger up for one moment; I went back to eating my food.

"Hey Michelle, it's Gregory, we got a final tally of invitations, it is about 60, is there any possible way we can get a few extra ones, maybe 80 or 100 just in case we think of anymore people." Gregory said in his charming way to her through the phone, I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. "No problem, we will be there Thursday, thank you." Gregory said hanging up the phone.

"What flowers should we look at getting for me to carry?" I asked sipping at my water.

"I don't know violets?" Gregory said.

"A man that knows his flowers." I said as I leant in kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Dude, I have Jeff whose alter ego is Itchweed, I got to know my plants." Gregory said which made me laugh.

"You got a point there." I said as I played with my fork.

"What to do with the rest of the day until the kids get home?" Gregory asked.

"You want to go for a walk or something, show me around the town since this is now my official home?" I asked as he smiled.

"After we finish eating though." Gregory said as he continued eating away at his Belgian waffle.

"I don't understand how you guys could always deal with making hot breakfasts in the morning, in my house if we had time to do so, then yeah but we usually just did simple breakfasts like pop tarts or cereal." I said as I got up from the table to go wash off my plate and got water.

"Us wrestlers eat well huh?" Gregory said.

"I think that I have to hit the gym to lose all this weight though." I said honestly.

"You are not gaining one once of weight, at least not that I see." Gregory said smiling.

"You are sleeping on the floor tonight." I said smirking as I walked back out to the table and sat down back in the seat.

"You won't let me would you?"

"Yes, if you try climbing in, I will kick you off." I said with a straight face, and his fork stopped halfway up to his mouth.

"You serious?"

"No, not really." I said busting out in laughter at his facial reactions.

"How is that funny?" Gregory asked taking a drink of water.

"Your facial reaction was hilarious, if you could have just seen your face." I said once I contained my laughter and just started laughing again just picturing it in my head.

"Your mean, you laughing at my face, is it really that hideous?"

"No, it isn't hideous; sometimes you just make funny facial reactions." I said honestly as I grabbed his plate and glass and took them out to the sink to rinse off.

"Come on honey; let's put shoes on so we can do a walk that you are so anxious to go on." Gregory said in a dreading tone.

"You sound like you don't want to go for a walk do you?"

"I will go just for you sweetie." Gregory said kissing my forehead.

"Aw, thanks for trying to exercise just a tad." I said as I went in search for a pair of socks and my shoes.

"Where do you want to walk to?" Gregory asked.

"You know the area better than I do, you lead the way." I said walking out into the living room to put on my socks and shoes.

"Touché my friend." Gregory said.

"I thought so, where are you taking me?" I asked slipping my feet into my shoes.

"I guess we would just keep walking until we reach our destination." Gregory said as he put on his shoes.

"Exactly, like you're worried about walking."

"I'm not, just wishing I knew where we were going." Gregory said as he finished tying his shoes.

"We'll find out where we are going when we get there." I said kissing him on the lips lightly.

"Do you have a plan that I don't know about?"

"How would I plan anything in a town that I have barely been in for like a week?"

"True, but you might of." Gregory said.

"Oh yes Gregory, I planned something special, you just ruined it." I said standing up, I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"I am surprised you were able to pull my fat ass off the couch." Gregory said in shock.

"What can I say, I work out." I said kissing my muscles that isn't very big compared to his.

"I don't think so; I think that I helped with the process of standing up."

"Don't think so mister, it is all in the pups." I said patting my muscle.

"Don't get too cocky now."

"I am never going to get cocky." I said as we walked out the front door, he locked the door behind us.

"You think that now, wait for the day." Gregory said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Shouldn't we wait until Jeff and Beth gets back so we can talk to Beth about her and Amber being a part of our wedding party?" I asked.

"We can get the number from Jeff later; we don't want to ruin their date today." Gregory said smiling.

"I am glad that Jeff found someone, hopefully she doesn't get hurt from him like how Fin did."

"He liked Beth before we even met you guys."

"Then why did he wait until now to go out with her?" I said confusingly as he led me down the dirt path.

"Who knows with Jeff, he's got Fruity Pebbled color hair and his belly button pierced for freaks sake." Gregory said.

"You got a point, Amber seems to like him as well, actually I have a feeling that Beniot and Amber are going to be real close." I said in confidence.

"I know, those two will probably get married one day or be best friends like their parents."

"I can't believe how close Jeff and Fin are after the whole dramarama. It is just shocking to me, I am just thinking if me and you ever went through anything that bad if we will ever be as close as those two." I said as I kicked a rock down the path.

"We're not them, we are in love and that is all that matters."

"True, what is new to talk about?"

"When are we going to make a baby like Matt and Maddie?" Gregory asked moving his hand that was resting on my waist and grabbed my hand; he started swinging it back and forth.

"After marriage for now, and defiantly after Maddie gives birth."

"Why not try the night of our marriage, maybe while we are on our honeymoon, and by the time your due, she would have already given birth." Gregory said smiling thinking about kids.

"Where are we going on our honeymoon?"

"We are going to be in a hotel room our whole honeymoon."

"We are not mister; I am not a sex machine like you. I want to go somewhere nice, maybe on a cruise, Hawaii, or England or something." I said.

"You can go to England and/or to Hawaii with the business, we will work on that part later, we have to sit down and discuss it." Gregory said.

"Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"How about Canada, how does that sound?"

"It sounds good, as long it isn't Belgium, because that is where my mom lives." I said as I tried to pull away from him but he pulled me back to him.

"Maybe next time we are in Germany we would have to stop by so I can meet my mother in law."

"You don't want to meet her, trust me, she is creepy looking. Fin and I don't know how we turned out as good looking as we did and/or how well we turned out as we did." I said still confused how Fin and I turned out as good as we did.

"Why do you say that?"

"You don't know my dad, my mom or my dad's bitch of a girlfriend, and the life we lived you will totally understand." I said as he pulled me in front of him and rested both his hands on my waist as we continued to walk down the dirt road.

"Don't worry about them now; you got me here to protect you forever and ever." Gregory said whispering in my ear.

"I know you will protect me you big teddy bear you."

"If I am protecting you, don't call me a teddy bear, which will ruin the image of a big protective man like me." Gregory said a little upset.

"Fine, you're my big teddy bear, but you're a big protective strong man." I said smiling widely and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, as long as you protect me from those big diva chicks, we all know they can beat me silly." Gregory said.

"That's your teddy bear side; you know that you wish you had divas fighting over you."

"But, you won't let them because you love me." Gregory said proudly that I love him.

"Depending on if they offer me money for you."

"You will sell me?"

"It depends on how big the offer is, and which diva it was." I said giggling at his shock expression.

"You would seriously do that?"

"No, I will miss you and I love you too much." I said kissing his cheek.

"Glad to hear that sweetie." Gregory said as we reached to the end of the road.

"Dead end, time to turn back I guess." I said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Not until after we get dirty." Gregory said as he spun me around with me on his shoulder.

"Put me down, I don't want to get this outfit dirty."

"You didn't wear your play clothes, how rude." Gregory said setting me down on my feet.

"I didn't think you were willing to play that easy in the dirt." I said grabbing hands with him again and started to head back to the house.

"Do you know what time it is?" Gregory asked as I pulled out my cell phone to see the time.

"Its 2 p.m., we should head back so we will be on time to pick up the kids at the bus stop." I said sliding my phone back into my pocket.

"You want a piggy back ride?" Gregory asked as he bent over and squatted down a little for I would be able to jump onto his back.

"I will break you and you will get tired of carrying my fat ass."

"I won't get tired, it is barely even a work-out, and I won't even break a sweat." He said and I still didn't even jump onto his back.

"Are you sure you're not going to drop me and/or get me dirty in this dirt?"

"No, jump on." Gregory said doing his charming smile, I jumped on his back and he stood back up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he grabbed my knees and I hooked my ankles. "Ah, my back, my back!" Gregory yelled jokingly and I immediately jumped off him and I felt horrible.

"Are you okay, oh my god Gregory?" I said as I rubbed his back.

"I got you, I am just kidding." Gregory said standing back up and giggling.

"I hate you." I said as I smacked him across the arm and took off running down the dirt road, he ran after me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up.

"I am sorry baby." Gregory said setting me back down and kissing me on the lips lightly.

"It's okay, payback is always a bitch you know that." I said smiling widely trying to think of a plan.

"I know, but that was my risk. Come on, Beniot and Anita are waiting for us." Gregory said grabbing my hand and we continued walking down the dirt road to the bus stop.


	17. Shannon and Fin's Day Out

**Shannon's Point of View-**

We were off to bed again when Jeff texted Fin back saying that he will meet us at the bus stop at 3.

"What did he say?" I asked as she climbed into the bed.

"He said he will meet us at the bus stop at 3 to pick up at bus stop." She said pulling the sheets up, I climbed in next to her and pulled it back up, she kissed my forehead and fell asleep with my head snuggled into her shoulder and her head rested against my forehead. At 11 my alarm went off, I grumpily rolled over and turned it off.

"Wake up sweetie pie." I said kissing her on the lips to wake her up.

"Good morning to you too." She said smiling up me.

"Come on, lets get dressed again, and we are not going to go out in those Tinker Bell pajamas you have on." I said as she moaned in anger.

"Do I have to?" She said chuckling as I pulled her out of the bed onto her feet.

"Yes, now go shower up missy." I said as I patted her on the ass which made her jump in the air. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. I changed back into my clothes that I was wearing earlier. I walked out into the living room to put on my socks and shoes, Maddie walked downstairs in her pajamas.

"Where are you guys off too?" Maddie asked sitting down on the couch across from me.

"We are going to head out onto the town to spend the day together, where's Matt?" I asked slipping on my last sock.

"He's still asleep; he wants us to relax today." Maddie said rolling her eyes.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, at least you get to relax, pretty soon you will have no more wrestling to worry about."

"True, but it is going to get boring after a while just sitting around the house."

"You can read books, pick up a new hobby, maybe you can decorate the baby's room." I said slipping my foot into the shoe, Fin walked out of the bathroom in her clothes.

"Good morning Maddie." Fin said as she walked by the living room into our room to set down her pajamas.

"Morning, anyways, I don't even know what room we are using for the babies room." Maddie said.

"Well, it can be either one of the guest rooms, we can easily move over to Shannon's place." Fin said walking out into the living room carrying her purse.

"Yes, we can, but we shouldn't be worried about the babies' room until I get further along." Maddie said sitting Indian style.

"But we don't need you working on the babies' room when you're like 6 months along." I said as I tied my shoes tightly.

"That is why I am not working on it when I am 6 months, it should be done by then or make you guys do it." Maddie said smiling as Matt came downstairs.

"Hey guys, that is where you ran too." Matt said looking at Maddie.

"So, when are you going to start working on the babies' room?" Fin asked crossing her legs.

"Whenever you guys move out." Matt said sitting down next to Maddie.

"You guys shouldn't really worry about it now; she is only what, a month and a half along?" I asked.

"Yeah, but if they want to repaint the room and/or take out all the furniture and move in new furniture." Fin said.

"She's got a point; we will start when we come back home, okay?" Matt asked kissing Maddie's cheek.

"Well, we are heading out into town, you guys want anything?" I asked as I stood up and helped Fin up.

"Nothing to my knowledge." Matt said.

"Can you pick up some Oreos?" Maddie asked sweetly as the three dogs ran downstairs and jumped onto the couch that Fin and I were just sitting on.

"Sure thing, be back in a few hours." I said as I grabbed Fin's hand as we walked out front to get into my Hummer.

"What restaurant are we going to?" Fin asked as we reached my Hummer.

"I don't know, I can take you to Olive Garden." I said opening her door and she climbed in smiling. I walked around and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Olive Garden it is then." Fin said buckling in.

"You want to go to my house afterwards so you can see your future resident."

"I guess we can, you're the driver mister." Fin said as I started the engine.

"True." I said smiling and put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway to head towards Olive Garden.

"Is it okay for us like leaving Maddie and Matt alone together?"

"Yeah, I think that Matt could handle a pregnant woman, if he can't then he is a wimp."

"You're telling me that you can handle a pregnant woman?" Fin asked looking at me in disbelieve.

"Only one way to find out." I said smiling as I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Not now buddy boy, I don't think you can handle two pregnant women, especially if it is me and Maddie." Fin said giggling.

"Maddie isn't that moody right now, thank god."

"I don't know if I can handle her moodiness when it comes."

"I know, but when she gives birth it will all be worth wild because we will hold those two little bundles in our arms." Fin said squirming in excitement.

"I am surprised you have really thought about getting pregnant after finding out about her pregnancy."

"I might, but maybe not now, is that okay with you baby?" Fin said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, it's fine with me, let's just get Anita and Beniot through this last month of school and Gregory and Toes through this wedding, then we will worry about us. When are you planning on moving your stuff to my house Ms. Fin?" I asked squeezing her hand lightly as I turned into the parking lot.

"Next time we have a break, and make it back to Vegas to put things in boxes to ship back here."

"So maybe within the next 3 months?"

"Do you have to room in your house for Anita and Beniot?" Fin asked as I parked in a spot, shifting the car into the park and turning off the car.

"Yeah, that is if you're sharing my room with me?"

"Where else would I stay, in the backyard with your dogs?"

"I wouldn't allow that, plus I have an extra bedroom for us just in case we get you pregnant." I said smiling as I pulled out the keys unlocking the doors.

"That isn't going to be for a while, sir."

"You seem confident about that." I said as we met in front of my Hummer joining hands.

"Yes, I am very confident in not getting pregnant right now. But anyways, we are going to have to work on our speeches for Toes and Gregory's wedding." Fin said as I pulled open the door for us.

"I know, but we have a month or so."

"I am not going to wait until the last minute to write it, I know how your brain works." Fin said as I held up two fingers to the hostess. She escorted us to our seat, and I pulled out Fin's seat for her. "Why, aren't you a gentleman today?"

"I know, it's just giving me props. Why don't you tell me how brain works if you think you do?"

"You are thinking that you will just wait until the night before or when they call you up onto the stage to give the speech to actually write it." Fin said giggling.

"Oh yeah Fin, how'd you know?"

"You seem like the slacker type."

"Hey, I resent that." I said a little offended.

"You should have said represent, it suits you more." Fin said giggling at her statement.

"Hey!" I said as I threw a piece of my breadstick at her.

"If your going to throw food at me, let me know so I can open my mouth." Fin said.

"How about my straw wrapper?" I asked as I rolled up my straw wrapper and she opened her shirt. "You serious?"

"Yes, why don't you give it a try?"

"Only if I can go in after it."

"Not in public, just give it a try." Fin said holding her shirt open, I threw the straw wrapper, and luckily I made it down her shirt.

"I get to go in after it!" I said as she went to try and get it.

"Not here, and if I stand up it is going to fall."

"No one is over here in our area, so no one is going to see." I said as I stood up walking over to where she was seating. I stuck my hand down her shirt; she was squirming from my cold hand as the hostess walked around the corner with another family.

"Shannon!" Fin said as she pulled out my hand, I turned bright red from embarrassment, the hostess chuckled a little. I sat back down in my seat and scooted closer to the table. I pulled out another breadstick when our waiter came with our salad. "I can't believe you did that." Fin said putting some salad on her plate.

"I didn't know she was going to come around the corner." I said as I put some salad on my plate as well.

"I didn't know either, but it got me to giggle. I have never seen you turn red before, there goes the goal on trying to get you embarrassed." Fin said taking bites into her salad.

"It was a goal of yours to get me embarrassed, may I get you embarrassed?"

"Why are you asking my permission, if I say no, would you still do it?"

"Yes, I would still do it no matter what you say, so basically I am going to get you embarrassed." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Why do you want to get me embarrassed? I wasn't involved with this little embarrassment thing here, you did it on your own free will, I told you not to."

"You were SO involved with it." I said as I took a bite of my breadstick.

"How am I involved?"

"You let me throw the straw into your t-shirt."

"You didn't have to throw it you know." Fin said smiling and giggling at the scenario.

"But you tempted me."

"You need self-control." Fin said as she finished her salad and put her plate to the side.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing, but it still was pretty funny." Fin said as the waiter brought our food.

"It wasn't funny. Anyway, you have a match Friday?"

"Yeah, don't you since it is in your home state?"

"Yeah, I do, but have no idea against whom though." I said as I took a bite of my spaghetti.

"Shouldn't you know though? I know that I am going against Maria and Michelle with Maddie, we are probably going to drop the belts this week or next week."

"But at least you got a belt, maybe you can go onto bigger and better belts like the Diva's belt."

"I will win a Diva's belt when the sky turns purple."

"Don't doubt yourself, how awesome would it be if me and you hold a belt at the same time?" I said as I finished chewing my food.

"It will be when I work my way up in the business."

"You are slowly, next week you having a solo match?"

"Yeah, against Michelle I think and then off to Victoria." Fin said.

"What do you guys have against Victoria?"

"She has been a bitch to us before you even started going out with her."

"If I would have known I would have dumped in a heart beat." I said leaning on the table.

"I didn't want to complain about it. Anyways, are you always going to do the Mo-hawk to the ring?"

"Why is it annoying you?"

"No, it's hot. I thought you might want to do a cowboy hat or something, or wear it down one day." Fin said shrugging.

"Oh, I will put it into consideration just for you though, only if you put something into consideration."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, maybe where a dress for me one day or a skirt?"

"You are kidding me right? Your going to see me in a dress at my sister's wedding, good enough for you?"

"No, I mean maybe a little black cocktail dress." I said as I slurped some noodles.

"Only if we go to a nightclub then maybe I will go buy one."

"How about we buy you one, and you wear it as a valet dress on Friday and wear it in your singing segment?" I asked smiling at her.

"You have a little sauce on your face." Fin said as I tried to get it myself, but she reached over with her napkin and wiped it off.

"Thank you."

"You're so cute you know that?"

"That is what I have been told, but what do you say?" I asked bouncing a little bit in excitement.

"Fine, I wear a little black cocktail dress Friday as your escort IF you don't do a Mo-hawk and wear a cowboy hat." Fin said as she drunk a little of her water.

"It's a deal; may I escort you to your match?"

"Well, Maddie and I have our own music, so you will kind of escorting both of us." Fin said.

"Maddie doesn't have her own music?"

"Not until she returns after her pregnancy."

"I am sure AT can work something else out, and I am sure that Vince will let me escort you guys no matter what." I said confidently.

"You ready to go out and find my dress that you want me to wear?" Fin asked as our check came.

"I guess so; I am taking a breadstick to go." I said as I pulled the last breadstick out, broke it in half and gave her the other half.

"Why thank you, does the dress have to be black?" Fin asked as she gave the waiter her card to pay for lunch.

"No, it doesn't have to be black, but since you paid for lunch, you got to let me pay for your dress." I said as I reached across the table and grabbed her hands.

"If you want to, while we are out in looks of the dress, we got to pick Maddie up some Oreos."

"I know, I am totally jacking some of them."

"No doubt on that." Fin said as the check and her card came back, she signed the receipt, and we stood up to leave. I wrapped my arm around her and rested it on her waist.

"What does that mean?" I asked as we walked by the hostess who started to giggle when she saw us coming.

"You will eat anything, you're a garbage disposal." Fin said as she opened the doors for us.

"How rude, anyway, did that hostess really have to giggle at us when we came out?"

"Yes, she is probably still laughing at you." Fin said as I moved my hand from her waist to grabbing her hand.

"She was just getting a free show; do you want to hit Wal-Mart or Target?"

"Target, please?" Fin said doing the puppy dog look as we reached my Hummer.

"Yes ma'am, as long as we find you that dress that I want to see you in."

"Is it a long time fantasy?" Fin asked as I opened the door for her.

"You know it." I said smiling at her, she rolled her eyes and buckled herself in. I climbed into the drivers' seat and buckled up.

"Do you know how to get to Target?"

"No, that is why I offered to take you to Target; I was just pulling your leg." I said as I started the car and put it in reverse.

"I was just checking, you could have your blonde moments."

"Hey, did you just call me blonde?"

"Yes, I see the blonde hairs right there." Fin said as she put her hands through my hair.

"Doesn't mean that I have blonde moments." I said a little offended.

"I am sorry, did I offend you? Don't worry; I have more blonde moments that you." Fin said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"That is probably true; you're probably the dumbest one."

"How rude." Fin said crossing her arms under her breast.

"I am sorry baby." I said reaching over and grabbing her hand, I rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand.

"It's okay, I still love you." Fin said smiling widely.

"I notice you only smile that widely when you're around me, or with Jeff. Are you cheating on me with Jeff?"

"Never, I wouldn't cheat on you, and especially with a guy that has a girlfriend. Jeff is only a close guy friend."

"Well, that's good to hear, I think I would just have to kick Jeff's butt more tomorrow." I said giggling.

"Not too hard I hope, I think Beth wants Jumper still breathing afterwards Shan-Shan."

"Jumper? Is that your pet name for him?"

"Not really, it's a nickname I gave him the first day I met him." Fin said giggling.

"I guess I have to start calling him that to make him angry."

"I thought you were going to start calling him Fruity Pebbles?"

"I will, but Jumper is more interesting." I said as we pulled into Target's parking lot.

"Should I get you a new nickname besides Shan-Shan?"

"No, I love you calling me Shan-Shan; if anything I should give you a newer nickname."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want to start calling you Lee-Lee." I said thinking of her middle name.

"I guess I can let you call me that." Fin said as I put the car into park, and turning it off.

"It's only far, you call me Shan-Shan, and I call you Lee-Lee." I said in a sing-song voice as we climbed out of my Hummer.

"Do you remember when we were at the Wrestle-mania ball?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I remember it?" I said as I grabbed her hand.

"So, you remember when we danced half of the song Smile?"

"Yeah, I cut in between you and Shawn?" I said trying to remember and swung her hand.

"Yep, so is that our official song?"

"No, our official song is Sexy Can I; you sung it to me the first day we met."

"I know that's our song, but what's our song song, like the first song we danced to?" She asked bumping into me a little.

"What do you want it to be? We didn't officially dance the WHOLE song"

"I don't know, I guess we have to wait until Toes and Gregory's wedding to find out."

"We are defiantly dancing to Sexy Can I, you started that one." I said as the automated doors open.

"Do we need a cart?"

"We should grab one just in case; we always tend to overbuy things." I said as we walked back outside grabbing a cart, and walked back inside with it.

"So, we are in search of a little black cocktail dress, and Oreos." Fin said as we were just walking around.

"We should really buy some stuff for the baby."

"She is only 1 ½ months, what should we buy her?"

"We can buy her some music, wasn't it scientifically proven that babies that listen to music in the womb is smarter?" I asked trying to sound smart.

"I think so, but what music?"

"We can still search around." I said as we went to the toy section.

"How did we end up in the toy section?" Fin asked as I started playing with the piano kid toy that was lying down.

"Listen I can play Mary Had a Little Lamb." I said as I started to play it on the piano.

"Look, they have a little drum." Fin said as she took the drum stick that was attached to it and started banging on it.

"We are such little kids." I said rolling my eyes and took the drum stick out of her hands.

"Hey, you ruined my drum solo."

"Well, I am sorry; you can have your drum solo later." I said as we walked down rest of the aisle.

"Dude they have whoopi cushions, we should buy one and put it on someone's seat at dinner." Fin said smiling.

"You're so mean, but it would be fun, put it in the cart." I said as we went down the other aisle that had the board games.

"Whose seat should we put it on?"

"We should put it on Gregory's, it would be classic." I said as she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Look, they have the Wii out for people to try, you want to play?" Fin asked grabbing the Wii controller and started a tennis match. I pulled out my camera phone and started to record. "Are you taking pictures or recording?" She asked as she glanced over at me and turned her attention back to the game.

"Recording, I would pull out your camera, but I didn't want to dig through your purse and you get mad."

"What would I have in my purse that you don't know about?" Fin said as she missed a ball in the game.

"I don't know, pads or tampons." I said turning a slight red thinking about it.

"Does that embarrass you?" Fin said as she turned my camera phone away from me to show my now red face.

"No, I just don't like talking about it." I said as she handed me my phone back. I stopped it from recording and put it back into my pocket.

"I should make you buy some; do you have trouble buying condoms?"

"Yes, I do, I try and find a cashier that is a guy, that's how I handle it." I said as she just rolled her eyes as we headed towards the CD area.

"You should probably buy some."

"Maybe, what type of music should we get them?"

"Anything besides hard rock, head banging type, maybe the kids section." I said as we went down the kids CD aisle.

"How about this one, it's Barney." Fin said.

"I think that will annoy Maddie or Matt after listening to it one time."

"How about this?" Fin said holding up a different CD.

"That might be good, now another one that they could probably handle." I said as we went to the Pop section.

"You know Matt's music style better than I do, so if I pick out a CD that I know Maddie will like, can you tell me yes or no if Matt will like it?" Fin said, I nodded yes as we went down the aisle picking up random CD's, we picked out three that they both would like and put it in the cart. "I think that's enough CD's for them, off to get the Oreo's." Fin said.

"That can wait; we have to go get your dress."

"I don't want you know my dress size, so you are not going to be ANYWHERE near the dress section." Fin said with attitude.

"Fin, I have seen you naked, I don't think it should matter what your dress size is."

"True, but it's still embarrassing."

"I am not going to yell it across the whole store like your parents would." I said as she rolled her eyes and I jumped in excitement.

"You are way too excited to shop in the women section."

"I am not." I said as I pushed the cart behind her to the women's section.

"How about this dress?" Fin asked as she pulled out a dress that we walked by.

"Not short enough, remember you a little taller than most, and if you wear the boots or your heels with it." I said as I made her put the dress back.

"You know WAY too much about women's clothing." Fin said as she put her hand on mine that was on the cart.

"I am sorry, but I am just helping you, it's like that old saying. If you look bad, I look bad because I have to be seen with you."

"Hey, I have to be seen with you when you're wearing a Mo-hawk." Fin said lightly tapping my nose.

"Sometimes you told me to put it in a Mo-hawk before we left."

"True, but is it my fault it's cute." Fin said as I pulled her into a kiss.

"What about this dress?" I said grabbing this purple dress.

"You serious?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I didn't know that you would actually think I would wear something like that." Fin said in shock of what I picked out.

"Is it hideous?"

"No, it's just not my style; I usually never wear that short of dresses." Fin said grabbing the hanger and holding it up to her.

"At least try it on for me?" I said doing the puppy dog look, she rolled her eyes and walked to the dressing room.

"Would you like it if I come out of the room for you to see me in it?" Fin said before she shut the door.

"So I could at least take a photo of you in it for my future reference." I said as I just leant against the cart. I started looking at the songs that were on the CD's; I then watched the video we recorded earlier.

"I am not coming out in this." Fin yelled out.

"If you're not coming out, I am going to slide in under that door." I threatened.

"You won't do so, would you?"

"You wouldn't know, just open the door and let me see." I said as I heard her unlock it and slowly opened the door.

"The door's open, I am not walking out into public looking like this." Fin protested, I left the cart and walked around to see her in the purple dress.

"It looks great sweetie; I think I would have to beat the guys off with Maddie's Oreos."

"Your going to throw Oreos at them, that makes me feel safe."

"Oreos could be powerful, but you look hot baby." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and stood behind her where we were both looking into the mirror.

"Only if it comes with this lovely Shan-Shan coat to cover me up."

"Shan-Shan coat only comes if Lee-Lee wears the dress." I said smiling and kissed her neck.

"How much is the Shan-Shan coat?"

"Free for my Lee-Lee." I said as I unwrapped my arms from her waist, I grabbed her hand and twirled her around.

"Get out so I can change, would you?"

"I don't think anybody would mind if I stayed in here with you." I said growling a little.

"I do mind because my purse is left in our unoccupied cart." Fin said kissing me on the lips lightly.

"Fine, but we need to break in that dress later." I said as I walked out of the dressing room back to the cart, I pushed the cart over to the undergarment section; Fin came out of the dressing room carrying the dress.

"Why are you looking at bras and thongs?"

"I was thinking about getting a new set, does this one suite me?" I asked holding up a random pair next to me.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a DD." Fin said putting the dress in the cart.

"I stuff." I said putting it back on the rack.

"I knew it." Fin said giggling.

"I am guessing it was your women's intuition." I said as she put her hand on top of mine as we walked over to the snack section of the food area.

"Oreos, does she want double stuff, regular, chocolate center, reversed Oreos, which type do you think she would want?" Fin asked looking at the huge variety of Oreos.

"I don't know, she's your best friend." I said shrugging my shoulders and started to look and play with other things in the aisle. Fin pulled out her phone and called Maddie, Fin grabbed a package and set it down in the cart. "We ready to go?" I asked walking back to the cart.

"Yep, is there anything else you need while we are here?"

"Nothing that I know of." I said as I ran down the aisle and jumped on the back of the cart.

"I thought you learned not to do that from Pet Smart in Vegas?"

"No, I don't learn much because I was just informed that I am blonde."

"You are sometimes." Fin said as we walked to the check out counter.

"Am not."

"Whatever, are you going to grab a box of condoms?" Fin asked before we got into an actual line.

"I guess." I said blushing a little when she led the way to the condom area.

"Which one do you usually get?"

"I usually get this one." I said grabbing a box and throwing it into the cart.

"We should try these one, what size are you?"

"You should know." I said as she stuck out her tongue and grabbed the box throwing it into the cart.

"I think that's enough for a while, I hope." Fin said as she smiled mischievously.

"I don't know, especially with the way you look in that dress." I said smiling just as evilly.

"Off we go, we got to get home since its 2:15." Fin said pulling out her phone to see the time.

"We will be back in time; I am just hoping there wasn't a murder at the house." I said as I pushed the cart down the other aisle.

"I am worried more about Matt than I am Maddie, Maddie gets insane when she is bored, that or she sleeps."

"Well, that's good; at least she will get a lot of rest." I said as we went into the self check-out lane.

"I just think that she is more annoyed at the fact Matt isn't letting her do anything. I understand she is pregnant, but she isn't disabled, she isn't even showing yet."

"True, maybe I should talk some sense into him into letting her do more things until she gets further along."

"If you don't, he will learn quickly from Maddie." Fin said as she started scanning things into the computer.

"Maybe we should cook popcorn and have it ready when she snaps; it would be a good show." I said excitedly.

"Well, we have Oreos if that is any better."

"Knowin pregnant women tendencies, she will probably eat that whole Oreo thing in like 30 minutes." I said standing straight up.

"That is why you wait until they look the other way, then reach over and snatch one."

"But, knowing my luck, she will see me and smack my hand to drop it." I said as I walked beside her and swiped my card.

"You need to learn how to eat around us Howard's and Smiths; your first lesson is at dinner tonight." Fin said setting our bags into the cart.

"Good, that is one quality that I will need to survive in wrestling."

"It will be." Fin said smiling as she started pushing the cart for me.

"Can I climb into the cart?" I asked as she stopped pushing it so I could climb in with our things. She pushed it out; I just stared at her all the way out.

"You enjoying the view?"

"Very much so, we there yet?" I asked trying to look over my shoulder.

"No, I am taking the long way, Ha Ha, there it is." Fin said as she pushed the cart through cars until we arrived to the Hummer. "You need help getting out?" Fin asked offering her hand to help me.

"No, I got it." I said as I stood up and lifted a leg out and ended up tipping the whole cart over on me.

"Now do you need help?" Fin asked biting her lips from laughter.

"Yes, please." I said trying not to laugh myself; Fin picked the cart up and put it on all four wheels. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked in between giggles.

"I am fine, just a few cuts." I said as she wiped some dirt off my face.

"As long as you're not bleeding, and no broken bones." Fin said as she picked up our bags and set them into the back seat.

"Thank god for that." I said as we climbed into my Hummer, I started my car and put loose hairs behind my ears.

"Is your house ready for us to move into?" Fin asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yep, it has a bed in every room. All it needs is occupants of the rooms, and waiting for your stuff."

"Would we have room for all my things, your things and the kid's things?"

"Well, the kids don't have much, they are basically living out of their suitcases, and when we move into my house we could buy them the things that they need." I said as I put my hand on her knee.

"Shouldn't one of us take time off work to stay with them?"

"Well, they have only one month left of school, then they can go on tour with us for two months until their school starts, I am sure Maddie wouldn't mind cutting her traveling time down, or if not they can live with Beth or with Gilbert for the next three months until Maddie can't travel then Maddie can watch them at my house. Of course, we will have random weeks off here and there. Plus, we will have Gregory and Toes wedding week off probably for last minute arrangements." I said planning everything out.

"Is there smoke coming out of your ears? I think that your brain might be overloading from all that thinking." Fin joked.

"Yes, my brain is overloading just from thinking that much. I love you Lee-Lee." I said as I rubbed her leg.

"I love you too Shan-Shan." Fin said smiling as she said it.

"It kind of rolls of the tongue now doesn't it?"

"It does because it's true."

"You truly love me?" I said a little blessed from hearing it.

"Yes, truer than the ocean blue, hey I made a rhyme."

"You're crazy." I said shaking my head as we turned out of the parking lot.

"How am I crazy?"

"You entertain yourself so easily." I said as I giggled a little.

"If you think rhyming is so easy, then rhyme to the word orange."

"Porange, Flourange, Turange." I said trying to think of words that might rhyme with orange.

"No word rhymes with orange smarty pants."

"Well thanks for out smarting me, I bet you feel smart."

"Very much so, at least right now until someone else outsmarts me." Fin said putting her hand on top of mine.

"I am hoping I outsmart you."

"You hope so, I doubt it." Fin said.

"Why do you doubt me?"

"I'm not, I know your smart, but I love teasing you a little." Fin said as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I know that, Thursday you want to come with me to my place to grab some fresh clothing?"

"No problem." Fin said as we arrived at Matt's house.

"Home Sweet Matt's House."

"Home Away From Home." Fin said as I put my car into park and turned it off.

"We even have time to kill, at least enough to put this stuff up before heading down to the bus stop."

"It shouldn't take us that long to put this up; we only have like two bags." Fin said rolling her eyes and climbed out of my car. She opened the back door and grabbed the two bags, I walked around the front of the car, I grabbed one bag from her, and we swung the bags at two different times as we held hands to the front door.


	18. Hot Tub Dancing

**Matt's Point of View-**

Shannon and Fin left to spend quality time together among the town.

"You want to go back to bed?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"No, I am wide awake; you want to go swimming or go do something?"

"But I want you to relax as much as you can because you're probably not going to get much over the next few months when you're on tour." I said resting my head against hers.

"Matt, I am a big girl; I think I know what I can handle. If I am not tired, I am not going to sleep."

"Okay, you don't have to sleep, why don't we watch a movie or listen to music or something calming?"

"Why don't we go in your hot tub, that is relaxing and we can listen to music." Maddie suggested.

"We can do that; we can throw the dogs in as well." I said as Lucas jumped up onto the couch with us.

"That's mean throwing your dogs into the hot tub, let them climb in by themselves." Maddie said standing up and ran upstairs. I went out to the kitchen to eat on some Spiderman gummies when Maddie ran down wearing her swim suit.

"You're already wearing your swim suit? I guess I should go change now huh?" I said as I threw away the wrapper and ran upstairs to change into my trunks. Teddy ran into the room pushing the door open. "Hey there Teddy, what are you looking for?" I asked as Teddy was sniffing around for something, I found a toy hidden under the dresser. "Is this what you were looking for buddy?" I asked as I taunted him with it, Teddy grabbed it from my hand and started tugging at it; I gave up and let him run off with it. I decided to run down the stairs after him, and saw Maddie curled up on the couch playing with Lucas and Willow.

"What took you so long?"

"Teddy distracted me; I was helping him find a toy that was hidden under the dresser." I said as I reached the couch.

"Stupid dogs, but I love them." Maddie said ruffling Lucas and Willow's hair before they jumped off the couch.

"Do you love them more than me?"

"Yes more than you right now, but you can easily make it up." Maddie said kissing me lightly before she stood up from the couch and followed me to the hot tub.

"Why do you love them more than me?" I asked as I stepped into the hot tub, and reached my hand out to help her in.

"I don't know, you are annoying me with this whole relax thing." Maddie said as she grabbed onto my hand and stuck one foot into the hot tub, she went to pull the other foot in; she slipped and fell right into me.

"Well, hello." I said as I was hanging onto Maddie who was trying to get back to her feet.

"Hello to you, thanks for catching me." Maddie said smiling and I looked into her hazel eyes.

"Why don't you get comfortable here, and I go get us some drinks and/or order us some Chinese food?"

"Chinese sounds good to me; you know what I like right?"

"Chow-mien, Mandarin Chicken and Orange Chicken." I recited back to her before I headed out of the room to get the phone.

"Ding Ding Ding, you won my love." Maddie said smiling as she sat down in front of one of the jets. I walked into the other room grabbed the phone. I dialed the local Chinese restaurant number that I always go to.

"I would like to place an order, for delivery." I said as I ordered our food, and I hung up the phone, I went into the other room.

"How long will it be until it's delivered?"

"They said 30 minutes; you want anything until then before I climb in?" I asked leaning against the hot tub.

"Nope, get in here." Maddie said grabbing my arm and pulled me; I flipped over and splashed into the hot tub.

"What was that for?" I asked as I stood up and pushed the wet hair out of my face.

"I don't know, thought it would be funny, and it was." Maddie said giggling.

"Just for that." I said as I pulled her under the hot tub with me, and we both sat back up to catch our breaths.

"Hey!" Maddie said fixing her hair.

"It was just payback."

"Okay, you got your payback." Maddie said kissing me lightly.

"So, what music you want to listen to?" I asked as I leaned over the edge of the hot tub reaching for my CD players remote.

"What do you have?"

"Have you heard Pearl Jam?" I asked sitting back down next to her when I heard the dogs run into the room.

"No, but I will give it a listen."

"You better, because it's my favorite band of all times."

"Then put the CD on so I can get a listen to this favorite band of yours." Maddie said in her charming way.

"I will." I said as I pushed the button on the remote to play the CD.

"So, Mr. Hardy, did you have a good nap?" Maddie said scooting up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Very much so, how was your nap?"

"It was awesome because I got to cuddle up next to my man."

"Your cheating on me with another man, do I know him?" I asked in shock.

"You're an idiot, you're the guy I was cuddling up next to and sleeping in the bed next to."

"I knew that, I knew that." I said rubbing her back and I kissed the top of her head.

"Sure, what is the title of this song?"

"Why, do you like it?"

"I like it; you got some good taste in music."

"I know, I am that good."

"I didn't say anything about you being 'that good,' I just said that you have good taste in music." Maddie said smiling.

"You should have let me have that moment."

"I'm sorry, yes; you're that good, is that better?"

"No, the moment is over, you ruined it." I said looking the other way trying to get my eyes to water to add to the moment.

"I'm sorry; can I make it up to?"

"Maybe." I said smiling down at her.

"What do you want me to do to make it up to?"

"You have to admit that you like Pearl Jam and that you love me." I said thinking maybe that isn't mean enough.

"Fine, I admit that I like this Pearl Jam band and I love you" Maddie said making eye contact with me.

"That was too easy, wasn't it?"

"It was good for me though."

"I know it was, you want to dance?" I asked as I helped her sit back up straight, I stood up and I helped her stand up.

"Are we going to be able to dance in this hot tub?"

"We'll make it work." I said as I skipped the song on the CD to the slow song of theirs on that CD. I put one hand on her waist and the other one grabbed her hand, she grabbed my hand back and rested her other hand on my shoulder. We started slow dancing around in the hot tub.

"This is my first time ever slow dancing in a hot tub, have you ever slow danced in here?"

"Never thought of it until now, I think it's your beauty that made me think of it." I said as we were then distracted of the sound of the dogs running by the room chasing each other.

"Apparently the dogs like it as well." Maddie said giggling a little as she scooted closer to me, she removed her hand from mine, she wrapped it around my neck attaching it to her other hand, she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around and rested them on the arch of her back right above her butt.

"I don't want this moment to end; this feels right having you in my arms." I said kissing part of the head that I could reach with my lips.

"It does, doesn't it?" Maddie asked smiling and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You feel it too." I said in shock, and she nodded yes as it went silent, the song slowly came to an end and it started playing an upbeat song.

"That was good while it lasted." Maddie said as I sat down and pulled her down onto my lap, I wrapped my arm around her to support her and she lifted her feet up to rest on the seat next to us.

"So Friday night Smackdown, you want to escort me to the ring?"

"Maybe, that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I don't know, how the meeting with Vince goes and if he allows me to continue escorting you without continuing my wrestling." Maddie said as the doorbell rang; the three dog's ran by the door barking.

"Dogs shut up; it's just the Chinese guy." I said as I climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel. Maddie followed me out of the hot tub, I grabbed her hand to make sure she didn't slip; she grabbed a towel and followed me out to the door to help pull the dogs away from the door.

"Come on dogs, I will go give you a treat." Maddie said as the dogs jumped at her feet and followed her towards the cabinet to pull out the dogs treat. I opened the door and was greeted by the delivery driver, I paid for the food, tipped him and grabbed the food from him, I shut the door behind me and I carried the food to the dining room table.

"I hope they didn't mess up our order." I said as I opened the one box to see that it was Maddie's plate, I set it to the side and opened the other one to make sure it was my plate.

"The dogs are now happy, they each got a treat. Do you want a soda since I am out in the kitchen?"

"Whatever you're getting, I'll have the same." I said as I pulled out the two fortune cookies, I put one next to her plate and the other one next to mine.

"Do we need silverware?"

"No, they gave us some plastic ones." I said as I set the plastic silverware on top of a napkin next to our two plates.

"Okay, here's your soda."

"Thanks honey, I love you." I said as she slid into the seat in front of her plate of food.

"I love you too, thanks for buying lunch."

"No problem, as long as you share some of those Oreos that Fin and Shannon are buying you." I said as I dug into my food as she did so as well.

"This food is FANTASTIC." Maddie said after she chews some of her food.

"Is it like an orgasm in your mouth?"

"Very much so, it is that good."

"Okay, too much information." I said as I rolled my eyes and continued eating my Chinese food.

"Well you asked, if you didn't want to know you shouldn't of asked."

"You got a point; I think I have hung around you guys too much because I am starting to talk like you guys."

"You say it like it's a bad thing, I am starting to become a Hardy girl, and I am saying it like a bad thing." Maddie said giggling.

"Your saying that being a Hardy will be a bad thing, I didn't say anything about being a Smith would be a bad thing. I was just saying that I have started to talk like you guys."

"You'll know it's bad when you start thinking like us, which would be the bad sign." Maddie said pointing her fork at me with a chicken at the end.

"May I have a piece of your Mandarin Chicken?" I asked as I reached my fork over trying to pick up a piece of Mandarin Chicken.

"Only if I can have a bite of your egg roll."

"No one takes a bite of my egg roll." I said blocking my egg rolls.

"Then you don't get a piece of my Mandarin Chicken." Maddie said turning her plate away from me.

"Fine, just one bite." I said grabbing one of my egg rolls, I fed it to her where she only took one bite, after she took her bite she turned her plate towards me so I could grab a piece of the chicken. The dogs started barking for no reason, I looked to see what they were barking at, they were barking at some squirrel that was in the yard. "Silly dogs, the doggie door is open, they can simply ran out and chase it." I said nodding my head laughing at the silly dogs.

"In their mind, they probably don't think it's logical." Maddie said standing up to pull her left leg under her right leg.

"In the dogs' mind they probably think that the doggie door doesn't exist, I mean they are standing right next to it too."

"They will find out soon enough about the door being there."

"Yeah, but not soon enough to capture that squirrel they are barking at." I said as I continued eating my Chinese food.

"What would they do if they ever did catch a squirrel?"

"I have no idea, I hope they don't kill it and drag it into the house, which would be SO nasty." I said squirming at picturing it in my head.

"Dude, one of my friends dog had done that before. It was sickening, where they lived they got a lot of snakes and lizards, they had three dogs, the one dog would go outside, he would chase the lizards or snakes, kill it and dragged it inside to my friends. I was there once when he did it, it was sick." Maddie said making a gagging noise afterwards and squirming from disgust.

"It must have been disgusting, could you imagine a squirrel, and it's a lot bigger."

"I know, and it is a lot faster and would be able to climb the trees so I highly doubt they will catch the squirrel on the first time." Maddie said confidently when she took bites into her Orange Chicken.

"I wonder what Shannon had planned for Fin today." I said trying to think of something to talk about with her.

"All I know was that they were supposed to go to lunch, but knowing them, they will go somewhere to pick up the Oreos and get distracted by something else, those two are very distractible."

"I know they are which makes me scared of what kind of trouble they can get into and I am surprise they never are late from all the distractions they get."

"Sometimes they just crack me up at the trouble they get into, or how distractible they are. I have had some very good memories with Fin, and some of my best memories were made as well with Fin." Maddie said giggling at memories playing through her head probably.

"I know what you mean, I have my own crazy moments with Shannon, I guess those two will make their own memories, and we will next to or behind them catching it in photos or recording it."

"Blackmail at its best, so who do you have a bet on tomorrow, Jeff or Shannon?" Maddie asked playing with the Chicken with her fork.

"I would have to say Jeff on this one."

"You're only saying that because he's your brother."

"No, I just think Jeff's going to win." I said not making eye contact with her.

"Bull chips, I know when your lying." Maddie said giggling for calling me out on it.

"Shut up; don't tell Jeff because he will be pissed that I don't have his back."

"I wasn't going to say a word, but Fin might." Maddie said pulling out her phone to text her.

"You wouldn't tell her would you?"

"I won't tell her, but she might guess it, so technically I wouldn't tell her she guessed it." Maddie said shaking her phone.

"What do I have to do to make you not get her to guess it?"

"Nothing, I just like teasing you. I won't tell her nor let her guess." Maddie said putting her phone back on the table.

"Phew." I said pretending to wipe sweat off m brow.

"You're not off the hook yet mister; first one to the hot tub wins." Maddie said throwing her fork into her Chicken, grabbing her phone, stood up and started to run towards the hot tub. I stood up and grabbed Maddie pulling her behind me so I can get there first, but she did the same, we both ended up getting into the hot tub at the same time, I more like slipped into the hot tub, I fell face first into it which got Maddie to laugh at me.

"You find that funny?"

"Yeah, it was." Maddie said setting her phone down on a dry part of the hot tub.

"How does it feel if you go face first into the hot tub?" I asked as I tried pushing her under the water, but she wouldn't let me.

"Nice try buddy boy, but you're not going to get me under the water that easy." Maddie said smiling.

"What if I threw an Oreo into the bottom of the hot tub, would you go after it?"

"No, that would be just nasty, would you?"

"No, I was just wondering." I said as I sat down in front of one the jets, I rested my one arm on the edge; she scooted closer to me and rested her whole weight against me.

"Can you imagine that I am going to be this big?" Maddie asked holding her hands up trying to show how big she thinks she is going to be.

"I don't care, your still going to be sexy to me." I said kissing the top of her head.

"You may not care, but I will. I think I am going to have more fun actually shopping for the baby than actually giving birth."

"I know that you're not going to like giving the birth to our children, but I will be with you every step of the way."

"It's going to hurt like a mofo, I am SO using drugs, and you better be standing next to me in the delivery room so I squeeze the hell out of your hand." Maddie said as she rested a hand on my chest.

"I will, I will make sure that Vince gives me the time off. He should give me at least two months off for this." I said as I rested my hand on her back.

"Good, who is going to stay here with me during the three months I have off before I give birth?"

"I am sure Beth won't mind moving in here for a little while until I can get back, as long as you promise me not to give birth until I get home." I said kissing the top of her head again when her phone started to vibrate. She sat up and answered it, and rolled her eyes.

"Hello Fin….double stuff….yeah, thank you…see you soon." Maddie said hanging up her phone and went back to resting against me. "When exactly will you be able to get off work to stay with me, the day I give birth?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know where we will be at in our tour when you're supposed to give birth, I don't have my schedule for that far down the road, and we will sit down and plan it out with Vince." I said confidently as I ran my fingers through the tips of her hair.

"What will happen if I go into labor early, like if I give a premature birth, what are we going to do?"

"Maddie, I have my dad who lives like a 5 minute walk away and Beth will live with you, plus Anita will be 13, and should be turning 14 she knows to do."

"I know, but you won't be there."

"Maddie don't worry about it, worrying and having the stress is bad for the babies. We will sit down Thursday or Friday while traveling to get it as much as possible planned out." I said, she nodded yes and I think she fell asleep for a little bit because I heard her lightly snoring from her nose. I just giggled hearing her snore, I reached for the remote and set the Pearl Jam CD to start playing, making it restart the song that we danced to earlier. I hummed along and ran my fingers loosely through the ends of her hair. I set that song to repeat so I could sing along with it now; I heard the snoring become fainter and she started rubbing her eyes open. "Have a nice little nap?"

"Yeah, sorry, Chinese food makes me kind of tired, I should have told you that huh?"

"Don't worry, you were so cute sleeping." I said kissing her forehead.

"We should go clean up our mess before Shannon and Fin gets home." Maddie said sitting up by herself.

"Plus, I think it might start growing fungus or something." I said as I climbed out grabbing a towel to wrap around her, she jumped into my arms that were holding the towel for her. She jumped over into my arms, "Whoa there missy, you caught me off guard." I said trying not to fall backwards.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you weren't ready. Thanks for the towel baby." Maddie said kissing me on the lips roughly.

"Anytime, next time no jumping, it's against the rules and regulations of this hot tub."

"I am sorry Mr. Lifeguard; next time maybe you can save my life." Maddie said lightly rubbing my lip with her finger before she grabbed her phone and walked past me to go to the dining room to clean our mess.

"You don't have to clean up, it isn't your house." I said walking up behind her to help clean up the plates and drinks to throw away.

"What did your fortune say?" Maddie asked as she grabbed her fortune.

"It said 'Health and Wealth will be very good to you in the near future'" I said reading the paper (I don't know what fortunes would say, so I just made this up) before I threw it away.

"Well, the wealth part I am hoping for, and health, I didn't know you were sick."

"I'm not sick, what does your say?"

"I guess it is only fair, 'Knowledge is not the key to everything.'" Maddie said before she slipped it into the garbage can.

"I didn't know you had knowledge in the first place."

"I know I don't have common sense letting you not use a condom." Maddie said sticking out her tongue.

"That is common sense nothing to deal with knowledge." I said trying to be smart as I grabbed two water bottles from the refrigerator, followed Maddie to the couch, and handed her a bottle of water.

"True, I had a nice day today, it was very relaxing."

"Good, I wanted you to relax." I said as I put my arm around her as she rested against my side, her head rested on my armpit shoulder area, Maddie brought her feet up onto the couch bringing her knees closer to her stomach, I rubbed her upper arm.

"I didn't know relaxation would feel so good."

"It does a lot when you're on tour with all the crazy goofy guys in the WWE." I said giggling when we heard a car pull into the driveway.

"We spoke too soon about relaxation; if they are back it must mean that the kids should be home soon."

"Well, you can go up to bed for rest of the night, I will bring dinner up to you so you can have dinner in bed." I said.

"No, that's too easy and I don't want you waiting on me hand and foot, plus I might need that later when I start getting heavier, I am thinking more about those Oreos." Maddie said.

"Right now, would you rather have me or those Oreos?"

"Oreos, sorry sweetie." Maddie said moving to give me a kiss on the lips lightly before the door opened slowly.

"We are home, did we interrupt anything?" Fin asked as she was the first one through the door.

"No, how was your day out?" I asked looking over the couch at them.

"Interesting, I hate Shannon, he made me buy a dress against my will." Fin said looking over at Shannon with narrow eyes.

"Oh god, with the way Shannon's mind is and his fashion style, I am afraid to see this dress." Maddie said covering her eyes with her hand.

"He wants me to wear it on Friday for Smackdown." Fin said.

"It was a part of our deal, so you have to hold up your end." Shannon said carrying the Target bag into their room and carried out the Oreos.

"Well, that would be a fashion suicide." I said giggling.

"Here are your Oreos, she didn't have to get it if she didn't want to, but I think it looks good on her." Shannon said.

"Tomorrow you got to do a little fashion show for us then huh?" Maddie asked raising her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't want people to drop jaws over my girlfriend." Shannon said as he sat down and pulled Fin onto his lap.

"Then why did you make me buy it, you know that people will on Friday." Fin said looking into her boyfriends eyes; he just stuck out his tongue.

"Why you sitting down, we are getting back up in a little to go get the kids." I said as Maddie sat up straight.

"I know, what did you guys do today?" Fin asked.

"We ate Chinese food, danced in the hot tub, and chilled in the hot tub pretty much, just chilled." Maddie said opening the Oreos and grabbing one to eat. Maddie offered everyone a cookie, which I took.

"Sounds relaxing, and fun." Shannon said.

"It was, I guess we should head to the bus stop and meet the others." Fin said patting Shannon's chest.

"We should really go; before we go we should hide these Oreos from the kids." Maddie said carrying the Oreo package to the kitchen and ruffled through the cupboards.

"Now are we ready to go?" I asked as I grabbed my keys as I opened the door to let Shannon, Fin and Maddie walk out, I followed behind locking the door.

"How was the Chinese food?" Fin asked grabbing Shannon's hand and started swinging it.

"It was yummy, dude your dogs are stupid." Maddie said as I walked up behind her putting my arm around her resting it on her shoulder.

"How are my dogs stupid? I am sure Lucas was involved as well." Fin said.

"They were barking at a squirrel, instead of just running out through the doggy door, they just stood next to it in the house barking at it." I said.

"Lucas was involved as well, wasn't he?" Shannon asked smiling.

"Yeah, see I expect it from Lucas, but it was just so funny seeing Teddy and Willow do it as well." I said chuckling.

"Maybe we should make Anita and Beniot come over here while we are on tour to take care of the dogs as a chore instead of making Grandpa Hardy doing it." Fin said.

"You can, but he likes playing with the little dogs, and he goes on a walk two times a day anyway." I said.

"Then he can supervise them over here, because if they want to take them for a walk, I wouldn't trust Beniot walking one of them without supervision." Maddie said as we saw Gregory, Toes and Jeff coming from two different directions.

"I think this is our new hang out, we all know where and when to meet." Shannon said chuckling at his own joke.

"That or they are all mind readers; they read our minds and knew that we were going to be here." Maddie said, we all turned and gave her a weird look. "What? It could happen." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders.

"It is possible, but I doubt Jeff, Toes and Gregory has any type of powers." Shannon said.

"They might, all we can do is ask." Maddie said.

"Like they will actually admit to it if they did." Fin piped in.

"Fin's got a point." I said agreeing with Fin on it.

"And, if they did have that power, I think they would probably be too stupid to use it." Shannon said, Fin smacked him on the upper arm with her other hand.

"That's my sister you were talking about." Fin said then started giggling about it.

"Well, I should be offended because it was towards my brother, but he is probably right." I said as Maddie giggled at my statement.

"I realized that we are so mean to each other, but it is funny sometimes." Maddie said shaking her head back and forth.

"We wouldn't say something if it wouldn't get a laugh." Shannon said.

"At least we will, Matt maybe not, because Matt is one brutal bitch." Fin said laughing uncontrollably from her statement.

"Am not, the bitch part yes, brutal, I don't think so." I said giggling a little myself.

"At least he admitted some of it; he will admit the rest one day soon." Shannon said as we reached the bus stop sign and was greeted by Gregory, Toes and Jeff.


	19. Anita in Trouble

**Their Point of View-**

"Hey guys today must have been a nice day since your all is smiling." Toes said.

"Hey yourself, it was very, how do I say it, weird and fulfilled." Fin said looking at Shannon with googily eyes.

"I don't want to know." Jeff said as he looked the other way.

"How was your date with Beth?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, should we be expecting her to start hanging out with us more?" Gregory asked.

"She is coming over tomorrow to watch us film the Hardy Show, and she said that she will think about going to the show Friday." Jeff said as he stuck his hands into his pockets by reaction.

"Where did you take her today that took up your whole day?" Toes asked.

"I took her to Cracker Barrel then I went to Wal-Mart to buy some things." Jeff said.

"Sounds fair, what did you two do?" Shannon asked nodding towards Toes and Gregory.

"We slept in, worked on our guest list, and went for a walk, pretty laid back day." Gregory said.

"Sounds fun, what about you four?" Jeff asked.

"Matt and I went back to sleep, we got up, we went into the hot tub, we danced in the hot tub, order Chinese food and that's about it." Maddie said as Matt tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Lee-Lee and I went to Olive Garden, and then went to Target to buy some things." Shannon said.

"Lee-Lee?" Toes asked.

"He didn't like Fin, and since I have my little nickname for him I let him create a new one, that's the one he chose." Fin said shrugging her shoulders.

"I think it is cute." Jeff said.

"Stop sucking up." Maddie said lightly shoving him.

"Please remove your lips from their ass." Toes said.

"I am not sucking up." Jeff said as they saw the bus coming.

"Kids are coming, this should be fun. Are we going back to your place?" Toes asked.

"If you want to." Matt said.

"Is your over your morning sickness yet?" Gregory asked Maddie.

"I am getting a little better, but it still gets me here and there." Maddie said wrapping her arms over her stomach.

"Now that you said something, she's probably going to get sick all over our shoes." Jeff said smacking Gregory's arm.

"I am not a 10 year old; I think I can hold it, as long as you don't talk about any foods." Maddie said as Matt pulled her closer into his frame. The boss stopped in front of us, the doors on the bus opened and Anita climbed off lugging her backpack on one shoulder.

"Anita what did I say about your backpack?" Shannon asked, Anita rolled her eyes and slipped her other arm into the strap. Beniot jumped off the last step, he ran up to Jeff and hugged him tightly.

"What's this little guy?" Jeff asked squatting down after Beniot hugged him.

"It's drawing that I did in class; it's supposed to be a picture of my family. There is Fin, Shannon, Matt, Maddie, Gregory, Toes, Anita, Lucas, Teddy, Willow, Beth, Amber, you and I." Beniot said pointing to each person on the paper as he said their name.

"You included Beth and Amber?" Gregory asked as they walked back towards Matt's house.

"Yeah, Beth is now Jeff's girlfriend right? And Jeff is kind of like my brother." Beniot said.

"Probably mentally." Matt said as Jeff glared at Matt evilly after he said that.

"Did you talk to Amber today?" Fin asked as she grabbed Beniot's drawing to see what it looks like.

"Yeah, we played at recess together." Beniot said smiling.

"Do you still think girls have cooties?" Gregory asked.

"No, but Anita does." Beniot said sticking his tongue out at Anita.

"Don't do that little guy." Shannon said ruffling his hair.

"Anita, how was your day?" Maddie asked.

"It was good, I got in trouble today." Anita said as she nervously kicked a rock.

"What did you do?" Fin asked in a mother tone.

"I back talked to one the guards." Anita said as they walked up Matt's drive way.

"What did you do to get the guard to pay attention to you?" Jeff asked.

"I was skateboarding on campus and I almost took her out." Anita said.

"Whose skateboard were you using?" Shannon asked.

"My friend Jeremy's." Anita said as Matt unlocked the door, Maddie ran through the door to the nearest bathroom, Matt followed close behind to hold her hair.

"Did you get a referral? Why did you even skateboard on campus if you knew it was against school rules?" Jeff asked as they went into Matt's house and got situated.

"No, I didn't get a referral, I only got a warning, she said if she catches me doing it again I will get a detention. I did it because Jeremy was trying to teach me how to, and I couldn't do it afterward school because I had to catch the bus." Anita said.

"That is enough for now, you can talk to me later about it. Now, go work on your homework." Fin said as Anita and Beniot went to the dining room table to pull out their homework.

"Shouldn't there be a dance coming up at the local community center for the youth?" Shannon asked as he sat down in a chair next to Anita.

"Yeah, my teacher gave us a flyer for it, and she wanted me to get you to sign this paper." Beniot said pulling out the flyer and the paperwork we needed to sign.

"Do you guys want to go to the dance?" Fin asked as she leaned against the back of Shannon's seat to look at the flyer.

"It's Saturday; wouldn't we be at Beth's or Grandpa Hardy's?" Anita asked as she stacked up three books onto the table.

"Yeah, I am sure neither one of them would mind taking you to it. Do you want to go little guy?" Jeff asked looking at Beniot.

"Amber is going, she asked me if I was going and I told her I don't know." Beniot said as he went back to work on his worksheet.

"Did you talk to Beth about watching the kids?" Gregory asked looking at Jeff.

"I am supposed to call her after dinner; she said she will think about going to the show. She even offered to take Grandpa Hardy, she is coming over tomorrow for the Hardy Show." Jeff said as Matt and Maddie walked back out from the bathroom.

"Anita, you want to go to the dance?" Fin asked in a whisper voice into Anita's ear.

"I would whether hang out with my skater friends." Anita said rolling her eyes and went back to her work.

"Feeling better?" Toes asked looking at Maddie.

"Yeah a little." Maddie said.

"Dude, that was disgusting." Matt said squirming in disgust.

"You didn't have to go in there you know?" Maddie said.

"I wanted to hold back your hair for you, I don't know when the next time I will be able to do that." Matt said sitting down on the couch and pulled Maddie onto his lap.

"Maybe some of us don't want to talk about Maddie's throw up here." Gregory said.

"Change of subject of people." Toes said.

"What do we have planned tonight?" Jeff asked sitting on the couch next to Matt.

"Eating dinner, pretty much it." Fin said.

"No dirt biking?" Beniot asked looking up from his worksheet.

"Not tonight." Shannon said.

"Okay." Beniot said going back to work on his homework.

"What is on the schedule for tomorrow, are we going separate ways or are we together tomorrow?" Toes asked.

"Tomorrow is the Hardy Show taping, don't you remember?" Matt asked.

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"You're filming the Hardy Show? Are we going to be in it?" Anita asked excitedly turning around to face Matt, Jeff and Maddie on the one couch.

"We are doing it while your in school, sorry." Shannon said.

"Good news is that Amber gets to come over after school to play." Jeff said.

"She is?" Beniot asked as Anita went back to her homework.

"Yep, just finish up your homework." Jeff said pointing at the book that was now in front of Beniot.

"Do you guys want a snack?" Fin asked.

"I'm not hungry." Anita said not looking up from her book, Beniot shook his head no.

"Where are those papers that we needed to sign and/or look over?" Jeff asked.

"You're not signing them though." Shannon said.

"Doesn't mean I can't read them." Jeff said.

"I haven't even read them yet." Fin said as Gregory and Toes turned on the television and flipped through the channels. Shannon flipped the dance flyer around and started reading the papers.

"I didn't know they handed out papers this late in the year for parents to sign." Maddie said leaning closer onto Matt's chest.

"It looks just to be a paper asking if he is going to stay at the school district or if he is moving." Shannon said as he read the paper closely.

"Do you have one of these Anita?" Fin asked.

"Not yet." Anita said as she shut the one book and opened another, Fin sat down in a chair next to Beniot.

"Okay, just finish your homework." Shannon said as he filled out the paper and signed it, he handed it over to Fin to sign it as well.

"How much was that dance?" Gregory asked.

"It says $3, and it's on Saturday night." Shannon said flipping back to the flyer.

"It should be fun, we should let him go." Matt said.

"He doesn't have nice clothing to go though." Fin said.

"That's not a big deal, we can bay him one tomorrow, Thursday or Friday." Maddie said.

"Homework, hello." Shannon said.

"He can do it in the car." Toes said.

"Please, let me go." Beniot said doing the puppy dog look.

"Fine, you can go, but we have to talk to Beth. Anita what are you planning on doing?" Fin asked.

"Could I go hang with my friends?" Anita asked smiling.

"As long as you make it home by your curfew." Shannon said.

"What's my curfew?" Anita asked, Shannon looked at the flyer seeing that the dance ends at 9.

"You have to be home by 9:30." Shannon said.

"Good enough." Anita said smiling because she knew she would be able to go out and learn how to skateboard.

"Your letting her go out after she got in trouble?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but I have another plan for her to make up for it." Shannon said.

"Should I be scared?" Anita asked.

"Not really." Shannon said.

"What do I have to do?" Anita asked.

"You have to make dinner." Shannon said smiling.

"I'll help you a little bit." Fin said offering to help.


	20. Anita's Punishment

**I FORGOT TO DO THIS ON THE OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**5:30 that night-**

"Anita, are you done with your homework?" Shannon asked walking back inside from sitting on the porch.

"Yeah, just finishing up, why?" Anita asked looking up at Shannon.

"I will look over it, you go start dinner." Shannon said sticking his hand out for her homework.

"What do you want me to cook?" Anita asked.

"Ask everyone what they want." Shannon said looking back onto the porch where everyone was sitting. Anita slid the door open a little further so she could slide past Shannon onto the porch.

"Done with your homework?" Jeff asked as he flipped Beniot back to his feet.

"Yeah, I was wondering what everyone wanted to for dinner." Anita said as she played with her hands nervously.

"I want macaroni and cheese." Beniot said smiling.

"Macaroni and cheese, and hot dogs, is that good with everyone?" Anita asked, everyone nodded, Maddie got up and took off running into the house thinking about the food. "Is she going to be okay to eat?" Anita asked not knowing to cook any food for Maddie.

"Cook her some, if she doesn't want to eat, we can have left over's for lunch tomorrow." Matt said as he stood up and made his way inside.

"Alright, I don't need your help Fin, I know how to cook hot dogs and macaroni and cheese." Anita said confidently and went back inside to start dinner, Shannon walked back outside.

"That's how you're punishing her?" Jeff asked sitting down in his chair, Beniot started chasing the dogs around the yard.

"How would you punish her?" Fin asked as Shannon pulled her up from her chair; he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"I wouldn't of let her go to hang with her friends this weekend." Jeff said.

"That's kind of harsh just for a warning." Gregory said.

"If she would have gotten that referral then I would agree with you, but she didn't." Toes said.

"Beniot, bring it in closer to the porch!" Shannon yelled as Beniot ran closer to the porch as the dogs chased him to get the toy from him.

"It's in the past now, the Hardy Show tomorrow, where we filming it?" Gregory asked.

"Back here in Matt's backyard." Shannon said as Matt and Maddie walked back onto the porch.

"Sorry about that." Maddie said sitting down on the seat.

"No problem, did you give Shane the day off?" Jeff asked leaning forward resting his arms on his legs.

"He should already have the day off; he usually has Wednesdays and Saturdays off." Shannon said trying to remember his employees work schedule.

"Does he know to come over for the filming though?" Matt asked.

"He was there when we planned the thing, he was there giving Maddie her tattoo when Jeff and I planned it." Shannon said.

"Text him to confirm it, it will be the safer option." Maddie said as Fin looked into the house to make sure Anita was doing okay in the kitchen.

"Is it bad having the kids cook for you?" Fin asked.

"No, it's her punishment." Toes said as Gilbert walked up to the steps of the porch.

"I thought I heard your loud mouths out here." Gilbert said giggling.

"Hey dad, what are you doing?" Jeff asked.

"Going for a walk, what are you guys doing?" Gilbert asked leaning against the banister next to the stairs.

"We are talking about the Hardy Show we are filming tomorrow." Shannon said.

"You guys and that show, Maddie how you doing with that morning sickness?" Gilbert asked rolling his eyes after the first part of his sentence.

"I am hoping it's over soon, thank you for your concern sir." Maddie said smiling.

"Grandpa Hardy!" Beniot yelled as he ran up to Gilbert hugging him.

"Hey there Beniot." Gilbert said ruffling his hair.

"Are you going to Smackdown Friday?" Beniot asked.

"I don't know, am I?" Gilbert asked looking up at all of them.

"It's up to you, dad." Matt said.

"I will go, when are you guys leaving?" Gilbert asked as Beniot jumped around excited that Gilbert was going.

"We are probably going to take the kids out half day, so probably about 11. Beth might go; she said that she could give you a ride to and from as well." Jeff said.

"Are the kids staying at my house next week or at Beth's?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"They might be at Beth's house, but I don't know if Beth has agreed yet, would that be okay?" Jeff asked.

"No problem, but I expect to hear from you guys weekly, I want to know how Maddie is doing, and how this wedding is going." Gilbert said.

"Will do." Toes said.

"Alright, I am going to finish my walk, have a good night you guys." Gilbert said as Anita walked out onto the porch.

"Hi Grandpa Hardy." Anita said as she ran down the stairs hugging him.

"Hey there Anita, staying out of trouble?" Gilbert asked, Anita's jaw dropped, she turned and looked at the grown ups on the porch. "I take that as a no, what did you do?" He asked.

"I skateboarded on campus and almost ran over one of the guards, and then I back talked her." Anita said as she nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"You need to control that; I will not allow that if you stay at my house." Gilbert said.

"Yes sir Grandpa Hardy." Anita said nodding.

"Alright, night everyone." Gilbert said hugging Anita and Beniot one more time before he waved good-bye to the grown-ups on the porch before he went on his way.

"Is dinner done Anita?" Matt asked.

"No, I just left it cooking in your house unsupervised, like that seems very responsible." Anita said sarcastically as she tickled her brother.

"So, that means it's done?" Matt asked.

"Yes, you should be the blonde one in the family." Jeff said getting up from his seat and went inside.

"Shut up!" Matt said.

"Come on you two, you got to clean up." Fin said standing up from Shannon's lap. Beniot and Anita ran up the stairs and ran inside to wash up.

"We should go wash up as well, and make sure that those two kids don't kill each other." Toes said standing up and pulled Gregory up, they walked inside the house in hand.

"Are you going to be okay to eat?" Matt asked as Maddie got up, and Matt got up himself.

"I don't know, we'll find out." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders as they walked through the sliding door, Fin was close behind; she turned around to see Shannon still sitting.

"Shan-Shan, are you coming?" Fin asked as she stood half in and half out of the house.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry I zoned out there for a moment." Shannon said as he ran a hand through his hair, stood up and followed Fin into the house. Anita, Beniot and Jeff were sitting at the table already eating.

"You all washed up, I am hoping." Fin said.

"Yes, I checked." Jeff said.

"Now did little Jeff wash up?" Shannon asked in a little kid's voice.

"Yes, oh boy did I?" Jeff said in a pretend excitement.

"Good boy, you get a cookie" Shannon said.

"Do I get a cookie, I washed up too." Beniot asked.

"You just eat your dinner, and maybe later before you go to bed." Fin said as she walked into the bathroom to wash up, when she walked out Maddie ran in. "Let me guess, she took one look at the hot dog?" Fin asked making her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it seems like all the meats have been the things churning her stomach." Matt said carrying his plate out to the table.

"Well, more food for us." Shannon said as he washed his hands in the upstairs bathroom.

"Whatever, are we going to take bets on tomorrow's fight?" Gregory asked as he started eating his macaroni and cheese.

"Fight? You guys are fighting tomorrow?" Anita asked.

"Fake fighting." Toes said elbowing Gregory in his side.

"No, no bets this time." Jeff said as he sipped his glass of milk he poured.

"Is Jeffy afraid of losing some money?" Matt asked.

"I think Matty might lose some as well." Maddie said as she pulled up a seat next to Matt, she grabbed a little applesauce cup from his refrigerator.

"Who's fighting?" Beniot asked.

"Shannon and Jeff, but it's a fake fight, and remember fighting never solves anything." Gregory said pointing his fork to Beniot.

"Yes sir, I put my money on Jeff." Beniot said.

"You are betting against your father?" Shannon said.

"Sorry, but I like him more." Beniot said.

"We got to change that." Shannon said offended.

"I would have thought you would be eating those Oreos." Fin said to Maddie.

"Na, I wanted some applesauce." Maddie said.

"We got Oreos?" Anita asked excitedly as she finished her hot dog.

"You just gave it away; it was going to be our little secret." Matt said.

"No one is getting Oreos, not until later on tonight." Fin said.

"Do we get Oreos?" Toes asked.

"No, you can go buy your own." Maddie said.

"That is just wrong." Jeff said.

"Ha ha." Beniot said.

"What are you laughing at?" Anita asked.

"I don't know, it was just funny." Beniot said shrugging his shoulders, everyone just laughed at him.

"Okay, clean up your dishes." Fin said standing up and grabbed her own dishes, everyone did the same forming a line to the sink to wash dishes and setting them into the dishwasher.

"What can we do until bed time?" Beniot asked.

"Do you have a book to read, you should be reading more books than playing and watching television?" Shannon said.

"Yeah, I have one that I checked out of the library when we went yesterday." Beniot said.

"Why don't you go read some of it so it could be finished by next Monday?" Fin asked tickling his belly.

"Yes ma'am." Beniot said as he ran to his backpack that was set next to the door, he dug through his backpack to find his book.

"May I go outside and call Jeremy?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, but just remember we can pop out at anytime to listen in on your conversation." Matt said.

"I am going to call Beth, and probably going to head home to call it a night." Jeff said.

"Alright, that's cool. Thanks for having dinner with us." Maddie said hugging Jeff, she kissed his cheek.

"There better not be any of your throw up on my cheek." Jeff said.

"I brushed my teeth, don't worry." Maddie said smiling.

"Good." Jeff said.

"Love you Jeff." Maddie said as she went and sat on the couch.

"Night bro." Matt said pulling him into a manly hug.

"No love you?" Jeff asked sadly.

"I love you." Matt said smiling as he went and sat on the arm rest of the couch next to Maddie.

"See you tomorrow, love you Jumper." Fin whispered in his ear and hugged him tightly.

"Love you too Fin." Jeff whispered.

"That's enough you two, jeez." Shannon said as Fin walked out and plopped onto the couch next to Maddie.

"Did you really have to sit down that hard?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I am fat and that is the only way I can sit." Fin said.

"Your not fat, jeez you two, and Fin next time just be more gently or sit slowly." Matt said rolling his eyes behind Maddie.

"Big day tomorrow, get your sleep, Jumper." Shannon said, only whispering Jumper into his ear as he pulled Jeff into a manly hug.

"Did Fin tell you that nickname?" Jeff asked as they both looked at Fin who was smiling from laughter from whatever her Maddie and Matt were talking about.

"Who else knows about it?" Shannon asked.

"True, please don't use it in front of the rest." Jeff said in a begging manner.

"I won't, I will just use it to my advantage tomorrow." Shannon said smiling.

"I will meet you two at the house?" Jeff asked pointing at Gregory and Toes who were sitting at the table.

"No, we are sleeping here. Yes, we will meet you at your house." Toes said.

"Nuts, I was hoping for that empty house and the quietness." Jeff said.

"We have not been that loud have we?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know, I was just shooting an arrow through the dark." Jeff said shrugging and smiling.

"He caught you guys there." Fin said laughing.

"Plus with Gregory's snoring." Toes said.

"You guys made fun of me for snoring, but yet it is okay for Gregory to snore?" Maddie asked.

"At that time, you were the only one in our room that snored; we had the right to make fun of you." Shannon said as he opened the sliding door to check on Anita.

"I am going to get going, see you guys in the morning. I told Beth to be here about 11, assuming that is when we will all be up and what not." Jeff said as he climbed in between the wall and the sliding door.

"Sounds good for me, not sure about everyone else?" Matt said looking at everyone else, everyone just shrugged the shoulders.

"That was very decisive wasn't it?" Jeff said cracking a smirk.

"I know, aren't we?" Maddie said.

"I guess that is what I get for hanging with you guys and loving you guys." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"You didn't decide to hang out with us, Toes, and I landed on your front porch, Maddie just fell onto your lap because she is our best friend, the other guys I don't know about." Fin said.

"Very true, I should get going before I forget to call Beth." Jeff said as he waved good-bye and walked out fully, sliding the door behind him.

"That was fun, I wonder if Anita and this Jeremy guy are getting serious?" Toes asked turning her attention to Anita who was sitting outside talking on the phone.

"I think so, that just means we have to scare him away, she is too young to date" Shannon said.

"Aw, is someone over protective?" Matt asked.

"I don't want her to get hurt either." Gregory said as Shannon walked over and gave him a hi-five.

"We don't either, but she has to make mistakes to learn from them. Plus, I think it's cute." Maddie said.

"It is cute; you stay up with her when they break up." Matt said.

"We don't even know that they are even dating." Toes said.

"Only way to find out is to ask." Fin said.

"Who is going to ask her?" Shannon asked as everyone turned to Beniot who was sitting on the one couch huddled reading his book.

"Oh Beniot, we got a little favor to ask of you." Fin said leaning closer to Beniot, Beniot shut his book and looked up at all of them looking back at him.

"What did I do?" Beniot asked.

"We want you to go outside and find out anything about this Jeremy dude and if their going out." Shannon said.

"What do I get if I do this?" Beniot asked.

"You can get $10." Gregory said.

"Okay." Beniot said willingly, Beniot stood up and walked outside. All of them crowded around the sliding door trying to see and hear what was going on.


	21. Spying

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Beniot's Point of View-**

I slid the door shut behind me, and I sat down on the chair across from where my sister was sitting.

"I know, my parentals said I could hang out this weekend…..you guys are going to the movie…….I thought it would be just you and me…….no, I thought you were going to teach me how to skateboard…..yeah it can wait….I am not doing it at school again, because if I get a referral I am going to be in more trouble than I was tonight……not even in your wildest dreams……what movie are you guys going to see?….your going to three way to Carlos?…..Hey Carlos……your going to the dance, my brother is going to it…..there's a fair where?…..how are we going to get there?….I can't do that, hold on one minute, my brother is staring at me." She said as she moved the phone away from her ear covering the mouth piece. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering about this Jeremy dude." I said as I swung my legs back and forth.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my sister." I said smiling.

"He's just a friend."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"He is if your not answering me, I assume he is since he is a boy and he's your friend." I said standing up and walking to the chair she was sitting in.

"Yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"So you two are dating like how Shannon and Fin are?"

"Kind of, we haven't officially come to those terms yet, why are you asking all these questions, you usually care less." Anita said starting to be suspicious, I looked at the sliding door seeing all the grown ups peering out, Anita followed my glance. Matt quickly grabbed the stick thing and pulled the curtains across the whole length of the sliding door. "They sent you out here?" Anita asked which got my attention back to her, I nodded yes. Anita removed her hand from the mouth piece and spoke into the phone, "Jeremy and Carlos, I would have to call you back, I got some family business to take care of." Anita said before she hung up her cell phone.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked as she pushed me forward a little to follow me into the house.

"No, why would I be mad at you? Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for your shower?" Anita asked as I pulled the sliding door open, pushed some of the curtains out of the way so we could get in. Once we got in, Anita pushed the curtains back to their original spot. I ran upstairs to take my bath as they talked.

**Anita's Point of View-**

I made sure that Beniot got upstairs before I started talking to them, everyone was staring at me.

"Thanks a lot guys for sending Beniot out to find out information about Jeremy, if you wanted you know why don't you read my diary or something?" I asked.

"Where is your diary again?" Gregory asked sarcastically.

"I don't have one, but anyway, if you wanted to know, you could have asked." I said as I slid my phone into my pocket.

"Would you be honest with us?" Maddie asked.

"Maybe." I said sitting down in a chair at the dining room table.

"Fine, it is worth a shot in asking right?" Shannon asked.

"Are you going out with this Jeremy dude?" Matt asked.

"Yes and no." I said.

"How can it be both?" Toes said.

"We both like each other, but neither one of us have asked each other out, so we aren't official." I explained.

"Why don't you invite him to go to the dance?" Fin asked.

"Punk skater people like us don't go to dances, at least not very often, we mainly just skateboard outside the dance." I said.

"Fine, you are hanging out with him this weekend right?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, and I know be home by 9:30." I said rolling my eyes.

"And don't go too far, and Beth will have your number, don't think she will call you every hour." Matt said.

"Is that it, I kind of have to go call Jeremy back?" I asked.

"Don't do anything stupid this weekend, you know about the birds and the bees?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, and I am not going to do it, okay?" I said as I stood up and pushed my chair in.

"We trust you, but don't do anything stupid like us." Shannon said, I rolled my eyes and walked back onto the back porch.

"Grown ups, jeez." I said as I sat down and pulled out my phone.


	22. Oreos and Peanut Butter

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Kids grow up way too fast these days." Matt said shaking his head.

"What about those Oreos?" Gregory said not caring anymore.

"Leave it to Gregory to think of only food." Maddie said.

"That's my man." Toes said proudly.

"Nobody look, I am going to pull them out of their hiding spot." Maddie said standing up walking into the kitchen pulling the Oreos out of her hiding spot.

"She's is more protective of her Oreos than Anita." Shannon said kiddingly.

"You know it, Oreos don't have emotions, and if they are going out at least they will end up in the same place." Maddie said walking back out from the kitchen carrying the tray of Oreos.

"Are we really having this conversation?" Fin asked in disbelief.

"Anybody else want milk?" Toes asked standing up to go get herself a glass.

"I want peanut butter though." Maddie said.

"Milk everyone else?" Toes asked looking around, everyone nodded yes.

"I'll help you." Gregory said getting up to help Toes.

"What is the peanut butter for?" Shannon asked.

"To dip my Oreos in." Maddie said.

"Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"It's good, haven't you tried it?" Fin asked.

"No, it sounds nasty." Shannon said.

"It tastes good, you should try it." Maddie said as Gregory and Toes carried out four glasses of milk and the jar of peanut butter.

"Have you tried this peanut butter and Oreos?" Matt asked looking at Toes and Gregory.

"I have, I don't like it, but those two do." Toes said as she went back into the kitchen to get the last glass of milk when Beniot ran downstairs in his pajamas.

"Snack time?" Beniot asked jumping onto the couch next to Fin.

"Yeah, have you ever tried an Oreo with peanut butter?" Fin said handing him an Oreo.

"Yes, I had it at your house the one time when you guys were babysitting me and Anita." Beniot said taking the Oreo from Fin's hand, Beniot stood up, and he walked over to the peanut butter jar to dip his Oreo.

"You guys are setting bad habits for these kids." Gregory said sitting down on the other couch with Toes.

"How is dipping Oreos into peanut butter a bad habit?" Maddie asked.

"It's not a bad habit; I guess I should try it." Shannon said as he took an Oreo and dipped it in the peanut butter. Everyone sat there watching him in anticipation, Anita walked in sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"What's going on?" Anita asked confused.

"We're watching Shannon eat an Oreo dipped in peanut butter." Matt answered.

"That is SO good." Anita said as she sat on the arm of the couch that held Gregory and Toes.

"Toes is the only strange one that has tried it and didn't like it." Maddie said sticking her tongue out at Toes.

"We really are childish." Fin said.

"Am I the only still waiting for Shannon to eat that Oreo?" Gregory asked as everyone turned their attention back to Shannon. Toes started chanting 'Eat it!' everyone joined in on it.

"Do you have to chant that?" Shannon asked.

"Is it making you nervous?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Shannon said as everyone went quiet and he took a bite of the Oreo that had peanut butter on it.

"How'd you like it?" Beniot asked.

"It was good, I like it better with milk but it was good." Shannon said as he dipped rest of his cookie into his glass of milk.

"Matt's turn." Gregory said.

"I will do it at the same time as you." Matt said as they both grabbed an Oreo and dipped it into peanut butter.

"Well, this is entertainment at its best if I say so myself." Anita said as she watched the two grown men bite into the Oreo.

"We thought so too." Shannon said.

"I think it is time for Beniot to eat a couple more cookies then off to bed." Matt said, Anita leant over grabbing herself a cookie as well. Beniot grabbed two Oreos and dipped them into Shannon's milk.

"Hey, that's my milk." Shannon said, Beniot just giggled.

"Are you going to go shower?" Gregory asked looking over at Anita.

"Why, do I smell?" Anita asked as she lifted her arm up and started waving air from her armpit over towards him.

"That's just nasty!" Toes said forcing Anita's arm down, everyone was giggling.

"Why don't you go shower up because it is the adult thing to do?" Maddie said.

"At least I don't get sick from just smelling or talking about hot dogs." Anita said standing up to go upstairs; Maddie stood up and ran to the downstairs bathroom.

"Anita, that is rude. When she gets out here, you are to apologize." Shannon said angrily.

"Come on little guy, let's get you to bed and brush your teeth." Fin said as she stood up and helped Beniot off the couch. Fin and Beniot went upstairs to put Beniot to bed. Maddie walked back out from the bathroom.

"Anita, you got to apologize." Gregory said.

"Maddie, I am sorry for causing you to get sick, it was very rude of me." Anita said.

"It's okay Anita; you better not do it again, if so I will do it all over your shoes." Maddie said sitting back down on the couch. Fin ran downstairs, and sat back down on the couch.

"Did she apologize?" Fin whispered into Shannon's ear, he nodded yes.

"I am going to go shower and probably read my book until I go to bed." Anita said as she got up from the arm of the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Night Anita, see you in the morning." Gregory said as Anita turned around and smiled. Anita ran upstairs, Matt and Shannon cleaned up the mess.

"Well, we are heading back to Jeff's place." Toes said as she patted Gregory's knee before she stood up.

"Alright you two, be safe on your walk home." Fin said as she hugged her sister and her soon to be brother in law.

"We will." Gregory said.

"Love you guys, see you tomorrow." Maddie said as made sure everyone hugged Gregory and Toes before they waved one last time before sliding out the backdoor. They heard the shower upstairs turn off.

"Well, is anyone else ready to hit the hay?" Matt asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I am just going to go check on Beniot and Anita before I go to bed." Fin said as all four of them made their way upstairs, Anita went into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to Beniot, she fell asleep unexpected. Maddie and Matt ran up to their room, they left the door open to let the dogs run in and out during the night. Fin and Shannon ran downstairs to go to their bedroom.


	23. Jeff's Phonecall

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"Hey Beth, is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, we just finished eating dinner and just doing the dishes." Beth said.

"Who is it Mommy?" I could hear Amber ask in the background.

"It's Jeff, you want to say hi?" Beth asked as I heard her hand the phone over.

"Hi Jeff, how are you?" Amber said excitedly.

"Hi Amber, I am good, how are you cutie?" I said smiling.

"I am good, is Beniot going to the dance Saturday?" Amber asked.

"You will find out tomorrow, he will tell you." I said as I heard her squeal in excitement as I heard her hand the phone over and run away in the background.

"Back, but what's going on?" Beth said as I heard her click the phone to speakerphone.

"Heading back to my house, you still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world, and Amber is excited to come over to your house after school." Beth said as I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"You still wanting to go Friday, because we talked to my father and he is willing to go." I said.

"Yeah, it will be cool and I am sure Amber would have fun running around backstage with Beniot, no one will kidnap them right?" Beth asked with concern.

"No, they might pick them up and/or play with them. They might run around with them, taking them out to the ring or they might disappear into other people's locker rooms, but about 75% of the stars have kids themselves, and the other 25% has been around kids by the other stars." I said trying to comfort her.

"That's good, I just don't want them being kidnapped." Beth said as I heard the water shut off in the background.

"I will make sure it won't happen." I said.

"Is that a Jeff Hardy sealed guarantee?"

"Yes it is, if that is worth anything." I said as I reached my house and unlocked my door.

"It is worth something, are they going to stay with me next week?" Beth asked as I heard her click the speakerphone off.

"Yeah, that is if that is okay with you, and I am sure you can work something out with my dad about taking turns taking care of them." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"That's no problem, do they have any chores they have to do at Matt's house or any they can do around my house?"

"You can make them do any chores, and/or if you want to bring them over to Matt's house to help my dad take care of the dogs."

"No problem, I will put them to work and Amber loves the dogs." Beth said.

"Are you talking about Lucas?" I heard Amber ask in the background.

"Yes, we are talking about Lucas, Teddy and Willow." Beth said.

"I love them, I like playing with them." Amber said as I heard her giggle.

"Amber, why don't you go get ready for bed?" Beth asked.

"May I say good night to Jeff?" Amber asked.

"Yeah make it quick munchkin." Beth said as I heard them switch the phone off.

"Jeff good night and I love you." Amber said.

"Night cutie and I love you too." I said.

"Here's my mom." Amber said as I heard her hand the phone over to Beth.

"Sorry, she wanted to say good night. After Friday, when will I be able to see you again?" Beth asked.

"Probably not until June when the schools let out or at Gregory and Toes wedding, but we both have cell phones." I said.

"It's not the same though." Beth said.

"Why don't you and Amber come with us on tour over summer vacation? It will be a nice vacation for you two, and it will get Amber out and seeing new places." I offered hoping she will accept.

"I don't know if I can do that, I mean that is a lot of flying."

"Beniot is going, along with Anita, Amber will be constantly supervised and would always have someone to play with." I said in my most charming voice.

"We will think about it okay, but let me let you go because I have to go check on Amber." Beth said.

"See you in the morning, I love you."

"I love you too, what time do you want me at Matt's house?" Beth asked.

"Anytime before 11, that work with you?"

"Do I get lunch as well?"

"Yes, but I am not promising it will be the healthiest or best lunch though." I said giggling.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, love you and good night." Beth said.

"Okay, night and I love you too." I said as I heard her click the phone off and I did the same.


	24. Morning Bizarres

**The Next Morning at 7-**

"Shannon, Fin get up!" Anita exclaimed as her and Beniot shook them violently.

"What time is it?" Fin said covering her eyes with her arm.

"7, we let you sleep an extra half hour." Matt said walking into the room.

"We're up, okay, have you eaten breakfast?" Shannon asked rolling over to get out of bed.

"We were just having a bowl of cereal." Beniot said giggling along with Anita at Shannon's hair.

"You might want to fix your hairdo though." Matt said.

"Thanks, I tried." Shannon said as Fin rolled over and saw it, she laughed uncontrollably. "You want in on this too? Your hair isn't that perfect either." Shannon said rolling over and started tickling Fin. Beniot and Anita jumped on the bed and started tickling Fin as well, Matt ran into the room and onto the other side of the bed to tickle Fin.

"Truce….I give up….I tap out." Fin said in between her laughs.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Maddie asked walking into the room.

"Tickle monster on Fin." Beniot said not removing his hands from Fin as Maddie joined in.

"Enough….truce." Fin said trying to get them to stop.

"Alright, we should stop only on the count that we got to get these kids ready for school." Shannon said as he stopped, Anita and Beniot stopped tickling her and jumped off the bed and went out into the dining room to get a bowl of cereal.

"We got them this morning if you guys want to sleep more." Maddie offered.

"No, we're up and we're coming." Fin said finally catching her breath from all the laughter.

"I should go fix my hair since it is SUCH a mess." Shannon said rolling his eyes and climbed out of the bed.

"I am going to go finish my bowl of cereal, leave you two to chat or what not." Matt said following Shannon out of the room.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Shut the door please so I can get dressed." Fin asked me as I walked over to the door shutting it and locked it. "I hope your feeling better." Fin said as she climbed out of her bed to go to her suitcase, I sat down on the bed.

"I still get a little queasy sometimes when thinking, talking or smelling some of those foods." I said pulling my legs up to do the Indian style on her bed.

"I hope you don't mind, I am going to change." Fin said as she pulled out her clothes and started pulling down her pants.

"Chicky Chickly Bow wow!" I said as Fin shook her butt a little towards me. "So, what about you and Shannon?"

"What about us?"

"You two still MADLY in love?" I asked as I made a heart with my hands.

"Yes, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Why does it take nine months for a pregnancy?" I asked leaning back to a laying position.

"I don't know chica." Fin said climbing onto the bed and laying on the bed next me, we were head to head.

"You are going to be with me every step of the way, right?"

"Yeah, until I have to kill you with your wild mood swings."

"I can't wait for those; I should go buy that book 'What to Expect When Your Expecting.'" I said looking over at her.

"Up to you, I am sure the guys would let us borrow the car for a little girl time today."

"Do you think Toes would want to come along?"

"Are you kidding me, she is the third piece to us, she HAS to go!" Fin said.

"I would feel bad for whoever has to deal with us today." I said sitting up, and Fin climbed off the bed to put on her top.

"Why is that?"

"You know how us three get when we get together, we are CRAZY!" I said giggling uncontrollably.

"You bring the crazy out of me, you're the on that drives me to the crazy mode." Fin said throwing her pajama t-shirt hitting me in the head with it.

"Don't be blaming me for your crazy self, I have seen pictures of you, don't even go blaming me for it." I said moving the shirt off my face and threw it on the bed next to me.

"I do blame you, you're the craziest one."

"Am not, put your t-shirt on I don't want to see that." I said holding my hand up to cover my eyesight.

"If you don't want to see it then don't look." Fin said pulling on a t-shirt.

"Your going to wear that today, I thought you were going to do that little fashion show for us with that little dress."

"I am not wearing that out in public, keep dreaming."

"I thought you were wearing it Friday for Shannon, but you can't wear it today for me?" I said sticking my bottom lip out to do the puppy dog lip.

"I will show it off later, but I am not wearing it out into the town, plus I don't think Shannon will go for it." Fin said as she slipped on flip-flops as we heard the dogs scratching at the door. Fin opened the door and picked up Willow who was the first one to run into the room.

"I want some toast." I said as I stood up from the bed and followed Fin and Willow out to the dining room, Teddy and Lucas followed close behind me.

**Matt's Point of View-**

I followed Shannon out of the room and heard the door click behind me. Shannon walked into the bathroom; I went into the dining room to see Anita and Beniot eating away at their cereal.

"You started without me?" I asked a little depressed.

"We were hungry, sorry." Beniot said shrugging his shoulders as he took another bite. I sat down in front of my bowl and started eating as well.

"Anita, can you try not get in trouble today?" I asked, she rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"Can I tell Amber that I am going to the dance?" Beniot asked.

"Yes little buddy." Shannon said walking out into the kitchen with his hair brushed down.

"Did you make any plans this weekend with that Jeremy dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, me, him and Carlos are going to go to the movies." Anita said as she took a drink of her juice.

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Beniot asked.

"We don't know yet, we have to wait and see what they are playing in the theater at that time." Anita said.

"How much does movies cost these days anyway?" Shannon asked.

"I think maybe 3.25 plus snacks." I said throwing numbers out from the top of my head.

"Thank you Mr. Movie Theater." Anita said giggling at her statement.

"I'm done." Beniot said as he got up from his chair and went to rinse off his dishes.

"I'll wash it for you little buddy, you go brush your teeth and do your hair." Shannon said patting Beniot on the back.

"Are you going to eat something?" I asked looking back at Shannon.

"I will when we get back from the bus stop" Shannon said rinsing the dishes Beniot brought in.

"You don't want to eat too close to your fight with Jeff though, you might get sick." Anita said laughing.

"It isn't funny, and I won't get sick, I am a professional wrestler, I can handle it." Shannon said.

"Record it and tell me who wins, I have bets on Jeff." Anita said really into the fight.

"It's going to be an episode of the Hardy Show; of course it's going to be recorded." I said.

"Would we be able to watch it?" Beniot asked running down the stairs with the dogs running behind him.

"Maybe, as long as both of you are good at school," I said then I did a little cough, "Anita," I coughed again. Anita stood up to go take care of her dishes, when she walked by she smacked me in the back of the head. "What was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"For what you just did." Anita said as she started rinsing her dishes, Shannon walked out of the kitchen to slide on his shoes without socks.

"You're going to take them out to the bus stop in her pajama pants?" I asked.

"And a Hardy Show sweater, don't worry, no body gets to see these abs." Shannon said as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't make me gag." Anita said as she walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs to brush her teeth.

"You want to see my abs?" Beniot asked.

"Of course, flex your muscles." I said as Beniot lifted up his shirt.

"See." Beniot said as we heard the bedroom door open, and dog tags jingling from the dogs running around.


	25. Car Fighting

**Their Point of View-**

"What are you guys doing?" Fin asked seeing Beniot holding up his shirt and Matt looking at his chest. Fin set Willow down as the she was chased away by the other dogs.

"I was showing him my abs." Beniot said pulling his shirt back down.

"I am sure you have nice abs as well." Maddie said she patted his back.

"Are you all brushed up and ready to go?" Fin asked Beniot as she sat down in a chair at the table.

"Yeah, we made sure of it." Shannon said as he stood up and walked up behind the chair that Fin was sitting in.

"Thanks." Fin said as she pulled him down by his chin and kissed him on the lips.

"Ew!" Beniot said as he covered his eyes and looked the other way when they heard Anita ran downstairs.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked standing up from his chair and grabbed Maddie's hand.

"Go get your bags, Beniot your buying lunch today, okay?" Fin said as she went and grabbed her wallet.

"Today is pizza day at school, so that is good." Beniot said as he headed over to the door where Anita was already picking up her backpack. Shannon wrapped his arm around Fin's waist, resting his hand on her thigh.

"Out the door guys." Maddie said as she opened the door with her free hand, Anita and Beniot walked out first, Shannon and Fin followed as Maddie and Matt walked out and stayed put until Matt finished locking the door.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Shannon asked kissing the top of Fin's head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Maddie said giggling.

"Tonight, can you guys teach us some wrestling moves?" Anita asked as she slowed down to walk next to the two couples.

"Will you?" Beniot asked excitedly.

"If you both behave well." Matt said.

"Please Anita; don't get in trouble I really want to learn some moves." Beniot said in a begging manner.

"I will try not to, if you try not to." Anita said glaring at Beniot.

"Deal!" Beniot said as they shook hands on it.

"Only if I was that young again." Maddie said.

"Dude when we were their age, we were still just as much trouble." Fin said looking at Maddie.

"How come you guys you always say you were trouble or crazy, but I have never seen you guys do anything crazy or get in that much trouble." Matt said.

"I have, they are CRAZY!" Anita said rolling her eyes.

"Well, technically with you guys, you guys don't make us look as crazy because you guys are just as crazy or even crazier." Maddie said.

"I agree." Beniot said giggling.

"Is that so?" Matt said tickling him, Beniot took off running and Matt ran after him.

"Are you sure that Matt is 34?" Anita asked turning to look at Fin, Maddie and Shannon.

"Yeah, how do you know he's 34?" Shannon asked looking over at her.

"Hello, I'm on his Myspace and I read his blogs." Anita said.

"I think he is a little too old for you and he's mine." Maddie said sticking out her tongue.

"You're allowed to date him and he's ten years older?" Anita asked.

"That's not the point though, you're still underage, it does matter if you're underage." Fin said.

"I am more interested in Jeremy anyway, plus Matt is more like my brother or uncle." Anita said as they caught up to Matt and Beniot who was standing at the bus stop.

"What took you guys so long to catch up?" Beniot asked.

"Sorry, we weren't running." Maddie said sarcastically.

"I think I hear the bus." Shannon said as you could hear the bus a little.

"Those buses are so flipping loud." Anita said.

"I know, but at least it gets you to and from the schools, or would you rather walk the distance?" Matt asked.

"You could drive us to school one day though." Anita pointed out.

"Then you will get used to it, we don't want that now. When you stay with Beth or Grandpa Hardy they won't be driving you." Fin said.

"I can't wait until I get my license." Anita said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well, that's not until three years from now." Matt said exhaling a deep breath.

"Three years won't be that long though." Anita said.

"We'll worry about it when you get 15 or 16 okay." Shannon said as the bus pulled up and stopped in front of them.

"Just go and have a good day at school." Maddie said.

"Money for lunch please." Beniot said reminding them.

"That's right, okay here is your money; do not spend it all okay." Fin said pulling out her wallet and handed the two kids their lunch money.

"We will be counting the change when you get home." Shannon said as Anita and Beniot left and climbed onto the bus. We watched as the driver pulled the door shut and pulled away to go onto the other bus stops.

"We should make them walk here by themselves tomorrow to make sure they can make it by themselves." Matt said as he grabbed Maddie's hand again and they started heading back to the house.

"And give Anita the chance to ditch school." Shannon said.

"She won't ditch if she has Beniot, and where would she go? She doesn't know how to get into town and/or get back home, plus if she hides in the forest like she will be able to find her way back before the bus gets here." Maddie said.

"She has a point, I still don't know my way around here." Fin said as Maddie just gave her a glare.

"What was that glare for?" Matt asked squeezing her hand.

"Nothing, just something we talked about earlier." Fin said as she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to straight ahead of them.

"And that was?" Shannon asked as he pulled Fin closer into his embrace.

"Might as well ask them." Maddie said.

"Ask us what?" Matt asked.

"If we can borrow one of your cars so us girls could have a day out on the town, of course after the Hardy Show taping." Fin said.

"You're not borrowing mine, last time you drove a car it broke down in front of Jeff's house." Matt said.

"That was months ago Matt, I know how to drive a car, that was only once." Fin said.

"What about you're Hummer?" Maddie asked looking at Shannon.

"Only if Fin drives, I trust her driving my Hummer." Shannon said smiling kissing the side top of her head.

"You trust her after what you saw her do to that rental car?" Matt asked.

"It wasn't that bad, at least she didn't crash the car." Maddie said.

"She's got a point." Shannon said as they walked up the driveway to Matt's house.

"Fine, then if they don't make it home with your Hummer in one piece, don't blame me." Matt said.

"Is that what I am going to be remembered by for rest of my life, if I ever want to drive your going to refuse it?" Fin asked.

"Yes, if I have something to say about it." Matt said.

"Fine, I see how it is." Fin said as Matt pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"You two stop it." Maddie said as he opened the door, and we walked in to find the dogs running by the door.

"What to do until Gregory, Toes, Jeff and Beth come by?" Shannon asked as he shut the door behind him.

"We can go swimming or something." Maddie suggested as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you guys hungry, I am starving." Fin said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Me too, I want some oatmeal instead of toast." Maddie said.

"What flavor?" Matt asked as he walked into the kitchen with Fin.

"I want the brown sugar flavor, do you have that?" Maddie asked as Matt nodded as he pulled out a brown sugar oatmeal packet.

"Do you want something?" Fin asked as Shannon sat down at the dining room table.

"I want some cereal; you know what kind of cereal I like." Shannon said as he leaned on the back legs of his chair.

"You're going to fall and I am going to laugh at you." Maddie said.

"I won't fall." Shannon said as Lucas ran by to cause the chair lose balance and he fall backwards. Everyone busted into laughter, everyone besides Shannon.

"Are you okay?" Fin asked as she walked out of the kitchen and squatted down next to him.

"I am fine, I blame Lucas." Shannon said as he started to laugh a little himself.

"Are you hurt?" Maddie asked as Fin helped Shannon to his feet.

"No, I can't believe I fell." Shannon said laughing as he picked up his chair and sat down on the other couch instead.

"At least you can't fall out of that chair, you can but you must be really stupid if you do." Matt said as he started cooking Maddie her oatmeal as Fin went back to the kitchen to cook her and Shannon's cereal.

"Do you know when our friends are coming over?" Maddie asked.

"No idea, I know Jeff said he told Beth to be here at 11, and it's only 7:30, 7:40, we have like four hours." Fin said as she pulled out the milk, Maddie made her way to the bathroom.

"I am getting tired of this morning sickness." Matt said as he stopped what he was doing and went to the bathroom as well.

"If he's tired of it, imagine how tired Maddie is of it." Shannon said.

"That's why I don't want a kid anytime soon, because morning sickness will kick my ass and you will be standing next to me holding my hair." Fin said as she carried the two bowls out to the couch for her and Shannon.

"I will want to take as much time off so I can spend a lot of time with those kids, maybe even retire for a few years." Shannon said as he took his bowl of cereal, and Fin sat down next to him.

"You better." Fin said as Matt and Maddie joined them, Maddie sat down on the same couch as before.

"What were you two talking about?" Maddie asked as she allowed the three dogs onto the couch with her.

"If Shannon ever got me pregnant what he will do about work." Fin said.

"What are you going to do about your work Matt?" Shannon asked as he adjusted himself on his seat to where both his feet were on the couch.

"I might take the normal amount of months off, and work something out with Vince to where I can take a few years off to take care of them." Matt explained as he finished the oatmeal, and carried the bowl out to Maddie.

"You better take time off; at least I will have Beth and Grandpa Hardy to help while you're gone." Maddie said as she took the bowl from Matt, and he sat down.

"At least that, but you should at least bring the little babies to one of the shows for everyone to see, because I am sure Shawn, Cena, Big Show, AT, Michelle, Maria, Natalya, McMahan's, and Hunter would want to see your little babies." Shannon said.

"Thanks for the oatmeal; I guess I can, but I am sure Matt would already show them the babies before I even bring them." Maddie said.

"Yeah, I am going to be way too proud." Matt said as he pulled her closer to him where she was resting against his side.

"Like you're not already proud, I am surprised he hasn't raided Wal-Mart or Target of all their baby things yet." Shannon said in shock.

"I will one day, when we get time off for Gregory and Toes wedding, and that is when we are going to work on the babies' room." Matt said.

"I will help." Fin said.

"No, you are going to distract this lady because I don't want her in there at all, plus you got Anita and Beniot, Shannon and Jeff could help." Matt said volunteering Jeff and Shannon.

"I have no problem helping, oh that reminds me." Shannon said as he set his empty bowl onto the coffee table.

"You're going to give it to them now?" Fin asked turning to look at Shannon who was now standing behind the couch.

"Why not?" Shannon asked shrugging his shoulders and went into their room to grab the CD's.

"What did you guys get us?" Maddie asked confused.

"I didn't want to give it to you until later, but I am guessing Shannon couldn't wait." Fin said as Shannon carried the CD's out of the room and handed it to them.

"You got us CD's?" Matt asked confused.

"I read this study that kids may be smarter if they listen to music while their in the womb, and figured that Maddie could put the music on a CD player and put the headphones on her stomach." Shannon said sitting back down.

"But I am not fat yet, and they aren't even formed yet." Maddie said.

"Not now, wait until you're further along." Fin said.

"Thanks you guys." Matt said.

"Why did you give it to them now?" Fin whispered into Shannon's ear before she kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't want to leave them here by mistake." Shannon said in a moan.

"Do we need to leave you two alone?" Maddie asked as she took the last bite of her oatmeal.

"I'm fine; you need to worry about Shannon though." Fin said as she put her bowl into Shannon's and she stood up to take care of their bowls. When she walked by Maddie, she grabbed her bowl to rinse it off as well.

"Thanks Fin for taking care of my bowl." Maddie said as she cuddled up closer to Matt and Willow jumped off that couch and jumped on the couch with Shannon.

"Willow took your seat." Shannon said as he started rough housing with Willow.

"I will just have to take it back from her when I get done with these dishes." Fin said in a sing-song voice as she turned on the water to rinse the dishes out before putting it in the dish washer.

"You do that, so you leaving your puppies here with Lucas?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, since they are being such good dogs with Lucas." Fin said as Teddy jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen with Fin and looked at her with his big eyes. "Don't look at me like that." Fin said as her heart was melting from the look he was giving her. "No one has fed you yet today, huh?" Fin said as she stopped washing the oatmeal bowl and pulled out a can of food.

"Can you put some in Lucas's bowl please?" Matt asked as Fin nodded and pulled out another can. Fin put it in their dishes, Lucas and Willow ran out to eat their food as well.

"I am going to go in the ring and work on some moves." Shannon said standing up and went into the other room with the ring.

"That's weird of him, why would you want to work on your time off?" Maddie said.

"Well, some of us want to keep in shape." Matt said kissing her forehead.

"I might go in there and work on a few moves as well." Fin said as she set the last dish in the dishwasher.

"We'll be in here watching television." Maddie said as she leant forward picking up the remote and turning on his giant screen television.

"Well, have fun with that." Fin said drying off her hands, she went over and kissed them both on the top of the head.

"What was that for?" Matt asked.

"Felt like it, and just remember we'll be in the other room." Fin said smiling widely as she walked into the room that Shannon just went into.


	26. Lazy Training

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD, BEEN HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEMS LATELY.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I walked into the other room where Matt had his ring; I rolled in under the bottom rope and just laid there on my back for a little while when I heard the door open again. I sat up, leaned back on my arm and turned to see who just walked in.

"That seems like some extensive training your doing there." Fin said giggling as she shut the door behind her and leant against the door frame.

"I think so; it's called my lazy days." I said as I lay back down.

"I don't think you should do much training since you are fighting today against Jeff, you don't want to waste all your energy." Fin said as I heard walk closer to the ring.

"That's why I am doing my lazy work-out, why don't you get in here and join my crazy lazy work-out." I said as I patted the mat next to me before I put my hands under my head. I didn't really pay attention, Fin climbed to the top turnbuckle, and I turned my attention to Fin who was standing up on it. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to attempt a Swanton." Fin said.

"Your going to kill yourself." I said giggling.

"You thought I was going to die when I wrestle Jeff, and I didn't."

"True, do it if you want to." I said willingly, she nodded her head and I saw her do it perfectly. "How in the world were you able to pull that off?" I said as I rolled over to let her stay where she was lying.

"By watching and many failure attempts." Fin said smiling at actually performing the Swanton correctly.

"Have I ever told you that you were cute when you smile?"

"If you didn't, you just did."

"Very true!" I said as I rolled closer to her, I rested on my side and wrapped my one arm over her stomach and rested on her waistline.

"How do you do this lazy training of yours that you're talking about?" Fin asked turning her head for me to look into her lake blue eyes.

"Exactly what it sounds like, being lazy, which consists of laying her looking at the ceiling or into your beautiful blue eyes?" I said as I moved my other arm under her head.

"Well, I would say that is pretty lazy and must be very boring looking at my eyes all the time and/or at the plain ceiling, at least put something to stare at up there." Fin said as she looked the other way causing me to lose the eye contact.

"I can make it where I have something to stare at."

"How would you do that?" Fin asked turning to look back at me, I hooked my hands together and pulled her on top of me and lifted her up with my knees and my hands like what you would do with a little kid or a baby.

"Now I have something to look at, my girlfriend." I said as she just laughed uncontrollably.

"Put me down, your going to hurt yourself, we don't want that."

"Your not going to hurt me, if you would of I wouldn't have done it." I said as the door opened.

"Whoa, did I walk in a crazy sex position gone wrong?" Matt asked.

"No, Shannon wanted something to look at and I was the next best thing." Fin answered as she tickled me a little who caused me to drop her, which just made her land on top of me which made it look WAY worse, she rolled off me.

"What's up?" I asked sitting up and looked over at my best friend.

"We were thinking about taking the dogs for a walk, would you two care to join us or do you want to think of more of those crazy sex positions?" Matt asked.

"It wasn't a crazy sex position; it was an airplane if anything." Fin said.

"Well, if that is what they call an airplane in the crazy sex position book, okay whatever, I personally not into that crazy sex stuff. It's just a simple question, you want to join us?" Matt asked.

"No, we'll stay here." I said giggling at my girlfriend and my best friend arguing over what that move was.

"Would you mind taking Willow and Teddy?" Fin asked.

"Only under one circumstance." Matt said.

"And that would be?" Fin asked.

"You admit that was one crazy sex position." Matt said crossing his arms under his chest.

"Okay, fine, it was one crazy sex position, and you know you will try it later on, if you do PLEASE don't tell me." Fin said emphasizing the word please.

"If I would tell anyone, it would be Shannon." Matt said smiling widely.

"Great, I will have to deal with the horrific details, which just means I have to share it with you later." I said as I pulled Fin back into my embrace.

"Okay, I am getting out of here before I see anymore of those crazy sex positions you guys seem to do." Matt said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him. We could hear him tell Maddie about what he saw.

"We have some crazy friends, you know that?" Fin asked as she smiled up at me from leaning against my chest.

"I think we only get crazier by the minute, or something." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes Mr. Moore?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked looking back into her lake blue eyes.

"No, I just never have seen you do it before." Fin said seeming shock.

"What can I say, I hang out with girls a lot and they seem to do it ALL the time." I said rolling my eyes again.

"That's your own fault, you don't have to hang out with me or with Maddie or with Toes or with Beth as much as you do." Fin said as she rubbed her hand over my chest through the sweater.

"But I love hanging out with you, yeah I can go without hanging with Toes and Maddie sometimes, but I love them and they are important to you and whoever is important to you is important to me." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Well, glad to hear that come from your mouth. How much is one of these sweaters you got on?" Fin asked as she played with the strings that went to my hood.

"It will be free when you become a full member of the Hardy Show cast, which depends on if you are up for it."

"I can handle the insaneness of you guys on the road; I think I can handle the insaneness of your filming of the Hardy Show." Fin said confidently.

"You're going to have to be in the show, which means you have to be in on some of those crazy stunts we pull."

"You know I am all about it." Fin said as she kissed my cheek, she pulled her knees up to her chin, she wrapped both her arms around her legs and I wrapped my one arm around her shoulders as she rested her head back on my shoulder.

"But, I am sure I will be scared to death when you do it though."

"When are you not scared when I do something?"

"I am not scared when you are cooking, actually that's a lie, I am afraid your hair will burst into flames." I said trying to think of something that she does that doesn't scare me.

"Why would my hair burst into flames in the kitchen cooking?"

"It could happen."

"But how?" Fin asked confused of how you can have your hair burst into flames in the kitchen.

"You can bend over to put something into the oven and it can get caught on fire from the heat in the oven, or you can start the stove and you can catch your hair on fire if you bend just right your hair can go into the open flame on the stove top." I said trying to think of ways.

"That's why I wear it in a ponytail."

"It can still happen, I don't get scared when your in the shower, wait no…oh when your sitting down watching television." I said thinking of something.

"Even then I might have a heart attack or the dogs can attack and bite my nose off or the television can explode and I can go blind from all the glass." Fin said in a teasing matter.

"You're telling me that you don't worry about me?"

"I do worry about you, but there is only so much worrying you could do, silly stuff like that can be easily controlled." Fin said.

"I guess your right, but I still have the right to worry about you because I love you so much." I said as I squeezed her tighter to me, she let go of her knees, we leaned back down onto our backs, my arm was under her head, and she lay on her side and rested her hands on my side.

"I love you too, and I didn't say that you couldn't worry about me. Anyways, don't you think you should go get dressed for your match unless if your planning on wrestling in your pajama pants and in this awesome Hardy Show sweater." Fin said.

"What, you don't like my pajamas?"

"I like them, but you would seriously wrestle in them?"

"You walked to the bus stop in them." I pointed out.

"You just did as well, does that make it equal?"

"Yes, it made me happy. I certainly do remember you saying that you would wear your purple dress today and I don't see you wearing it." I said looking at what she was wearing.

"Yeah, but since I am going out onto the town, I thought you wouldn't want me wearing it when your not there because I won't have my Shan-Shan coat and what if guys hit on me?"

"If guys hit on you, I am not there to beat their butt and you're coming home to me not them." I said smiling widely thinking that this is my girl not anyone else's.

"I know that, but I thought you would be jealous about it."

"I would be and am jealous of anyone, but I at least got it under control."

"You're not going to go on any jealousy killing rampages?" Fin asked.

"Not recently, but I won't do it unless if I really need to."

"You will risk going to jail just because of me?"

"I won't actually kill them; you think I am that stupid?" I asked looking down at her.

"You might be, what would you do if you do get that jealous?"

"I might just punch them; I haven't gotten that jealous yet because I never had someone to be protective of and to be jealous for." I said honestly.

"I won't let you do anything drastic."

"Would you ever do something ridiculous because you're jealous?"

"Probably, I will agree with you, but we got to hold each other back." Fin said.

"Okay, pinky promise." I said as I held out a pinky of her free hand and she held up her pinky and we bent it shaking it to guarantee the promise.

"Now, we pinky promised. Do I still have to walk around in that dress?"

"Yes, you agreed to at Target." I said smiling down into her lake blue eyes.

"Fine, for five minutes though, no more than that."

"Wear it the entire length of the match." I said as we shifted a little.

"Do you know what time it is?" Fin asked curiously as I shrugged my shoulders.

"We should go find out." I said as Fin agreed and sat up, she got to her feet and helped me up. I walked over to the ropes; I sat down on the middle rope and held up the top one for her to get out. She climbed through the two ropes and sat down opposite of me on the other side to help me out, I climbed out and grabbed her hand and we both jumped off the edge of the ring together.

"I didn't realize how big that ring was until we jumped off it." Fin said.

"You scared of heights?" I asked as I opened the door that led out to Matt's living room.

"No, I just thought it was closer to the floor."

"You thought wrong didn't you?" I said sarcastically as I looked at the clock.

"It looks to be only 8:30, it seemed longer than that."

"Do you hate spending time with me or something?"

"No, spending time with you seems like times stands still and I thought it was longer than it was." Fin tried to explain.

"Smooth." I said impressed by her safe.

"You want to take a nap or something?"

"Sure, I am already in my pajamas, you want to join?" I offered as I twirled her into me where my two arms were wrapped around her.

"I guess I can, since you were so cute when you asked." Fin said turning slightly so I can see the smile spread across her face.

"Well, I guess that is good for both of us, maybe we can try that crazy sex position Matt saw us in earlier?" I said in a whisper voice into her ear, we walked towards our bedroom and walked in closing the door right when we heard the front door open.

"I'll be back; I'll tell them we are taking a nap." Fin said as I groaned in disappointment.

"Hurry up, I'll be waiting." I said as I unwrapped my arms from around her and sat down on the bed as she slid out of the room.


	27. Dog Walking

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYBODY IN THIS STORY BESIDES OF THE OC'S.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"I'm hoping we don't hear anything coming from that room." I said as I continued petting Lucas behind his ear.

"We won't if we are making our own noise." Matt said into my ear.

"Did I just hear you say that you wanted to take these dogs for a walk?" I asked as the dogs tilted their head when they heard the word walk.

"I think they like that, do you guys want to go for a walk?" Matt asked as I stood up and went in search of their leashes.

"Where are their leashes?" I asked as I looked in the cupboards.

"Obviously, they won't be in the cupboards. They should be hanging on the hooks next to the keys." Matt said as he stood up as I pulled out my Oreos.

"You want some Oreos before I put them back up?"

"I will have some on the go, if you are willing to set some out." Matt said as I grabbed three for him.

"Will you go tell those two lovebirds that we are going for a walk with the dogs?" I asked as I wrapped the Oreos up in a paper towel, I went to the hooks and unhooked Lucas's leash, and I bent over and hooked his leash onto his collar. "Time to find your leashes, they should be in your doggie bag in Shannon and Fin's room." I said as Lucas, Willow and Teddy followed me into their room. "I hope they clean up after themselves, and/or put away any of that nasty stuff, here's your doggie bag and look at your leashes, and they have your names on it." I said as I hooked Willow's leash onto her collar and Teddy's leash onto his collar. I picked up all three collars and walked out into the living room when Matt walked out. "What are you laughing at?" I asked as I handed him Lucas's leash.

"I walked in on them when they were wrestling around, and it looked like a crazy sex position, and Fin and I were arguing if it was or not." Matt said containing his laughter.

"Leave it to you to think it's a crazy sex position." I said as he walked Lucas into the kitchen to grab some plastic bags for the dogs' business.

"Do I get any Oreo's?" Matt asked as I opened the front door, Willow and Teddy pulled me out.

"Yeah, here you go." I said as I gave him the bundle of cookies that were wrapped in the paper towel as he put the plastic bags into his pocket.

"Yay! I love Oreos." Matt said excitedly as he opened the paper towel and grabbed one of the Oreos.

"Which way should we walk?" I asked as the dogs stopped at the end of the driveway.

"I usually walk Lucas this way." Matt said as he pointed down the left side of his street, we headed in that direction. I put Teddy's and Willow's leash in my one hand and grabbed Matt's hand with my other one.

"I feel like Dorothy from Wizard of Oz." I said as I swung his arm.

"Why do you feel that way?" Matt asked as crumbs of Oreo's fell from his mouth.

"Chew with your mouth closed, I don't want to see that." I said a little disgusted.

"Do you like sea food?" Matt asked trying to giggle with his mouth full, I covered my mouth quickly.

"Matt, please don't." I said in hopes that he would stop.

"Oh sorry baby." Matt said as he pulled me into his embrace, he wrapped his arm around me and I wrapped my free hand around him.

"I shall be fine, let's talk about something else." I said trying to change the subject.

"I want to take pictures each step of the way with this pregnancy." Matt said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to take pictures of you every week to show the little stomach and at every ultra sound I want them printed." Matt said proudly.

"Can we talk about something other than my pregnancy?"

"Okay, what to talk about then?"

"Um…okay, let's talk about work." Matt said trying to think of something.

"Are you going to win a belt anytime soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to win at the next Wrestlemania."

"By that time the babies should be born, would you still be able to wrestle?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the kids, we should really call Vince and set up the meeting for Friday." Matt said.

"We really should do that, I would hate for you to give up on getting the belt because of these kids."

"I would rather give up the belt to stay with these kids."

"I won't let you do that." I said shaking my head no.

"Your not my keeper, who knows, Vince could let me get the belt earlier than that, or who knows, you might be able to get the tag-team belts back at Wrestlemania since it is 2 months after your due." Matt said smiling.

"Matthew Moore, I am not going to be wrestling for a while, much less when they are 2 months old, they will still need their mother then."

"I can take care of them during your matches and they can go on tour with us until their older."

"Don't you think that they need to stay at one spot at that young of age, and with all those wrestlers, open wounds, sweat and a lot of germs floating around, I don't want them to get sick." I said already sounding like a parent.

"Fine, but will you at least come to Wrestlemania? Do the ball, Hall of Fame and sit front row at the show?"

"I will think about it, but they will be bundled up and whoever touches them HAS to put antibacterial on before they even touch them." I said threatening.

"Whoa, calm down Ms. Smith." Matt said as he bent over and picked up Lucas's business.

"Well, you're not going to be the one breast feeding them when they are sick mister."

"I could, but I just choose not to." Matt said.

"I don't think that is quite possible."

"Why not?" Matt said offensively.

"You don't have any breast milk to give them."

"That just means you have to put some of that breast milk of yours in a bottle so I can feed them myself, it will be fun." Matt said.

"As long as you don't drink any, it probably would taste nasty."

"Have you ever taste it?"

"Probably when I was a baby, and that was the last time."

"Sure, you know you are going to taste it." Matt said.

"We should head back to the house, and give Vince that call." I said as we turned around to head back to the house.

"So, when am I going to meet the parentals?" Matt asked.

"Hopefully not until this whole thing blows over."

"Which would be when?"

"After I give birth, I think that would be best." I said.

"That would be no fun, I mean we are going to throw the kids on them then, might as well not throw me in there as well, it would be too much for them to handle right?"

"But, if they see you before hand they might be a little pissed and my dad isn't above shooting you, I don't want my babies daddy killed by my daddy." I said as I leaned up and kissed him.

"True, do you think that they will be a little better after they see these little babies?"

"I know my parents, and I am hoping that I know them enough where that I can assume that once they hold these little bundles of joy in their arms, they will be proud and happy." I said in a hopeful matter, at least I think they will get over it.

"I hope so too, I am just glad my dad is okay with it."

"Most parents aren't as accepting and understanding as your father, you should be grateful for that. I wish he was my dad, but I am glad he isn't because that would be kind of creepy and incest you know, me and you sleeping together and/or having babies together, ew!" I said squirming in disgust just thinking about it.

"Why did you have to bring that up, that is disgusting." Matt said.

"But technically when we get married I will kind of be his daughter in law."

"But, your already family because your carrying his grandchildren and he has adopted you."

"I have notice that, he makes me laugh, and he is very supportive." I said remembering our conversation.

"I love my father." Matt said.

"I know you do, I love him too. Do you think he would have a problem hanging with me when I am off tour?"

"I think he will love to hang with you, plus he has dealt with my mom when she was pregnant, I am sure he can handle you." Matt said confidently as I pulled forward out of his embrace by Willow and Teddy.

"Whoa, slow down there doggies." I said as I tried to slow them down some until Matt caught up.

"Trying to run away from me?" Matt asked offensively.

"Yes, I hate you and I wanted to leave you."

"I see how I am loved, after everything I have done." Matt said drawing a fake tear on his cheek with his index finger.

"Your not really crying are you?"

"No, because I know that you really do love me."

"I never said I did." I said.

"You don't mean that."

"I really don't, but yeah." I said giving up on this argument.

"Yay, victory is mine!"

"Someone watches Family Guy." I said rolling my eyes.

"I love Family Guy, Stewie is the best."

"I feel bad for Meg in that show."

"I know, I feel bad for her sometimes too, but it makes me laugh." Matt said giggling.

"Okay, when we have these kids, we are NOT treating our kids like that."

"I am hoping for two boys, how awesome would that be!" Matt said imaging playing football and wrestling with them probably, who knows with him, yeah I wouldn't mind having two boys, but I would at least want one girl, I thought.

"What if we have two girls?"

"It would be just as awesome." Matt said as he opened his front door to his house, we walked in; we shut the door before we let the dogs loose. I bent over and started unhooking their leashes when we heard a door open.

"Hey guys, how was the walk?" Fin asked as I looked up at her, just looking at her I know what is going on.

"It was long, and nice, how was your training?" Matt asked as he grabbed their leashes, he walked over to the hooks and hooked them up.

"It was Shannon's so-called lazy training." Fin said nervously putting her hand into her pockets, I just smiled happily, "What are you smiling at?" Fin asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I said trying to shake off the smile.

"Well, Shannon and I are going to take a nap, we will be up by 11 hopefully." Fin said as she patted the wall.

"Have a good night sleep." Matt said as he sat down on the couch as I saw Fin walk back into their room.

"You do know that their not going to go to sleep right away?" I said as I sat down next to him, the dogs ran to their water bowls and started drinking away.

"And you know this how?"

"I could tell by the look on Fin's face." I said.

"You two must be very close if you can tell that just by looking at her."

"Yes, we talk about everything when we need to." I said as I cuddled up close to him.

"She is like your sister; I am usually like that with my brother." Matt said as he flipped on the television and turned it to Spike when we started watching the CSI: Las Vegas marathon.

"We need to call Vince, where's your phone?"

"We can use our cell phone." Matt said pulling out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Put it on speaker so I could hear what he is saying." I said as Matt dialed Vince's number into his phone and turned it on speaker so I can hear Vince.

"Hello?" Vince asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey Vince, its Matt Hardy and Maddie Smith, we got a question." Matt said.

"What's your question Matt?" Vince asked.

"Are you going to be at the show on Friday?" I asked as I leaned closer to the phone.

"Yeah, I would be at the show on Friday, may I ask why you need to know?" Vince asked.

"May we set up a meeting before the show, we need to sit down and talk to you, and it's better to talk person to person than over the phone." I said hoping he would allow us to come in and talk.

"Sure, can you make a meeting at 3?" Vince asked as we heard him ruffle through some paper.

"That sounds good, thanks Vince." Matt said.

"Is Mr. Hardy going to be attending?" Vince asked.

"I surely think so sir, we have a few other guests attending as well, but they are riding with us." Matt said.

"Sounds good, well, I have a business meeting to get back to, see you on Friday." Vince said as he hung up the phone.

"At least it isn't at like 1 or something." I said.

"True." Matt said as he shut his phone and turned the television back up.


	28. Kitchen Slip'N'Slide

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Toe's Point of View-**

I woke up at 9:30, I rolled over to see Gregory lying on his stomach and his face was looking towards me, his mouth was open and he was drooling a little bit on the pillow, I just had to giggle at the sight. I reached my hand back to grab my cell phone and snapped a photo of this sight. I set the picture as my background because I thought it was cute. I set my phone down and decided to just let him sleep a little while I go cook some breakfast. I rolled out of the bed; I switched out of my pajamas into my clothes that I was going to wear today. I walked out into the living room to see that Jeff was probably still asleep; I noticed his door was cracked open; I peaked in his room to see him fast asleep as well. I turned on the radio that Jeff had out in the living room, I turned it up some so I could hear it out in the kitchen while I was cooking. I was going through his refrigerator and his cupboards finding supplies to make French toast. I was cooking away; I sprayed the floor with some Pam to make it more slippery and easier to get from one side of the kitchen to the other easier. I was dancing around as well and singing to the songs on the radio when I heard a door open.

"What is going on out here?" Jeff asked as he scratched his head and sitting down in the couch in the living room.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked feeling guilty of waking him.

"No, I should have gotten up anyway, you're up early today." Jeff said rubbing his eyes to try and keep them open.

"I know, I don't know why. I will mop your floor later, you want some breakfast?" I asked as I pulled a couple of slices off French toast from the skillet.

"What did you do to my floor?"

"Why don't you find out?" I asked as he stood up, he walked around to the kitchen, and he stepped on a spot that had Pam on it, he slipped, his arms were waving trying to catch his balance, and he grabbed the counter to help him stand. "You're supposed to do it like this." I said as I grabbed his hand and showed him how to slide.

"What is on my floor to make it slippery?" Jeff asked.

"Pam, it will wash off." I said as I made Jeff a plate of French toast.

"Do you want some eggs?" Jeff offered as he went to the refrigerator to grab eggs.

"Sure, you are going to scramble them right?" I asked as he grabbed a different skillet to scramble the eggs.

"Yeah, that is the only way I would eat my eggs. Can you turn up the radio, I like this song." Jeff asked as I slid across the kitchen and turned up the radio before I slid back to the French toast.

"Thanks for helping me." I said as I pulled out four plates, one for all the French toast, and the other three for us to use.

"No problem, I should do this Pam on the floor more often, it's quite fun. Is Gregory still asleep?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, look how cute he is?" I asked as I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture I took.

"That is wrong, but it is so hilarious." Jeff said as he stole my phone and sent the picture to his phone.

"You're not going to print that out are you?"

"No, I will wait and use it at your wedding though." Jeff said smiling mischievously.

"I think Gregory would kill you."

"No he won't." Jeff said as he turned off the stove and I turned off my skillet. I put one French toast on his plate and one on my plate.

"I got to get some butter and get some syrup out." I said as I slid to the refrigerator, I grabbed the butter and slid back to pull down the syrup. I opened the silverware drawer and grabbed a knife.

"Can you hand me the plates so I can put some eggs on them?" Jeff asked as I handed him one plate at a time for him to scrape eggs on them with a spatula.

"I eat my eggs with ketchup, do you?" I asked as I slid back to the refrigerator to put up the butter and grab the ketchup.

"No, I dip it in my syrup." Jeff said as he poured some extra syrup on his plate before he slid over to his table that he had in the kitchen. I slid back to my plate and put ketchup on my eggs.

"Do you want something to drink since I am still standing up?" I asked as I slid back to the refrigerator, I put up the ketchup and grabbed milk for myself.

"I will have whatever you're getting." Jeff said as he dug into his French toast.

"Is it good?"

"Very much so, thanks." Jeff said as I slid back over to the cupboards that had the cups, I poured two glasses of milk and slid over to the table.

"Here you go, Mr. Jeff Hardy." I said as I set the two glasses down and slid back to get my plate.

"Shouldn't we wake Mr. Gregory Helms?" Jeff said mocking me.

"I should, I'll be back." I said as I slid out of the kitchen and walked over to the room that Gregory was still fast asleep in. I jumped onto the bed next to him; he woke up and fell off the side of the bed.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as he tried to grab the blanket to safe himself.

"Oh my god, I'm SO sorry." I said as I laughed uncontrollably looking down at him.

"What possessed you to jump on the bed like that and scare the hell out of me?" Gregory asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't know that you were going to react that way." I said still laughing at him, "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's about 10ish, I am done cooking breakfast and I thought you might want to eat some."

"Let me get dressed and get composed." Gregory said as he made it to his knees and leant against the bed that I was still laying on.

"Alright, you want me to make your plate?" I asked as I started to slide off the bed.

"If you want to sweetie." Gregory said as he finally got to his feet, he walked me to the door, he kissed me on the lips lightly, I walked out of the room and he shut the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and slid into the kitchen to make his plate.

"What was that big thud I heard?" Jeff asked as he covered his mouth for me not to see the food he still had in his mouth.

"Gregory fell, it was funny." I said as I put a slice of French toast on his plate and scraped some eggs onto the plate as well. I pulled out a glass, slid to the refrigerator grabbing the milk and slid back to the cup.

"How did he fall?" Jeff finally asked as I poured some milk into the cup.

"I jumped on the bed, which scared him and he kind of just fell." I explained still not sure how he did fall.

"Idiot." Jeff said as he stood up, grabbed his dishes, he slid over to the sink and started rinsing off his dishes.

"But he's my idiot." I said as I slid back over to the refrigerator putting up the milk. I slid back to the plate and cup; I grabbed it and slid it over to the table setting them down.

"I am going to go shower up and get ready for today." Jeff said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright, you do that, and where is your mop?" I asked as I finally sat down to start to eat.

"It's in the garage, and there shall be a bucket out there you could use for the water." Jeff explained as he slid across the kitchen to go to the bathroom. I sat there eating when I heard Gregory open the door, he came around the corner. "Watch it, the floor is slippery, we don't need you falling again." I said giggling as he gave me a dirty look, he slowly slid across over to the table, he sat down across from me and started eating his food.

"Thanks for breakfast, its real good." Gregory said.

"Jeff helped with the eggs." I admitted as he stopped his fork filled with eggs half way to his mouth. "He didn't poison them you know." I said as he nodded and lifted his fork rest of the way.

"When did you get up?" Gregory asked as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"About 9:30, I figured to let you sleep a little; I am surprised we didn't wake you since we were blaring the radio." I said as the radio has been turned down now.

"I must have been WAY out of it if I didn't hear it." Gregory said as the shower turned on.

"You must have, because I also took a photo of you when you were asleep, see." I said as I pulled out my phone and showed him.

"I hate you, seriously?" Gregory asked as he shook his head and went back to eating, I stood up and slid to the sink to rinse off my dishes.

"Be careful going to the sink, I think Jeff will be mad if you broke his dishes." I said as I slid out of the kitchen and headed to the garage. I found the mop and the bucket that he was talking about, when I got back into the house the shower was off. I went back into the kitchen to find Gregory standing next to the plate piled high with French toast. "Getting more Mr. Helms?" I asked as I set the bucket into the sink.

"No, wrapping it up with aluminum foil." Gregory said as he wrapped the plate up and slid over to the refrigerator. I turned on the sink faucet filling the bucket, and put some soap in it as well. I pulled out the full bucket now and set it onto the floor.

"You need to get out so I can wash this floor." I informed him.

"Jeff has you doing his house work?" Gregory asked confused.

"No, I sprayed it with Pam, and I don't want it to mold." I said as he walked out of the kitchen, at least until he was on the carpet.

"When did you learn how to mop?" Gregory asked leaning against the wall near the door.

"When I was younger, it was one of my chores." I said as I dipped the mop into the water, and started mopping away at the floor, I was half way done with the kitchen floor.

"I didn't expect you to actually mop." Jeff said walking up behind Gregory.

"Well, I don't like leaving messes at other people's houses." I answered.

"You're my guest, you don't need to be cleaning, I am a big boy." Jeff said.

"It was my mess, and I should clean it." I said as I continued mopping.

"Gregory, why don't you take your girl outback and I will finish mopping here?" Jeff asked, Gregory walked in carefully, he picked me up by the waist, and I was kicking, swinging my arms and yelling at them. Jeff picked up the mop that I dropped and Gregory carried me out back.

"What is the big deal about me mopping?" I asked as I turned around to face Gregory.

"It's not your house to clean up, and you're the guest here." Gregory said as he was blocking me from going back into the house.

"I give up!" I said as I sat down in a chair.

"Good, now just relax and enjoy the outdoors before we have to go to Matt's for the filming." Gregory said as he sat down in the seat next to me. We sat there talking about our wedding when Jeff walked out fifteen minutes later. "I haven't seen you with a cigarette in your mouth lately, you quit?" Gregory asked, I gave him a death glare.

"Yes, at least trying to, all because of this women's sister and her violent ways." Jeff said pointing at me.

"Hey, don't blame me, you could smoke now, she isn't here." I said throwing my hands up in the air.

"I know, but I figured to quit all together." Jeff said as he stuck his hands into his pocket.

"We should head over there, be a little early to see what the others are doing." Gregory said as he smacked his arm rests lightly before he stood up, he pulled me up from my seat without a warning.

"Geez, give me some kind of warning and I would of gotten up eventually." I said as I grabbed his hand and we started to walk towards Matt's house.

"I'm still mad that we're not doing bets." Gregory said disappointed.

"You're pathetic." I said.

"He's your boyfriend." Jeff said.

"He's your best friend before I even met you two, so you got me beat." I said looking at Jeff.

"Doesn't mean I like him any more than you, you love him more than I do." Jeff said.

"I feel so loved right now." Gregory said not even looking at us.

"We're just joking around." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.


	29. The Hardy Show Taping

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

At about 10:45, Maddie knocked onto the bedroom door of Shannon and Fin's room before she entered as Matt opened the front door for Shane.

"Wake up you two, go clean yourself up from that little joy you had and you have 15 minutes until this little filming begins." Maddie said as Fin sat up rubbing her eyes. Matt and Shane joined Maddie in the door frame.

"Does everyone have to watch us wake up?" Shannon asked as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Yes, it is a very monumental moment in your life." Shane said, Shannon flipped him the bird as another knock came to the door.

"That must be Beth." Matt said as he left the door.

"I am going to go shower up real quick." Fin said as she grabbed the purple dress.

"Your going to wear the purple dress?" Maddie asked.

"What's the big deal about the purple dress?" Shane asked as Maddie walked over next to Fin.

"It's a dress I bought her at Target." Shannon said sitting up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, I can't wait to see it then if Shannon picked it out." Shane said as he left the room to see Matt and Beth chatting on the couch.

"How'd you know what we were doing in her?" Fin whispered.

"I can tell by your facial reactions and the glow in your eyes." Maddie said in a whispering manner.

"What are we whispering about?" Shannon asked as he stood up and walked over to the two girls.

"About your ugly face." Fin said.

"How harsh!" Maddie said.

"I hate you!" Shannon said whimpering.

"I am sorry, I love you baby!" Fin said pulling him into a kiss, Maddie did a gagging noise as they heard the sliding door open.

"You better shower up quick, we might film sooner than planned." Shannon said.

"I will, I want to be clean for this." Fin said as Maddie rolled her eyes and left the room. Fin went to the bathroom, she showered as Shannon switched clothing in the bedroom.

"What are they doing?" Toes asked Maddie who just walked into the living room.

"Fin's showering and I am guessing Shannon is getting dressed." Maddie answered.

"Whenever he gets dressed this thing will be on a roll." Shane said.

"Is the camera set up, and fully charged?" Gregory asked as he leaned on the back of the couch that Jeff and Beth were now sitting on.

"It should be, where we starting at?" Shane asked.

"What is better for you?" Toes asked.

"Jeff, go outside and prepare, I want to film just these people." Shane said.

"I don't want to leave." Jeff argued.

"Go!" Shane said pulling Jeff off the couch.

"I'll go with you." Beth said standing up and followed Jeff out back.

"Okay, I want you all to say who you think is going to win and how long it will take for them to win." Shane said when Shannon walked out of the room.

"Shannon, you just ruined everything!" Toes said jokingly.

"What did I do now?" Shannon asked.

"Outside, now!" Shane said as he was lightly pushing him outside.

"Why do I need to be outside though?" Shannon asked as he slid the door shut on him, he started talking to Jeff and Beth about who knows what.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I was just pushed outside of Matt's house for no apparent reason.

"Why the hell did we just get kicked out of Matt's house?" I asked Jeff and Beth.

"Shane wanted to film something or whether, I don't know." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"That helps, hey Beth, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, thanks for asking, how are you?" Beth asked.

"Very good, I will leave you two alone, I am going to go stretch." I said as I walked off the deck and started stretching my legs, I bent over to continue stretching.

"Ow!" Jeff screamed in an excitement, or enjoyment manner, you know when you see a guy/girl bend over and you find them attractive.

"Hey!" I said as I jumped up and turned around to see Jeff and Beth busting up laughing, they pointed at each other.

"It was all Beth!" Jeff said.

"But, I know that you were enjoying it though Jeff." I said looking back at them.

"Oh yes baby!" Jeff said jumping up from his seat, he ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist picking me off my feet.

"Put me down you pervert!" I said squirming, he was laughing uncontrollably.

"Only if you let me in the middle!" Beth yelled down at us.

"I love threesomes!" I said as me and Jeff ran back up onto the deck and group hugged.

"What is going on out here?" Fin asked as she opened the sliding door.

"We're having a threesome, you want to make a foursome?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yes baby!" Fin asked jumping in.

"Is that a new dress?" Jeff asked noticing the purple dress she was wearing, and I was trying not to think anymore dirty thoughts and we just had our time earlier.

"Yeah, Shannon picked it out." Fin said looking down at her dress smiling.

"Shannon actually picked out something that looks good, good job reject." Jeff said.

"I like it on her, she looks damn good in it." I said smiling as we broke the hug, and I twirled her around.

"You do look good in it, what size is it?" Beth asked Fin.

"14." Fin whispered into Beth's ear so Jeff and I couldn't hear it.

"You have to let me borrow it sometime!" Beth said.

"You wear the same size?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, actually I wear one size smaller, but it will fit." Beth said not caring.

"So anyway, were they almost done filming in there?" Jeff asked.

"They should be, they were on Gregory, I don't know if he was first or last, or what not." Fin said shrugging her shoulders, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulders.

"Photo!" I said as I pulled out my cell phone, we leaned together and snapped a group photo.

"I look ugly in that, delete it." Beth said.

"Fine, another one." I said as I reset my camera and we took another one.

"Jumper, you ruined that one by blinking!" Fin said.

"Sorry, next time I will tape my eyelids open." Jeff said.

"You do that." Fin said as I reset my cell phone again and we took another photo.

"That one is better." Jeff said as we all approved when the door slid open.

**Shane's Point of View-**

I made sure Shannon was outside and the door was shut and locked before I went and grabbed the camera.

"Was that mean of us locking them out?" Maddie asked looking at the three who were standing outside at the time.

"No, they don't want to hear this." I said as I pulled out the camera, I checked the battery and saw it was only half charged, I plugged it in so it can charge while I filmed.

"I thought you said the battery was full." Matt said.

"I thought so too, but it is half full for now and it will continue to charge until after this segment." I said as I put the camera on my shoulder and looked through the eye part. I took the lens cap off and pushed the record button.

"Are you recording?" Toes asked as the camera was pointed at her.

"Yeah, is the red light on?" I asked.

"It's on, so that means it recording like any other camera." Toes said.

"Very good." Gregory said.

"Who do you think is going to win and at what time?' I asked as Toes thought about it for a little.

"I would have to say Jeff, in two minutes and thirty seconds." Toes answered as I turned the camera to Gregory.

"I am going with Shannon…" Gregory said as he was interrupted by Fin.

"Yay, someone else thinks Shannon is going to win." Fin said as she walked into the room, I lifted the camera up to showed her wearing her new purple dress.

"Ms. Fin is looking good." I said.

"Why thank you, where's Shannon?" Fin asked.

"He's outside, that dress looks great on you." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks, I am going to be outside you guys." Fin said as she slid outside.

"Okay, back at you Gregory." I said aiming the camera back at Gregory.

"Oh, um, I would say three minutes." Gregory said.

"Alright, fair enough, Maddie who you cheering on?" I asked turning to face Maddie wrapped in Matt's arm.

"I got to go with my girl Fin's boyfriend Shannon, I got to keep it real." Maddie said making a fist with her hand, hitting it against her chest three times before doing the peace symbol.

"What, are we all of a sudden gangster?" Matt asked as Teddy climbed up onto Maddie's lap.

"Yes, I can only dream right?" Maddie said as Teddy started licking her face.

"Well, that is wonderful footage." I said as Maddie pushed Teddy away from her face.

"Sorry, time, I would have to say six minutes." Maddie said as she played with Teddy's wrinkly face.

"I would have to cheer on my brother Jeff, I would have to say a minute thirty." Matt said confidently.

"You seem pretty confident about that." I said.

"Well, I am the ref of this match, so it isn't really fair." Matt said shrugging his shoulders, I turned the camera around for it to show me.

"I am cheering on neither, I think they are fighting for no reason, but it will be an AWESOME match." I said into the camera.

"Dude, your stupid." Toes said.

"I am not stupid Ms. Toes over there." I said turning the camera back to her.

"Dude, turn off the camera, we got a match waiting to happen out there." Gregory said tapping the camera.

"Don't touch the camera mister." I said turning off the camera and unplugged the cord.

"We ready to do this?" Maddie asked standing up and walked towards the door.

"Wait, I should go first since I am the ref." Matt said as he pushed Maddie out of the way a little.

"Shouldn't we introduce Fin, Maddie, Toes and Beth to the fans?" Gregory asked.

"We can do it afterwards and we can edit it later." I said as Gregory and Toes stood up, and I followed them outside.

"Are we ready to rumble?" Matt yelled.

"Your so stupid." Fin said.

**Their Point of View-**

"I thought it was funny." Beth said giggling over what Matt said.

"At least someone finds me funny." Matt said pulling Beth into a hug.

"Let the best man win." Jeff said sticking out his hand to shake Shannon's.

"Guys, you have to do that again, I didn't have the camera ready." Shane said as they turned and gave him a dirty look.

"On the grass you guys, it will be too dangerous up here." Fin said as she pushed Jeff and Shannon lightly towards the grass.

"Yes mother." Shannon said as they walked onto the grass.

"I am not anyone's mama, not yet at least." Fin said as Matt walked down onto the grassy patch next to the two, Shane stayed up on the deck with the girls and Gregory.

"You are getting all of this right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, perfect angle from up here." Shane said turning the camera on to film, Toes, Maddie, Fin and Beth leant against the railing, Gregory wrapped his arms around Toes and rested his hands on the railing next to Toes hands.

"Let's have a clean fight you two, for the girls sake. Shake hands." Matt said as Jeff and Shannon shook hands.

"Bring it on Jumper." Shannon said smiling.

"Jumper?" Matt asked.

"Don't ask." Jeff said.

"Alright, ready, set, go!" Matt said starting the fight, the two wrestled about, throwing in punches, holds, and throwing each other around. Three minutes later, Jeff won by putting Shannon into his new submission hold.

"What type of submission was that?" Gregory asked loudly.

"I don't know, it looked good." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders as he reached down and helped Shannon up.

"Good job, nice and clean. Jeff is the winner by submission in three minutes." Matt said raising Jeff's hand. Fin and Beth walked down onto the grass and hugged their man, Fin kissed Shannon lightly on the lips.

"Good fight man." Shannon said shaking Jeff's hand.

"I told you that I was going to get you for calling me Jumper." Jeff said.

"You got me." Shannon said nodding and smiling, Fin linked arms with Shannon and they walked up onto the deck sitting down in a seat.

"Alright, we need to introduce these ladies if their planning on being in more episodes of the Hardy Show." Shane said as we were crowding up the deck.

"It's getting pretty crowded up here." Maddie said.

"Why don't we film their introductions on the grass?" Shane asked as he walked down onto the grass area that Jeff and Shannon were just wrestling at.

"Who is up first?" Toes asked.

"Since you asked, you can go first." Shane said as Gregory grabbed her hand and led her towards the camera.

"What do we need to say?" Beth asked.

"Name, age and how your connected to us or whatever you want, I will edit it later." Shane said as he went to filming Toes and Gregory. The other couples sat up on the deck watching trying to get an idea of what to do for theirs.

"I am Jennifer Bella, better known as Toes, and for wrestling fans I am Jella Bella. I am 27 years old, and I am dating Gregory Helms, we are getting married in a couple of months, I am sure that it will be recorded and put in the Hardy Show some how." Toes said, Gregory spun Toes around and kissed her.

"Cut?" Shane said as they were still kissing.

"Guys!" Everyone yelled, they stopped and wiped their lips from the kiss.

"Maddie, your next." Shane said waving them down, Maddie and Matt walked down in front of the camera hand and hand, Gregory and Toes made it back up onto the deck.

"Hey Hardy Boy, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms fans, my name is Madison Jade, call me Maddie, and I am a wrestler for now, I am 24 years old, I am dating Matt Hardy here," Maddie said as he kissed her on the cheek, which caused them both to smile, "I was introduced to them by Toes and Fin. Matt and I are expecting twins in January, so, if you see me looking fatter than usual, blame this dude." Maddie said pointing at Matt with her thumb.

"That was cute, now it's your turn Fin, get down here." Shane said as they tagged out, Shannon and Fin stood in front of the camera where they were chest to chest, Fin had her hands on his chest.

"Hey fans, I am Christina Lee, also known as Caylee for you wrestling fans, but I am called Fin by all my friends. I am 25 years old, I am dating Shannon Moore now, and I can't wait to meet all of you and I hope you continue watching." Fin said as Shannon and her kissed lightly and quickly unlike Gregory and Toes.

"Nicely done, Beth your turn." Shane said.

"How are we on battery?" Shannon asked as he guided Fin up to the deck as Beth and Jeff went down to the camera.

"It's good for now." Shane said as Beth and Jeff waited for him to get ready to film.

"Hi, I am Beth, I have been a long time friend of the Hardy's, right now I am dating Jeff. I am 26 years old, and I hope you enjoy the episodes coming up." Beth said as they both waved at the camera.

"That was cute, you both waved in unison." Maddie said in aw.


	30. Lunch

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Okay, who's hungry for lunch?" Matt asked rubbing his stomach.

"What's there to have?" Shane asked as he turned off the camera, he took it off his shoulder and he carried it with his hand.

"Sandwiches?" Fin asked looking around the group.

"Sounds good, file in troops!" Maddie said as they opened the sliding door and went into the house.

"What type of sandwiches?" Beth asked as her, Jeff and Shane were last to go into the house.

"We have turkey, ham and peanut butter and jelly." Matt said as he pulled out a loaf of bread and the plates.

"Make your own stinking sandwiches people!" Shannon yelled, everyone nodded as they formed a work line, passing meat, cheese, knives, condiments, etc. along the line to finish their sandwiches.

"I like how we work together for the simplest things." Matt said smiling and laughing at the jokes everyone was telling.

"I know, look how we bond, I love it." Beth said.

"This is our welcoming party." Maddie said as everyone helped clean up the mess they had just made.

"But where is the streamers?" Shane asked.

"Sorry, we forgot about it." Fin said.

"Think about it next time." Shane said giggling as they took their food out to the dining room table.

"After lunch, Beth and Toes do you want to join Fin and I in our trip out onto the town?" Maddie asked as she sat down next to Matt.

"What are you guys doing out in the town?" Gregory asked.

"Just some girl quality time." Fin said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Sounds fun, I will join in on that girl quality time." Beth said happily.

"I wouldn't of agreed to that, it's like signing your death wish." Jeff said.

"Hey, don't believe him, he's the one that almost gave me an heart attack the first day I met him." Fin said in defense.

"How was that?" Gregory asked intrigued.

"Don't you dare bring up that horrible nickname." Jeff said.

"I think you should." Shannon said giggling.

"How come he knows this nickname and we don't?" Matt asked.

"Fin told Shannon, and I thought it just stay between Fin and I." Jeff said dreading Fin saying it.

"I won't say it if you don't want me to." Fin said as she pretended to zip her mouth shut.

"Thank you, but anyways, Shane you want to stay rest of the day here with us guys?" Jeff asked.

"I guess, what time does the kiddies get here?" Shane asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"They would get here about 3ish, so we have a while since it's only 11:30." Toes said.

"Yeah, should we expect you females home before or after that time?" Gregory asked in curiosity.

"Depends on what type of trouble we decide to get into." Maddie said smiling mischievously.

"With that smile, I would be worried." Shane said seeing that smile.

"The only person that might cause trouble would be Maddie." Toes said.

"Or Beth." Fin said jokingly.

"I will not get us in trouble." Beth said protesting.

"There's a first to everything." Matt said.

"If your hanging with those girls, it's like hanging with us but in girl form." Jeff explained.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then." Beth said doubtingly.

"It will be fun, we promise we will behave." Toes said.

"Either you go with us, or be stuck here all day with the guys." Fin said looking around at all the guys stopping at Shannon.

"You say it like hanging with us guys is a bad thing." Shannon said as he kissed Fin lightly.

"Ew…your lips taste like mayonnaise." Fin said.

"You just got served!" Gregory said, Shannon threw his napkin at Gregory.

"It's alright Shan-Shan." Fin said giving Gregory an evil glare.

"That evil glare must be a family thing." Jeff said noticing the glare.

"And a friend thing, this little girl knows how to do it as well." Matt said.

"Excuse me, I am not little in any way." Maddie said correcting him, Beth and Shane were laughing contagiously at them arguing.

"Fine, this big girl." Matt said.

"That makes me sound huge like Big Show." Maddie said.

"What word do you want him to use?" Gregory asked.

"I don't know, he could just leave it at girl." Maddie suggested.

"I can't do that because there is four girls at this table." Matt said.

"Argument over, this is a stupid reason to argue." Fin said.

"Your not even in this argument, you can't call it a truce if your not in it." Jeff said.

"Whatever." Fin said standing up grabbing her plate to rinse off, she grabbed Shannon's plate as well.

"What are you guys going to do when us ladies are out and about?" Toes asked as she followed Fin to the kitchen.

"Do manly things probably." Jeff said.

"Sounds very manly." Maddie said giggling.

"How is that funny?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, it just made me laugh." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders as Matt took care of his and her plate.

"We are easily amused, if you didn't already know that Beth." Shannon said.

"I kind of guessed." Beth said.

"While you guys are out and in the town, can you guys PLEASE not break our car?" Jeff asked kidding.

"We already heard it from your brother." Fin said as Jeff joined the party in the kitchen.

"Great minds think a like." Matt said as Fin and Toes went and sat back down.

"What are they talking about?" Shane asked.

"You didn't hear the story how they met?" Maddie asked.

"I don't think so, I might of and just don't remember." Shane said.

"Oh, it is embarrassing." Toes said turning a slight red.

"Okay, what happened was we were on a road trip, some how our gas tank got chipped and it had a rock stuck in the crack which helped a little. Anyways, we were in search of Jeff's Aluminummi mailbox, we found it. Stupid here, wanted a photo with it, so she climbed out of the car and begged me to get out to take the photo. I shut the door with the car still running and the keys in it. The doors automatically locked us out with the keys still inside, the battery eventually died, and that was when Jeff came out and found out about the gas tank, and it just ended up in a friendship." Fin explained as she was trying to put the blame on Toes.

"How was Maddie involved with all of this?" Beth asked.

"She's our, mostly Fin's, best friend, Fin called her later on and told her that we met the Hardy Boys, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms, she talked to all of them on the phone, at that time she lived in Washington D.C., then we kind of kidnapped her." Toes explained.

"It isn't kidnapping if I went willingly though." Maddie said.

"Excuse the heck out of me." Toes said.

"How'd you get to be the wrestlers?" Shane asked confused.

"Look who we are Shane." Shannon said.

"We trained them to be ones, and Shane McMahan gave them the job." Matt said.

"That's cool, but I am still laughing about the whole car incident." Beth said as she wiped her eyes from tears.

"Let me go change into something more comfortable before we leave." Fin said standing up from the table.

"We'll be waiting." Toes said as Shannon stood up to go with her.

"Where are you going, your not going with her because it might take a whole lot longer." Maddie said pulling Shannon back down.

"I know your Fin's best friend, I didn't know you had me on a leash too." Shannon said barking a little to add the emphasis on being a dog, which cause the three dogs that were relaxing on the couch barking.

"Look what you did." Jeff said.

"Sorry, how was I supposed to know they were going to react to that." Shannon said shrugging his shoulders.

"What are these manly things you guys are going to do?" Toes asked.

"I think we should go out dirt biking." Shane said.

"You haven't been out there in a while have you?" Matt said.

"No, it's been like a year." Shane said thinking back to the last time he was out there.

"It's solved, we're dirt biking probably." Jeff said.

"Would the females be able to join when we get home?" Maddie asked.

"No, by that time we should have the kids here." Shannon said.

"We can go out and dirt bike, you guys take care of the kids." Beth said smiling.

"I like this girl's mind." Toes said.

"It does me good at least." Beth said.

"If it doesn't I would be worried." Maddie said as Fin walked back out from her room in jeans and in Shannon's Hardy Show sweater.

"You stole my sweater." Shannon said.

"It looked comfy, so I put it on." Fin said.

"Who's car are you guys taking?" Gregory asked.

"Luckily, their taking Shannon's car." Matt said.

"What do you mean by luckily?" Maddie asked.

"We all now know the story how they wrecked that rental car." Gregory said.

"We didn't wreck it okay, we didn't crash it, your acting like we got in a car accident or something." Fin said.

"She's got a point guys." Beth said.

"I trust them enough to take my car, I have checked it and made sure everything is in working condition." Shannon said.

"But known Fin's driving she will probably wreck it within five minutes." Jeff joked.

"You weren't even in the car, and it wasn't my fault." Fin said.

"Don't say that, you remind me of Snitsky." Toes said.

"Are we going or not?" Maddie asked eager to leave.

"Here are my keys to my Hummer, be careful PLEASE!" Shannon said putting his keys into Fin's hand.

"Are you guys going to walk us out to the car?" Beth asked.

"I guess we can." Jeff said as he got to his feet as everyone finally made it to their feet and dragged their feet out to the Hummer.

"We will be here waiting for your return." Shane said.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeff turned around to look at him.

"I got lonely inside, and I decided to come out and join the party." Shane said as everyone giggle a little at him, they all kissed their partner before the girls climbed into Shannon's Hummer.

"Thanks for letting us use your Hummer sweetie." Fin said as she closed the door and rolled down her window.

"No problem, you girls have fun now." Shannon said.

"Not too much fun I am hoping." Gregory said.

"We have more fun without you guys." Toes said loud enough for them to hear through Fin's window.

"How rude, that just means we have to have more fun without you as well." Matt said a little offended.

"You can't have that much fun because you probably miss us too much." Maddie said.

"Just leave before there is another argument." Shane said as Fin started the engine and backed out of the driveway, the guys stood there waving at them.


	31. Spa Treatment

**Girl's Point of View-**

"Thanks for coming along with us Beth." Maddie said as she looked at Beth and Toes who were sitting in the backseat.

"It will give me time to get to know you guys better, I haven't been able to spend quality time with you girls, and it is finally nice having some girls to hang with." Beth said.

"After a while, I think your going to regret it." Toes said.

"I would agree with her, where do we want to go?" Fin asked as she was driving around trying to find it to the town.

"We can go see a movie, that cool with everyone?" Maddie asked.

"Does anyone know where the nearest movie theater is?" Toes asked.

"Hello, I live here, I know my way around." Beth said.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring you along." Maddie said.

"You guys weren't originally going to bring me along, how rude." Beth said.

"She doesn't mean it like that, we weren't positive if you were coming over or if you would be wanting to come. How do we get to the theater?" Fin asked.

"Your going to want to take a right at the light, and then the first light after you turn you want to take a left." Beth said as she pointed with her hand.

"We haven't talked about what movie we are going to see though." Toes said still not getting over the fact that they haven't decided on a movie.

"Unless if you want to do something else besides a movie." Maddie said wiggling about in her seat so she can look into the backseat.

"Ask Beth, she's the one that lives here and knows best about what's around here." Fin said as she took a right and pulled into the next parking lot until they made their final decision on what they will do.

"I know where a good spa is, we can go get massages, nails, mud baths, and facials done. I also know where a mall is, we can have a shopping spree." Beth said trying to remember things that she will like, and hope they would like as well.

"We probably would have time to do both, I also got to pick up Beniot's clothes for the dance." Fin said as she wiggle about to look into the backseat.

"I haven't had a massage, or my nails done professionally in like a year." Maddie said as she looked at her nails.

"You can't really have your nails or facials with your pregnancy, can you?" Toes asked leaning forward.

"Man! But I can get a massage though, and maybe a mud bath as well." Maddie said a little depressed.

"I feel horrible though, because you can't get your nails done." Beth said.

"Don't worry about it, I still have some on it from when I painted them back before I went to the show in D.C." Maddie said looking at her fingers.

"If you have no problem with it Maddie, then we can totally do it." Toes said.

"Let's do it, let's get pampered." Maddie said as Fin started the car again and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Alright, not this light but the next light, you would want to take a right." Beth said.

"So, what are you guys going to buy at the mall?" Toes asked.

"Stuff, hello, why else would you go to the mall?" Beth said.

"I am beginning to like you Beth, nothing sexual though." Maddie said.

"I sure hope so, I think that Jeff would have to beat you with a stick or something." Beth said.

"Or something huh?" Fin asked.

"Yes, or something. Does anyone have gossip to share?" Beth said.

"I want to know this nickname Jeff doesn't want us to know." Toes said.

"I zipped my mouth shut, and I won't tell you unless if he gives me permission, but you can guess and I will nod my head if you want to do that." Fin said.

"That's no fun if we do that." Maddie said.

"I 'm sorry, but that is all I can do without breaking my promise with Jeff." Fin said shrugging her shoulders as the light turned green and she made a right.

"Okay, it should be on the left side and it is in the plaza coming up." Beth said.

"I see the sign, the Bailey's Spa?" Fin asked.

"Your missing the entrance!" Maddie screamed.

"No I'm not, your over exaggerating." Fin said.

"I think we should never let Fin drive again." Toes said.

"I'm a very good driver, at times." Fin said as she pulled into the drive way thing and pulled through to go to the parking lot.

"At times?" Beth asked.

"If I wasn't good, then I wouldn't of gotten my license." Fin stated.

"I am just glad we all buckled up." Toes said.

"You just passed a parking spot!" Maddie said as she pointed at the spot she just passed.

"Sorry I didn't park in that one princess, how about this one or is it too far for you?" Fin said as she pulled into another empty parking spot.

"This will be fine for now, but that one would have been better though." Maddie said.

"Next time you drive then." Fin said as she turned off the engine and unlocking the doors.

"You two stop arguing, your breaking my heart, really." Beth said jokingly.

"Sorry about that Beth, are you joining our craziness on Friday?" Maddie said.

"Oh boy, I am looking forward to the craziness actually. I just know that it will be fun, and I will get a good laugh out of it." Beth said shaking her head giggling about what could possibly happen Friday.

"You haven't spend that much time with us to know what exactly your getting yourself into." Toes said.

"I will soon find out though, but I am sure I will enjoy every minute of it." Beth said as they walked up to the entrance to the spa.

"Let's not think about the guys, we're here to relax and not think about them." Fin said before she opened the door.

"Why can't we, their so attractive and so hard not to think about?" Maddie said sarcastically as Fin held the door open for them.

"I know right, but let's just relax, plus this will feel good from after wrestling." Toes said.

"I would think so, I can only imagine the pain that wrestling is. I know that Matt and Jeff is usually in Matt's Jacuzzi a lot when their home to help cure their back." Beth said.

"Your back takes a lot of beating man." Maddie said.

"You only had one match, and I did most of the work." Fin said.

"I went through the training and I know how much it hurts from all the training." Maddie said.

"I didn't realize how much your back takes until I started the training as well." Toes said.

"That is why I am not going to get involved with the whole wrestling business." Beth said as they walked up to the counter.

"What can we do for you?" The lady asked.

"Four massages and four mud baths." Fin said.

"All together?" She asked.

"Yes please, we are going to bathe together again Toes!" Fin said excitedly.

"What every sister looks forward to." Toes said rolling her eyes.

"Follow me." She said as she grabbed four towels, four robes and what not for the mud bath first. The girls followed her to a room that had a giant mud bath, it look like a mud pool because it was so huge. "There's a bathroom in the back of the room if you want to change out of your clothing, here is your robes and towels, your masseurs would be in here in an hour." She said as she handed us our robes and towels before she left the room.

"Where do we put our clothes after we change out of them?" Maddie asked.

"I think there is some lockers out in the hallway that we just walked by, and their like 25 cents I think." Fin said.

"Yeah, those were lockers and they are 50 cents." Beth said correcting her as they each grabbed a robe and headed towards the bathroom.

"Does anyone have change for the lockers, because all I have is a penny." Toes said.

"I might have some quarters in my purse, but I have to check." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders as they went into the bathroom.

"Thank god they have showers, because after that mud bath I am defiantly going to need to shower up." Fin said.

"Would the masseur wait for us to shower, or do we go get our massage all covered in mud?" Toes asked as she went into her own stall.

"I think they let you shower first, I don't think they would want to get all their hands muddy and with the oils they will use to massage you wouldn't mix right." Beth said.

"I usually don't use oils when I get a massage." Fin said.

"Don't want to know about that, there is just some things that sisters shouldn't share, kind of like Maddie's comment earlier at lunch." Toes said.

"Some things as friends as well you just don't want to know." Maddie said as you heard her squeal and her slamming her stall door open.

"What's going on over there Maddie?" Beth asked from her stall.

"Spider!" Maddie screamed as she ran into another stall.

"Great, I am in the stall next to it." Fin said.

"Don't worry, it wasn't moving last time I checked." Maddie said as you heard her shut her other door and lock the door.

"That just means you got to hurry up before it gets to your stall." Toes said as you heard Fin shuffle out of her stall.

"Your done?" Beth asked.

"I just threw my robe on and I will take my undergarments off out here." Fin said.

"You do that, what type of spider was it?" Toes asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that it has eight legs and it's hairy, I don't care what type it is." Maddie said.

"A spider is a spider, that is all that matters." Beth said as she joined Fin out in the sink area.

"Defiantly, as long as there is none of those hairy creatures in the mud." Maddie said as Toes joined Beth and Fin near the sinks.

"Don't say that, I just have to squirm from hearing that." Fin said squirming not wanting to think about spiders being in the mud.

"You guys don't like spiders?" Beth asked.

"No, they are creepy!" Fin said.

"But, they just help moisturize your skin along with the mud." Toes said.

"I am not getting in that mud then." Maddie said as she walked out from her stall.

"Oh my god, the spider is in your hair." Beth said jokingly, reaching her hand out pretending to try and pick up the spider.

"Get it off of me!" Maddie screamed, dropping her clothes and jumping around.

"Calm down, she was just joking with you man." Toes said picking her own clothes up from the sink and led the group out of the bathroom.

"Do anyone have quarters?" Fin asked as she set her clothes down and looking through her purse for quarters.

"I have three, yes!" Toes said looking in her own purse.

"I thought you only had a penny?" Maddie asked as she found a quarter herself.

"Now we have four, that's two lockers." Fin said as they started stacking the quarters.

"Why don't we share two lockers, we don't have much stuff?" Beth suggested.

"And it will safe money, I don't mind sharing a locker." Maddie said.

"Why don't Maddie and I share one, and you two can share one?" Fin asked.

"Why don't you and Toes share one since you two are sisters?" Beth asked.

"That is too simple for us." Toes said giggling.

"Whatever works." Maddie said as they grabbed the four quarters and walked into the hallway to find the lockers.

"Let's take lockers number six and four here." Fin said as she opened the two, she set her stuff in locker number six.

"Works for us, as long as we can remember the numbers." Beth said setting her stuff into locker number four.

"Six is my lucky number, so I think I can remember it." Toes said.

"Oh, that shall be easy then." Maddie said.

"Don't lose the keys, because that would suck." Beth said as they dropped the quarters in, shut the doors and locked them.

"Off to our spider mud bath." Toes said as Maddie lightly smacked her.

"Which room was ours again?" Beth asked.

"It's this one, because that is the pool sized mud bath." Maddie said as she opened the door for everyone.

"Do they really need a mud bath this big?" Toes asked as she walked into the room.

"I guess it is for fat people like me." Fin said shrugging her shoulders.

"Your not fat Fin, don't make me hit you over the head with that towel." Beth said threatening her.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" Toes asked.

"I'm not as innocent as you think now am I?" Beth said smiling evilly.

"I guess she is one of us." Maddie said as she walked over to the towels to grab her own to use as a pillow, the others follow close behind her and went to the edge of the pool filled with mud.

"Only if they had music for our stripping tease." Beth said jokingly as she sat down sticking her feet into the pool, slipping her robe off and slipped in foot first to sit on the edge of the pool area, they had the sitting cement all around the pool for you to sit down in it. Fin, Maddie and Toes followed her lead, and they leant their heads back against their towels.

"I didn't know sitting in mud would be this relaxing." Toes said.

"You know if the guys were here, they would want us to mud wrestle, and they would think it would be the hottest thing." Fin said which caused her to giggle, they heard a little pop and saw bubbles form on top of the mud, they turned and looked at Maddie who was sitting between Fin and Beth.

"Sorry, I'm pregnant!" Maddie said turning slight red from embarrassment as Toes, Fin and Beth scooted away from her a little.

"At least give us some kind of warning next time you do that, dude." Toes said.

"Pregnant women are known to do it more than regular ones." Beth said.

"I would laugh if she gets this really hot masseur and she cuts one while he is massaging her." Fin said as she rest her head back against her towel again and shut her eyes.

"Shut up, this is so amazingly calming." Toes said.

"How would you be able to swim in this mud, I mean it is a pool filled with mud, when you go to a pool and you figure to swim." Beth said.

"You can sure in heck try." Fin said swiftly moved to a laying position and tried to front stroke, but didn't make it that far from where she was sitting.

"Is it harder than it sounds?" Maddie asked.

"Apparently if I made it that far." Fin said as she climbed back to her seat.

"Why do they have a pool size mud bath, besides for fat people like you Fin?" Toes asked.

"Probably for big birthday party's, bachelorette party's, or baby showers, I don't know, but it makes sense to me." Beth said shrugging her shoulders.

"Have you ever been to a taping of wrestling with the guys?" Maddie asked.

"No, I've been invited numerous of times, but I never actually took the time to go, there was always some reason I couldn't make it, plus I was and still am afraid of Amber's safety." Beth said.

"I think you'll have fun, do you watch wrestling on the television?" Toes asked.

"No, I don't allow Amber to watch it until I think she would understand that it is fake, even though I record it and watch it later so I can at least see my friends, I mean I do miss them when their on the road." Beth said.

"That's understandable, you better sit Amber down and explain it to her that it is fake so she won't freak out during the show Friday." Maddie said.

"I am sure that Beniot would keep her calm, I mean I am sure he would remain calm." Beth said.

"Your telling me that if he remains calm, she would too?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, for some reason, she has really dug into him and he calms her." Beth said shrugging her shoulders.

"They are so cute together." Toes said as they heard the door open, they snapped their heads up to see four guys standing there in uniform.

"We are your masseur's for today, shower up ladies and we will be back in fifteen." The one said as we nodded our heads as they left the room so we could get up in privacy and went in to shower.

"This water is cold!" Fin exclaimed.

"Cold water is the only way to get the mud off." Beth explained as she shut the water off and wrapped herself up in a towel to dry a little.

"Did you see how cute those guys were?" Maddie asked as she wrapped herself in her robe and wrapped her hair up in the towel.

"Your pregnant with someone else's baby, and your thinking about another guy?" Fin asked.

"I can't apologize for my wandering eye." Maddie said smiling as everyone slipped into their robes and slipped their shoes on waiting for the masseurs to come back.

"Should we change into our towels, or would they give us time to change into it?" Maddie asked as the door open slowly.

"Your ready, follow us." The one from earlier said as he motioned for us to follow him, we paired off with a masseur.

"You two in this room, and the other two in that room. Lay down on the bed face down and lay the towel over your bottom, we will be in a few." Another masseur said as Fin and Maddie went in one room and Toes and Beth went in the other.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I led Fin into our massage room to see two massage tables, they were this ugly green.

"They could of at least given us a better color of massage tables." I said as I struggled to get onto the table.

"I know, or put a television on the ground for us to watch." Fin said as she basically jumped face first onto the bed and flipped over and landed in between the two beds.

"Are you okay?" I asked laughing so hard that I was crying and my sides hurt.

"Yeah, I learned not to do that again." Fin said as she got to her feet and she carefully climbed onto the bed. I unwrapped my robe, I threw it on a chair to the side, I undid the towel in my hair and put it over my butt.

"I wonder how much all of this is costing us." I said.

"Don't worry about it now, worry about it afterwards, just relax now." Fin said.

"I think I need one of these in Matt's house, it might come in handy."

"Probably more than just this way."

"You are kinky little girl." I said.

"You know you were thinking it as well, because if you didn't you wouldn't know what I was talking about."

"Shut up, but that would be an awkward way to do it though, wouldn't it?" I asked thinking how many ways you could do it on that bed.

"Not really, it is just as easy as any other way." Fin said as she giggled and a knock came from the door.

"Are you decent?" They asked.

"Yeah, come in." I said as they opened the door and walked in carrying a towel and some oils.

"I think I know you." The one said to Fin.

"You do?" She asked.

"A couple months ago you went to the grocery store, your sister and you fell off your cart." He said recollecting the memory.

"Yeah, that was us, how'd you know that?" Fin asked.

"I was the cashier that ran up your groceries, did you read that magazine?" He asked as he went to the side of her table, and I just looked at mine and shrugged my shoulders.

"What magazine?" I asked.

"The muscle and fitness with Batista on the cover." Fin answered.

"What are you guys still doing in Cameron if you were only supposed to be here for a week?" He asked.

"Oh, we met the Hardy Boys, Shannon Moore and Gregory Helms, and we kind of became friends with them, now my sister, me and her are wrestlers as well." She explained.

"How exciting, maybe we could get an autograph and/or photo afterwards." My masseur said.

"Certainly, my sister is in the other room, but how did you get to work her?" Fin asked.

"I still work there, I just graduated from Massage Therapy school, and now I work part time here as well." He said as they started massaging us, and rest of the massage we were basically quiet and just enjoyed the massage.

**Beth's Point of View-**

"This seems like a nice little room, there is even candles lit." I said as I noticed the candles on the side table.

"Are they scented?" Toes asked as she sat down on the one table.

"No, how were you able to get on the bed that easy, it seems way to high for me." I said as I was trying to figure out a way to get up.

"Do you need a lift?"

"If you want to come over here and help me." I said giggling as she jumped off, she came over and squatted down holding out her hands for me to step in them. I stepped in her hands, pushing off my other foot and pushed myself up onto the bed.

"Better?" Toes asked as she stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Very much so, thanks for the help." I said laughing as I laid down face first untying my robe throwing it to the side making sure it didn't land on any candles, and I put the towel over my butt.

"No problem, so what do you for a living?" Toes asked.

"I am a therapist." I said not really enthused about my job, I mean I like it but it just stressful sometimes.

"You sound so excited about that."

"It pays well, and I can work it where all my patients come in while Amber is at school, and on weekends, I don't really work." I said as I fixed my hair up into a ponytail.

"You should join the WWE, tour with us, it will be fun."

"Not with my job, plus I can't really leave Amber alone, I love her way too much." I said thinking what it would be like if I did go on tour with WWE, but couldn't think of it being the right decision. A knock came from the door, and we jumped ten feet not expecting the knock.

"Come in!" Toes said as the door opened and the two masseur's came in.

"You ready to be massaged?" The one asked.

"I guess so." I said as they walked up the sides of our beds and started massaging us.

**The Girl's Point of View-**

After their massages, they met in the hallway to go to their lockers.

"Hey Toes, do you remember our first day here when we went to the grocery store?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, isn't this Mr. Cashier that genuinely bought us the Batista magazine?" Toes asked.

"Yes ma'am, and I now know that your famous wrestlers." He said smiling widely.

"I thought you looked familiar." The one masseur that massaged Toes said snapping his fingers.

"Fan?" Toes asked.

"Your Jella Bella, she's Caylee and your Maddie." He said pointing them out.

"You want autographs, or a picture?" Maddie asked, as he pulled out his cell phone and had the other masseur to take a picture of them grouped together, they signed a paper towel.

"Time to head back." Beth said as they walked to the lockers and opened them to grab their clothing.

"I thought we were going to go shopping?" Fin asked as she found the public bathroom in the back and walked in, as the others followed her into the public bathroom.

"We are, depending how much time we have." Beth said as they each claimed a stall.

"Make sure there isn't any spiders in your stall now." Maddie said making fun of herself.

"We don't want a reenactment of earlier now do we." Toes said.

"Even though it was pretty hilarious earlier though." Beth said as you could hear laughter come from her stall.

"At least she thinks it funny." Fin said laughing at Beth's laughter.

"I don't see any eight legged friends in here." Maddie said as Toes unlocked her door and walked out.

"That was quick." Beth said referring to Toes.

"What can I say, I like my quickies." Toes said laughing at her own joke.

"We know that now don't we." Maddie said as she unlocked her door and joined Toes out in the sink area.

"What can I say, I get some when I can." Toes said smiling.

"Beth, your now an official friend of ours now that you are involved in a sexual conversation with us." Fin said as she joined her sister and her best friend in the sink area.

"Trust me, I have had SO many with those guys, more than I needed to have and some I really didn't want to have." Beth said as she finally joined them.

"They asked you for advice about that?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Yeah, I just wish that they didn't, it was SO awkward to have those conversations." Beth said as we dropped our towels and robes into the bin before we walked out of the bathroom. We walked up to the cash register changing our conversation so we won't embarrass ourselves.

"It would be $50 total." The cashier said, we all pulled out some cash and eventually made up the $50.


	32. Shopping with the Girls

**Girl's Point of View-**

"That was really rejuvenating, that was the first time I had ever did the mud bath." Toes said as they walked out of the store.

"It was fine until Maddie contaminated it with her gas." Fin said jokingly.

"I bet more people than just me has done far worse than that in that mud." Maddie said.

"That is disgusting to think about." Beth said squirming in disgust.

"You think that's disgusting, you haven't heard half of it." Toes said as Fin unlocked Shannon's Hummer for them to climb in.

"What time is it?" Maddie asked as she pulled out her own phone to check the time.

"I like how you ask us but you're the one pulling out the phone." Fin said laughing at her friends stupidity.

"I am disregarding that statement. It's about 1:30, do we want to do some shopping?" Maddie asked looking into the backseat.

"Yeah, it won't hurt any." Toes said buckling her seatbelt.

"Beth, I need your map quest brain to tell me how to get there." Fin said as she started her car after she buckled her own seatbelt.

"No problem, I have been to this mall way too many times." Beth said.

"I think that you need to sign up for shoppers anonymous." Toes said jokingly.

"I'm not that bad, you want to go to that light, and make a right back onto that street." Beth said as Fin understood what she was saying. Fin pulled out of the parking lot and went to the light to make a right.

"How big is the mall?" Maddie asked.

"It's the only mall we have, so it is big for me." Beth said shrugging her shoulders.

"I just say a mall is a mall, it doesn't matter the size." Fin said as she turned right.

"I think size does matter." Toes said.

"It all depends on what your talking about, some things are better small while others are better big." Beth piped in.

"She's got you there." Maddie said giggling.

"Where do I go now?" Fin asked.

"Oh, about five lights down, it's on the left, you can't miss it." Beth said.

"I guess it's big enough where you can't miss it." Toes said.

"That, and it's like the only thing in that area of town." Beth said.

"Is the town separated or something?" Fin asked.

"Not really, I don't know why it is all the way out there, there is room back closer to town for it but for some odd reason it's all the way out in the middle of no where." Beth said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's one of those yasky things Chris Jericho always talk about." Toes said referring to the chapter yasky in his book.

"Yasky?" Maddie asked looking back at her with a question look.

"Why ask why, are we the only two that read it?" Fin asked.

"Leave it to Jericho to think of that." Beth said.

"I know, I thought it was funny, it just means that I have to borrow that book and read it." Maddie said.

"Don't let Matt see that, because he might get a little mad that your not reading his book." Toes said.

"In my defense, if I want to know about his history I can just ask him or grandpa Hardy." Maddie said snapping her fingers.

"That sounds really good, 'excuse me Grandpa Hardy, can you tell me about your son's life?'" Fin said.

"Hey, if it works." Toes said.

"But that isn't the point of a relationship, your supposed to communicate and learn about each other, not by going to their father." Beth said.

"You know you would be doing the SAME thing, you know that your waiting until the ride home to ask him all the questions you want." Fin said.

"Exactly, I am not going to do it when he's around." Beth said.

"Don't tell Jeff that, he might be a little embarrassed from some stuff that his dad will say." Maddie said.

"That is why I won't bring it up until the right moment." Beth said giggling at the information she is going to get from Gilbert.

"Should we be worried about that giggling?" Toes asked looking over at Beth.

"No, just giggling at what type of information I could get on them." Beth said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"We should totally pay him a visit to get some dirt on the guys one day." Maddie said.

"It's easy for you two, he doesn't know our guys very much." Fin said.

"I am sure he knows some dirt on them considering how much they hang out over at Matt and Jeff's house." Beth said.

"Very true, that shall be a fun day and I think we should pop some popcorn that day to eat while we hear these stories." Toes said licking her lips thinking about the popcorn.

"Don't bring up popcorn, please." Maddie said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Toes said.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about our men today?" Fin asked as she pulled up to the fifth red light.

"There's the mall right there." Beth said as she extended her hand into the front seat to point at the mall.

"Thank you captain obvious." Maddie said giggling at her own joke.

"It wasn't like brain surgery, and it was like finding Waldo either." Toes said.

"It is like Waldo to those people new to Cameron." Beth said.

"It is, when we first came to Cameron I had no idea there was a mall way out here." Toes said.

"You have no room to talk, so shut up." Maddie said.

"I am sure I would have found out soon enough about this mall if you would of given me time." Toes said.

"You finding out about this mall would be like finding a needle in a hay stack." Fin said looking at her sister in the rearview mirror as the light turned green and she pulled into the mall entrance.

"Are you saying that I am stupid?" Toes asked offended.

"Take it as you want." Fin said giggling.

"I feel a little hurt right now." Toes said.

"Aw, poor baby." Beth said.

"Yes, very poor baby, it stung." Toes said sniffling.

"If you have an issue, here's a tissue." Maddie said jokingly.

"Where is that tissue?" Toes asked crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I don't have any." Maddie said as Fin pulled into a parking lot.

"You want to park on the other side, no body ever goes to that side to park." Beth said as she pointed which way to go.

"Does that mean we can get a very close spot?" Maddie asked.

"What else would that mean?" Beth said.

"And you thought I was stupid." Toes said.

"Fine, we both had our blonde moments." Maddie said.

"All I got to say is that everyone has their own blonde moments, some more than others." Fin said stating her philosophy.

"I would agree with you on that." Beth said.

"You agree with Ms. Blonde Moment Queen?" Maddie asked.

"I am not the queen of blonde moments." Fin said.

"I think you are." Toes said.

"If you want to talk about blonde moments, how about when you popped a marble into your ear trying to be funny and broke your cartilage." Fin said remembering the time when Toes was 16.

"It got you laughing though." Toes said.

"Because it was so stupid." Fin said.

"And at what age did you do this?" Beth said laughing at the story that Fin just told.

"16." Toes said honestly, which caused Beth to laugh harder.

"Whoa, it is empty over here." Maddie said just noticing the empty parking lot.

"Halleluiah, thanks for the tip Beth." Fin said as she pulled into the third parking spot.

"Close enough for everyone?" Toes asked.

"Yes, it's a whole lot closer than we were at the spa." Maddie said glaring at Fin.

"Shut up, we all needed the exercise." Fin said as she shut off the car and unlocked the doors.

"Why did you unlock the doors, I wanted to be locked in here." Beth said.

"Fine, stay in here and I will lock it up when we get out." Toes said.

"And miss out on this interesting shopping spree?" Beth asked as she jumped out of the car before Fin had the chance to lock it.

"You got out before we were able to lock you in." Maddie said a little upset.

"You can lock me in some other time." Beth said.

"We got to hold you up on that sometime." Fin said as they walked towards the entrance of the mall.

"What type of stores are in here?" Toes asked.

"Anything particular you looking for?" Maddie asked as she tried to do the shimmy.

"Stop that, that's embarrassing." Fin said smacking her.

"I don't need to buy any lingerie right now, I was just wondering if they had any plus sized stores." Toes said.

"They have Torrid, and Lane Bryant I think." Beth said.

"We got to pick up Beniot's tux or clothing for the dance." Fin said.

"I can help because I know the color of Amber's dress." Beth said.

"It is SO cute that those two are going together." Maddie said as Toes opened the door to the mall.

"You got to take pictures and send it to me." Fin said.

"I got to get your phone number so I can send it to you through text messaging." Beth said.

"Yay, we have a new member to our sexting parties." Toes said as she smacked her hands together.

"What?" Beth asked confused.

"That's what we call texting, we call it sexting." Maddie said.

"I got to get used to this lingo, you should come out with a dictionary with all this wording." Beth said.

"Yeah, we can call it the Dictionary of Blonde Moment Divas." Fin said.

"I don't really like that, how about the Dictionary of the Three Idiots?" Toes asked.

"Three Idiots?" Beth asked.

"It's a long story." Maddie said putting her hand up to her forehead not wanting to bring up the story.

"I want to know, you brought it up." Beth said.

"We were younger, and we called ourselves the three idiots. We made up our own theme music, and had our own nicknames. I was fart muffin, don't ask." Toes said.

"Fart muffin, I can't wait to hear these other ones." Beth said.

"I was named sugar freak, I can openly say the only reason I got that because I was and/or am the hyper one of us." Fin said proudly as we found our way to the boy's section.

"I was named gas girl, self explanatory." Maddie said.

"Does the guys know about these nicknames?" Beth asked as she went through some of the boy's clothing.

"No, and it will never be brought up to them." Toes said as Fin pulled out this little tux looking thing.

"Look at this, do you think Beniot would fit this?" Fin asked as she showed everyone.

"Why don't you call Shannon or someone and have them look in his clothing to find his size?" Maddie asked.

"How could they know if they are out doing manly things?" Fin asked.

"True, if their out dirt biking or the other manly things they do they won't be able to do so." Toes said.

"I wonder if Anita has her phone on." Fin said as she texted Anita to see if she knew.

"What teenage girl doesn't?" Beth asked.

"We just got to play the waiting game, let's just do our own shopping until she texts back." Maddie said as they left the boys section and headed towards Torrid.

"I don't think Beth should come in here, she isn't big enough." Fin said jokingly.

"I can come in here if I want to, it's a free world." Beth said.

"I am going to create a fat ass store, you can only come in if your ass is as big or bigger than my ass. I would have it cemented in a seat outside, you sit down and someone will judge it." Toes said.

"That is discriminating though, isn't it?" Maddie asked.

"But it will be hilarious though." Beth said cracking up laughing from the idea.

"I think that Maddie should wear this." Toes said pulling off this spaghetti corset top.

"No way in heck." Maddie said.

"Come on, it will be great for Matt." Fin said trying to convince her.

"I doubt it, I mean he's not going to want me after I start getting bigger." Maddie said looking sad.

"I think she needs some ice cream to feel better." Toes said.

"That does sound good." Beth said as they left the store and went to the Dairy Queen which was across from Torrid.

"Ice cream and chocolate is like a girls best friend." Maddie said as she took a bite of her chocolate ice cream.

"When put together, their like an orgasm in the mouth." Toes said as she took a bite of her own chocolate ice cream.

"I can't believe you guys didn't get a twister." Beth said as she ate her Oreo twister.

"Excuse us, we are fat and love our chocolate." Fin said as they sat down at the table.

"Has she texted back yet?" Toes asked.

"Speaking of the devil." Fin said as her phone vibrated as she pulled out her phone.

"Are you psychic?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I see Maddie giving me rest of her ice cream." Toes said.

"I guess that psychic thing is wearing off or your dreaming." Maddie said as she moved her bowl away from Toes.

"I thought that would work." Toes said snapping her fingers.

"You guys do make me giggle." Beth said as she shook her head laughing.

"Are we really that entertaining?" Fin asked.

"I find it amusing." Beth said as she finished her ice cream.

"Good to be of service I guess." Maddie said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess we should go get the tux and head back to Matt's place." Toes said looking at her cell phone for the time.

"I really like that one we saw in that one store, whatever store that was." Fin said.

"Do you know if it was in his size?" Maddie asked as they stood up and threw away their cups.

"We can find out, would it match Amber's dress?" Toes asked Beth.

"It should, if not Amber has like three other dresses, I am sure we can find something." Beth said confidently as they went back to the store that they walked through to get to their car.

"Here it is." Fin said as she picked it back up of the rack.

"Is that the size?" Maddie asked as Fin looked at the tag.

"It says it is, and it has a pretty reasonable price." Fin said as she started walking towards the cash register.

"Does that include the 40% discount?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, it includes the discount." Fin said.

"Wait, I have a card with this store, I buy a lot of school clothes for Amber here." Beth said as she accompanied Fin to the register and handed the lady her card.

"It is a nice store, I saw a lot of cute clothes for babies as well, Maddie." Toes said turning to look at Maddie who just popped in a piece of gum.

"What?" Maddie asked as she started crumpling the gum wrapper.

"Where did you get the gum?" Toes asked.

"I took it from Matt's dresser top. You want a piece?" Maddie asked offering Toes a piece. Toes, Beth and Fin snatched a piece from the gum pack as Fin purchased the tux and headed out the entrance they thought led to their car.

"We went out the freaking wrong door, how did we do that?" Toes asked.

"I'm sorry, I was attracted to the men wearing the underwear this way, you know me and my horny ways." Fin said sarcastically.

"I enjoyed walking by them as well Fin, no need to apologize." Beth said as they headed around the building to try and find the Hummer.

"The truth comes out." Maddie said.

"I get ten points because I found the Hummer." Toes said as she pointed at the Hummer that they just found.

"Beth, you do know how to get back to Matt's?" Fin asked.

"I know it like it's the back of my hand, wait, when did I get that hair?" Beth asked looking the back of her hand.

"Should I be worried?" Maddie asked.

"About what?" Toes asked as Beth was still questioning the hair on her hand.

"That we should trust her about getting back to Matt's house or the idea that she is fascinated with the hair on her hand." Maddie said.

"Sorry, what?" Beth asked as it caught her attention, and Fin unlocked the Hummer for them to climb in as she set the tux in the trunk.

"Nothing." Toes said laughing at Maddie's comment, Fin climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. They laughed and giggled all the way home to Matt's house where the guys were just sitting in the now open garage.


	33. Rock Band

**The Guy's Point of View-**

"What are we are going to do now that the girls are gone?" Matt asked turning to look at the others.

"Manly things, we haven't been able to be our manly selves when their around." Jeff said.

"What do you have in mind that is so manly Mr. Wiseman?" Shannon asked sarcastically.

"Dirt biking, hello, like we used to, we don't have to do wimpy stuff because they are scared." Jeff said.

"We can do that anytime, why don't we go to the batting cages or something?" Matt said.

"That sounds good, plus I'm tired of doing the dirt bikes." Shannon said.

"What about you Shane?" Jeff asked turning to look at Shane.

"I might snatch one of Matt's beers before I head out." Shane said as he started heading into the house to get his keys and a beer.

"A beer sounds good right now." Matt said as he patted Jeff on the back a little before he turned around to head inside, Gregory followed Matt inside after him.

"I just hope those girls don't scare Beth away." Shannon said giggling as he followed Matt inside the house, Jeff kicked the dirt before he turned around all the way before he went inside with the other guys.

"Do you actually think that they will scare her away from me?" Jeff asked as he shut the door behind him.

"No, if she hasn't left yet from just hanging with us, what would those three girls do that is worse than anything we have done?" Matt asked as he took a swig of a beer that he just opened.

"I thought you would quit drinking since Maddie had to quit?" Jeff asked as he sat on the couch.

"She isn't here, and might as well finish what we have left over from the get together. Catch." Matt said as he tossed a bottle towards Jeff, he caught it. Shannon walked over and popped it open with the bottle opener before he plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I will be willing to take a few beers with me to the shop." Shane said willingly.

"Yeah, that's all we need is drunk tattoo artists and drunk piercers." Shannon said looking into the kitchen at Shane, Gregory just busted up laughing at what Shannon just said and Gregory laid on the floor to play with the dogs.

"What, we can tattoo drunks but we can't tattoo people drunk?" Shane asked.

"What part of tattooing someone when your drunk makes any logical sense to you?" Matt asked as he walked out of the kitchen sitting on the other couch.

"It doesn't seem logical, but you know the guys that work at the shop, they will snatch it like people would Wii's during Christmas season." Shane said as he finally decided to join them in the living room.

"After we finish these beers, may we please hit the batting cages?" Jeff asked in a begging manner.

"You are determined to get out, aren't you?" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, you know how antsy I get." Jeff said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Is it really smart for us to go out after drinking a beer?" Matt asked.

"We're not drunk Matthew, we are only having one beer." Shannon said.

"It'll be fun to see you guys trying to hit those balls though." Shane said as he took a gulp of his beer to finish it up.

"You were thirsty." Jeff said as the dogs ran from Gregory to the doggie door and started scratching at the door.

"Is the doggie door not open?" Matt asked trying to look back at the doggie door.

"I'll check." Shannon said as he set his beer down and stood up to open the doggie door, and he walked outside as well.

"As long as you remember to close it and make sure their inside before we leave." Jeff said as he took another long swig of his beer.

"Anybody up for a game on the play station?" Matt asked as he set his beer down to set up the play station.

"Bring it on." Gregory said.

"What are we playing?" Jeff asked.

"Rock band." Matt said as he grabbed the two guitars and two microphones, Gregory

set his beer down and grabbed the microphone that Matt handed him.

"I get to be a singer, how wonderful." Gregory said enthused as he stood up for his singing debut and Shane grabbed the camera to record it.

"I'm going to call Shannon in here to play." Jeff said as he got up and walked over to the sliding door.

"You two are the guitar players, we can't start without you." Matt said smiling.

"I want to play the guitar though." Gregory said pouting.

"After this song, we can do a different song and you can do the guitar." Matt said as he grabbed his own microphone. Jeff opened the sliding door and it caught Shannon's attention.

"Shannon, we're playing Rock band, get in here I need another guitar player." Jeff yelled out to where Shannon was standing on the grass part.

"What song are we playing?" Shannon asked as he walked back towards the house.

"Whatever song I pick." Matt yelled out.

"Now, I'm afraid." Shannon said as he climbed up onto the deck and slid through the door.

"Here's your guitar man." Jeff said picking up the other guitar and handed it to him. Shannon put the strap over his shoulder and Jeff put his strap on as well.

"Are we ready to rock?" Gregory asked as Shane set the camera to start recording.

"I don't care, we're starting now people." Matt said as the song Should I Stay or Should I Go started.

"Which one is mine and which one is yours?" Shannon asked confused on which strand of notes was his.

"The one on the right." Jeff said as he slightly pushed him. Matt and Gregory sung the song, which they didn't do as well as Jeff and Shannon did on the guitar.

"I can do better on the guitar than I did on the microphone." Gregory said.

"I sure hope so." Shannon said trying to get the ringing out of his ears by sticking his pinky into his ear.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Matt asked as he grabbed the guitar that Jeff just took off, and Jeff grabbed the microphone.

"I think that Jeff and I could do better on that song than you did." Shannon said confidently.

"Fine, we do that song over again and we decide who was better on what." Jeff decided.

"Then, maybe we can do a performance for the girls and the kids when they get home." Gregory said.

"I think they will murder us if we do." Matt said.

"I have to agree on that." Shannon said as Jeff accidentally started the song when Gregory wasn't ready.

"Dude, I'm not ready." Gregory said as he quickly threw the guitar strap on and got his fingers ready. Jeff and Shannon were laughing uncontrollably at him where Matt was really into playing that guitar. They finished the song horribly, worse than the one beforehand. "It would have been better if you would of waited until I was ready and you guys didn't laugh at the beginning of the song." Gregory said.

"I didn't know I started it, if I would have known that is how you started the game I wouldn't have done it." Jeff said as he sat down on the couch.

"Did you really get that all on tape?" Shannon asked noticing the red light on the camera still lit.

"You just realized I was recording?" Shane asked.

"We can replay it for them later." Gregory said.

"Good times, I think I am up for those batting cages." Matt said as he took off the guitar and stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, plus we will get out of this house that we have been coped up in for a while." Shannon said as he turned off the fake microphone before he wrapped it up with the cord.

"Shane, you want to join us at the batting cages?" Jeff asked as he just let his microphone rest on the coffee table.

"I guess I can go, but will there be room for me?" Shane asked.

"We can make room." Gregory said sarcastically.

"Lucas, Teddy, Willow, come in!" Matt yelled out as they heard their dog tags jingle, they ran out from under the deck covered in dirt and ran up the stairs and into the house.

"Dogs, your all dirty and stuff, you need a bath." Shannon said as Teddy jumped up onto his lap covering him in dirt.

"You better go change your clothes, we will wash them when we get home." Jeff said as Shannon picked Teddy up and set him on the ground for him to run around. Shannon went into the other room to change while the other guys were doing last minute things before they left.

"Shannon, we're leaving!" Shane yelled as Shannon ran out of the room pulling up his pants.

"Dude, did you really have to run out with your pants down?" Gregory said in disgust.

"I didn't want you guys leaving without me." Shannon said as he zipped up his pants and grabbed his wallet.

"We weren't going to leave you." Jeff said as he turned around and nodded yes to Shane which caused him to giggle.

"I saw that!" Shannon said as he opened the garage door.

"Saw what? I didn't do anything." Jeff said giggling as he held the door open, and Shane grabbed the door as he walked through. They climbed into Matt's small sports car, it was like sitting on each other's lap in the back seat, in the backseat was Shannon, Jeff and Gregory.

"Do you ever consider getting a bigger car since Maddie is now pregnant, this car isn't really ready for a baby." Gregory asked as him, Shannon and Jeff leant forward to be a part of the conversation.

"When it gets closer I will either swap it in for another car or I would just buy a new car." Matt said shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, she might have her own car and she can drive it down from D.C." Jeff said.

"I will not let her drive down here by herself, and I don't know what type of car she has." Matt said.

"She probably has a better car than you." Gregory said which caused him to get an evil glare from Matt through the rearview mirror.

"How could she afford a nicer car than this if she was attending college?" Shane asked.

"Dude, look at Fin and Toes, they had a Cooper and a Jaguar." Shannon said.

"But they had jobs and loans aside, Maddie lives at home with her parents." Matt said.

"Very true, but who knows, she might have gotten a nice car as a present?" Jeff suggested.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Gregory asked.

"He's right, the reason why the girls left was to have some girl time and quality time together, we are going to have our man time and we shouldn't talk about them." Shannon said.

"Yeah, no more talking about the girls." Matt said nodding as he rolled down his window.

"Does it feel odd not driving with Lucas in your car?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but I have Shannon that makes up the difference." Matt said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shannon asked offensively.

"Shannon just got burnt!" Gregory said giggling.

"Shut up!" Shannon said shoving Gregory which caused him to bump into Jeff.

"Hey!" Jeff said shoving Gregory back to hit Shannon.

"Kids, stop it!" Shane said.

"We're not kids." Gregory said.

"But your acting like them." Matt said.

"Fine Father." Shannon said as he looked out the window.

"Why are you looking out the window, you have already seen all the scenery there is to offer out here?" Shane asked towards Shannon.

"I'm sorry, where else do you want me to look?" Shannon asked sarcastically.

"You can look at my pretty face." Gregory said.

"I don't know who told you that, but they were lying to you." Jeff said giggling.

"That was harsh man." Gregory said.

"As long as he thought it was funny." Matt said.

"I found it kind of funny myself." Shane said as he bit his lip from laughter.

"I was going to say something along the lines of 'Pretty? Pretty Ugly.'" Shannon said which caused Jeff to laugh harder.

"You deserve a hi-five for that one man." Jeff said reaching over Gregory to give his best friend a hi-five.

"I am feeling really unloved here." Gregory said sincerely.

"Sorry man, I thought you had a sense of humor, but apparently not today." Shane said.

"Yeah dude, get a grip, we are just razzing you a little." Matt said as he turned down the main street to go towards the batting cages.

"I knew that." Gregory said.

"No you didn't, if you did then you wouldn't of said that." Jeff said.

"I think Gregory drunk a glass of stupid juice this morning." Shannon said.

"That or we shouldn't of let him drink that bottle of beer." Matt piped in.

"No one can tell me when or when not to drink." Gregory said to protest.

"Guys, we are here to have fun, remember?" Shane said trying to stop an argument.

"Whatever, I'm done with this." Gregory said surrendering.

"Does anyone know how much it is to do the batting cages?" Shannon asked.

"What do we look like, the menu board?" Jeff asked.

"Very much so, your hair is bright enough to be." Shannon said.

"I should be really offended by that, but that was a good one." Jeff said laughing at Shannon's joke.

"Does that mean I get a point?" Shannon asked bouncing in his seat.

"Do you have to bounce in that seat, it's causing this whole car to shake." Matt said as he felt the car shake from Shannon bouncing.

"Am I really that fat where I cause the whole car to shake?" Shannon asked.

"I guess you are if the car is shaking." Shane said.

"I think Shannon should start hitting the gym." Gregory said.

"Shut up Mr. ugly face." Shannon said.

"Are we sinking that low where we are calling each other childish names?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we are children at heart." Jeff said smiling widely.

"We know you are Jeff." Gregory said giggling as Matt pulled into the parking lot.

"At least I am man enough to admit it." Jeff said.

"If you're a child at heart, how could you be man enough to admit it?" Shane asked as Matt pulled into an empty parking spot.

"You know what I mean, it doesn't have to make sense." Jeff said as Matt shut his car off and unlocked his doors. Matt and Shane climbed out pulling their seats forward for the three grown men in the back seat to climb out..

"It's a tight fit back there dude." Gregory said.

"It's only tight back there because you got a ghetto booty." Shannon said.

"At least I'm not fat where I can shake the whole car by bouncing up and down." Gregory said.

"At least it wasn't my butt taking up the whole backseat." Shannon said as Matt and Shane shut the car doors and Matt locked the doors before they headed towards the building.

"I don't even know how we survived the trip here with all this arguing." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"You can't talk because you don't have to tour with it." Jeff said.

"There has been times where you have been involved in those arguments." Matt said looking at his younger brother.

"That doesn't matter now does it." Jeff said as Gregory grabbed the door and pulled it open for all of them.

"Well Gregory is trying to be the gentleman now." Shannon said as he walked into the arcade.

"I would like to think I am compared to you." Gregory said sticking out his tongue.

"You two just drop the criticism?" Matt asked.

"I can." Shannon said as they all made their way into the arcade and Gregory shut the door behind him.

"I guess, I'm stealing your hat dude." Gregory said snatching the hat off of Matt's head.

"We doing the card's?" Shane asked as they got closer to the cashier counter to pay for their batting cages.

"No, I just like to randomly snatch Matt's hats." Gregory said.

"I do it all the time." Jeff said.

"Well, you're his brother." Shannon said as he dug through his wallet finding his card.

"Everyone put just one card in, who hasn't put a card in?" Shane asked counting the cards and notice one was missing.

"Sorry." Jeff said as he finally pulled out his card and setting it in the hat. Gregory closed the cap and started shaking it until they were ready to pay for their batting cages.

"How may I help you?" The cashier asked.

"May we have five of your batting cages?" Shane asked as the cashier rang it up.

"Okay that would be $10." He said as Gregory stopped shaking the hat and stuck it out for him to choose a card.

"Whose card is it?" Matt asked trying to read it.

"Mr. Jeff Hardy." He said.

"At least it is a whole lot cheaper than a meal." Jeff said a little glad it wasn't a meal as the cashier swiped his card and Jeff signed for the batting cages. The cashier handed them each a bat and a hat. They each grabbed their bats and hats and started heading outside to the batting cages.

"I don't like this bat, change with me someone." Gregory complained.

"Fine, change with me." Matt said swapping bats with Gregory.


	34. Batting Cages

**Guy's Point of View-**

"Do we have to wear these hats? I mean, I just freshly dyed my hair couple of days ago" Jeff asked as he looked at the hat he was carrying.

"Yeah, it's for your safety." Shane said.

"I'm not going to get hit in the head because I would be hitting it with the bat." Jeff said.

"If you don't want to wear the hat you don't have to." Shannon said as he smiled evilly.

"I won't then." Jeff said as he walked into the cage and deposited his coins to start hitting the baseballs.

"What do you have planned?" Matt asked Shannon.

"You'll find out and he will learn to wear his hat." Shannon whispered for Shane and Gregory couldn't hear him. Shannon tipped toed into the cage, he grabbed Jeff's pants and pulled them down to expose his boxers. Shannon ran out of the cage, Jeff dropped his bat to bend over to grab his pants to pull them back up right when a baseball flew out and hit him upside the head, he fell onto his side landing on top of his bat. He winced in pain and wiggled about trying to pull up his pants. He finally got to his feet and picked up his bat again.

"What was that for man?" Jeff asked as he finally put his hat on.

"It was teaching you to wear your hat, it got us to laugh." Shannon said still laughing and looking at Gregory, Shane and Matt who had turned the other way laughing until their face was as red as an red Gatorade.

"You taught me, but did you really have to pants me?" Jeff asked as he took a swing at a ball that flew out at him.

"Sorry, it taught you though." Shannon said as he wiped a tear from his cheek that escaped his eye from laughter.

"It taught me not to let you go to the batting cages with me." Jeff said as he swung and hit another ball.

"That was good man, I thought it was hilarious." Matt said patting Shannon on the back.

"I get payback." Jeff said as Gregory and Shane finally composed themselves.

"Only if I brought the camera in and got that on film." Shane said.

"We can do an reenactment of it sometime." Gregory said.

"No we're not." Jeff said as his batting session ended.

"Who's up next?" Matt asked as everyone except Jeff turned and looked at Shannon.

"I'm not going next, Jeff would mess it up." Shannon said shaking his head no.

"I'm not going to do payback right now without the camera." Jeff said.

"We got your back." Matt said still giggling as Shannon nervously went into the cage to hit some baseballs.

"I'm just glad he didn't wear that mo-hawk, it would have thrown off his swing." Gregory said.

"It would have been like that golfing trip all over again." Shane said rolling his eyes remembering the time they went golfing.

"I didn't know that having a mo-hawk could throw off your swing!" Shannon said loudly over the noise of the pitch machine.

"If you would have stayed up during your science class during high school you would have known about gravity or what not." Jeff said.

"I was tired, and that was the only class that I was able to get comfortable in." Shannon said as he missed the ball.

"Apparently you can't even hit a simple baseball, and it is bigger than a golf ball." Gregory said as he started shaking the fence.

"Your turn is next Gregory, and you see how easy it is." Shannon said as he hit the next ball that was pitched to him.

"You got to remember he is the blonde of the group." Matt said.

"Am not, Jeff is blonde too, he just dyes it rainbow colored to cover up his blondeness." Shannon said.

"That makes absolutely no sense." Shane said as the machine ended Shannon's session of batting cages.

"It does to me." Shannon said as he lifted off his helmet and walked outside the cage.

"I'll go next if these two punk heads don't want to go." Matt said putting his helmet on and hitting his feet a couple times each with his bat.

"Why are you hitting your feet, your not going to be running the bases." Gregory said.

"It doesn't have to make sense for me to do it now, does it?" Matt asked as he walked into the cage that Shannon was just in.

"Matt and his jimmy legs, jeez." Shane said in a napoleon dynamite type voice.

"Don't make fun of my legs, unless if one of them will be so far up your you know where that I can wear you as a shoe." Matt said pointing at him with his finger.

"Ow, that's got to hurt dude." Jeff said as he rubbed his butt.

"Do you really have to do that in public? People are staring." Shannon said turning back around to face Matt in the cage turning a slight shade of red from embarrassment.

"No, I will continue doing it to make you more embarrassed." Jeff said as he rubbed his butt a little longer before he stopped.

"I think you might need some anti-bacterial or something after touching that nasty butt of yours." Shane said.

"Do you have any with you?" Jeff asked.

"No, I don't have any, where would I carry it?" Shane asked shrugging his shoulders.

"In his man purse." Matt said.

"Like I carry that with me all the time." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Pockets." Gregory said.

"I don't think so man." Shane said.

"Dude, there is a bathroom right there, you can at least go wash them with some soap preferably." Shannon said.

"Fine, I'll be back." Jeff said as he walked away from them to wash his hands.

"I'm still laughing at when you pulled his pants down." Shane said letting out a few giggles.

"I knew you were up to something, but I didn't know you were going to do that." Matt said as he took his last swing. Matt took off his helmet and opened the cage door.

"Are you guys still talking about me being pantsed by Shannon?" Jeff asked as he finally came back.

"That was a quick wash of your hands." Gregory said.

"I didn't use soap." Jeff said jokingly.

"That's sick man, you can go first dude." Shane said shoving Gregory closer to the cage.

"Fine, I'm going to go hit some balls." Gregory said.

"Have fun with that." Shane said a little disturbed.

"Oh yes Gregory." Matt said as he jokingly licked his lips.

"Bro, don't do that ever again." Jeff said as he lifted his hand to cover Matt's face from his view.

"I know, there is just something's that we guys shouldn't do." Shannon said.

"But Heath Ledger does it in the Dark Knight, and everyone loves it, and does it." Matt said as grabbed onto the fence.

"Well, that is because Heath Ledger is a sexy beast, I will tap that if I was gay." Shane said.

"Shane, there is some things that we should not share, and that is one of them." Gregory said as he pushed the button to start his pitches.

"Anyways, different subject, man, hitting those baseballs really took out some stress." Jeff said as he sat on the ground stretching his legs out and leaning back on his two hands.

"What stress do you have?" Matt asked turning around to look at his brother.

"I don't know, I just feel stressed okay." Jeff said.

"Whatever." Matt said turning back around to watch Gregory swinging at the balls flying at him.

"It did relieve some tension huh?" Shannon said squatting down next to Jeff.

"See, I'm not the only one that was feeling some type of tension." Jeff said towards Matt.

"What are you guys arguing about out there?" Gregory asked taking his attention off the ball that was flying towards him.

"How hitting the baseballs relieved some type of tension, I don't know." Shane said shrugging his shoulders and went to banging his hands against the fence. Gregory went back to swinging at the balls before his turn was up.

"Does anybody know if they have Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade?" Matt asked.

"Probably, it's an arcade, about ninety-five percent of them have at least one machine." Shannon said.

"Why do you want to know?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe I can retain my title as the best dancer in the group." Matt said as he pretended to pop his collar.

"Yeah, like that ever happened, we all know that Jeff is the champ right now." Shane said.

"I can beat my own brother at dancing." Matt said as the machine shut off and Gregory turned his full attention to the conversation.

"What are we talking about?" Gregory asked taking off the helmet and walking out of the cage.

"Matt thinks that he can beat Jeff at Dance Dance Revolution." Shannon said laughing at the thought.

"Dude, we all know that Jeff is SO a better dancer than you." Gregory said.

"You all can eat your words when I beat him after Shane's batting session." Matt said pointing at all of them.

"I will believe it when I see it." Jeff said rubbing his face to block Matt seeing him laugh.

"Laugh now, but wait until we get in there." Matt said as everyone was still laughing, Shane walked into the cage putting his helmet on before he started the machine.

"He'll only beat me if the song was like Mary Had A Little Lamb or Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Jeff said in a whisper manner for only Shannon and Gregory to hear but Matt ended up hearing him as well.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Matt said turning around to look at his brother that was now standing up.

"You heard me, you could only beat me if it was Mary Had A Little Lamb or Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Jeff said walking closer to Matt.

"Guys, this isn't the time or place to fight." Shannon said standing up and stretching his legs from squatting down for so long.

"Save it for the Dance Dance Revolution guys." Gregory said stepping in between the two brothers.

"What, the moment I start batting is when you two decide to fight." Shane said as he turned his head slightly to see the two brothers being separated.

"It's because we hate you Shane, and that is what you get for not bringing the camera." Matt said.

"Oh yeah, it's my fault." Shane said as he swung and hit a ball that was shot his way.

"Calm down there boy, don't be harsh with those balls now." Shannon said as he pressed up against the fence hanging onto it with his hands, Shane let the next ball slip by and hit the fence right next to where Shannon was standing. "I got it, I'll shut up now." Shannon said as he scooted a little down from where the ball had just hit.

"That ball had a vengeance for you Shannon." Gregory said giggling.

"It was scary, my life flashed before my eyes." Shannon said.

"It couldn't be that scary, you have wrestled guys like the Undertaker and Big Show, what's scarier than that?" Matt asked.

"Your face?" Jeff asked giggling.

"If you want to talk about scary faces, talk about your own." Matt said.

"You two are brothers, you two have similar features, your both scary to me." Gregory said.

"Well, thanks for the encouragement and making us feel better." Jeff said turning to Gregory, Shannon was laughing uncontrollably at the conversation as Shane hit the last ball.

"Let's get this dance competition on a roll." Shane said as he took his helmet off and opened the cage.

"You are going to be knocked out on the first round." Gregory said pushing Shane's head a little.

"You think so, by who?" Shane asked.

"By me, you can never out dance me." Gregory said.

"It will get down to Jeff and I like always." Shannon said as he grabbed his helmet and bat from the ground and walked towards the arcade they walked through earlier.

"I am going to win like always." Jeff said confidently.

"Shannon's been working on his moves, while he was working at the shop the month before Mania, he was a nonstop dancing machine." Shane said.

"That would have been interesting to see, him dancing about while doing a tattoo." Matt said.

"He was doing the stripper moves on the seat while doing the tattoo." Gregory said.

"Hey, stripping is always an option." Shannon said.

"I don't think that Fin would really approve of that." Jeff said turning to his best friend.

"I never said I would actually do stripping." Shannon said.

"But you have thought about it." Shane said.

"If this wrestling and tattooing thing doesn't work out, then maybe." Shannon said.

"At least you'll be used to wearing those g-strings." Matt said shrugging his shoulders as he pulled open the door to go inside the arcade.

"Just try it out in front of Fin first, none of us want to see that man." Gregory said.

"Why not?" Shannon asked turning to look at him.

"I don't want to see your thing flopping about." Gregory said.

"Nice use of terms." Jeff said giggling as they individually handed their bats and helmets over to the cashier.

"I am very descriptive aren't I?" Gregory asked proudly.

"May we stop this conversation where it's at and bring on this dance competition?" Matt asked as he pulled out few dollar bills, the others pulled out a few as well to pitch in for their games.


	35. Dance Dance Revolution

**Guy's Point of View-**

"Who wants to go first?" Shane asked as the five of them stood around the Dance Dance Revolution machine.

"I think Jeff and Matt, they started this whole thing." Gregory said as neither one debated the first round competitors.

"I will pick a slow song for you old timer." Jeff said as he dropped some quarters into the machine and pushed start.

"I'm not old, just remember, your still small enough where I can throw you over my leg and give you a spanking." Matt said.

"You can't do that, I'm a big boy now and I'm 31 years old Matthew." Jeff said.

"Just start the game Jeffrey." Matt said as he rolled his eyes and Jeff selected a slow and simple song for Matt. "Why did you pick such a slow song?" Matt asked as the slow song came to an end.

"To make it easy on you, next time it will be more up beat." Jeff said.

"Plus, let's make that a competition rule that you have to start with a slow song and end with a fast one." Shannon said as he leant against the pole on the back of Jeff's dance floor.

"Deal, medium paced song now." Gregory said as Matt searched through the songs to find a medium paced song for them.

"Work for you?" Matt asked as he selected the song and the level started.

"You shouldn't worry about me, worry about yourself." Jeff said as the dances steps appeared on the screen and it sped up to a medium paced.

"I think Matt's breaking a sweat." Shane said looking at Matt as Matt flicked Shane off.

"It's just a simple competition." Gregory said giggling as the song came to an end, and Matt bent over to catch his breathe.

"Too fast for you bro?" Jeff asked as he rubbed his brothers back.

"No, I'm good, pick a song." Matt said determined to finish the competition.

"Your not doing that well Matt, you got two C's already." Shannon said.

"This is your last hope." Shane said as Jeff picked a song that he liked and it started.

"You just had to pick this song? You know I hate this song." Matt said as he noticed all the steps appearing on the screen.

"My turn to pick the song bro." Jeff said laughing as they started moving as fast as their little feet would let them move.

"I've never seen someone's feet move that fast before." Shane said amused from how fast Matt's and Jeff's leg were moving.

"Stage 1-C Stage 2-C Stage 3-D, Matt results, Stage 1-A Stage 2-A Stage 3-C, Jeff results." Shannon said reading the screen.

"Matt your last hope is to beat Shannon, but you can get a little break for Shane and I to go." Gregory said as Jeff and Matt climbed off the small dance floors for Shane and Gregory to claim them.

"That was a good try though." Jeff said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"I just know that I can beat you in something else." Matt said nodding.

"You keep thinking that." Jeff said confidently, Shannon just giggled at the two brothers fighting.

"Okay Stage one, slow song." Gregory said as he shuffled through the songs to find a slow song.

"That's the easiest one to do." Shannon said.

"Your turn is next buddy boy." Matt said.

"I know, but I still think that the slower the song the easier it is." Shannon said.

"Matt if you lose to Shannon you have to dance off to the loser here." Jeff said.

"You act like he doesn't know that." Shane said as the song came to an end.

"Tie so far, we both have C's." Gregory said as Shane went on to pick a faster song.

"If you keep up the tie, you would have to go to a tie breaker." Matt said.

"What would the tie breaker be?" Shannon asked.

"Whack a Mole, that's always fun." Gregory said.

"That's not far, we all know you are the champion at Whack a Mole." Shane said as he selected a song.

"It is only fair in his mind." Jeff said as he went to the change machine to get another dollar turned into quarters.

"Why do you need more quarters?" Matt asked his brother.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to play Skee-ball." Jeff said as he grabbed the dollar in change.

"You can't leave this competition to play Skee-ball." Shane said as he didn't bother turn his attention off the screen that was showing the steps.

"It won't be that long, plus I won't be up for a little while." Jeff said as he walked away from the group to play Skee-ball.

"Who would of thought that a man like that would enjoy just playing a simple game as Skee-ball." Gregory said laughing.

"You enjoy playing Whack a Mole, and your just as old as him." Shannon said.

"Whack a Mole is a little more childish though." Matt said giggling.

"Are you calling me childish?" Gregory said stop dancing and turning his attention to Matt.

"Yes, I am going to get ahead now." Shane said as he continued dancing as much as possible to get ahead of Gregory.

"Thanks a lot Matt, you distracted me." Gregory said a little upset.

"You can handle the fast one better though." Shannon said.

"That's true, Shane can't move that fast." Gregory said as he tried to catch up on all the dance moves he missed until the song came to an end.

"You weren't quick enough to catch up." Shane said as Jeff walked back over to the group carrying a bundle of tickets.

"Holy crap, how many tickets do you have?" Shannon asked looking at the bunch of tickets he had in his hand.

"I have four hundred, I got a little carried away." Jeff said as he sheepishly walked closer to the group.

"You won that much on only four plays?" Shane asked.

"Yes, because I'm that good man." Jeff said as he tried to shove as much of the tickets into his pockets.

"Aren't you going to cash those in?' Gregory asked as he was going through the songs on the game to find a faster song.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what scores you had." Jeff said as he crossed his arms.

"So far Shane is ahead, he got a B this level and Gregory got a C." Shannon said catching him up.

"I will be back, I am going to go cash in my tickets." Jeff said as he happily walked away.

"Gregory this is your last shot at winning." Matt said tauntingly.

"Shut up." Gregory said as he selected a song and Shane was shocked at how many steps that showed up onto the screen.

"Scared?" Gregory said as he went stepping away on the steps.

"Never, I won't give up that easy." Shane said as he was trying his best to hit all the steps.

"You think so." Gregory said as Matt and Shannon were laughing uncontrollably at the two men dancing.

"Harder than you thought Gregory?" Shannon asked as he noticed as Gregory was slowing down slightly but not as slow as Shane was going now.

"No, just because Matt broke a sweat and thought it was hard doesn't mean that I am the same way." Gregory said as Jeff came back from the ticket counter.

"What did you decide on getting this time?" Shannon asked as Jeff had both hands behind his back.

"Wait until they finish their dance." Jeff said as the song came to an end.

"Dude, we have a tie." Shane said looking at the scores.

"Whack a Mole, but first look at what I got." Jeff said excitedly as he pulled a little stuffed animal dog that was blue and pink, "Isn't it cute?" Jeff asked as he turned it around to look at it.

"You picked that?" Matt asked looking at his brother.

"It was cute on the display and looked lonely." Jeff said.

"You did pick it for Beth right?" Gregory asked.

"No, what makes you think that I would give her this cute little dog?" Jeff asked.

"I think that your brother needs to get checked into a loony bin." Shane whispered into Matt's ear.

"Whack a Mole people, we are on a schedule." Shannon said clapping his hands together.

"Why don't you two do your dancing while we battle it out at Whack a Mole, Jeff can be the judge on the Whack a Mole." Shane said as they turned to look at Jeff who was cuddling up next to the dog.

"Yo bro, could you stop molesting that dog for five minutes?" Matt asked as Jeff stopped cuddling with the dog and paid his attention back to the matter at need.

"Alright, you do that." Shannon said as he climbed up onto the dance floor.

"I pick the song first this time." Matt said as they start dropping quarters in.

**An Hour Later-**

It is now down to the last two, Shannon and Jeff. This may be confusing, but to catch you up on who beat who and in what order. Matt and Jeff, Jeff won. Gregory and Shane was second, went to a tie breaker, Gregory won at the tie breaker, like he said he is the champion at Whack a Mole. Third match was Matt against Shannon, Shannon won with only one grade better. Fourth match was Gregory against Jeff, Jeff won by a tie breaker. Fifth match was Shane against Shannon, Shannon won because Shane failed on the first stage and didn't even make it to the second level. Sixth match was Matt against Gregory, Gregory won, there could be more matches, but they decide to cut it down. Jeff and Shannon got the same scores the first two levels, now they are on the third level.

"I am only doing as good as you is because I don't have my lucky charm." Jeff said.

"What's your lucky charm?" Shane asked.

"That dog." Jeff said turning to look at the dog that Matt was holding for him while Shannon was selecting a song.

"You only had it for an hour, how could it already be your lucky charm?" Gregory asked confused.

"Don't confuse me, I need to concentrate." Jeff said as Shannon selected a song.

"You need that concentration, because this time I'm going to win." Shannon said confidently.

"Keep dreaming Mr. Prince." Shane said.

"He turned on me, my own worker." Shannon said in shock as he started dancing about the floor.

"You should be concentrating now." Matt said intrigued on who's going to win.

"I am cheering for you Shannon." Gregory said as the song sped up quicker.

"Holy crap, did you have to pick the fastest song they have in this game?" Jeff asked.

"What, you getting tired big talker?" Shannon asked as he kept up with the song.

"No, I'm fine." Jeff said as he kept going on as well, little kids were gathering around watching the two men dancing about the floor and keeping up to the song, the song eventually ended.

"I think we have a tie." Shane said looking at the scores.

"No, wait, I beat him by 2 points on this level." Jeff said pointing at the one category.

"Man, just 2 points, that is full of bull chips." Shannon said as he jumped off the floor, Jeff grabbed the dog from Matt and shook hands with Shannon. For those of you that want to know, Jeff came in first, Shannon came in 2nd, Gregory came in 3rd, Matt came in 4th and Shane came in 5th.

"I guess we should get out of here and get home before the ladies do." Matt said as stuck his hand into his pocket to find his keys.

"Back to being squished in the back seat." Gregory complained.

"Fine, do you want to switch seats with me?" Shane offered.

"That's no far." Shannon said.

"It's only fair that you and Jeff sit in the back since you two are best friends the longest, and Shane is Shannon's worker at Gas Chamber Ink, I'm the driver, it's only fair." Matt explained.

"I don't care as long as I have my dog." Jeff said.

"I think he loves that dog than he does any of us, and Beth for that matter." Shane said.

"You should really give that to Beth." Gregory said.

"I will think about it." Jeff said as they walked up to the sports car, Matt unlocked the doors, Gregory and Matt pushed their seats forward for the other three to climb into the backseat, Jeff sat in the middle.

"Does anyone have the time?" Shane asked as he leant against Matt's seat.

"What, you can't look at the clock yourself?" Shannon asked looking over at Shane as Shane looked at the clock that lit up when Matt started the car.

"It's only 1:45." Shane said in shock as Matt pulled out and headed home, they got home and pulled into the garage. They climbed out of the car slowly, and started messing around and talking about the dirt bikes when the girls pulled in.


	36. Long Day Apart

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S......THE REASON IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG IS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN THE MOOD TO MAKE TRIBUTE VIDEOS, AND I MADE THREE OF THEM, ONE FOR MATT HARDY, ONE FOR JEFF HARDY, AND ONE HARDY BOYZ ONE, IF YOU WANT THE LINK TO SEE THEM JUST MESSAGE ME.**

**Their Point of View-**

"What are you guys doing?" Maddie asked as they climbed out of the Hummer.

"Looking at the dirt bikes, I see you didn't break Shannon's Hummer." Gregory said smiling widely as Fin just gave him a death glare.

"Beth, I got you something." Jeff said hiding the stuffed animal dog behind his back when Beth walked up to him.

"I will be worried Beth." Toes said looking at Beth as Beth just giggled.

"It's actually cute." Matt said as Jeff pulled the dog out from behind his back, Beth went into awe on how cute it was.

"What did you buy?" Shannon asked trying to peek into the bag.

"I bought Beniot's outfit for the dance, it is SO cute." Fin said still excited about the outfit.

"Well, we have an hour until the kids are supposed to be home, what to do until then?" Maddie asked.

"I am going to head home and work on editing the show." Shane said as he went inside to grab the camera.

"What did we miss?" Toes asked as Beth and Jeff were doing googily eyes at each other.

"We should take this inside, leave these two lovebirds out here." Matt said as he grabbed a hold of Maddie's hand to walk her inside.

"We played Rock Band, we went to the batting cages and played Dance Dance Revolution." Shannon said.

"There was batting cages, why didn't Beth tell us about that?" Toes said disappointed.

"You missed it though, Shannon pulled Jeff's pants down." Gregory said laughing.

"Shannon!" Fin said smacking him lightly.

"It was his own fault, and it was hilarious." Matt said as Maddie was laughing trying to imagine it.

"Shane, you leaving now?" Gregory asked as Shane was still packing up the camera.

"Yeah, I have a lot of footage to upload." Shane said as he wrapped up the cords.

"Your not going to put the Rock Band into the show right?" Shannon asked.

"You recorded it?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, they didn't tell you?" Shane asked.

"No, can you burn that on DVD for us?" Maddie asked.

"I will try and get it to you as soon as possible." Shane said winking at her.

"Make that three copies." Fin said as Shannon sat down and pulled Fin onto her lap.

"Do I smell mud on you?" Shannon asked sniffing her face, it was kind of awkward.

"I thought the smell came off in the shower." Fin said.

"What were you guys doing in the mud?" Gregory asked as he sat down next to Toes.

"We took a mud bath at the spa, that was until Maddie contaminated it." Toes said giving Maddie a disgusting look.

"I'm sorry okay." Maddie said as she sat down on Matt's lap and wrapped her arms around her legs that she pulled up onto his lap as well.

"I'm afraid to ask." Shane said listening in on the conversation when Jeff and Beth walked in.

"Thanks for just leaving us out in the cold." Beth said.

"No problem, we thought you were hot the way you two were acting out there." Shannon said as Fin tried to kiss him to stop him from saying any more, but he pushed her away until he finished, he went to kiss her afterwards and she stopped him.

"Thanks, we didn't really need a peep show." Jeff said.

"You could of simply walked your two butts to your house." Matt said sarcastically.

"Whatever, anyways, Fin, did Shannon tell you what he did to me?" Jeff asked as he pulled out a seat from the dining room table for him and Beth to sit on.

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny." Fin said.

"Am I missing something?" Beth asked feeling left out of the loop.

"Mr. Smart Pants over here came up and pulled Jeff's pants down while he was batting." Matt said as Shane snapped the camera case shut.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Toes asked.

"The dumb ass decided to bat without his helmet, so I figured if I pants him, he will end up getting hit with a ball somehow." Shannon said.

"I was laughing, I am out of here you guys." Shane said.

"Alright, if we don't see you before we leave, see you in a few weeks then." Matt said as everyone got to their feet and gave him a hug good-bye.

"What is on the agenda for everyone tomorrow?" Jeff asked as he pulled Beth onto his lap.

"Tomorrow, Toes and I have a meeting with our wedding planner." Gregory said as he rubbed Toes leg.

"Which reminds me, Beth, would you be a bride's maid?" Toes asked looking at her, Beth nodded. "Would it also be okay if Amber was flower girl?"

"Absolutely, it would be very awesome." Beth said smiling.

"Shannon is taking me over to his house." Fin said smiling widely.

"I have no idea what we have planned." Matt said looking at Maddie.

"Me either." Maddie said.

"Beth, are you going to be busy tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"Work, sorry." Beth said shrugging her shoulders.

"I just thought of something we can do tomorrow, we can go see my dad." Matt said lightly smacking her leg.

"That we can." Maddie said lightly kissing him on the lips. The group talked until the kids walked themselves home, Beniot tried on his outfit for the dance, Anita, Beniot and Amber finished their homework, Amber and Beth stayed for dinner.


	37. Laundry Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**The Next Day- Fin's Point of View-**

I woke up at 6:30 knowing that the kids would be up soon, or they were just getting up as well. I heard rain hitting the roof, and I heard the dogs barking because I knew that Teddy and Willow hate the rain, Matt must of let them out of his room or he left the door open last night for them to run out. I lifted part of the sheet up, I lift Shannon's arm up slightly so I can slide out trying not to wake him, but it isn't as easy as it sounds. Every time a slid out just an inch, Shannon pulled me back.

"Would you stop doing that?" I asked looking back at Shannon who was pretending to be asleep and I knew he wasn't because he was smiling widely.

"Where are you going at 6:30 in the morning?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"How do you know it's 6:30 if you didn't open your eyes?"

"The dogs bark every morning around 6:30." Shannon said as I rolled over to face him.

"I got to get up and find some umbrellas or rain gear for the kids."

"Matt has some, but I don't think you have to do it this early."

"I also got to cook breakfast for them." I said.

"They can do pop tarts, toaster strudels, or toast or something simple."

"You may lazy, but I got to be super mom, especially since we are leaving tomorrow, I feel horrible, I would like to make it up to them." I said as I pecked him on the lips before rolling back around and started to slide out again.

"I guess I can go take a shower by myself." Shannon said rolling around himself to climb out of the bed.

"You do that, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I slipped on my slippers that I brought with me.

"It doesn't matter, whatever your cooking yourself." Shannon said looking through his bag of clothes that was now on the bed where he was laying.

"Having troubles?" I asked I walked up behind, wrapped my arms around him, and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I can't find any clean boxers."

"Then go commando." I said giggling.

"You would like that, won't you?"

"Maybe." I said as I rubbed his stomach that was exposed because he slept without a shirt.

"Yes, I found a clean pair, even though they aren't the best pair."

"Why aren't they your best pair?"

"Their my Scooby-doo pair" Shannon said holding me up to see them.

"Oh, I borrowed those that one time when I stayed in your hotel room?"

"Man!" Shannon said as he threw the boxers back into the bag.

"It's okay Shannon, we are going to your house today to get more clothes and for you to do laundry, just go commando until then." I said as I kissed his shoulder blade and headed towards the door.

"This one time, I better not get pantsed by Matt or anyone." Shannon said, I just giggled as I opened the door and walked out. I walked into the living/dining room area, I went up to the clear sliding door, I leant against it looking out into the dark sky and the rain falling. I rubbed my arms with my hands to try and warm myself up, I felt someone wrap their arms around me with a blanket.

"That better be Shannon, unless if we need to talk." I said not turning around as I heard a deep laugh and by the reflection in the window I can tell it was Shannon.

"Why do you decide to walk around in a spaghetti strap and fleece pants pajamas, especially when it's storming and cold?"

"Why do you insist on not wearing a shirt?" I shot back as I took the blanket and wrapped it around me, he kept it on with his arms.

"Touché."

"I thought you were going to take a shower." I said as I leant my head back onto his chest.

"I will, but came out to see if you needed help cooking breakfast first." Shannon said as he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I got it under control, the kids aren't even up yet."

"At least let's find some umbrellas for them or something." Shannon said as he pulled me around to go with him to find some rain stuff.

"Would it be in the closet?" I asked as I shuffle along with my feet on the blanket, hanging onto the blanket to keep it around me as Shannon went into the garage leaving the door open.

"He barely uses it, so I doubt it would be." Shannon said yelling into the house.

"What's going on down here?" Maddie whispered.

"Looking for some umbrellas or rain coats for the kids." I said.

"You do know it is only 5:45 in the morning." Maddie said shivering.

"5:45? How is that possible?" I asked looking at her confused.

"That is what my clock said." Maddie said.

"Last night was Daylight Savings, we sprung ahead." Shannon said.

"Oh, you might want to wake the kids because they didn't change their clocks." Maddie said.

"I'll wake them at 7, but we need to find some type of rain gear for them." I said as I looked back into the closet and found some umbrellas.

"Find anything?" Shannon asked walking back into the house empty handed.

"Yeah, there is some umbrellas in here." I said.

"I'm going back to bed, whatever." Maddie said as she ran up the stairs.

"At least they got those, we are going to have to clean their shoes when they get home." Shannon said as he walked over to me and wrapped one arm around me.

"I should really go upstairs and wake them." I said as I unwrapped the blanket.

"I'm going to go shower up, please put a sweater on, because I don't want you catching a cold or getting sick." Shannon said as he walked with me into the room, I threw the blanket onto the bed and grabbed his Hardy Show sweater. "You like that sweater don't you?"

"Yeah, and it's comfy. Plus, I'm too lazy to dig through my suitcase to find my own." I said smiling.

"You said I was lazy, jeez." Shannon said as he grabbed his clothes, he came up to me and lifted my face up by my chin with his finger. He kissed me on the lips lightly, and he smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Shannon asked as he followed me out of the room, I pull my hands into the sleeves that were too long for my arms. I walked upstairs, I knocked on Beniot and Anita's door, and I cracked the door, only enough for me to peek in.

"Fin?" Anita asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's time to get up you two." I said pushing the door rest of the way open to let the hallway light in.

"But, the sun isn't up yet." Anita said.

"It's cloudy, plus it's raining outside." I said as I shook Beniot a little to wake him.

"What a wonderful day? I am going to have to walk in the mud to get to the bus." Anita said as she climbed out of the bed.

"Don't complain, it's mostly grass out there, it won't be that much mud." I said.

"Why are you waking us at 5:30?" Anita asked looking at the alarm clock in her room.

"Daylight savings."

"What's daylight savings?" Beniot asked as he opened his eyes.

"It's this thing that we do, it's a part of the whole solar system, and where we are around the sun. In the spring, we spring an hour ahead, and in the fall, we fall back one hour." I tried to explain.

"I don't get it." Beniot said.

"You will understand it when you get older into more advanced science classes." I said as he sat up and stood up from the bed. Anita and Beniot dug through their bags to find their outfits for the day. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked before I walked out of the room.

"May I have pop-tarts?" Anita asked.

"Sure, Beniot?"

"Cinnamon toast?" Beniot asked excitedly.

"Yeah sure, do you eat your pop tarts cooked or non-cooked?" I asked.

"Non-cooked." Anita said as she walked out of the room after me to change in the bathroom. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, I grabbed two slices of bread out of the loaf, I stuck them in the toaster and pushed it down for it to start cooking. I opened the cabinet that held the cereal and the pop-tarts, but there was three didn't flavors. I didn't know which one that she wanted, so I waited until she came downstairs. The toaster popped the toast up, I jumped ten feet in the air because it scared me.

"Whoa, did that scare you?" Shannon asked walking around the corner carrying socks and shoes.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to go off, you want anything?" I asked as I pulled the two slices of bread out of the toaster onto a plate, I buttered it then I sprinkled some cinnamon on it.

"I will take some strawberry toaster strudels." Shannon said sitting down at the table to put on his socks and shoes. I opened the freezer pulling them out, I grabbed two and put them in the toaster. I grabbed the plate with Beniot's toast on it, I carried it out to the dining room setting it down on the table.

"We don't have any rain gear." Anita said as she walked downstairs sliding her cell phone into her pocket.

"There is two umbrellas for you next to your backpacks, what flavor pop-tarts do you want?" I asked as I walked back into the kitchen when the toaster popped again. I grabbed a plate and pulled Shannon's toaster strudels on them.

"Strawberry please." Anita said sitting down at the table, I grabbed two cups and opened the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk. I poured milk into the two glasses, and I grabbed a pack of strawberry pop-tarts. I carried the glasses and the pop tarts out into the dining room, and Beniot walked down wearing a CM Punk sweater (the one with the rib cage).

"Why are you wearing Punk's sweater?" Shannon asked as I went back into the kitchen and started spreading icing onto his toaster strudels.

"Because it's warm and it's raining outside so I figured." Beniot said shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, just sit down and eat your breakfast kiddo." I said as I carried Shannon's toaster strudels out to him. I went back into the kitchen, I started making a pot of coffee.

"Are you going to join us for breakfast?" Anita asked opening the pop-tarts.

"I'm not that hungry this morning." I said as I leant forward onto the counter, I heard the dogs run downstairs. "I don't really want to let the dogs out in the rain and in the mud, I don't want to get Matt's carpet dirty from them being in the mud." I said as I saw them run up to the door.

"Don't worry about it, I will take care of it." Matt said walking downstairs behind Maddie.

"Sorry that we woke you." Shannon said.

"Don't worry, we are probably going to lay back down after the kids leave." Maddie said as Matt walked up to the door, he opened it for the dogs to run out, he walked over to his closet grabbing a hooded sweater, he threw it on over his tank top before he walked outside with his hood up not to get his hair wet.

"He's going to get sick." I said as I heard the coffee pot ending. "Maddie, do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I am probably going to go back upstairs and lay down, the smell of cinnamon is getting to me." Maddie said as she walked back upstairs.

"Do you think that Matt would want some?" I asked Shannon as Beniot dropped his toast back onto his plate.

"Probably; what's wrong little guy?" Shannon asked a sad looking Beniot.

"My cinnamon toast made Maddie sick." Beniot said as I carried out mine and Shannon's coffee cups.

"It isn't your fault, it is just the hormones of being pregnant." I said.

"But she said cinnamon." Beniot said.

"Let me try to explain this, when your pregnant, certain smells and foods, may make them sick to their stomach." Shannon said.

"Why is that?" Beniot asked.

"With the baby in them, it makes smell and taste senses ten times enhanced." I said.

"I still don't understand." Beniot said as he picked his toast back up, Anita rolled her eyes, Matt carried the dogs in individually to take them to the bathtub.

"These dogs are dirty." Matt said.

"That's your own fault, you let them out there." Anita said.

"I wasn't going to let them pee on the floor." Matt said as he made his last trip in with Lucas.

"Is it still pouring out there?" I asked looking outside.

"Yeah, but it should stop soon and may start up later." Matt said as he disappeared upstairs to wash the three dogs.

"Alright, you two, time to get ready for school, Anita get a jacket or sweater on." I said as I stood up and took one last sip of my coffee. Anita ran upstairs and grabbed her sweater, she ran back downstairs, I slipped on some flippers since Shannon and I were only planning to walk them to the end of the driveway. Beniot put his backpack on, I gave him money for lunch and gave Anita money for lunch, we opened the front door and popped open the two umbrellas. Shannon carried one for me and him, Anita carried one for her and Beniot, we walked them up to the end of the driveway.

"Now, have a good day at school, and don't get too wet." Shannon said as he hugged Beniot first and hugged Anita, I hugged Beniot and then Anita. Shannon and I put our hoods on, Shannon handed Beniot our umbrella, and Shannon pulled me in front of him wrapping his arms around me to try and keep each other warm, even though I was so tempted to run inside to get out of the cold and the rain. We stood there until we made sure they both climbed onto the bus, and the bus left, we ran into the house once we saw the bus leave.

"Dude, it's cold out there." I said as I took off the now wet Hardy Show sweater, and he took off his sweater that he borrowed from Matt.

"I can make it warm for you." Shannon said mischievously.

"Not now mister, we got to dry these sweaters and I got to shower." I said as I went back to drink my coffee.

"Do we have to go to my house now, it's 7:30 in the morning." Shannon complained.

"Yeah, but by the time I get out of the shower, it might of stopped raining." I said as I took a sip of my coffee and spit it back out.

"Cold?"

"Luke warm." I said as I carried mine and his coffee into the kitchen and dumped it out.

"I'm going to take a little nap while you shower." Shannon said as he walked towards the bedroom.

"You do that, but you do know that I am going to wake you when I get out." I said as I searched for some clothing.

"Are you going to do laundry with me at my house?" Shannon asked as he jumped onto the bed and wiggled under the blanket.

"Maybe, if I remember to bring it with us." I said as I grabbed my clothes and went to shower up, I brought my laptop in to listen to my iTunes so I can have something to listen to, I took a long hot shower to try and warm up some from the weather. I climbed out of the shower, and I hurried getting dressed so I wouldn't get cold. I turned my iTunes off, I carried my clothes into the bedroom, and went back into the bathroom to grab my laptop. I went out into the living room, I curled up into my sweater that I found when I was in search of my clothes, and I connected to Matt's wireless to check my email, My Space, and WWE Universe. Afterwards, I shut my computer down and carried it back into the bedroom, I set it down on the dresser before I jumped into the bed with Shannon. I lightly kissed him to wake him, and I ran my hand through his hair, his eyes fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful." Shannon said as he smiled.

"Have a sweet dream?" I asked smiling back at him.

"Yes, because you were in it." Shannon said as he nudged my chin a little.

"Well, time for you to get up, we have to go to your house Mr. Moore."

"Yes mother." Shannon said as he sat up and climbed out, I crawled off the bed and went to make it. "Why are you making it, we are just going to mess it up later?" Shannon asked jokingly as he found his keys and he started throwing things back into his bag, and I grabbed my bag to do some laundry with him. Shannon borrowed another sweater of Matt's, and he started rolling his bag out, I followed him out, we both threw our hoods on and dodged for his car.

"I think we should leave them a note so when they wake up they will know where we are." I said.

"I am sure they will know where we are if we're not here, all as fails we can text them later." Shannon said as he unlocked the door on my side and opened my door for me, then he ran around to his side and climbed in.

"Okay, just be careful when your driving, it's still raining, there's mud and we don't want to get in an accident." I said as Shannon started the car.

"Don't worry, I got it okay." Shannon said as he pulled out of the driveway. "I still don't get why we didn't just do laundry at Matt's house." Shannon said as he put his Hummer into drive.

"I don't know, maybe to give us two alone time at your house and to get things settled at your house so when we do decide to settle down."

"When exactly will we be able to do that now?" Shannon asked.

"Maybe around the time that Gregory and Toes marry, or we can take some time off to do so."

"The kids stuff is pretty much packed at Matt's, I mean we can move some of their stuff over here, but I don't want to do that until we both settle down here and ready, plus if they are staying at Gilbert or Beth's place, their going to need that stuff." Shannon said.

"Are you willing to give up wrestling to stay here with Beniot and Anita?" I asked shifting in my seat to look at him.

"I mean, I have my tattoo parlor here, I have money coming in there, the question is, what about you?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to give up this soon, I mean yeah, I'm new to the business and it is easier to give up now that I am new but I want to run with it, I know my tag-team era is coming to an end with Maddie."

"If you want to continue doing it, then we can continue, I mean they are going to be able to go on tour with us during the summer, on weekends, and if we are in a nearby town." Shannon said.

"Are we horrible for having other people taking care of our kids?"

"No, I mean that is our career, we can't change it." Shannon said as he put his one hand on my knee and rubbed it.

"Would you ever consider having our own kids?"

"You mean, me getting you pregnant?"

"What other way can we have kids?" I asked.

"Yeah, someday, but I would like to wait a little bit until we have everything settled here, but if it happens before hand, I will still love it" Shannon said as he pulled into his driveway and now it stopped raining.

"It stopped raining, finally." I said as I looked at the clock that said 8:45.

"I told you that it wouldn't last long." Shannon said as we climbed out of his Hummer, and we pulled out our bags carrying them inside.

"Would your washer be able to hold all of these clothes?"

"Yeah, trust me, my washer is a strong machine." Shannon said confidently as we carried our bags into his living room, I unzipped my bag and started sorting them into 3 piles like I usually do, Shannon walked into his room to get more dirty clothing to throw in, he walked out with the clothes and set them onto the couch. "3 piles, huh?"

"Yeah, you don't do three loads?" I asked as I threw one of my bras into the white's pile.

"No, I usually just do two."

"Well, there is whites, I used to do cold and warm whites, but now I just do them together, and then there is cold darks and warm darks." I said pointing to each pile so he would know which one was the cold darks and the warm darks. Shannon sat down next to his clothes, he grabbed a remote and turned on the sound system to a radio.

"Is this music okay?"

"Yeah, perfect, you listen to this music too?" I asked.

"Who doesn't?" Shannon asked as we sorted through our clothes, we separated the whites and we both carried the whites to his laundry room loading it into his washer. Shannon started it, and I walked back to his living room, I sat on his couch and saw a picture frame on a nearby bookshelf. I stood up, I walked over to it and picked it up. I felt him standing behind me, his arms slithered around my waist, and his head rested on my shoulder.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"That's my mom, my dad and me when I was a kid before my dad's accident."

"I'm sorry Shannon." I said mad at myself for bringing it up.

"No, it's cool, I have some photo albums, would you like to see them?"

"Most defiantly." I said as he took off upstairs to his room to get the photo albums, I wandered around looking at other photos he had in photo frames, he had one of him and I am assuming his sister (I don't know if he has a sister in real life or not), one of him and his grandparents, and one of him, Matt, Jeff, Gregory and Gilbert. I then saw the very last one, it was a picture frame that said Live, Laugh, and Love on it, inside it had a picture of him and me, the one we took when we met and I love, I think I shed a tear, he must have done this picture frame while he was here and I was on tour, because I think I would of figured it out when I was here. I heard a couple of bangs come from upstairs. "Are you okay?" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, just fine." Shannon yelled down, I then decided to explore the house a little, I then found his computer room, it had a bookshelf filled with books, a basic computer, printer and a fax machine, I then went past the laundry room, into a hallway that was started with his kitchen, it was weird his kitchen wasn't connected to his dining or living room. I walked down the hallway to see more photos hanging on the wall, it was a solo promo photo of him, I am assuming around when he first started with WWE, and the other ones were promo photos of Jeff, Matt, Gregory, or them together in promos. I found two bedrooms that had beds, desks, shelves and things needed for someone to stay in there, and the other room was empty, I am assuming he hasn't found any use for it. I also found a bathroom, it looked as if nobody used it, I mean obviously it has since he has thrown parties there and what not, but there was a clear shower curtain that had skulls on it, a furry cover over the lid of the toilet, toothbrush holders, a soap dispenser, and towels, all color coordinated. "Fin, where are you?" I heard Shannon ask as I heard him run down a couple of steps.

"Oh, I took a little tour of your house." I said as I walked down the hallway to the living room again.

"What do you think?"

"Nice, did you decorate that bathroom and those bedrooms?" I asked.

"I had help with the bedrooms, the third one I don't know what to do with it, I might make it a study or play room if the kids move in here." Shannon said as he set two photo albums on the couch.

"You have a lot of photos." I said sitting down next to him, I took my shoes off before I pulled my feet up onto his couch and snuggled up to his arm while he turned page after page showing photos and pointing out who was who and what was happening in each photo.


	38. The Accident

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES SENSE, I HAVE BEEN IN A CAR ACCIDENT, BUT NOTHING AS CLOSE TO THIS ONE, SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND OR PICTURE WHAT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE.**

**Gregory's Point of View-**

I woke up at 10 A.M., our meeting with the marriage planner was at 11, it gave us an hour to get there and get ready. I tightened my grip I had on Toes' waist, and I whispered into her ear to wake up.

"That tickled!" Toes said squirming.

"I'm sorry, we have our wedding meeting today." I said as I patted her stomach lightly.

"I know, remind me to tell Michelle that we have some people in our group that is lactose tolerate." Toes said as she rolled over to face me finally.

"Will do, time to get up and dress." I said as I threw the sheet over my body to get up.

"It's cold out there." Toes said shivering at the cold air that blew under the sheet from me pulling it up.

"Sorry, I will get your hot water running." I said as I walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom starting the shower water and getting her towel ready. I jumped in the shower and quickly washed over my body to be squeaky clean, by the time I got out of the water it was hot enough to warm Toes up. I got dressed quickly, and went back into the bedroom.

"Shower hot enough?" Toes asked as she was wrapped up like a burrito with the sheets and blankets.

"Yes, perfect temperature for you, do you drink coffee?" I asked as I put my dirty clothes on my suitcase.

"Yeah, with some milk or cream." She said as she wiggled and rolled her way out of the burrito, she grabbed her clothes as she practically ran to the bathroom.

"You really that cold?" I asked as I walked by the still open door.

"Yes, be out soon." She said, I went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I opened Jeff's refrigerator to find a hidden yogurt behind things, I pulled it out and started eating it.

"Is that my last yogurt?" I heard Jeff say.

"Why are you up so early if your not going to be doing anything today?" I asked.

"I have some projects to do around the house." Jeff said.

"Oh, do you want some coffee?" I asked as I pulled out two coffee cups, and started to reach for a third cup.

"No thanks, I'm going to go back to bed." Jeff said rubbing the back of his head.

"We will be back later on, I have your house key if your not home." I said.

"I'm not planning on leaving the house today, so I should be home." Jeff said as he walked back into his room when Toes walked out of the bathroom.

"Here's your coffee sweetie." I said handing her the coffee cup.

"Thanks, does he have any nutri-grain bars?" Toes asked opening and closing cabinets.

"I don't think Jeff eats those, but there is a yogurt left in the refrigerator." I said sipping at my coffee as I already threw away my yogurt

"What flavor?"

"Strawberry I think." I said as she opened the fridge and pulled out the yogurt to eat, (now that was the last yogurt) and we finished our coffee.

"Where is that list of guests?" Toes asked as she walked into our bedroom to get the list.

"I think it's in your purse." I said as I walked in behind her grabbing my wallet and keys.

"Did you put it in there?"

"Yeah, now come on before we are late." I said as we walked out to the front door, I opened it to see that it has been raining today.

"It rained?"

"Apparently, hopefully it won't rain anymore today." I said as I opened the closet door that was next to the entrance to borrow Jeff's umbrella, I poked it outside and pushed it open. I carried it over our heads, and I wrapped her up in my arm to pull her closer. I unlocked the car by key on the passenger door, I opened the door and let her climb in. I ran to the other side and climbed in. I started the car, and pulled out of Jeff's driveway.

"I still can't believe we are actually going to get married." Toes said as she leant her head back against the headrest.

"Believe it or not, we are." I said as I was driving down the dirt roads slowly, but fast enough to get through the mud parts.

"We are going to have to wash your car to get that mud off." Toes said.

"I know, but I don't want to wash it now because it will just get dirty when we come home."

"You got a point, how often does it rain here?" Toes asked as she adjusted in her seat.

"A lot some years, not so much other years." I said as we reached the paved road and I turned right onto it.

"I love the rain." Toes said as she smiled widely, I turned to look at her beautiful face for a split second. "Gregory watch out!" Toes yelled when I turned my attention back on the road, we were already in a big puddle of water, I lost control of the car (basically we were hydroplaning). I turned the steering wheel violently causing our car to spin and hit the car in front of us (it was stopped at a stop sign) with Toes' side, then the car that was coming up behind us in the other lane wasn't able to stop in time and slammed into our car. I blacked out, all I remember is waking up in the hospital room with a major headache.


	39. Unplanned Hospital Visit

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

Shannon and I have been going through all his photos, and folding laundry that we have been pulling out of the dryer when my phone rang, it was a number I didn't recognized, Shannon knew it was a Cameron area code, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked not knowing who it was.

"Is this Christina Lee Howard?" A man asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Craig, I work at the Cameron Hospital, I have your sister, I am assuming, Jennifer Bella Howard, she was in a horrible car accident."

"Is she okay? What about Gregory?" I asked in panic.

"What?" Shannon asked panicking also now.

"She is fine, right now she is still knocked out and she will be asleep for a while too because we gave her some pain medicine. She has a broken arm, a broken leg, maybe a concussion, and she had a deep cut on her head, that we had stitched together. I am not allowed to release Gregory's information to you since you are not related to him." He said.

"He was going to be my brother in law, they were in engaged, I have a right to know." I said as tears started rolling down my eyes.

"Fine ma'am, he was knocked out due to the collision, he is awake right now, but we are putting medicine into his IV, he has two broken legs, a broken arm, and we had to realign his spine a little, but we have already fixed everything, but they will need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days."

"How did you get my number?"

"It was in Jennifer's phone under sister, we need you and someone that knows Gregory to come down and fill out paperwork, visiting hours end at 10 P.M." He said as my tears were streaming, Shannon pulled me into his embrace closer.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Shannon whispered.

"I will be there as soon as possible, thank you so much." I said as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"It was Dr. Craig, apparently Gregory and Toes were in a bad car accident, we need to go down to the hospital to fill out paperwork." I said as more tears came out of my eyes, Shannon pulled me closer so I could cry on his shoulder.

"Are they okay?"

"Their fine, Gregory is awake right now, they knocked Toes out with medicine, and they are doing the same with Gregory. Toes had a deep cut that needed stitches, a broken arm and a broken leg, she might also have an concussion, Gregory has both legs broken, a broken arm, and they needed to realign his spine." I said into his shoulder.

"Come on, we got to get to the hospital. Call Maddie or Matt, and Jeff, have one of them pick up the kids from school, and Beth." Shannon said as he pushed me off him and pulled me up off the couch. I put my shoes back on and tried to compose myself some. Shannon practically carried me out to the Hummer because I wanted to stay in the house and sob all day. Once I got into the car, I pulled out my phone, Shannon climbed in and started the car.

"Would you please try not to get in an accident, we don't need more people admitted?" I asked as I was searching through my contact list for Maddie.

"I won't, I will take extra precaution." Shannon said as I pushed Maddie's name to call as Shannon grabbed my free hand.

"Pick up, please." I said as tears started to roll again, I don't know why I was crying, I mean she was okay, but my sister was seriously injured in a car accident, why my sister, and why my soon to be brother in law? And, even if she wasn't killed, but it's the fact that she COULD have gotten killed, I think it just shook me up and scared me.

"Hey chica." Maddie answered.

"Maddie, you and Matt need to meet us at the hospital, on the way can you pick up the kids from school and bring them with you?" I said as she could tell I was and/or have been crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Maddie asked concerned.

"What?" I heard Matt say in the background.

"Toes and Gregory were in a car accident, they are injured badly, Shannon and I are on the way to the hospital now, would you please do us a favor by picking up the kids and bring them to the hospital with you?" I asked as I just wanted to get off the phone as soon as possible.

"Are they okay?" Maddie asked as Shannon tightened his grip on my hand to know he is supporting me.

"Yeah, they are fine, and will be fine." I said as Shannon turned onto the paved road.

"We will be there as soon as possible, could you call the school and tell them we will pick them up?"

"Will do." I said.

"Love you, and remember, it hurts me just as much, she is my sister too, but she is tough okay." Maddie said.

"Alright, get there as soon as you can, we will need all the support." I said as I looked over at Shannon before I hung up the phone. "What's the number for the school?"

"I don't know, do 411." Shannon suggested as I did 411 two times to get the two different schools explaining the situation to them, and how Maddie Smith or a Matt Hardy will be picking them up shortly. I then called Jeff, I knew this will be hard for me to do, with Maddie, yeah she is like a sister to us and we are like sisters to her, and I know that Maddie is probably crying now that I am off the phone with her, but when I have been with Jeff, I can just be myself and let my emotions run wild and he would understand. Maddie is and will ever be my best friend, and always be my sister, from another mother that is, but Jeff is my newest best friend, you know when you have a best friend and they move, and you kind of get a new one, but it is never the same as the previous one, but yet you still keep that best friend that moved and you still remain best friends, but you have another new best friend? Yeah, if that makes any sense, I called him as Shannon pulled into the hospital parking lot parking the car waiting for me to get off the phone.

"Hello?" A grumpy Jeff said.

"Jeff, Toes and Gregory were in a horrible car accident, they are admitted to the Cameron Hospital, Maddie and Matt are picking up the kids on their way to the hospital, will you please come? And you can call Beth and tell her if she wants to come over later on with Amber, or now." I explained fast so I could get inside sooner.

"Are they okay? Are you okay, it sounds as if you have been crying?" Jeff asked as I could tell he was a little flipping out.

"They are going to be okay, few broken bones, Gregory need to get his spine realigned and Toes got stitches. Yeah, I have been crying, I think Maddie has since I got off the phone with her, but will you please come, we need all the support here." I said as Shannon squeezed my hand.

"Be there in a jiffy." Jeff said as I heard jingles of his keys.

"Jeff, be careful out there, roads are slippery and we don't need you in an accident too."

"Well, if I am, at least I will end at the hospital either way." Jeff said giggling.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, this is not the time to tell jokes with me." I said as a fresh set of tears rolled down my cheeks, Shannon wiped them off with his soft fingers.

"Sorry, bad timing, love you, be there as soon as I can. Do you guys need or want anything that I can possibly do?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing now." I said.

"Okay, talk to you when I get there." Jeff said as he hung up the phone, I closed mine and slid it into my pocket.

"Are you ready to go in there?" Shannon asked as he squeezed my hand tighter.

"If not now, then I don't know when." I said as I wiped some more tears off my face, I opened my door and climbed out. Shannon met me in front of the car, he grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine, with his hand in mine and him there with me, I felt stronger, but yet not as strong where I could break down and cry in his lap every time I needed too, but with him just holding my hand I get the courage and the strength to go through with it. We walked through the automatic doors, and up to the receptionist desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I am here for Jennifer Bella Howard and Gregory "Shane" Helms." I said, the receptionist nodded and went through some papers.

"You will need to feel these out, when your done, they are on the fifth floor, room 5462, and you can just give it to the nurses up there." The receptionist said, I nodded and grabbed the two clipboards that had papers and a pen on each. I handed the one with Gregory's name on it to Shannon. We sat down in the seats filling out the paperwork when we saw Matt, Maddie, Anita and Beniot walked in right when we were finishing the paperwork.

"Where are they?" Maddie asked as I could tell she has been crying.

"We haven't been up there yet, we have been filling out these papers." I said as I hugged my best friend tightly, we both cried into each others shoulders.

"What happened?" Beniot asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Shannon asked.

"I couldn't tell them." Maddie said after we broke the hug.

"What?" Anita asked.

"Your aunt Toes and your uncle Gregory got in a car accident, they are going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days because they are very injured." Matt said, Anita nodded and I saw her biting her lip, I knew she was getting a cry ball.

"Are they going to be okay?" Beniot asked as I could see tears coming to his eyes.

"Yes, we are going to go see them right now." I said as I knelt down and hugged him tightly to me, Shannon hugged Anita as a few tears slipped her eyes. Jeff ran through the doors, and was pulled into a hug from Matt.

"Fin!" Jeff said pulling me into a hug, he wouldn't let me go for like ever, after we got all of our hugs out of the way, we climbed into an elevator. I was hanging onto Beniot's hand with one hand and Shannon's with the other. Anita was hanging onto Jeff's hand, Matt was hanging onto Maddie's hand.

"What room are they in?" Matt asked.

"5462." Shannon said as they followed the signs to the room, we stood outside staring into the room through the window, I broke down and cried more, Shannon pulled me into him, he took me for a walk around the hospital one time and we came back, the rest were still standing out side.

"May I help you folks?" A nurse asked.

"We are family and friends, here is the paperwork." Shannon said as he handed her the paperwork we filled out.

"You can go in, the medicine should be wearing off soon." She said as Jeff walked with Anita and Beniot into the room, Maddie and Matt followed, Shannon pulled me back.

"Are you going to be fine?" He asked.

"I will be strong." I said as tears rolled down more, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my waist, we stood there a few minutes until I composed myself. We walked in to find the others spread out, Beniot was sitting on the window seal, Jeff was sitting next to Beniot to make sure he didn't fall any. Anita was sitting in a chair, Matt and Maddie were sitting on the other chair. I sat down on the edge of my sister's bed, I grabbed her hand lightly trying not to tug out the IV.


	40. Making the Best of Things

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"Why don't you take Anita and Beniot downstairs and buy some flowers or something to decorate this room a little?" Shannon asked looking at Jeff.

"Sure, we will also stop by the cafeteria and pick up snacks. Does anyone want anything?" Jeff asked standing up and helping Beniot off the sill.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here." Anita protested.

"But, I think that you should go Anita, you shouldn't be coped up here." Maddie said.

"I want to stay, this is my aunt and my soon to be uncle." Anita protesting again.

"Just let her stay, she's old enough to make her own decisions." Fin said in a whisper as Shannon went and sat down next to her.

"Maybe just grab some random food, I mean it is getting close to lunch." Matt said. Jeff grabbed Beniot's hand and walked him out of the room. Anita stood up from her chair and sat on the edge of Gregory's bed, she grabbed his hand that wasn't in a cast and tried to make sure the IV didn't fall out. Toes eyes slowly opened all the way to see Fin and Shannon staring back at her, Fin's eyes were red and puffy, Shannon was hanging onto her.

"What happened?" Toes asked in a weak but horse voice, Fin looked up at her sister, and Toes looked over at Matt and Maddie, Toes saw Maddie having tears rolling down her face and sitting on Matt's lap.

"You were in a car accident, your going to have stay in the hospital for a little while." Matt was able to stay.

"I can't stay in the hospital, I have a meeting with Michelle to plan my wedding, then I got wrestling tomorrow, I can't stay here." Toes said as she tried to sit up and get off the bed, Fin pushed her back down and was trying to hold her down with Shannon's help.

"Jennifer Bella Howard, you are staying here, don't worry about wrestling and don't worry about your meeting, we got it under control." Fin said as a fresh set of tears came down her cheeks and tears came to Toes' eyes.

"Don't cry Fin, your making me cry." Toes said, Fin wiped Toes tears off her face, Fin bent over and gave her sister a big hug. "What about Gregory?" Toes asked.

"He's laying in the bed next to you." Shannon said as she looked over at the bed next to her and seeing Gregory who was still asleep.

"Anita, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Toes asked as Anita got up from where she sat on the edge of Gregory's bed and went to Toes side giving her a hug.

"We went and picked them up for Shannon and Fin." Maddie said.

"Maddie, get your ass over here and give me a hug bitch." Toes said as it caused Maddie and Fin to laugh. Maddie stood up and walked over to Toes giving her a hug causing them both to cry a little more.

"May I get a hug too?" Shannon asked.

"Lay one on me big boy." Toes said as it caused Shannon to smile and give her a hug, Matt stood up and walked over to her bed. "You want one too man?" Toes asked looking over at Matt who had joined the party, Matt leant over and hugged her. Gregory's eyes fluttered open, and saw everyone huddled around Toes bed.

"What is this for?" Gregory asked looking at the group.

"Gregory?" Toes asked looking over at him.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry that this happened." Gregory said as you can see tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself Gregory, it could have happened to anyone." Toes said as a set of tears rolled down her face.

"Do I get hugs, or is everyone just going to stand there and look at me?" Gregory asked as each one took their turn to hug them.

"Where's Jeff and Beniot?" Toes asked doing a head count.

"They went to the gift shop and the cafeteria, I thought this isn't a very good place for a nine year old." Shannon said, Fin sat on the edge of Toes bed hanging onto her hand again, and Shannon leant against the wall in front of Fin.

"How did you guys find out about the accident?" Gregory asked.

"The doctors called me, and I called everyone else." Fin said as Shannon grabbed Fin's other hand. Two nurses came in carrying two trays filled with food.

"Lunch time you two." The one said as she set it down on the one rolling desk thing, Fin stood up so they could push it over Toes.

"Thanks very much." Toes said.

"Anita, do you want to go buy yourself lunch in the cafeteria?" Maddie asked looking at Anita.

"Are you going to the cafeteria?" Matt asked giving her a weird look.

"I'm hungry myself, and who knows how much Jeff is buying at the gift shop or cafeteria." Maddie said as she stood up, Matt stood up as well.

"I'll join you guys, I have money Fin, don't worry." Anita said as she followed Matt and Maddie out of the room.

"Shannon, you go help Gregory, I'll help my sister." Fin said as Fin grabbed the sandwich and started to feed her sister as Shannon walked around to feed Gregory.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

"What do you think they will like little guy?" I asked as we climbed onto the elevator.

"Maybe a stuffed animal for Aunt Jenny." Beniot said as I could tell he was thinking.

"And maybe some flowers too?"

"Flowers are nice, what about Uncle Gregory?" Beniot asked looking up at me.

"We can buy him a big monkey stuffed animal, and some chocolate, everyone loves chocolate."

"Why a monkey?"

"Because he is one, don't you think?" I asked as he giggled a little as the elevator bell rang and we climbed off. We followed the signs to the gift shop, and we went to the cards first.

"How about this one, it has dogs on it just like Teddy and Willow on it." Beniot pointed at a card pulling it out of it's slot.

"Alright, now pick one for Gregory." I said as he started walking around the card holder, and he pulled out one with cats on it. "Now, time to pick out the stuffed animals." I said as I grabbed his hand and we walked to the selection of stuffed animals.

"Here's a monkey one for Gregory, and what about this horse one for Jenny?" Beniot asked grabbing a monkey stuffed animal that had very long arms with velcro on it's hands, and a horse stuffed animal.

"Do you think they will like them?" I asked as I let him carry them.

"Yes, they are cute, now flowers." Beniot said as we went to a little selection of flowers.

"How about this display?" I asked grabbing a little mug that had some daffodils in it.

"Yellow flowers are beautiful." Beniot said as he nodded yes, I picked up the mug of daffodils to make sure that Beniot won't be able to drop it.

"Why don't you go over there and grab a box of chocolates." I said as I nodded towards the chocolate boxes, Beniot went over and grabbed a medium sized box and met me at the cashier. I paid for everything, she bagged the cards, the stuffed animals and the chocolate.

"Would you like a balloon, it's free with your purchase." She said.

"Okay, how much is one individual balloon?" I asked.

"$4." She said.

"I will take one free one and I will buy one." I said.

"Okay, why don't you go pick two out little guy." She said looking at Beniot, Beniot followed her to the balloons, he came back carrying two balloons. I paid the four dollars for the one balloon, I let Beniot carry the balloons for me as I carried the bag and the mug of flowers.

"Do you think they will like it?" I asked as Beniot smiled widely.

"I hope so, I like them." Beniot said as I made him walk in front of me to make sure he didn't get snatched. "Do you think their up yet?" Beniot asked as he tried to turn around to see me.

"They should be little buddy, if not, they will be in a little, and just imagine, this would be the first things they see." I said which caused him to smile bigger.

"Can I push the elevator button?" He asked as he excited jogged to the elevator, I sped up to catch up to him, he pushed the button and the elevator doors open.

"That was quick, push the number five." I said as he pushed the button that said five on it. "Did you have fun picking these things out?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're the best." Beniot said as he hugged me as much as he could with the two balloons.

"Save the hugging for your aunt and your other uncle." I said as we arrived at our level, he ran off and I ran off with him.

"I'm lost." Beniot said, I moved the mug to the hand carrying the bag and grabbed his free hand.

"Which balloon is for Toes?" I asked as we walked around the corner and down the hallway to the room. He pointed to the one with a sunflower on it, and I looked in through the window seeing Shannon and Fin feeding Gregory and Toes. "Why don't you give me those balloons, you go in there and give your aunt and uncle your biggest hug ever?" I asked.

"But what if they aren't awake?" Beniot asked sadly.

"Wait right here okay?" I asked as he stood there, I walked in.

"Hey, where's Beniot? You didn't lose him did you?" Fin asked worried.

"No, he's right outside the door, he thinks you two are still asleep, why don't one of you call for him?" I asked as I went to the sill and set the mug of flowers down.

"Beniot, get in here!" Toes yelled, I looked back out into the hallway, I nodded yes, his eyes went wide, and he came running into the room. He jumped onto the bed next to Toes giving her a big hug.

"Look at those balloons." Gregory said as Beniot climbed off Toes' bed and went over to Gregory's bed and he climbed onto his bed giving him a big hug being careful not to hurt them.

"What exactly did you all buy?" Shannon asked.

"Beniot, why don't you come show them?" I asked as Beniot climbed off Gregory's bed, he gave Gregory the one balloon, and gave Toes the balloon with the sunflower. Beniot came back to me grabbing the two stuffed animals, Beniot gave Gregory the monkey and Toes the horse. "We also got you flowers, and two cards, but we will leave them over here on the sill." I said as Beniot came back to get the chocolates for Gregory and Toes to share.

"Thank you so much, come and give us another hug." Toes said as Beniot went and gave Toes and Gregory each a new hug. "That includes you too Mr. Hardy over there." Toes said as I walked over to her, I hugged her tightly, I felt the cry ball come to my throat, I could only imagine how Fin feels, I mean if that was Matt I would be worse off. I then hugged Gregory tightly as I hugged Fin and Shannon as well.

"Beniot, are you hungry?" I asked, Beniot nodded his head.

"Maddie, Matt, and Anita should be down in the cafeteria." Shannon said.

"You two want anything to eat?" I asked as I grabbed Beniot to make sure he didn't take off with out me.

"Maddie and Matt might already bring us up something, if they don't grab us anything, then would you?" Fin asked.

"Be back as soon as possible." I said as I made sure that Beniot was always in front of me on the way down to the cafeteria.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

"Anita, are you going to be okay?" I asked as I hooked arms with her, she wiped her eyes a little.

"Yeah, they just look so hopeless in those beds." Anita said.

"What do you expect them to look like?" Matt asked, I smacked him lightly. "Sorry." Matt said as we climbed onto the elevator to go down to the cafeteria.

"Give me a hug, girl." I said as I pulled her into a hug on the elevator.

"How are you holding up?" Anita asked.

"Been better, but I'm just hungry." I said.

"Your expected to be, your pregnant." Matt said as we got to the floor level.

"I'm supposed to be up there with my friends." I said as a couple of tears rolled down my cheek.

"I'm going to take her outside for some fresh air, we'll meet you at the cafeteria." Anita said as the elevator came to a stop. Anita and I walked outside, Matt went to the cafeteria without us to give us some time.

"Why them?"

"Maddie, they didn't die, they are the lucky ones, you should be thanking God that they are still alive, and that it wasn't you with those babies in you. Yeah, they are bumped up and bruised, it is sad to hear about, scary yeah, but I would rather them be here with broken bones and a cut than out of our lives forever." Anita said as she rubbed my back.

"I know your right, but its just scary to hear it. I know their fine, but I just need to get a hold of myself." I said as I rubbed tears off my face, Anita pulled me into a hug we both shed a few tears, we stood outside crying for a little while when we decided to go inside and eat.

"I want to bet you that Matt is already eating when we get in there." Anita said.

"Your on." I said as I shook her hand, we walked towards the cafeteria and we ran into Jeff and Beniot who were just getting off the elevator.

"I thought you were at the gift shop?" Anita asked.

"We were, but we took the stuff up to their room and we decided to join you guys in the cafeteria." Jeff said as Anita hugged her brother.

"Does Shannon and Fin want anything?" I asked as I hugged Jeff randomly.

"Yeah, where's Matt?" Jeff asked.

"In the cafeteria, we went outside to get some fresh air." Anita said as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"We have a bet going, you want in on it?" I asked.

"What bet is that?" Jeff asked.

"That your brother is already eating by the time we get there." I said, Jeff just giggled and Beniot giggled as well.

"I want cake." Beniot said.

"You can't have cake for lunch." Anita said.

"Coming from the girl that eats chips and soda for lunch everyday." Jeff said looking at her.

"We're not talking about me okay?" Anita said as Beniot opened the cafeteria door to see Matt already sitting at the table with three trays on the table with three sodas and three sandwiches.

"I didn't know you two were joining us." Matt said.

"I didn't know we were either, come on Beniot I will go buy your lunch." Jeff said as he walked with Beniot to get his lunch. I sat down next to Matt, and pulled out anti-bacterial to put on before I ate, I poured some into Matt's and Anita's hands, especially in a hospital, germs just float around there. Jeff and Beniot came back to the table with a sandwich and drinks.

"Beniot, before you eat, rub this all over your hands." I said as I poured some anti-bacterial in his hands and some into Jeff's.

"Does anybody know what Fin or Shannon would want to eat?" Jeff asked.

"I think that we should let them come down here, and have us stay up there with Gregory and Toes." Anita suggested.

"Get them out of the room, I just hope that they don't plan on staying the night up there." Matt said as Beniot was preoccupied by his food.

"How would we get home?" Anita asked.

"If they do stay, we would probably take you home with one of us." Jeff said.

"This was a real eye opener for everyone." I said as I munched on my sandwich.

"Anyways, do you two have any homework?" Jeff asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"No, I wasn't assigned any in the classes I attended." Anita said.

"I have a math worksheet." Beniot said.

"What time are we going to leave?" Anita asked.

"Well obviously before your bed time, at least we are going to try to." Matt said.

"Maybe around dinner time." I said as I finished my sandwich.

"You were hungry." Beniot said.

"Sorry, I'm going to go get some cake, anybody else want some?" I asked feeling like a pig.

"I will have some!" Beniot said.

"You got to finish your sandwich first mister." Jeff said as Beniot went back to eating his sandwich.

"Buy one for each one of us." Matt said as I picked up a tray and grabbed five slices of cake and paid for it carrying it over to our table. I started eating my cake, Matt grabbed his slice and Jeff grabbed his slice while Anita finished her sandwich as well as Beniot.

"This cake is fabulous." I said as I wiped frosting off my face, Beniot finished his sandwich and went to his cake.

"Why is it that the food they serve you while you stay in the hospital is worse than the food you buy in the cafeteria?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, good question." I said as Anita finally finished her sandwich and wasn't hungry for her cake.

"Shannon would eat it, he'll eat anything." Matt said.

"You'll eat anything too, I remember that one time with you and Cena." Jeff said looking at his brother.

"What about John Cena?" Anita asked.

"John Cena and I had a eating contest, it was pretty disgusting." Matt said.

"And you chose him?" Anita asked looking at me.

"Hey, just remember your still small enough to be thrown over my leg." I said as I pointed at her with my fork with a piece of cake at the end of it.

"You haven't done that to me since I was a little girl." Anita said.

"You gave her a spanking?" Jeff asked.

"I was babysitting her one night, and she didn't believe I would do it, so yeah, I didn't abuse her, it was a light tap." I said as I took that bite of my cake.

"Hey, at least she got my respect." Anita said.

"Anyways, we should get upstairs, it's already 1:30ish." Jeff said as he started piling up plates and trays. Beniot helped Jeff take the trays and plates to the garbage can. Anita, Matt and I stood up grabbing our drinks, and pushed in all the chairs. We walked out of the cafeteria and onto the elevator.

"Push the button." Anita said looking at Beniot, Beniot pushed the number 5 button.

"I wonder if they knocked them back out or not." Jeff said.

"I hope not, I want to spend some time with them." Matt said as we climbed off the elevator as it got to the level.

"They probably won't do that until after they have dinner or something." I said as we walked around the corner and went into their room. Shannon and Fin were sitting on the two chairs, Gregory and Toes were munching on chocolate, I handed Shannon and Fin the slice of cake.

"Why don't you two go downstairs and go to the cafeteria?" Jeff asked as he pulled Fin out of her chair.

"Whoa, your stronger than you look." Fin said as he caught her before she fell back into the chair, Shannon stood up and grabbed Fin as well.

"Yeah, we haven't spent much time with these people." Toes said as she patted her bed for Beniot to climb up there with her. Shannon wrapped his arm around Fin and they walked out of the room.

"Those two are very parental at times." Gregory said.


	41. Unexpected Visiters

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND BTW, IN THIS STORY THE 'UNEXPECTED VISITORS' THEIR OPINIONS ARE NOT MY OPINION, IT IS JUST WHAT I THINK MOST PEOPLES GENERAL OPINION OF JEFF OR SHANNON WERE/ARE, AND/OR WHAT THE 'UNEXPECTED VISITORS' OPINION WOULD BE OF THEM.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"Boy, am I glad that I am out of that room." I said.

"Why's that?" Fin asked as she cuddled up to my side and put her hand on my chest.

"It was very emotional and very awkward."

"In the good way right?" Fin asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Yes, I am just glad they are alive." I said as I pushed the down arrow.

"I think they can make it through this, I have to call this Michelle chick."

"Why don't we do that tomorrow, we can hit the tattoo shop and the wedding shop about the same time before we head out to the show." I said.

"These next couple of weeks are going to be VERY interesting."

"I agree with you on that, honey." I said kissing her top of the head in her hair.

"May we take a little walk so I can clear my head a little?"

"No problem, where to, I don't know." I said as the elevator tinged and the doors open, there stood an older man, and two older women.

"What are you doing here?" Fin asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"You know them?" I asked looking at her, she nodded her head.

"Where is she?" The man asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, you can just turn around and go home." Fin said.

"She's our daughter, we have a right to see her." The one woman said.

"These are your parents?" I asked looking at here.

"Shannon, this is my father, my step-mother and my mother." Fin said introducing them dreading it.

"I see that you haven't done good for yourself." Her mother said, Fin went to punch her but I pulled her back.

"Whoa there Fin." I said pushing her back a little.

"Is he your bodyguard?" Her father asked.

"No, matter of factly, he is my boyfriend and I couldn't be happier." Fin said.

"What about that other multi-haired freak from wrestling?" Her step-mother asked.

"Don't talk about my best friend like that." I said in her face.

"You really pick the losers Christina." Her dad said.

"You should really leave now." I said.

"Your not in charge of me, freak." Her dad said.

"I don't want to see you guys nor does Jennifer, so just leave okay." Fin said as I could tell she was about to cry again.

"You know, we haven't really approved of you and your sister wrestling, much less this freak of a boyfriend." Her step mother said.

"Don't make me get the security." I said in an anger manner.

"Remember, it's my daughter your talking about, I am not going to let a freak like you, or that other guy, or Jennifer's freak of a boyfriend stand in my way." Her dad said, I tightened my fist and punched him right in the face to give him a black eye and maybe a broken nose.

"Shannon!" Fin said pulling me back from jumping on her dad that was laying down, her step mother was squatting down next to him.

"You know, your not half bad, standing up for my daughter like that. I have been watching wrestling, it's a whole lot better than that multi-colored hair man. Why did you even let her wrestle him?" Her mother said.

"Mother, please, Jennifer would not like to see you guys, she's high on drugs right now and she is visiting with friends." Fin said trying to be more polite now.

"I am going to sue you for every penny you own." Her father said as a nurse that saw and heard the whole thing came over.

"Excuse me, technically, it won't stand up in court, because it's only self-defense on his part." The nurse said as her father and step mother made it to their feet and got onto the next elevator down.

"This won't be the last you will hear from us, and you can't be here 24/7 protecting your sister and freak boyfriends." Her father said as the elevator doors shut, I pulled her into a hug as she cried into my chest.

"I'm sorry Shannon, I don't think you're a freak nor do I think Jeff's a freak. My parents are jerks, thank you so much for standing up for me." She sobbed as the nurse rubbed her back.

"Sir, let me look at your hand and make sure you didn't bust anything." The nurse asked as I took that hand off Fin's back to allow the nurse to look at it. "We are going to have to wrap it up, it looks as if you got a few cuts and shattered a knuckle." The nurse said as she led us to a bed in the hallway, Fin sat on the bed next to me still sobbing over what her parents had said.

"Fin, it's no big deal, so what if your parents are jerks." I said shrugging as I held ice to my knuckles and my other arm around her.

"How did they find out about Toes accident though? How did they know about us wrestling also?" Fin asked wiping tears off her face.

"I don't know, I don't really care how they found out, but I am just glad that I punched your father, it felt so good. I'm not offended by your parents, their opinion doesn't matter, all that matters is that we love each other." I said as I pulled her head onto my shoulder and a doctor came out to look at my knuckles.

"What happened to cause you to shatter your knuckles like that?" He asked as he poked at it to make me flinch, Fin grabbed my other hand for me to squeeze for when I am in pain. "You'll need x-rays, and you might need to be put in a cast for a few weeks." He said.

"Okay, when am I going to have to do x-rays?" I asked as Fin squeezed my hand instead the other way around.

"Someone will come and get you." He said as he left to put in the order.

"I will be right back sweetie, I am going to go tell the others about what happened." Fin said as she stood up and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sat there holding the ice on my knuckles watching her sway as she walked down the hall into their room. I just hope it was worth it, I mean what if her parents do come back and I'm not here? I don't want Fin going to jail for murdering her parents, I mean I don't think Fin can lose control, but I know for sure she was about to pounce on her father today. I really don't want to leave Gregory and Toes here without supervision, I guess I can talk to a nurse about getting security or have a code for the room only people that know the code could get in, what if they figure out the code? I just can't believe that they had to grow up in an environment like that, I mean how they kept on putting her down and always critiquing us. I mean, they don't know any of us and much less are they willing to know us, it seems as if they think Fin nor Toes could do any good with their life, I just really love Fin, I just hate knowing that was how she was raised her whole life and I am actually surprised on how good she turned out, she is confident in herself, probably more than a person living in that household should be, and she is funny and finds humor in everything.

"That was really brave of you." The same nurse from earlier said giving me a new pack of ice.

"You think so, did I do the right thing?" I asked looking at her.

"You know, if you were my man, and that was my parents, and they were saying the things they were, and you did that, I would be happy and impressed. But, at the same time, I would feel guilty that you had to go through with that, nobody should ever have to go through with that. I'm guessing that girl of yours feels horrible for how her parents acted, how would you feel if your parents did that to you?" She said as she sat down next to me.

"I see what you mean, but how do I make it up to her where she knows that I'm okay with it and I didn't take offense to it?" I asked.

"Just be there, let it ride out, she will get over it soon enough and right now, her sister and her soon to be brother in law, yes I eavesdrop, were in a car accident. That should make it your soon to be sister in law and best friend right, she is in a very emotional state, I know your probably scared and very upset as well, but you are being strong for her, understandable, with this thing on top of it, it is going to take a while for her to get over it. Just do something to show her that you will be here for her, not matter the circumstances." She said.

"What should I do though?"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure you will." She said smiling as I saw Fin coming down the hallway, the nurse got up, winked at me and walked away.

"What was that about?" Fin asked as I could tell she shed some fresh tears while in the room with the others.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I got up and left Shannon on the bed, hopefully my parents don't come back for any reason then they got a whole another mess to deal with. I walked down to the room, and walked in when the room went quiet just to stare at me.

"I thought you and Shannon left already to get some food?" Matt asked as I think I started to shed more tears.

"Fin, what's the matter?" Maddie asked as she got up from her seat and came up to me hugging me.

"We have a slight problem, besides this whole accident." I said as I wiped tears off my eyes.

"It can't be that bad." Jeff said.

"Yes it can, Toes and mine dad, mom and step mom found out somehow, and they just showed up a few moments ago. Shannon punched our dad, and now he has to get a cast on." I explained.

"What? Your telling me our dad, mother and our step mother are here in North Carolina, and they know about our accident?" Toes asked as her heart beat started rising.

"Calm down Auntie." Beniot said.

"What happened to get Shannon to punch him?" Matt asked.

"They were going on about how I could never do any good than freaks like him and Jeff, and going on about us being wrestlers, I tried to tell them to leave and we didn't want them here, they said one comment that got to Shannon, he just punched him. I was going to punch him earlier, but he stopped me." I said.

"Way to go Shannon." Gregory said.

"Did you call them?" Toes asked.

"No, I deleted their numbers from my phone." Fin said.

"Don't worry about it, just go with your boyfriend and get his hand fixed." Maddie said pushing me out the door.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"Nothing, she was just giving me a fresh ice pack for my knuckles. I was thinking, why don't we get some security to look over the room tonight and rest of the time they are in this hospital." I asked as she sat back down on the bed next to me.

"Is that even possible?" Fin asked as she cuddled up next to me.

"They did it for Matt when his appendix ruptured in Florida." I said remembering back when that happened when a guy came up to us.

"One of you need x-rays?" He asked.

"That will be me." I said standing up, Fin stood up next to me, she grabbed my hand intervening her fingers with mine as we followed him to the x-ray room.

"Ma'am, if you would please stay out here until he is finished." He said as she sat down in a chair across from the room. I went into the room positioning my hand where he wanted them as he snapped the x-rays. He led me out of the room where I met up with Fin, we walked back to the bed we were sitting at earlier when the nurse from earlier came over to us.

"New icepack for you." She said.

"I got a question for you." I said.

"Yes sir, I might have an answer." She said smiling.

"Is there anyway we could get security for the room for Jennifer Howard and Gregory Helms?"

"We're already on it, I called it in when I first started hearing you guys argue." She said.

"Thank you so much." Fin said.

"The code is….." She said as she looked around and said in a whisper "Chili's." We nodded as she walked back to the nurses station.

"I love you Shannon." Fin said as she nestled her head on my shoulder, with my none hurt hand I ran my hands through her hair as much as I could.

"I love you too Fin, everything is going to be okay." I said as the doctor came over holding the x-rays.

"So?" Fin asked.

"You defiantly shattered a knuckle, and one small bone in your wrist, we have to do a cast on your wrist and over your one finger." He said.

"How long will I have a cast?" I asked.

"Four to six weeks, follow me to get that cast on." He said as I got up and followed him, Fin stayed on the bed for me, even though I hated leaving her behind especially since her parents already came once, what's not to say they will come again. I went into the room, they put a cast on my hand and up my ring finger. I walked back to the bed with my arm in a sling, Fin jumped off the bed and shed a tear out of her one eye when she saw me, she just gave me this big hug.


	42. Spongebob

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"Now, let's go get some food." I said as she grabbed my other hand and went to the elevator to try to head downstairs again.

"That would be fantastic, did the doctor give you any pain medications for your arm?" She asked.

"I don't need any, I'm a big boy." I said smiling as we climbed onto the elevator, I let go of her hand and wrapped it around her shoulder to pull her closer.

"Doesn't it hurt though?"

"It does a little, but I've been in worse pain." I said kissing her forehead.

"I feel so bad for pulling you into this." Fin said as she moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I did it voluntarily, you didn't pressure or push me to do it."

"I know, but it is my fault that it's my parents."

"I can't blame you for your parents, they are who they are." I said as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. I walked off with her on my arm, and we looked at the sign.

"What are you getting for lunch?" Fin asked as she grabbed my hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"I don't know it depends on what they got."

"Your very decisive." Fin said giggling.

"But, you love that about me."

"What made you think that I love you?"

"I just hope so, I just know that I love you." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, even though you could be stupid at times, your arm is prime example of that." Fin said looking at my arm in the sling.

"Your father had it coming to him."

"I didn't expect you to really do it, and I am still mad that you didn't let me get a shot at him." Fin said shaking her head.

"Do you think I was going to let you risk yourself getting hurt or jail?"

"Like I would have went to jail, I have broken so many bones in my life, one or two more wouldn't be a problem."

"Are we even going in the right direction to the cafeteria?" I asked not seeing the cafeteria anywhere in sight.

"Just follow the signs, it says it's this way." Fin said pointing at the sign as she started to lead me down this hallway to the cafeteria, why are hospitals so confusing?

"I think that they should give you maps when you walk through the door."

"Like you would actually use it, Mr. Manly Man." Fin said jokingly.

"I would so use it, when needed."

"You say that, I highly doubt you would." Fin said as she opened the door for us, I walked in the cafeteria, it was completely empty.

"Why is it so empty in here?"

"I don't know, just go sit down and I will get us something." Fin said.

"I am not crippled, I can still do things."

"I know, but it will be hard for you to carry your tray with one hand, just let me do this." Fin said doing the puppy dog lip.

"Fine, I will find us a table, like that would be hard." I said under my breath as I sat down at a table watching her walking through different sections of the food. 'What possibly can take her this long to decide on something?' I wondered as I sat there bored out of my mind, I started banging my finger against the table making a rhythm when I saw Fin finally paying the cashier for the food.

"I hope you like pizza, I knew those sandwiches Toes and Gregory had weren't that advertising." Fin said setting down the tray that held two plates of pizza and two sodas on it.

"Look who are talking to." I said as she sat in the seat next to me pulling it closer to me, "Do you have to sit that close?" I asked as she pulled my arm behind her.

"Yeah, I got to help you eat this pizza."

"I can eat this pizza with one hand, it is a one hand food." I said confident enough to do so, Fin nodded trying to see me to do this. Fin sat there and watched me pick up the slice of pizza with one hand and took a bite of the slice of pizza.

"Impressive Mr. Moore." Fin said as she took a bite of her own pizza.

"What can I say, I am one determined son of a gun." I said which caused her to choke on her pizza from laughter.

"I'm going to go buy some grapes, to have at least something healthy today." Fin said as she stood up wiping her face with a napkin before she kissed me on the lips before she left the table. I sat here continuing to eat at my pizza, and drinking my soda while Fin walked back with a small bag of green grapes.

"You just had to have your fruit." I said jokingly as I shifted in my seat to where I was slouching in my chair and my arm resting on the back of her chair.

"Yes, would you like one?" Fin offered, I opened my mouth for her to throw one in it. She picked one off the vine, she threw it and ended up hitting me in the eye.

"I said my mouth, not my eye." I said as I grabbed a grape and threw it at her hitting her in the forehead, that is what begun our grape fight, I think out of all the grapes on that vine, we only ate like four of them. The janitor that was mopping that other side of the cafeteria was getting us dirty looks.

"We should get out of here before that janitor comes over here and kicks our ass." Fin said as she stood up grabbing my plate putting it on the tray. She walked over to the garbage can throwing away the plates and setting the tray on top of the garbage can to get collected, I watched her walk back to me with her wide smile and her bright blue eyes. I took a sip of my soda, and set the glass down on the table, Fin got to the table, she shut my mouth with her index finger.

"Was I staring again?" I asked as she picked up her drink and grabbed my hand.

"Very much so, let's get out of here, the janitor has some work to do." Fin said as she helped me up from my seat with my non-injured hand. I grabbed my drink off the table, and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"What about we take a little walk around the hospital?"

"You can't get your cast wet, I mean, what if it rains?" Fin said.

"I have my sweater, I can put it under it." I said.

"Well, isn't your sweater up in the room?"

"We can go up and get it, simple as that." I said sarcastically.

"We could, I think that we had enough adventures today, I think we should just go up to the room." Fin said as she finally gave into my embrace.

"Now, where are those freaking elevators?"

"You are very directionally challenged aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I am not as smart as you Ms. Smarty Pants." I said as I let her lead the way to the elevator.

"Well, thanks for finally recognizing my smartness."

"I recognized it a long time ago." I said as we reached the elevators, I pushed the up button with a finger that was on my casted hand.

"Mr. Moore, what did I say about you using your hurt hand." Fin said in a motherly way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to protect me."

"I'm going to watch your every move. That reminds me, I was looking around your house earlier, and noticed a certain photo." Fin said as the elevator doors opened, we walked on the elevator, she pushed the five button before I was able to.

"What photo would that be?" I asked leaning against the railing.

"The photo of you and me, when did you get it developed and get that frame for it?"

"The same day that I printed out the same photo for you and the wallet sized one." I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"You carry a wallet sized photo of us with you?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid, but I do." I said smiling as I heard her awe and I felt her two arms being thrown around me.

"I love you Shannon, your so sweet." Fin said as she stood in between my legs leaning onto me, hugging me rest of the way up to our floor.

"This is our floor." I said as she stood up from leaning on me and walked off the elevator. We walked down the hallways hand and hand all the way to their room, their was a security guard outside, we said the code word and was allowed in.

**Toes Point of View-**

Matt, Maddie, Anita, Beniot and Jeff came back from their lunch break, Fin just informed us about how our dad, mom, and our step-mom tried to get in here. I allowed Beniot to lay on the bed with me, as long as he didn't mess with the tube on my arm, Maddie and Matt were sharing one seat, Anita was on the other and Jeff was sitting on Gregory's bed.

"Why don't you want your parents here?" Gregory asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet their folks." Maddie said as Matt rubbed her stomach a little.

"My question is, if you haven't spoken to them in years, how did they find out about your wrestling career, your boyfriends, and/or this whole accident?" Anita asked.

"I don't know, nobody besides us have their number, that's what is scary, I might of even deleted their numbers from my phone." I said.

"It doesn't matter now, Shannon took care of them for now." Matt said giggling.

"He is so stupid, he should have let Fin handle it, she could handle herself." Jeff said.

"Trust me, if Shannon wasn't there, boy would she of done so." I said only imagining the damage that Fin might have done, a nurse came in interrupting our conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt this visit, but due to the little occurrence that just happened, we would like to keep security on your room, we need a security code, what would you like it to be so we can let the guard know?" The nurse asked.

"Chili's?" Gregory asked.

"Easy enough, Chili's it is." I said agreeing with Gregory, the nurse nodded and headed out of the room. Jeff's phone started ringing after she left, we turned and looked at him.

"Sorry, it's Beth, she must of just gotten my message." Jeff said picking up his phone and explained the whole situation to her.

"Do you remember any of it?" Beniot asked looking up at me.

"No, sadly, I don't." I said as I tried to rub his hair, but I couldn't reach it.

"Do you know Michelle's number, I don't think that Fin has gotten around to calling her." Maddie said.

"I don't have my cell phone to find her number." Gregory said as Jeff shut his phone.

"Is she coming over?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, after she gets off work, which should be soon considering it's like 2 already." Jeff said.

"You guys must be bored sitting here with us." I said as Anita was playing with her hair and Beniot was amused watching the machines beep and the lines move.

"What are friends for?" Matt asked as Maddie stood up and sat on the edge of my bed rubbing my leg.

"You know, we have the best of luck." I said.

"Worst luck always turn out to be the best in the end." Jeff said.

"Why, aren't we full of the inspirational quotes." Gregory said looking at him.

"Anytime, I got bunch of them." Jeff said smiling, which got me giggling.

"Why don't we watch some television?" Anita asked.

"I think Spongebob is on." Beniot said excitedly as Matt stood up and turned on the television pushing the buttons to change the channels to the Nickelodeon channel that was playing Spongebob, we sat there watching and laughing over Spongebob when Fin and Shannon arrived.


	43. Hospital Stay Over

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"I guess we were missing the party all along." Shannon said as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, we are having a family moment watching Spongebob." Gregory said.

"What is up with your hand?" Anita asked.

"I had shattered one knuckle, and one tiny bone in my wrist." Shannon said as he looked down at the hand that was in a cast.

"Serves you right, join us and watch Spongebob." Toes said as everyone shifted about trying to get comfortable and able to see the television, they past time watching television, Beth and Amber showed up at dinner time to eat with them, Beth brought a Domino's pizza with her for them.

"Thank you so much for coming Beth, and Amber!" Toes said as she tried to extend her hands as much as she could trying to get hugs, Beth and Amber walked over to Toes hugging her carefully trying not to hurt her, then they hugged Gregory.

"We also have a little gift for you guys outside." Beth said as she nodded towards Amber, Amber walked out front grabbing a big basket filled with chocolate, balloons, stuffed animals, fake flowers, and it had movies in it for them to watch.

"You didn't have too." Gregory said as Amber set it on the sill next to the other flowers, as they opened it and voted on watching the Spiderman 1 movie, it ended about nine.

"I think it's time that we head home, it's past the kids bed time, plus they missed bath time." Jeff said as he stood up looking at Beniot who was barely awake.

"Thank you for coming." Toes said, Jeff hugged both Toes and Gregory as Amber and Beth did the same, Beth, Amber and Jeff hugged the others before Jeff escorted Beth and Amber out while Jeff himself was leaving.

"We will take Anita and Beniot since your things are at Shannon's place, I am assuming you will be staying the night there." Matt said as he hugged Fin and Shannon before he made his way to Gregory and Toes, Maddie and Fin tightly hugged, both slipping a few tears as Maddie went to hug Shannon, Anita hugged Fin and Shannon. Beniot was asleep practically, Matt picked him up carrying him over his shoulder as Anita and Maddie said their good-byes.

**Fin's Point of View-**

I watched as my friends slowly left, I understand as it is getting later and the visiting hours do end at ten, and the kids have school tomorrow, plus we have wrestling tomorrow. I sat down on the one chair, Shannon pulled the other chair up next to mine.

"You do know you can sit on these beds, we won't bite." Toes said.

"I know, but you two should get your sleep." Shannon said as the nurse came in.

"Time for a round of your medicine." The nurse said as she injected medicine into each of their IV's.

"Would it be okay if I stay the night here?" I asked, the nurse nodded yes and left the room.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to let you stay here over night with your parents in town." Shannon protested.

"I'm not going to leave my sister and my brother in law here in hopes that my parents don't show up again, God only knows what would happen if they do, I would have to protect them." I said as Shannon stood up pulling me up and out of the room.

"I doubt they will be able to get past this security, you need your sleep for the show tomorrow, what about the kids?"

"Maddie and Matt will be able to take care of them in the morning, plus they should know the routine by now."

"If your staying the night here, I'm staying the night as well." Shannon said.

"Fine, stay the night with me." I said.

"Fine, just let me go back to my house and grab a change of clothing for us, I will be back later on tonight." Shannon said as I could see a little hurt in his eyes that I didn't want to leave, I mean, was I wrong for not leaving? I know that if I was in my sister's spot, I would want someone here as well, at least for tonight just to double check on things, if my parents showed up once, they are going to show up again. Shannon wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his embrace for a hug.

"Hurry back okay?" I said as I let a tear slipped from my eye.

"I will, and I will drive extra carefully." Shannon said as he kissed me lightly on the lips before he let go of his grip on me and headed down the hallway.

"Don't get lost this time Shan-Shan." I yelled down the hallway, he turned around and gave his little boy smirk, I practically melted right there. I told the guard the code, I walked in turning off the lights, leaving only the television on for a little light and something to keep me distracted. I went up to my sister who was now fast asleep from the medicine, I moved some strands of hair behind her ear, I kissed her forehead softly. "I love you Jennifer." I said as I let a tear slip out of my eye, and I looked over at Gregory who obviously did get the brunt of the crash, I looked at him a little, I ruffled his hair a little, and I softly kissed his forehead as well. "I love you too Gregory, even if my parents don't approve of you, I approve of you and I think you do good for my sister." I said as I let another tear slip thinking that this wedding is going to be a miracle if they pull it off. I walked back over to the chair I sat in earlier, I found my sweater that I took off earlier, I pulled it on over my head, I pulled my legs up and folding them under my sweater and wrapping my arms around them, and I flipped my hood on so all you could see was my face. I rested my face on my knees, I mainly just watched my sister and Gregory sleep, I didn't even bother watching the television. I then started to imagine what would have happened if Toes died, or if Gregory died, or if they both died, I don't want to think like that, but how would this have been different? I felt my warm tears rolling down my face, I wiped them off with my sleeve.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

I told Fin that I was going to go back to my house to grab tomorrows clothing for us, and any other things we might need, but other than that, I knew that there was one particular thing that I needed to grab, but the question was where I had stored it. I made my way to my car, I climbed in, before even starting it I started thinking to myself if this was the right decision and the right time. 'Should I have even left Fin up there by herself to go get our clothes? What if her parents come back when I'm gone?' I started thinking, I shook the thoughts out of my mind, I started my car and pulled out of the parking spot and carefully made my way back to my house. I made my way into the house, there was a load of clothes in the dryer that we weren't able to get to fold, the whites and one load of darks were folded on the couch and separated between hers and mine. I found a empty gym bag, I threw in a pair of pants, boxers, and a shirt for me, I then went to her clothes, I threw in a bra, panties, a pair of pants and a shirt. I then went to her bag that she takes on tour with her (the one she brought over), I pulled out her hairbrush, tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, and perfume for her and putting it in the gym bag. I went to the bathroom that was connected to my room upstairs grabbing a set of traveling size shampoo and body wash that I always have stock of throwing it in the bag, I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste, deodorant, my tag body spray, and an hairbrush.

"Where did I put it?" I asked out loud as I set the bag down next to the door, I then went to the kitchen grabbing a couple water bottles for me and her throwing them in the bag, and a blanket for tonight. I then figured I might try to look in the attic where I keep my storage things, but there was one place to look before I went up to the attic, which of course it was there, so I was happy I didn't have to go up to the attic. I slid it into my pocket that I never use and ran back downstairs grabbing the bag and practically ran outside to my car. I then set the bag in the passenger seat, and started the car, I was anxious to get back to the hospital so Fin wouldn't be alone that long. I drove back to the hospital, I grabbed the bag and climbed out of my Hummer. I slid my keys into my pocket, and realized I left my sweater in the room, no wonder why I was cold. I went inside the hospital, and found the elevator easier than before and went up to the room.

"Password?" The guard asked.

"Chili's." I said as the guard nodded and stepped out of the way, I went to turn the lights on but I was stopped.

"Leave the lights off, their asleep." Fin said.

"I can't see you, where are you?"

"I'm in the chair next to the window sill." Fin answered, I set the bag down next to their bathroom, and I found my way over to her without falling over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fin said, even though I knew she had been crying by the sound in her voice. I pulled her up from her chair, I pulled out the ring that has been passed down to me by my great-great-grandmother that I had put in my pocket.

"Christina Lee, would you marry me?" I asked as I knelled down to one knee holding the ring in my broken arm fingers (I didn't have the box anymore), I was holding Fin's right hand with my free hand.

"Are you serious Shannon?" She asked as I could feel her hands trembling.

"I haven't been more serious about anything else, after everything today, I realized how much I really do love you and that I want to spend rest of my life with you, and only you." I said as I stopped the ring at the top of her ring finger, I didn't want to slip it on her finger and her say no, I could her whining and I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. I stood up and pulled her into my embrace quickly, I slipped the ring into my pocket so I won't lose it and started running my non-broken hand through her hair until she calmed down, I sat down pulling her onto my lap, and she leaned back against my chest, I am assuming she was listening to my heart beat, I have heard that soothes people out sometimes.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word of it, I don't say anything unless if I mean it." I said as I still continued running my only hand through her hair.

"Yes, Shannon, I will marry you." Fin said as I think that I even slipped a tear, I dug through my pockets finding the ring, I slipped it onto her finger.

"This ring has been in my family for a while, it was given to me by my great-great-grandmother." I said as the door opened by the nurse.

"Your not allowed to sleep in here, but your welcome to stay in the waiting room." The nurse said, Fin stood up and I grabbed my sweater and I pulled out the blanket from the bag. I wrapped my only arm around Fin, she played with the new ring on her finger. We got on the elevator and took it down to the empty waiting room, we sat down on a large bench, we cuddled together, Fin lifted her feet up onto the bench laying her head onto my lap, I let her have the blanket, she fell asleep on my lap and I eventually fell asleep sitting up.


	44. Morning Stresses

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPLOAD, I WRITE AND WRITE, THEN SEPARATE TO CHAPTERS, READ THEM OVER, FIX WHAT'S NEEDED THEN I HAVE TO WAIT FOR MY SISTER TO GET OFF HER LAPTOP TO SWITCH IT MICROSOFT OFFICE SINCE I DON'T HAVE IT ON MY COMPUTER, SO YEAH. I'M SORRY IF THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE ODD, I WROTE THEM THEN IT WASN'T UNTIL LAST NIGHT AFTER I ALREADY CONVERTED THEM OVER THAT I REALIZED THAT I COULDN'T DO THIS ONE THING WITH SHANNON SINCE HE HAS A BROKEN ARM, GEEZ.**

**The Next Morning- **

**Anita's Point of View-**

I woke up at seven this morning, I knew that Shannon and Fin probably won't be home, if I knew Fin any better, she's probably not even at Shannon's house. I got up, I walked around the bed, and I started shaking Beniot.

"Wake up Beniot." I said as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning Anita, where's Fin and Shannon?"

"Their not here, they will be home later on, come on let's get dressed and ready for school. I'm sure uncle Matt and aunt Maddie is up." I said as he sat up and climbed off the bed. I pulled out my clothing, I let him take the bathroom first, I went downstairs and made him a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice. I heard Beniot running down the stairs, and he had his shoes in hand.

"Where's Matt and Maddie?"

"Still asleep, where did we put our backpacks?" I asked looking for our backpacks.

"Their still in the car." Beniot said as he sat on the couch putting on his shoes, I grabbed Matt's keys walking out to his car unlocking it. I pulled out our backpacks, and carried them into the house.

"While eating your breakfast, do your math worksheet, and I will check it when I get back downstairs." I said as he nodded and grabbed his backpack in search of his worksheet. I ran upstairs, I got dressed, did my hair and my teeth because I probably won't have time to eat this morning, and I grabbed my phone. I turned it on to call Shannon or Fin to tell them we are up and on the way to school. I walked over to Matt and Maddie's room, I knocked on the door, no one responded, I slightly opened the door and saw the two of them sleeping away on the bed. I saw Matt's eyes flutter open, and I heard the dogs running towards me.

"Hey Anita, school time already?"

"No, it's only 7:10, 7:15. I was just letting you know that Shannon and Fin aren't here, Beniot is downstairs eating and doing his homework, we are going to head out soon." I said trying to cover all the bases.

"Do you have lunch money?" He asked.

"Yeah, we still have the money from yesterday that you guys didn't let us use." I said.

"Okay, make sure Beniot brushes his teeth and put on a sweater or take one with you just in case it rains again." Matt said.

"Will do, do you want me let the dogs out?"

"No, they are good in here." He said.

"Okay, love you." I said as I heard him mumble it and slowly fell back asleep. I shut the door, I started running down the stairs when I almost ran into Beniot.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Beniot said.

"Grab a sweater while your up there." I said as I already had mine on, I went and looked over his math worksheet, it was good for a fourth grader, I slipped it into his backpack zipping it up, I went into the kitchen making sure he cleaned his dishes. I grabbed him and me a water bottle and I grabbed myself some pop tarts to eat on the bus or during first when the teacher isn't looking.

"What about lunch?" Beniot asked as I saw him zip up his Hardy sweater.

"Use the money from yesterday." I said as I pulled out my cell phone calling Shannon, I grabbed my backpack flinging over my one shoulder as I let it ring once.

"Fin and Shannon doesn't like it when you wear your backpack like that." Beniot said as I opened the door, I pushed him out and grabbed a spare house key that Matt showed me the night before, I shut the door and locked it when a groggily Shannon picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Shannon said.

"Hey Shannon, it's Anita, just letting you know that Beniot and I have got up and on our way to the bus stop safely."

"Sorry about that, you have lunch money?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, we still have the money from yesterday, do you want us still expect you to pick us up early today?" I asked as I handed Beniot a water bottle and made sure he was a little in front of me.

"Still expect it, but not sure what exactly is planned today." Shannon said sounding more awake.

"How's Fin?"

"She's still asleep, hopefully today is better though."

"Alright, well, sorry for waking you and I will have my phone on all day, and we are at the bus stop." I said.

"Alright, have a good day at school, tell Beniot that we love him and we love you. Did he do his homework?"

"Yeah, this morning while he ate his breakfast. We love you too, and see you later." I said as I hung up the phone and the bus pulled up in front of us.

"Are they okay?" Beniot asked as he climbed into the bus.

"Yeah, and they say they love you and have a good day at school." I said ruffling his hair and sat down next to Jeremy.

**Shannon's Point of View-**

Anita just called me, which woke me up, I looked down to see Fin still fast asleep on my lap. I ran my non-broken arm through her soft hair, and I waved for a nurse to come over.

"Do you have any pillows that I can allow her to use?" I asked, the nurse nodded, she left and came back with a pillow. "Thank you." I said as I lifted her head slightly sliding out and putting the pillow in my spot so she continue to sleep. I felt horrible for leaving her asleep on the bench, but I figured she might want some coffee when she gets up. I found my way to the cafeteria and I made us two cups of coffee, it was amazing I was able to do it with one hand, the cashier let me have it for free. I left the cafeteria, I went back to the waiting room where she was still asleep, and I set our coffee on the table. I worked my way back under her head, I leant forward grabbing my coffee and started sipping at it.

"Are you here with Jennifer Bella and Gregory Helms?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Their up now if you want to see them, they have been asking for a Fin." A nurse said.

"That would be her, she is still asleep." I said as the nurse nodded her head and left us alone. A few minutes later, Fin woke up and she stretched out her arms. "Good morning." I said as she turned her head looking up at me smiling.

"Good morning, I can't believe you actually stayed the night with me." She said.

"Believe it, I got us some coffee and your sister and Gregory have been asking for you." I said.

"They have?" She asked sitting up and I handed her the coffee from the coffee table.

"I haven't been up there yet, but a nurse came by telling me they have been asking for you specifically." I said as she stood and grabbed the blanket, I followed her to the elevator.

"I forgot about the kids!" Fin said as the elevator doors already closed.

"Anita called, they are up, dressed and were just getting on the bus when she called."

"Anita is so responsible." Fin said as she sipped at her coffee.

"I brought clothes and shower stuff with me so if you want to go shower up." I said.

"Okay, I might stay here until it's time to leave to go to the show."

"What about going to the wedding shop and the tattoo parlor?"

"We don't fly out until Sunday, we can drive back tomorrow or tonight." Fin said shrugging her shoulders as the doors open.

"We already have an hotel room."

"Just because we have one doesn't mean we have to use it, I mean, we have all day tomorrow to do whatever, plus I'm going to want to see my sister before we head to D.C." Fin said as I followed her to their room.

"Fine, we will come back tonight, plus we have to repack our things anyway." I said as Fin said the code word, and the guard allowed us into the room.

"You two look as if you slept under an elephant." Gregory said.

"Sorry, we don't have drugs to knock us out." Fin said as she folded the blanket and slid it back into the bag.

"I'm mad at you, why the heck did you stay the night last night?" Toes asked.

"I wanted to stay here just in case if our stupid parents showed up again." Fin said in her defense.

"Isn't that why we have a security guard standing outside our room?" Gregory said sarcastically, I just sat down and drank my coffee.

"Did you stay the night too?" Toes asked looking at me.

"I'm not involved in this." I said as I set my coffee on the table, the nurses brought in some oatmeal for Gregory and Toes.

"You should of at least went back to Shannon's so you could of gotten at least a good night sleep, even if it was only for one hour, you needed your rest for the show tonight." Toes said.

"I don't need that much rest, I'm fine, plus if I did go to Shannon's, I wouldn't get that much sleep because I would be too busy worrying about you." Fin said.

"Why don't I help you eat your oatmeal Gregory?" I said as I stood up and walked over to Gregory spooning up oatmeal and putting it in his mouth. Fin helped her sister eat her oatmeal, and her sister noticed the ring on Fin's finger.

"Where'd you get that ring?" Toes asked, I smiled widely, Fin turned back to me.

"That really happened?" Fin asked me.

"Yeah, what did you think it was a dream?" I asked.

"What?" Gregory asked as Fin started crying again and ran around Gregory's bed to hug me.

"I knew I should have not let them put the drugs in me." Toes said.

"I am SO confused right now." Gregory said as Fin let go of me and I smiled widely at her. I grabbed my coffee off of Gregory's table thingy taking a drink of it.

"Does anyone care to tell us what we are missing?" Toes asked confused still.

"It's not the right time, let's just get you fed." Fin said as she happily went back to feeding Toes.

"Okay, whatever. You didn't care to get us coffee?" Gregory asked.

"Your not allowed to have coffee with your medicine." I said as I scooped up rest of the oatmeal for Gregory.

"Stupid medicine, when are we able to get out of here?" Toes asked.

"Not for a while, not until we are able to come back and get you settled in at home, which probably won't be until Wednesday." Fin said.

"You mean we have to stay here for four more days, who will feed us?" Gregory asked.

"The nurses probably will help." I said.

"I hope I get a hot shirtless male nurse." Toes said.

"Heck no you won't if I have anything to say about it." Gregory said.

"Someone is jealous." Fin said giggling.

"Now that we are finished with our breakfast, why don't you two get out of here? I'm sure Matt and Maddie will be coming back here about lunch." Toes said.

"I'm going to go shower up then." I said as I went to my bag grabbing my things and going into the bathroom to shower up.

**Toes' Point of View-**

Shannon just went into the bathroom to shower up, Fin pushed mine and Gregory's table things out of the way before she sat down on my bed.

"Let me look at that ring girl." I said trying to grab her right hand, but she voluntarily moved her hand for me to look at it.

"Isn't it pretty?" Fin said as she was non-stop smiling since he confirmed it.

"Very much so, show Gregory." I said as she stood up and stumbled over to Gregory's bed sitting down again showing him her ring.

"You know what this ring looks like?" Gregory asked.

"What?" Fin asked pulling it back looking at it.

"Shannon's ring that he got from his great-great-grandmother that he has at home." Gregory said.

"He has shown you that ring before?" I asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was saving it for the right girl, he has shown everyone." Gregory said as Gregory and I snapped our attention to Fin who was staring at that ring.

"Is that the same ring?" I asked.

"Sorry, what?" Fin asked snapping out of it.

"Is that Shannon's great-great-grandmother's ring?" I asked as we heard the shower turn off and now we know that Shannon could hear us.

"Maybe….I can't tell you anything, my mouth is shut." Fin said smiling.

"It is, I know when your lying Ms. Christina Lee." I said.

"Pulling out the middle name now." Gregory said.

"I'm not going to spill my beans." Fin said.

"Do you have any beans to spill?" I asked.

"I have my secrets, but some of those shouldn't be told." Fin said smiling mischievously this time.

"You are creepy when you do that." Gregory said as Shannon walked out ruffling his hair with his towel.

"You can go shower now." Shannon said to Fin, Fin nodded getting up and headed into the bathroom. Shannon sat down in the chair and was still busy drying his hair.

"So, Shannon, was that your great-great-grandmother's ring?" I asked.

"Did she say it was?" Shannon asked as he tried to ruffle his hair on the other side of his head without using his hurt hand.

"Yes, she said it was your great-great-grandmother's ring." Gregory said.

"I can't believe that she said anything to you guys, what exactly did she say?" Shannon asked as he stood up, he walked over to the table thingy that had Gregory's oatmeal bowl and his coffee on it. He picked up his coffee taking a sip and made a disgusted face.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Yeah, and disgusting." Shannon said setting it back down before he made it back to his seat.

"What are you two doing today?" Gregory asked.

"We are probably going to hang out here with you guys." Shannon said.

"No your not, we won't let you." I said.

"How can you make us not to? You have a broken leg, a broken arm, stitches and an IV in the other arm?" Shannon asked.

"I have a free foot." I said shaking my free foot.

"OOHH, I'm frighten." Shannon said as Fin walked out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in her towel.

"Shannon, you need help drying your hair?" Fin asked walking over to him to help him dry the other half of his hair that he wasn't able to do with his broken arm.

"So, Fin, what do you two have planned today?" Gregory asked.

"Who said we were leaving?" Fin asked looking over at him while she was still patting down Shannon's hair, and obviously Shannon was liking it because he was smiling.

"Your leaving here, no matter what." I said.

"What, are you going to go medieval on us with that foot?" Shannon asked.

"I think you two need some time outside this hospital before tonight's show." I said stating my opinion.

"We will have time outside this hospital when we leave to go to the show." Fin said.

"Yeah, you will, but only for like five minutes before you get in your car, how many hours to the show, then you have another five minutes outside walking inside the building to talk to Vince, then rest of the time your not outside because the security won't let you out." Gregory said.

"Fin, let's just go out for a couple of hours, we did as much as we could now." Shannon said grabbing her hand.

"I will only go because he asked me, but you two are mean bitches." Fin said looking at Gregory and I.

"Oh yes, that is SO painful to hear." I said as Fin helped Shannon put his sweater on.

"It should be, coming from the queen bitch herself." Gregory said which caused him to get an evil glare from Fin.

"You are just lucky that you are injured, because if you wouldn't I would SO hit and pounce on you right now." Fin said as she pulled on her own sweater and went to pack the bag that Shannon had packed earlier.

"Is there anything that you need while we are out?" Shannon asked.

"Some Burger King, if that's allowed." I said looking at him.

"If we are allowed to, I would." Fin said as she was walking back and forth between the bathroom and the room.

"Maybe some more movies and/or some books." Gregory said.

"Books? I never seen you read a word in your life." Shannon said.

"Real funny Moore." Gregory said.

"Alright, we are packed and ready to go Shan-Shan." Fin said.

"You two rascals have fun, and not too much fun." I said.

"Shannon didn't admit anything while I was in the shower did he?" Fin asked as she hugged me and Shannon hugged Gregory.

"No, he didn't say anything, besides confirming the thought that ring is his great-great-grandmothers." Gregory said.

"You told them that?" Fin asked as they swapped as Shannon hugged me now.

"They tricked me, they told me that you told them that." Shannon said.

"You two really are mean bitches." Fin said as she stood back up.

"Thanks for giving as two compliments." I said.

"No problem, we will grab you some movies and some books I think that you guys might like." Shannon said as Fin picked up the bag.

"No playboy Shannon." I said looking at Shannon.

"I will get you some playgirls as well if he gets Gregory playboy." Fin said smiling.

"You two have fun." Gregory said as my sister and her 'so-called' boyfriend walked out of the room.

"That was a really nice ring that he gave her." I said.

"I know it is, I think that they aren't just boyfriend and girlfriend anymore." Gregory said.

"Who knows with those two, and I just wish that I knew what happens when we are sleep sometimes." I said as I started watching Nickelodeon, it was playing Nick Jr., so it was mainly the little kids shows, at that time it was Dora the Explorer, it was just starting because it was playing the theme song.

"D-D-D-D-Dora, D-D-D-D-Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer….."Gregory started singing along to the theme of Dora the Explorer, the fact that he knew it, I looked over at him and watched him sing it.

"Watch Dora the Explorer often?" I asked.

"Not really, but it's a catchy tune." Gregory said.


	45. Weird Cravings

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, AND I THINK THAT THIS STORY IS SLOWLY COMING TO AN END, MAYBE LESS THAN 70 THIS TIME.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I fluttered my eyes open to see the sun shining into the room, and the dog tags jingling about. I sat up a little to look over Matt to see what his alarm clock said, it read it was 10 AM. I then went to panic mode thinking that the kids were still asleep, I shook Matt violently.

"Matt, we overslept!" I said as I shook him one last time and jumped out of the bed.

"Maddie, they are at school, they came in here this morning before they left." Matt said grumpily because he just woke up for no reason.

"Phew! How come no one woke me?" I asked as I finished pulling up my pants and zipping them up.

"I didn't want to wake you, I wanted you to get your sleep." Matt said smiling now.

"Thanks for that, now get up, we got to go see our friends before we leave for the show." I said as I tossed his shirt at him.

"I really hate always waking up before noon."

"Stop complaining Mr. Hardy." I said as I put my bra and a different shirt on.

"Would you call my brother and see if he wants to tagalong?" Matt asked as I grabbed a pair of sneakers.

"I guess, if I have his number."

"Use my phone, you know how to use it." Matt said as I took his phone with me as well downstairs. I used Matt's phone instead of even bothering going through my phone, I put it in between my head and shoulder so I could use both my hands to put my shoes on.

"Hello?" Jeff asked when he picked up.

"Your up? You seem very awake for the time." I said shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night, that and I just wanted to make sure the kids got on the bus safely, I watched them through my window."

"Little peeping Tom aren't we?" I asked jokingly.

"I'm a metafile, get it right."

"Anyways, the reason I was calling was to see if you wanted to come with Matt and I to the hospital?" I asked as I started tying my other shoe.

"Are you heading to the show right afterwards?"

"Probably not, you got to think we have the kids, and I haven't spoke with Shannon or Fin since we left last night." I said as I heard Matt and the dogs running downstairs.

"True, I will come along, I'm leaving my things here at my house so we got to drop by here later." Jeff said, I nodded then I realized he can't see me nodding.

"Okay, whenever you decided to get your ghetto booty over here we are ready to leave." I said as Matt let the dogs out.

"My booty is ghetto now?"

"Yes, have you seen the size of it lately?"

"Should I take it as a compliment?"

"Yes, some girls like ghetto booty's." I said.

"Does my brother know you have been checking me out?"

"How can I not, it's out there?" I asked giggling.

"You know, I will deal with you when I get there." Jeff said hanging up the phone.

"Do you want something to eat honey?" Matt asked.

"What are you having?" I asked.

"Eggs." Matt said as I darted to the bathroom just thinking of the gooey egg's. "Apparently, that's a no." Matt said as he made his way to the bathroom right when I finished.

"I will just have some of those Oreo's."

"Oreo's aren't for breakfast Maddie."

"Are you my mother now?" I asked sliding past him.

"No, but I am the father of the babies in you."

"My bad." I said as I dug out the Oreos and started eating them.

"Have you heard from Shannon or Fin yet today?"

"No, have you?" I asked licking the frosting off the middle of the Oreo's.

"I figured you have, has Jeff?"

"No, he said he hasn't." I said.

"Don't you think you should call them or up to the hospital room?"

"I should." I said as I grabbed my phone and called Fin, it went straight to her voicemail, which means she turned it off or the battery died. "No luck on Fin's phone, do I have Shannon's number?" I asked skimming through my contacts.

"Do you?"

"Weird enough yes." I said calling his phone, but same thing, it went straight to his voicemail, I hung up.

"No luck still?"

"No, either their phones are dead or they turned them off saying they don't want to talk."

"So, what is up with their parents?" Matt asked as he sat down next to me on the couch with his eggs.

"Do you have too?" I said looking at him taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Sorry, I will wait until you are in the other room."

"No, their parents treated them badly, and I'm surprised that they are the way they are. It's a good thing her parents didn't come into that room, you just want to stay out of their way." I said as I offered him an Oreo.

"Who would call them and who has their number though?"

"You and I both are thinking the same thing." I said as we heard his sliding door open.

"Hey guys." Jeff said.

"Dude, you look dead." Matt said.

"Thanks, I feel it." Jeff said.

"Did you take sleeping pills or something?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to take any pills or drugs." Jeff said.

"Dude, are you going to be able to perform tonight the way you are?" Matt asked.

"Vince called, he changed my match to where I'm going against Shannon, so it is going to be bad either way." Jeff said.

"He called you?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I explained to him that we might show up late, he said that you two had a meeting at two, and I told him you two might not make it by then." Jeff said as the dogs ran into the house through the doggie door.

"Thanks bro, we ready to go?" Matt asked.

"What about your eggs?" I asked.

"Either you go in the other room or something." Matt said as I got up and went into the garage and waited for him to eat quickly. After a few moments, they came out and Jeff let me sit in the passenger seat.

"I am worried about Fin and Shannon, it's weird for, at least it's weird for Fin, I haven't known Shannon that long, to have her phone off." I said.

"It's weird for him too, but his phone could just be dead." Matt said.

"It could be, but if they went home, wouldn't they of charged it?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe they didn't go home last night." I said.

"I don't think Toes or Gregory would of let them stay in the hospital." Jeff said.

"You never know, they could have been knocked out with drugs." Matt said.

"We can just ask Gregory and Toes if they have seen them." I said trying not to think the worse of my other friends. We arrived to the hospital, and found our way back up to the room, a different security guard was working.

"Code?" She asked.

"Chili's." We said in unison, as she stepped aside and we walked in.

"Hey guys, you're here early and in time for lunch to be served in an hour or so." Gregory said.

"Yay, that could be fun." Jeff said as he laid down on the window sill.

"What's your problem?" Toes asked.

"He didn't sleep that well last night." I said as I sat on Toes' bed.

"You think you had problems sleeping last night, Shannon and Fin slept out in the waiting room last night." Gregory said.

"So, their here?" Matt asked.

"No, they left, we forced them to leave." Toes said.

"Their phones are off, it went straight to their voicemails." I said.

"Dude, I think their phones are dead if they were here all night last night." Jeff said.

"He's got a point." Matt said.

"And, I think there's something suspicious going on between those two." Toes said.

"What type of suspicious? A good suspicious, or a bad suspicious?" I asked intrigued to know all the details.

"You two remember that ring that Shannon had that was passed down from his great-great-grandmother?" Gregory said as Jeff and Matt nodded.

"What's so special about this ring?" I asked.

"Shannon always said that he won't give any type of girl that ring, it was only going to be given to the 'right girl'" Gregory said.

"So?" Matt said.

"Fin was wearing it on her ring finger." Toes said.

"You think that he could possibly do that?" Jeff said sitting up suddenly.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"No, just worried for my best friends." Jeff said laying back down.

"Did they say where they were going today?" Matt asked.

"I think they said they were going to go back to Shannon's sleep, pack their bags maybe, go to his tattoo shop and the wedding shop for us, or them for that matter." Toes said.

"Who knows with those two." I said.

"Wait, Anita said she was going to call them earlier, I wonder if she got though to them." Matt said.

"You do know your not supposed to use cell phones in here?" Gregory said.

"Jeff did last night." Matt said as he pulled out his phone texting Anita.

"Do we have to bother the poor girl over this? I mean we aren't Shannon and Fin's keepers, and let them have their time, I mean we are always there with them and they are always doing things for us and/or those kids." Toes said.

"Fine, I won't do it just for you though." Matt said as I hugged Toes because I haven't hugged her yet today.

"Well, I hope they make it back in time to see you two before they head out to the show." Jeff said.

"Don't you guys get going since you have a meeting with Vince at like 2?" Toes asked.

"Yeah, but he can wait, plus he knows already about the accident." I said.

"How does he know?" Gregory asked as Matt and I turned our attention to Jeff who was back to laying down on the window sill.

"Blabber mouth." Toes said.

"Sorry, he called." Jeff said.

"Why are you laying down on the window sill?" I asked as I walked over there and poked him in the leg.

"Because there isn't another bed for me to lie in." Jeff said sarcastically.

"You can share a bed with me Jeffrey." Gregory said as he did this weird tongue thing.

"I would rather lie here than with you." Jeff said giving Gregory a dirty look.

"I hope your hungry, lunch is served." A nurse said as her and another walked in carrying two trays of food for Toes and Gregory.

"That looks delicious." I said smiling widely as Toes just rolled her eyes, the nurses walked out.

"Yeah, delicious my ass." Toes said.

"Make yourself useful Jeff and help Gregory eat his food." Matt said as I already started to feed Toes.

"Why can't you do it?" Jeff asked sitting up from his spot.

"Because I'm going to make a run down to the cafeteria to pick up our own food." Matt said as Jeff rolled his eyes ands started to feed Gregory.

"I want some vanilla ice cream with some flaming hot Cheetos." I said, I was craving it all day, the weird cravings begin.

"Wouldn't the flaming hot Cheetos take out the point of ice cream?" Gregory asked.

"So, it sounds so good to me right now." I said as everyone just made disgusting faces just thinking about it.

"I just want some like chips or something." Jeff said.

"Nothing healthy right?" Matt asked giggling as he walked out of the room.

"Why can't we get ice cream, or at least a brownie?" Toes complained as I started feeding her corn.

"At least your getting food, they may not even bring you food period." Jeff pointed out.

"If I wanted your two sense, I would of asked." Toes said.

"Well someone is in a foul mood today." I said.

"Sorry Jeff, I'm just in pain, I hope you understand." Toes said sympathetically.

"No worries, do you think that Shannon actually did propose?" Jeff asked changing the subject.

"Why, is someone jealous?" I asked taunting him a little.

"No, just curious." Jeff said as he was turning a slight red, I think he still slightly misses her, and still regrets what he did to her, maybe he still kind of likes her, only he knows.

"We can't judge it, we just got to wait for them to actually come out and say it." Gregory said.

"Which could be never with them." I said giggling at myself, I started doing the little train thing with the spoon that was filled with corn.

"I'm not a little kid, I am not falling for that little train." Toes said.

"Open your mouth for the train, come on." I said giggling a little as Toes tried to swat the spoon.

"Maddie, your lucky I can't kill you." Toes said as she finally let me put the spoon in her mouth.

"I thought it was cute." Gregory said as he was giggling. Matt returned with a bowl of ice cream, and three bags of chips.

"Thanks bro." Jeff said as he set the spoon down.

"I'm still hungry." Gregory said as Jeff picked the spoon back up and started to feed Gregory again. Matt set down everything on the table, and I finished feeding Toes her corn.

"I'm full, you can go eat." Toes said as I set down the spoon and moved her little tray thing out of the way. I sat down in a chair next to the table, and grabbed my ice cream and flaming hot Cheetos.

"I'm going to go down to the soda machine, what does everyone want?" Matt asked as he started pulling out dollar bills.

"I'll have an orange soda." Gregory said.

"In your dreams mister, I won't get you a soda in the hospital but when you get out of here I will." Matt said.

"I figured I could try though." Gregory said.

"I want some Mountain Dew." I said, as Jeff agreed with me on that. Matt left the room again to buy the soda's.

"I'm full now, thanks man." Gregory said as Jeff jumped in happiness as he pushed the tray out of the way, Jeff grabbed his bag of chips and climbed back onto the window sill. I opened my Cheetos and put some into the bowl of ice cream.

"Your ruining that perfectly good bowl of ice cream." Jeff said.

"I'm sorry, I'm pregnant and this is what the pregnant lady is craving." I said as I started crunching the pieces of chips into the ice cream. I happily ate my ice cream, it tasted so good to me. Matt returned with the sodas, and we sat there eating and talking to them. Their regular nurse walked into the room, and happily explained that she was going to put medicine into their IV's and that their more and likely going to go to sleep.

"I guess we should get out of here, Shannon and Fin might come back, who knows. We are heading to the show, we will call you tonight though." Matt said as we each hugged both of them carefully. We left the hospital, and we went back to Matt's place.

"I'm going back to my house to grab my things, be back soon." Jeff said as he left through the back sliding door.

"Time to repack our bags, since we are flying out tomorrow." I said as we went upstairs to his room, I started packing my bag again. "Is Fin and Shannon flying out with us tomorrow?" I asked as I went into his bathroom to grab my shampoo and stuff.

"No, their flying out Sunday I think, are you going to wait for Fin to fly in to go talk to your parents?" Matt asked as he zipped up his bag and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, and you, Jeff and Shannon should wait in the car."

"Why can't Shannon go in there or Jeff, I mean they didn't do anything to you." Matt said moving some strands of hair out of my face.

"Jeff shouldn't go in there, especially after the stuff he pulled with Fin, I am afraid that my dad or mom might try to do something violent and Shannon, I have no idea." I said smiling widely.

"Then, I will have Shannon go in there with you guys just in case it gets ugly." Matt said.

"So, you've met my parents?"

"That's kind of mean, but funny." Matt said laughing as they heard the sliding door open and the dogs running out the door.

"You guys ready to roll?" Jeff yelled.

"Coming, be down in a minute." I yelled as I heard him moving around downstairs and opening the refrigerator.

"Why is it every time someone comes over, they always go to my refrigerator first?" Matt asked, I just giggled as I zipped up my suitcase and set it on the ground.

"I'm ready to go, you ready?" I asked looking at his stuff.

"Yeah, ready to roll, call Shannon or Fin and tell them we are heading to the arena." Matt said as I pulled out my phone did just that as we walked down the stairs. Jeff let the dogs inside, and left instructions of taking care of the dogs on the counter for Beth and the kids.

"Hey Fin, you must be asleep or something, at least your phone is now on. Jeff, Matt and I are on our way to the arena, see you there, and don't forget your belt." I said closing my phone and climbed into the car with the two men.

"Are they going to get the kids?" Jeff asked.

"They are, or Beth is, I am sure they are since Beth won't be there to way later." Matt said as he drove out. We laughed and told embarrassing stories all the way to the arena. When we arrived, I threw the belt over my shoulder and grabbed my gym bag that had my ring gear in it.

"Meet you in Vince's office in ten?" I asked looking at Matt who opened the door for me.

"Yep, see you then." Matt said as I went my own way to the woman's locker room. I opened the door and no one else was in there, Fin texted me saying that they were going to bring the kids and she won't forget the belt. I pulled out the lock that Fin and I usually use, since Toes isn't here we are going to share a locker. I walked out and found my way to Vince's office, but I ran into AT.

"Hey Maddie." AT said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Hey yourself, what you doing here so early?"

"Setting up for Fin's singing thing."

"I don't think she's singing tonight, I know that she and I have a match and I know she is escorting Shannon." I said.

"Right, so, I have heard some guys talking in the locker room, was wondering if it was true."

"What'd you hear?"

"That you were pregnant with Matt's baby." AT said.

"Very much true, but I am heading to Vince's to meet with Matt, you go do what your supposed to do, and don't listen to rumors." I said as I hugged him again.

"You know that I am going to get a picture with that baby." AT said, I turned around and smiled.

"Babies, twins. And, you better still be working when they become WWE wrestlers themselves." I said giggling at his reaction when I said I was having twins.

"Deal." AT said as he went down a different hallway, I saw Shawn standing to the side talking to a tech person, I hugged him and kept walking.

"What was that, a walk by hugging?" Shawn yelled down the hallway at me.

"Yes, I didn't want to interrupt your conversation."

"I'm done now, where's your pose?"

"Jeff's somewhere, probably in the ring or in the locker room, Matt's waiting for me at Vince's office, Fin and Shannon aren't here yet, they are waiting for the kids to get out of school, and Gregory and Toes aren't coming since they are in the hospital." I explained.

"What happened to Gregory and Toes?" Shawn asked concerned.

"Car accident, but their fine."

"That's good to hear, what do you need to talk to Vince about, you just joined?" Shawn asked.

"About that, I got to take time off since I'm kind of pregnant."

"Kind of, either you are or your not."

"I am pregnant, better." I said, Shawn jumped around in joy.

"When is the little boy or girl due?"

"Around January, I'm having twins." I said which caused Shawn jump around more. "Shawn, it's not like you won the lottery or your kids." I said giggling as he tried to pat my stomach.

"But, you know that Vince is probably going to react similar, but he won't be jumping like I do."

"That would be fun to see though, but catch you later." I said pulling him into another hug and left to find Matt standing outside Vince's office.

"There you are, Vince is waiting." Matt said as he wrapped his arm around me and guided me into Vince's office.

"Maddie, Matt, nice for you guys to arrive, how's Gregory and Toes?" Vince asked.

"Doing okay, pretty banged up, they wish they were here. Fin and Shannon are going to show later on with the two kids." I said as I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Nice to see Fin and Shannon taking the responsibilities of those two kids, anyway, what did you two want to talk to me about?" Vince asked as he closed the file he was looking at before we walked in.

"Maddie needs some time off of wrestling, she's still going to be on tour with me for a few months, but she won't be able to wrestle wrestle. I would also need some time off in the future." Matt said sitting down and grabbing my hand.

"It doesn't make sense to me." Vince said.

"I'm pregnant." I said openly.

"Congratulations, come give me a hug." Vince said jumping up, smiling genuinely, I stood up and walked around the table giving him a hug.

"Next week is my last week I would be able to wrestle, at least that's what the doctor said." I explained.

"No problem, but I better not see you traveling after six months, I know how it goes, I went through it with Stephanie." Vince said.

"Would I be able to get time off for when she gives birth and a few months here and there to help raise my kids?" Matt asked.

"No problem." Vince said.

"Thank you so much sir, would Fin and I lose the belts tonight or next week?" I asked.

"Tonight, tell Michelle and Maria when they come in since you'll probably see them before I do." Vince said.

"And Shannon broke his arm, who is going to fill in for him tonight in his match?" I asked.

"I'll get Shawn to do it, and I would like Fin to valet him to try and keep the feud going somewhat." Vince said.

"Alright, see you later." Matt said as we headed out of the room.

"Easier than I thought." I said as Matt and I messed around backstage until Shannon, Fin, Anita and Beniot arrived later.


	46. Run Arounds

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

"Why did we have to leave the hospital again?" I asked looking at Shannon who is in the driver's seat of his Hummer.

"Because your sister and Gregory asked us to." Shannon said grabbing my hand.

"Where we going first?"

"My house, maybe get a little sleep, pack our bags for our trip, and up to the Gas Chamber Ink and the wedding place." Shannon said, when he said wedding I looked down at the ring that was on my hand.

"Did you really ask me last night or am I just losing my mind?"

"I did very much so ask you, I know it was at a bad time, but I thought it was the only time that I could show you how much I love you."

"How would we fit this wedding into all this mess, I mean Maddie's pregnancy, Gregory and Toes' own wedding plus after their accident." I asked wondering when we would be able to do our own wedding.

"We don't have to have it any time soon, we can have a long engagement until after all this simmers down, all that matters is that we are in love and soon enough you'll be all mine." Shannon said smiling widely.

"I am all yours, we don't have to be married to prove that."

"But I want to show you how much I love you to the whole world, not only to you." Shannon said as he turned down a dirt road towards his house.

"And, so we can have kids of our own after this so called marriage."

"I proposed, I didn't agree to having kids."

"But, you're a part of the having kids process, unless if I cut it off all together." I said letting go of his hand, but he tried to grab it back and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Too late now, don't try to sweet talk your way out of it now." I said turning to look out the window so I won't get my guard down by looking into his crystal blue eyes that get to me every time.

"Fine, don't talk to me." Shannon said as he pulled into his driveway.

"I never said that I won't talk to you, I know that once we get in here we got to do more laundry." I said as he turned his car off, he grabbed me by the chin and turned my head to face him causing me to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"That we do, but I wouldn't want to do it with any other person." Shannon said lightly pecking me on the lips.

"I hate you sometimes."

"I didn't expect you to say that, I was expecting you to say I love you because I am trying to be sweet."

"I love you, but you know that I hate it when you make me look into your eyes." I said as I turned and opened my door to climb out.

"I know, that is why I always end up doing it." Shannon said smiling proudly as he climbed out of his car and met me in front of his car grabbing my hand with his non-broken arm.

"See, that's why I hate you."

"You know my weak points too little missy, don't act all innocent to me." Shannon said as he pulled out his keys and unlocked his front door.

"It just makes it oh so fair, now since we are here, we might as well finish looking through those photo albums." I said as I saw the clothes and the albums right where we left them the day before.

"Jeez, I was dreading this because the next part of the albums were my bathing pictures when I was a kid."

"Too bad." I said sitting down and turned the page in the album to show the pictures.

"You want me to get you anything since I'm still up?" Shannon asked as he unzipped the overnight bag we had at the hospital with us.

"Maybe just some coffee or water." I said as I turned another page in the album, Shannon went into the kitchen starting a pot of coffee.

"Do you think that we should decorate those two rooms for the kids or do you think we should let them do it over the summer?"

"It would be a nice surprise if we did it for them." I said closing the albums and started setting clothes into my bag.

"We can start today, while we are out and about." Shannon said sitting on the couch next to me putting clothes in his bag as well for our tour.

"What time are we leaving?"

"Why, are we in a rush?"

"No, I just want to spend as much time with my sister." I said as I got up and headed towards his laundry room to get the other load.

"Well, aren't we coming back after the show tonight or tomorrow since we aren't flying out until Sunday?" Shannon yelled to me in the other room, I grabbed as much clothes I could out of the dryer and carried it back.

"Nobody has agreed to it, I would love to, but with my sister's fit about us staying the night last night, she would be pissed if we come back and stay at the hospital again tonight." I said as I set that load down and went back to the dryer to get the others.

"Then we can stay at my house, I think that Jeff, Maddie and Matt are flying out tomorrow, plus we have the kids, grandpa Hardy, Beth and Amber." Shannon said as he stopped packing and started folding the clothes.

"I think they are coming back tomorrow, since we do have an hotel room."

"Well, can't we just give Beth, and the kids the room, and let Grandpa Hardy stay with Matt, Maddie and Jeff?" Shannon said as I walked back into the room with rest of the clothes.

"Works for me, but will we be able to make it home without falling asleep at the wheel?"

"If we take turns driving, plus it isn't that far, just a few hours." Shannon said as I went into the kitchen making two cups of coffee now that it was done.

"Now, about those kids rooms, do we plan on telling them, or should we just do it?"

"Just do it, they will be with Beth all day Saturday."

"What should be do with Beniots?" I asked as I carried out the cups setting them down on the coffee table and took a drink of mine before I started to help Shannon folding the clothes.

"Beniot's, I would say planes and tons of wrestling stuff."

"Seems like him, Anita, I would say tons of skateboarding and Wicked stuff, maybe get some of that Ed Hardy type stuff." I said trying to think of what to put in her room.

"Seems fair, you want to redecorate my room while we're at it?"

"I haven't seen your room mister, and it's my room too, so I wouldn't change anything too much so you wouldn't be uncomfortable." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank god, there is one thing I did like about your room, the photos on the ceiling, maybe we can do that with mine."

"That can be arranged, but I think we should put this photo in it." I said as I opened the one album and pointed at his first potty picture.

"No, that will never happen, keep dreaming."

"I think I am going to blow that up and use it for our wedding."

"That just means I have to go undercover and get an embarrassing picture of you." Shannon said.

"You have it more easy since your friends with my sister and my best friend."

"Since your moving in, you got it easy too, to this album."

"Very true." I said smiling as I closed the album and started folding the clothes again.

"I think that we can finish these clothes later since we have all day tomorrow to do so."

"Alright, where to first then?"

"Let's hit my shop and the marriage place since we would be hitting two birds with one stone." Shannon said as he stood up and drunk pretty much his whole cup of coffee in one gulp.

"Slow down there buddy, your going to get heart burn." I said as I stood up and grabbed my cup taking a small sip of it.

"I'm not letting it go to waste like yours."

"It's not like your hurting for any money mister."

"Well, excuse me I don't like wasting food or drinks." Shannon said as I poured out rest of my coffee.

"Fine, if you don't want to waste any, why don't you take the rest of the pot with you in a traveling mug?"

"I will." Shannon said as he pulled down a mug and poured the rest into it. I grabbed my purse and I looked at my phone and realized it was completely dead.

"Is your phone on?"

"No, it's completely dead."

"I hope nobody tries to get a hold of us since mine is dead as well." I said setting my phone down.

"Let's remember to charge it when we get home." Shannon said as he set his down as well, and grabbed his keys. He opened the door for me, I walked out front and waited for him to lock the door behind him. He grabbed my hand and intervened his fingers with mine. "It hurts with that ring now on your hands." Shannon said.

"Sorry, you want to switch positions?" I asked as he shook his head no, then I remembered that his other arm had the cast on it, we arrived to his car. He opened my door for me and shut it after I climbed in.

"Alright, off to my shop, hopefully everyone is there and doing their jobs."

"Why wouldn't they be doing their jobs?"

"I don't know." Shannon said as he started the car, and we went up to his shop. We arrived to his shop, he unlocked the doors and we walked in to see that everyone was working that was supposed to.

"Shannon, what are you doing here and what the hell happened to your arm?" Tonya asked.

"Figured to drop by since we had to go to the wedding place next door." Shannon said.

"I thought you left today." Shane said.

"We do, but yesterday there was a slight accident so we are leaving later." I said.

"I was going to ask again what the hell happened, is everyone okay? Obviously he has a broken arm." Tonya asked concerned.

"Gregory and Toes are in the hospital, but they will be fine. Those two were in a car accident, my arm incident was something totally different" Shannon said.

"What room, we will send some flowers and/or drop by or something." Shane said.

"They are in room 5462 if you guys want to drop by, they have security blocking their room, their code is Chili's. I am sure they will get bored after a while." I said as I walked up to the counter and leant against it.

"How did you break your arm?" Tonya asked.

"He punched my dad." I said as Shane and Tonya did an 'oh' face.

"You took out your piercing, why?" Shane asked noticing it.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was against the rules, plus it was annoying me." I said.

"Sure." Shane said.

"Any particular reason why you came in Shannon?" Tonya asked.

"Is there anything that I need to do before I head out on Sunday? Like order supplies, sign any paperwork?" Shannon asked.

"Nope, nothing really." Shane said shaking his head no.

"Is that it?" I asked as I was pulled back off the counter into Shannon's embrace by his arm that was now fully wrapped around my waist, the other one tried to wrap around me as much as possible. "Whoa, give me some kind of warning, I almost lost my balance." I said containing my balance.

"I wouldn't let you fall." Shannon said.

"Yeah you would." I said.

"Would you two please leave, I don't want to see this love fest any longer." Tonya said.

"Let's get out of here then." Shannon said.

"Let me just give them a hug and say good-bye." I said as I had to ply my way out of his arm, even then he was hanging onto my arm, so I could only give them a one hand hug. We walked out of the shop, and walked down to the marriage shop. We walked in the place, and there was a lady, who I am assuming to be Michelle, at the counter.

"May I help you?"

"We are looking for Michelle, are you her?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, my sister, and our friend were in a car accident yesterday, they weren't able to make it to their meeting and won't be able to do very much in meetings unless if you go to their hospital room." I explained.

"Who's your sister?" Michelle asked.

"Jennifer Howard, and Gregory Helms." I said as she instantly knew what we were talking about.

"Understood, okay, do you have the guest list?"

"No, it might be in her purse or with them." I said.

"Would it be okay if I go up there, or do you think it would be best if I put it on hold?" Michelle asked pulling out a file.

"I think it would be okay for you to go up there, they are in room 5462, the code is Chili's, just say that to the security guard and they should let you in." Shannon said.

"Thanks, that's a nice ring, where'd you get it?" Michelle asked grabbing my hand and taking a closer look at the ring that Shannon gave me.

"It was passed down to me by my great-great-grandmother." Shannon said.

"You two engaged as well?" Michelle asked looking up at us two.

"Kind of, but we aren't planning on actually getting married until everything gets settled." I said.

"I would be willing to do your wedding as well, free of charge since I am doing your sisters." Michelle said.

"We aren't looking at getting married the same day as them though, and kind of keep it on the down low, nobody knows besides us two." Shannon said.

"Let us get back to you on that, but we just wanted to give you that information." I said as I tapped the glass counter, I turned around and walked out with Shannon's arm wrapped around my waist.

"We should really have her do our wedding." Shannon said as we walked to his Hummer.

"Let's see how good my sister's wedding turns out before we go to her." I said.

"True, Wal-Mart or Target?"

"Wal-Mart, please." I said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Alright, do we know exactly what we are looking for?" Shannon asked as he started the car.

"We will know when we see it." I said smiling and we were on the way to Wal-Mart. We arrived to Wal-Mart, and we climbed out of the car, Shannon grabbed a cart that was in the middle of the lot, I grabbed it from him since he couldn't operate a cart with one hand. "This time, can we NOT get me a skimpy purple dress?"

"I'll try not to." Shannon said smiling mischievously, I set my purse into the cart. We walked into Wal-Mart, we first went to the toy section, we bought a selection of air planes and a selection of WWE action figures, mainly of the Hardy Boys, Shannon, Gregory, HHH, Shawn, John Cena, and of Big Show. We bought a couple replica belts to put in his room, we then went to the poster area, we bought one of a plane, DX, John Cena, Wicked, an Ed Hardy design, and Guitar Notes. We then went to the skateboard area, we bought three skateboards for Anita's room. We then went to the sheet area, we bought sheets that had the WWE symbols on it, a WWE pillow, and a WWE blanket for Beniot. We bought purple sheets, and a comforter that had Tony Hawk doing a trick on it. We then went to the book section to buy tons of books for Beniot and Anita.

"I think we have bought enough for these kids." I said.

"I would say so, I think that we should buy ourselves something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a photo album and start putting some of our own photos in it." Shannon said as I rolled my eyes and went to the photo albums, we ended up buying three, one for us and one for each kids.

"Let's get out of here, we got a lot to do." I said as we headed towards the front to check out, we did the self-check out lane.

"Why isn't this scanning!" Shannon said as he angrily tried to scan the one plane.

"Let me do, your doing it all wrong." I said as we played tug a war with the plane, a sales associate came up behind us and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Shannon said as he let go and let me scan it.

"See, it's that simple." I said setting the plane into the bag and I let him scan rest of the items to help his manly ego that I am sure I damaged. We carried the things out to the Hummer and set them in his trunk. We climbed into his Hummer, making our way back to his house.

"Do you think they will like their rooms?" Shannon asked.

"I sure hope so." I said as I caught myself looking back at that ring that was on my hand.

"I am starting to think that you like that ring more than you like me."

"What makes you think that?" I asked turning my attention from the ring to him.

"You are paying more attention to that ring than me on these car rides."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I am still in shock that it was real, I thought it was part of my dream. It's a beautiful ring though, it must of cost a fortunate for your great-great-grandfather." I said as I leant over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It doesn't matter now, it looks great and it belongs on that little finger of yours."

"How were you able to keep it in such good shape if it is that old?"

"Every year I would take it into a ring shop for them to polish it." Shannon said.

"How did you end up with it?"

"Well, that's a long complicated story. My great-great-grandmother gave it to my great-grandfather to give to my great-grandmother as an engagement ring, my grandfather used that ring to give to my grandmother as a wedding ring, and my grandmother left the ring to me in her will."

"It's skipped a generation, why?"

"My grandmother and grandfather didn't approve of my father, they said that he wasn't right for their daughter, that's why she left it to me in hopes that I can do right with it."

"Was your mother mad?"

"No, more upset than mad." Shannon said.

"Well, I'm glad that you gave it to me."

"Wouldn't consider anyone else to have it."

"How did I end up with you again?" I asked shaking my head.

"That doesn't matter any more." Shannon said smiling as he pulled into his driveway, he turned off his car and we climbed out of his car grabbing as many bags as we could without having to take another trip out to his car. We carried them in, and set them on an empty spot on the couch.

"You do know that we are going to have to change that picture in that frame right?" I said nodding towards the picture frame that had the picture of him and me.

"Why? I like that picture, that was around the time we first met and when I first fell in love with you."

"I remember that day, but don't you want a more current photo, and one with our adopted kids?"

"We can just buy another frame, I'm going to keep that one even if you don't like it." Shannon said pinching my nose as I started separating the stuff in the bags. Shannon grabbed the bags that had Beniot's things in it and I grabbed the bags that had Anita's things before we walked down the hallway.

"I would think that Beniot should get that room since it's green." I said pointing to the room that had the green painted walls.

"Okay, I guess we should get to work."

"Do you have any hooks, or something to hang these skateboards on?" I asked leaning the skateboards against the wall.

"Yeah, there should be one in the garage." Shannon said as he went into the other room setting the bags he carried onto the bed, and he led me out to the garage finding a set of hooks that could be nailed into the wall. Shannon carried it into the house and secured the hooks onto the wall before he went back to work on Beniot's room. I hung the skateboards on the hooks, I hung up the three posters, I set the books onto the bookshelf, along with the photo album, and I made her bed.

"Are you done over there?" I asked walking to the doorframe of Beniot's new room.

"Yeah, I would think so." Shannon said tucking in the last corner of the blanket before he turned around giving me his charming smile.

"It looks great, I think he would like it. I think we should bring the kids home with us tonight, I want to see their faces for their new rooms." I said looking around the room and seeing where he put everything.

"Okay, whatever you want, I think it would be good for them as well. We should take a little nap before we head back to that hospital, I am pooped." Shannon said rubbing his eyes.

"Well, sorry to break the news to you buddy, but we got to hit the hospital a little before we head out with the kids."

"Dude, it's noon, I think they would be fine for another hour or so." Shannon said.

"Fine, I am kind of tired myself." I said as he grabbed my hand and we went up to his room to take a nap. Of course we plugged in our phones to charge, I heard my phone ring, I didn't feel like answering it, I let it ring and I will text them later. I rolled over and looked at my phone to see that it's two in the afternoon, I listened to all the voicemails I had and texted Maddie that we were bringing the kids and be there later on that night. I rolled out of the bed and went downstairs leaving Shannon up in his room alone. I started putting things in my bag to take tonight, including the belt that Maddie reminded me about. After I got done, I went through his photo albums again. I then got tired of that then went through the photos on my camera and phone that I needed to upload to my computer yet. I found the perfect picture of Shannon and I to replace the one in that frame, it was one from the ball or the one that we took recently. I heard feet running down the stairs, I turned around to see Shannon rubbing his eyes. "Hey sleepy face, got a question." I said.

"I might have an answer, and when will you stop leaving me when I'm asleep, I hate waking up lonely." Shannon said sitting down next to me and kissed me lightly.

"Where are your dogs, I thought you had two."

"Oh, they are chilling with Jeff's dogs in his backyard. I usually put them out there when we are on tour and take them out when I'm home, I just didn't do it this time." Shannon said as he put his arm around me and I leant onto him.

"I narrowed it down to two pictures to put in that frame."

"I told you that your not changing that picture, we would just get a new frame." Shannon said refusing to let me change that picture.

"We should head up to the hospital, apparently Matt, Jeff and Maddie already left for the arena and I think their already there. I told her that we were going to pick up the kids." I said.

"Okay, lets get going, I don't want to be late, and don't forget that purple dress, you promised me that you'll wear it when you valet me tonight." Shannon said smiling as he ran upstairs and changed his clothes. I grabbed mine and his gym bag, I made sure I had my ring gear, belt and that purple dress. I threw my bag in the trunk of his white Hummer, and I climbed into the passenger side. "I think you should put that ring in a safe place, I don't want you losing it in the arena." Shannon said as he climbed into the Hummer and started it.

"I won't lose it, it means so much to you and me, and it has so much value behind it, I would be stupid to lose it."

"I am trusting you on this." Shannon said smiling as he drove us up to the hospital. We walked through the hospital and up to the fifth floor.

"They are asleep, but I will let them know you came by." A nurse said that just came out from checking their vitals.

"Can we just go in there and talk to them, even though their asleep, it'll mean so much to us." I said, the nurse let us in. "Even though your asleep, I just wanted to come by and say that we'll be back tomorrow and Sunday before we leave, I don't know when Beniot, Anita, Beth or Amber will come by again, but I will miss you both and I love you both, Toes more though. Tonight, it will be dedicated to you alright, you will be in my heart." I said as a few tears slipped out of my eyes, I hugged my sister tightly for a few moments, I went and hugged Gregory as well. Shannon hugged them each, but not as much as I did, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked out.

"Time to pick up the kids." Shannon said kissing the top of my head. We went up to both their schools, Beniot was more eager to see us than Anita, even though Anita was more thrilled to get out of school, especially since she has a chance to see John Cena. We put their backpacks in the trunk, they pulled out their homework and worked on it on the way to the arena. When we arrived to the arena, I saw Jeff standing outside smoking a cigarette, his first in months.


	47. Preshow Stuff

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Their Point of View-**

"What are you thinking, I thought I told you to quit?" Fin said as she climbed out of the Hummer as Shannon, Anita and Beniot did the same.

"First one in weeks, trying to cut down." Jeff said as he hugged each of us before we grabbed their belongings.

"Where's Matt and Maddie?" Shannon asked.

"In the cafeteria." Jeff said as he grabbed Beniot's hand.

"Figures, is Cena here?" Anita asked in hopes.

"Yeah, he arrived a few minutes ago." Jeff said as Anita jumped for joy, they walked through the hallways. They first ran into Shawn in the hallway talking to AT.

"Hey guys!" Fin said hugging them both.

"How's Toes and Gregory holding up?" Shawn asked.

"Fine, when we saw them they were asleep from their pain meds." Shannon said.

"Maddie also told me the news about her having twins." AT said.

"Maddie has a big mouth." Anita said.

"I heard your not doing a song tonight, why's that?" AT said as everyone ignored what Anita said.

"I don't know, I was getting tired of it, I mean I don't mind doing a few songs here and there and some with Lilian, but tonight I just don't feel it." Fin said as John Cena walked up with Maria and Michelle.

"Hey, you guys finally arrived." John said as everyone hugged, Anita hugged John a little too long.

"Have you talked to Maddie about tonight's match?" Maria asked.

"No, are we losing our belts to you?" Fin asked readjusting her bag.

"Yeah, well, we are heading out to the ring to practice some, does Beniot and Anita want to join?" John asked looking at them.

"Go ahead you two, Anita always wanted to learn some self-defense." Jeff said.

"Make sure they finish their homework before they get in that ring." Shannon yelled after Anita and Beniot who were now racing John, Maria and Michelle to the ring.

"Shannon, I'm filling in for you on your match tonight since you can't perform with a broken arm. Fin, you want to valet me?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine with it, what about you Shannon?" Fin said as Shannon shrugged his shoulders, "We should go find Matt and Maddie, and start getting ready for the matches." Fin said as they each hugged each other again. They walked to the cafeteria to find Maddie and Matt sitting at a table talking and giggling about something.

"You finally arrived, where is Anita and Beniot?" Matt asked.

"Out in the ring with Cena, Maria and Michelle." Jeff said.

"You left Anita with Cena?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, either she is going to die from not breathing or she isn't going to say a word." Shannon said.

"You already told Maria and Michelle about us losing our belts?" Fin asked sitting down at the table, Shannon sat down next to her.

"Yeah, next week we are having our re-match and lose it." Maddie said.

"I'll probably go solo again, and first match against Michelle." Fin said.

"Or your going to return as a valet for me." Jeff said.

"Why should she valet you, she's my girlfriend?" Shannon said.

"She could valet whoever she wants." Matt said.

"You two stop being childish." Fin said.

"Shouldn't we start getting into our ring gear?" Maddie asked.

"Not now, you have a while." Jeff said.

"True, but what to do until then." Matt said.

"Who knows." Shannon said as they just sat there and talked when Anita and Beniot were escorted in by John and AT.

"What did you two do?" Jeff asked.

"We had to separate the two from fighting each other." AT said.

"I thought you two said you would behave." Shannon said.

"He was teasing me about me liking Cena." Anita said.

"You made fun of me for liking Amber." Beniot said.

"Children." Cena said separating the two again.

"Alright, time to take these kids apart." Fin said as she stood up and grabbed Anita, Matt helped Maddie up as Jeff went over and grabbed Beniot.

"Thanks guys, sorry about these two." Shannon said.

"No problem, we deal with kids all the time." AT said, Cena grabbed Beniot and picked him over his shoulder.

"This bag of potatoes is delivered to the male locker room." Cena said heading out of the room as they walked out of the room to the locker rooms, Maddie and Fin pushed Anita into the woman's locker room, Anita was complaining about how she didn't want to see any girls naked, but we said that she won't.

**Beniot's Point of View-**

John picked me up and carried me all the way into the locker room, he set me down to where I was standing onto the bench.

"What you going to do?" John asked as he lightly started punching me in the stomach, I just giggled from laughter and tried to hit him back, but he kept dodging it.

"John, leave the kid alone." Jeff said as he pulled out his bag.

"I don't have a match tonight, I can entertain him." John said.

"I don't want you running around here with him." Shannon said as John picked me up and did his FU on me, of course light enough where he won't hurt me.

"You can't see me!" I said as I started kicking wildly and accidentally hit him right where it counts.

"That's your kid." Matt said.

"Sorry Uncle Cena." I said as John sat down holding himself.

"It's fine." John said.

"Do you have the belt?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, you want to hold it?" John asked as he set the belt on my shoulder, I almost fell to the floor because it was so heavy.

"So, we heard through the grapevine that Fin has a ring on her finger." Matt said.

"Maybe, it doesn't mean anything." Shannon said as Shawn walked in, I ran up to Shawn and hugged him.

"Hey guys, good luck on your matches, do you have a match John?" Shawn asked.

"Nope, night off. Who are you going against?" John said smiling as I went and sat back down next to him after hugging Shawn.

"I'm filling in for Shannon." Shawn said.

"So, I heard this ring was your great-great-grandmothers." Matt said.

"That subject is dropped okay." Shannon said as he walked into the other room carrying brushes and containers filled with different colored things.

"I am intrigued to know." John said.

"Are you and my mom getting married?" I asked walking into the other room.

"Just because Fin has a ring on her finger now doesn't mean anything." Shannon said.

"It must mean something if she has the ring." Shawn said.

"Jeff, help me out here." Shannon said.

"Nope, I want to know too." Jeff said as he picked up his phone and started speaking into it.

"So?" Matt asked.

"I am not telling okay, so you can stop asking." Shannon said as he made his hair into a Mo-hawk as best as he could with one hand.

"Can you do that to my hair?" I asked.

"We can try buddy." Shannon said as John helped me up onto the sink counter and Shannon put some of the green color stuff into my hair.

"Does that make my hair green?" I asked trying to look up at my hair.

"No, it makes your hair stick together and make it stay where it is." John said as he leant against the wall.

"Your mom is going to kill your dad." Shawn said.

"Grandpa Hardy, Beth and Amber on their way." Jeff said.

"Okay, would Amber like your hair in a Mo-hawk?" Shannon asked.

"One way to find out." I said smiling.

"Do you like Amber?" Matt asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, she's cool." I said as everyone just looked at me, "What?" I asked.

"Young love." Shawn said as John helped me off the counter, and I sat on the bench next to John and Shannon while Jeff, Shawn, and Matt got into their ring gear, Shannon and John would take turns tickling me.

"Alright, we ready to go?" Jeff asked as he pulled me off the bench by my hands.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" I asked as he pulled me towards the door.

"We are going to go get our butt imprints onto the couches next to the monitor." Matt said as we walked to the monitor area, I sat in between Jeff and Shannon.

"Hey, Jeff, you want to see a trick?" I asked as I stood up and stood in front of Jeff.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Jeff asked.

"Stick your arms out like this." I said sticking my arms straight out in front of me.

"Okay, is that it?" Jeff asked sticking his arms up in front of him like I just showed him.

"Yeah, Pillsbury Doughboy Woo Hoo!" I said hitting his two arms when I said Pillsbury, both his facial cheeks when I said Doughboy and I poked him in the stomach when I said Woo Hoo. Everyone busted up laughing at it, I started giggling, he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, tickling me nonstop.

"Where'd you learn that?" Jeff asked.

"John taught me in the ring." I said as John just got an evil glare from Jeff when the girls arrived.

**Anita's Point of View-**

I sat down on the bench looking at the lockers, no where else. Maddie and Fin pulled out their bags and pulled out their belts.

"Can I hold the belt and take a picture with it to show Jeremy?" I asked.

"No problem, give me your phone." Fin said handing my her belt and I handed her my phone, she snapped a photo of me with it.

"Do you have the hospitals number to call Gregory and Toes later?" Maddie asked.

"411, hello, plus, I'm sure they will call us." Fin said.

"Beth taking us home?" I asked handing the belt back over to Fin.

"Actually, I think Shannon and I would rather you and Beniot come home with us tonight, we will hand you over to Beth tomorrow night, we have a surprise for you." Fin said smiling.

"I'm scared." I said as I texted the picture to Jeremy.

"What size are you?" Maddie asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was going to see if you want to try on the ring gear along with the belt." Maddie said.

"Really?" I said.

"I have a spare." Fin said as she pulled out her spare ring gear she takes with her for numerous reasons, Fin handed me one, I ran into a bathroom stall changed into it and ran out excitedly.

"Fantastic, did Cena teach you any moves out there?" Maddie asked handing me her belt.

"He taught me how to take a bump mainly, he told me to fall and land on my back, get back onto my feet and do it again." I explained.

"That's your first lesson, I'm sure, if you keep training, you will be able to wrestle and fight as well." Fin said as she snapped another photo of me in the ring gear.

"When would I be able to valet or escort someone?" I asked curiously handing the belt back.

"Not for a LONG time, Vince will not appreciate a 13 or 14 year old being a valet, not until your at least 18." Fin said.

"When can I start wresting?" I asked.

"16, but dark matches, or in the Indy leagues." Maddie said.

"So basically, I have to wait until 18." I said.

"Yep, even if they offer you a job at 16, me or Shannon won't allow it." Fin said as I went back into the bathroom stall changing back into my clothes, I decided to wear my Prince of Punk shirt this time. Fin and Maddie switched into their ring gear, and were lacing up their boots.

"Why do you have to wear boots?" I asked as they started pulling up knee pads under their pants.

"To protect your ankles, or at least help protect and support them." Maddie said.

"What colors do they come in?" I asked.

"Black and white, but if you get white, you know what you do, buy spray paint and spray paint them." Fin said.

"Very true, who is Jeff, Matt and Shannon going against?" I asked wondering.

"I think it's a Jeff versus Shawn tonight, it was supposed to be Shannon, but he can't wrestle since he broke his arm. And I think Matt is just going out to the ring and talking to set up a match for Tuesday, even though he might have a match tonight anyway." Maddie said.

"That's cool, are you singing tonight?" I asked.

"I don't think so." Fin said as Lillian walked in.

"Hey Lilian." Maddie said hugging her as Fin did the same.

"You remember Anita." Fin said as Lillian hugged me as well.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Fin, your singing the National Anthem tonight, and they are having Stephanie doing the announcing tonight." Lillian said in more of a whisper.

"You sick?" Fin asked.

"Laryngitis, I won't be able to perform until I get my voice back. Vince gave me the next two weeks off, you have to cover it." Lillian said the best she could.

"I hope you get better, just go get on your plane and get home to your hubby." Maddie said hugging her, Fin hugged her and I hugged her again. Fin switched from her ring gear to her purple dress, which I never saw before.

"When did you get that?" I asked in shock.

"Shannon picked it out." Fin said trying to pull it down some.

"Your hot chicka." Maddie said.

"I am embarrassed to say I am somewhat related to you." I said.

"I have to go find AT, watch her, or do you want to come with me?" Fin asked looking at me.

"I'll come with you, you want to come Maddie?" I said looking at Maddie, Maddie nodded as we all left the woman's locker room.

"I have nothing to do until our match, because Matt's announcement thing is right after our match." Maddie said.

"I have the National Anthem, I got to change to my ring gear for our match, then I got to come back and change into this purple dress for my valet time with Shawn." Fin explained.

"Your valeting Shawn?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, Shannon was cool with it, and I figure might as well to enhance the little feud more until Shannon's cast comes off." Fin said

"Where are Beniot and I sitting?" I asked.

"Either you could sit front row entrance ramp, or sit backstage and watch the monitor with the other wrestlers, you have to talk to Beniot, you got to be with him because he can't be front row by himself." Fin said.

"Understandable." I said as we reached where I am guessing the sound people are, Fin walked in and everyone hugged her.

"You know everyone here?" Maddie asked.

"I'm in here enough times, I'm in here at least two or three times per filming." Fin said.

"Okay." I said.

"Everyone, this is Maddie, you all should know her, and this is Anita, my daughter." Fin said.

"Nice to meet you two, what can we do for you Fin?" The lady said.

"I'm going to fill in for Lillian on the National Anthem, where' AT?" Fin asked.

"He's in the bathroom, here's your equipment, you know how to do it." The lady said.

"What does it do?" I asked, Fin set it up on me, and I tested it.

"It's a microphone and this is your ear piece for you to hear them up here to get cues." Fin explained.

"That's cool." I said as Fin helped unhook it off me and started hooking it on herself.

"Where are you going to put the box thingy?" Maddie asked.

"Can't I just use a microphone that they have down there?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, but keep the headset in." The lady said when AT came in.

"Finally decided to sing tonight?" AT said smiling.

"Yeah, singing the National Anthem the next couple of weeks." Fin said.

"Good, I love your voice." AT said as he went to his seat.

"You better get back to work on my entrance, after Tuesday, I'm going to start coming out by myself." Fin said.

"I enjoy working on your entrance, and at least it will keep me busy." AT said.

"Whatever, thanks everyone." Fin said as we walked out of the room.

"I think AT likes you." Maddie said.

"What makes you think that?" Fin asked.

"The way he acts, I even noticed it." I said as we headed back towards the woman's locker room, we were stopped by Vince.

"Hey Fin, how's your sister and Gregory?" Vince asked.

"Injured, they will be out for months." Fin said.

"Alright, you'll be taking your sisters role in her storylines after Tuesday with Victoria." Vince said.

"I wanted my first match to be against Maria or Michelle." Fin said.

"We can work it out, have Victoria interfere, and thanks for covering for Lillian." Vince said as he left.

"What to do now, it's only 4, and you go on at 4:45." Maddie said.

"When do they let the crowd in?" I asked.

"At 4:15, let's go find your brother." Fin said as we walked to the Men's locker room, they weren't there so we walked to the monitor.

"Beniot, do you want to sit back here or do you want to sit front row ramp?" I asked.

"Front row." Beniot said.

"Alright, what did they do to your hair?" Fin asked.

"I put it in a Mo-hawk, he said that he wanted it like that." Shannon said, Fin just smiled and rolled her eyes, I just had to giggle.

"I'll walk you two out there." Fin said as she walked me and Beniot out onto the stage.

"Pyrotechnics?" Beniot asked.

"Not this time, alright, sit here. Stay here until I come out and get you after the show, leave here only when he or you have to use the bathroom." Fin said to me.

"I know, are you sure nobody has these seats?" I asked.

"They block off certain sections for family, I can ask security." Fin said as I sat down next to Beniot as Fin went and talked to the security guard and came back.

"Are we good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told him to keep an eye on you. After the show, I will come get you or Shannon, don't try to come back there because you will get caught by security and it will be a big chaos." Fin said.

"We're fine, may we have money for snacks?" I asked.

"I don't have my wallet with me, I will bring it out with me when I do the National Anthem." Fin said.

"Then we will miss you singing." Beniot said.

"I will sing for you on the way home, I got to get back stage before the doors open, watch him and Anita, wear this ring and I am trusting you not to lose it, put it in your pocket or purse." Fin said.

"Who gave you this ring?" I asked as I grabbed the ring from her and looked at it.

"It doesn't matter, will you watch it for me?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. You have explaining to do missy, I can only think of what this ring means." I said slipping the ring on my own finger for safe keeping.

"Thanks, and save three seats for Grandpa Hardy, Beth and Amber just in case." Fin said hugging me and hugging Beniot before she ran back up the ramp.

"These are good seats." I said.

"Yeah, would you ever become a wrestler?" Beniot asked looking up at me.

"Yes, only if you promise to be my tag partner and promise that you got my back." I said.

"What do you mean having your back?" Beniot asked.

"Like if I am ever attacked, you will come out and rescue me, and help me when I need it, I will do the same for you, you will kind of protect me." I said trying to explain it.

"I'm already protective of you, I don't like seeing you hurt." Beniot said as he leant against me.

"I know Beniot, you ready for the dance tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Amber." Beniot said smiling, I kissed the top of his head as we heard people start shuffling about into the arena.


	48. Fin's Busy Show

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Fin's Point of View-**

I walked backstage to my friends gathered around the monitor.

"Okay, their seated, I told them to safe seats for Grandpa Hardy, Beth and Amber, they are coming right?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are on their way." Jeff said.

"You look good in that dress." John said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Why you wearing it now, your supposed to wear it while valeting me/Shawn?" Shannon asked.

"I'm singing the National Anthem." I said.

"What about Lillian?" Matt asked.

"She lost her voice." Maddie said.

"That sucks." Shawn said as Shannon patted his leg for me to sit on it, I walked towards him to sit on his lap, but Jeff grabbed me and pulled me down.

"Jeff!" I said standing up quickly and sitting down on Shannon's lap.

"What? It was a joke." Jeff said.

"You know, come on Jeff, we got to talk." I said standing back up and pulling him up from the couch and pulled him aside.

"What's your problem?"

"You tell me"

"My problem is that you are engaged to Shannon, I'm not stupid." Jeff said not looking at me.

"We haven't told anyone yet, we want to wait until after Gregory and Toes wedding and/or after Maddie gives birth, I don't know why your complaining."

"My problem is I don't want you marrying him."

"Why not?" I asked as I forced him to look at me.

"Because I still have feelings for you Fin." Jeff said, I knew he wasn't lying, I know when he's lying.

"You've been hiding them pretty well, but after your little stunt with me, I realized that I love Shannon more than I would ever love you, yeah, you were my first love, first break up, and my first other things, but Shannon loves me and I love him. You being my best friend I thought you would be one of the ones that would understand. I also heard that you have liked Beth the whole time, what about her?"

"I love her, but deep down, I still have some kind of feelings for you."

"Feelings or not, I still have feelings for you deep down, but now they are more best friend feelings, I am not going to have those feelings with you again. I'm sorry for being harsh, I still want us to be best friends." I said hugging him tightly and rested my head on his chest.

"Maybe I am just jealous of you and Shannon, maybe I could of saw me and you getting married, and seeing you and Shannon doing it makes me angry or jealous deep down thinking that could have been me." Jeff said.

"You have Beth, and I am sure Beth will marry you some day. I also think Shannon wants a Best Man when the day comes, and next time this little jealousy thing comes in, please just tell me instead of making an angry Shannon." I said breaking the hug and looked up into his green eyes.

"I guess, I love you, we haven't had a heart to heart conversation in a while. You want to talk?" Jeff asked as he started dragging me to a dark hallway where we usually go when we want to talk and be alone.

"I would, but what about Tuesday? I have the National Anthem and I don't want Shannon thinking we are doing anything."

"Understandable, apparently when we get to D.C., Shannon is going with you and Maddie into her house." Jeff said as we walked back to the monitor.

"We'll talk about that later." I said as we went back to the group and a tech guy told me to get in the gorilla position since my theme was going to start soon. "Shannon, do you have your wallet?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shannon asked.

"Can you give me money for the kids to get snacks?" I asked as I walked over getting money from him and returned to my position when I heard my music starting, I jumped onto the stage, I did my peace symbol with the pyrotechnics. I ran over to where Anita and Beniot were, I slipped the money into Anita's butt pocket, I noticed, Grandpa Hardy, Beth and Amber climbing down the stairs. I climbed into the ring and sung the National Anthem, by the time it ended they were pretty much to their seats. I headed up the ramp, I hugged Beth, Amber and Grandpa Hardy before Stephanie came out.

"Are they here?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, they just arrived." I said as I hugged him.

"When's our match?" Maddie asked as she looked up at me.

"Third match, I'm going to go change." I said as Shannon walked with me to the locker room.

"What did Jeff want earlier?"

"He just needed advice about his relationship." I lied, I didn't want to lie to him, but what was I going to tell him 'My ex-boyfriend who broke my heart still loves me and doesn't want us to marry.'

"What's his problem with Beth, I thought they liked each other and they are working out good?"

"Well, he wasn't sure about dating someone who has a kid, but I said that he was good with kids and that Amber loves him." I said as we reached the locker room.

"You wearing this dress tonight when you escort Shawn?" Shannon asked leaning me against the wall and he put his arm on the one side of me.

"Yeah, that is okay with you." I said slipping under his arm and walked into the locker room. I quickly changed into my ring gear, and slipped my feet into the boots. I walked out to see Shannon still standing there.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, but I will be kind of jealous." Shannon said finally noticing me standing there.

"I told Anita we were taking them home tonight, I want to see their reaction to their new rooms." I said as I grabbed his hand and intervened my fingers with his.

"Your not wearing your ring, where'd you put it?" Shannon asked.

"Anita's wearing it, she said she will keep a hold of it for me." I said swinging our arms back and forth.

"I hope she doesn't lose that thing."

"She won't, I trust her." I said as we reached the couches, the first match was just ending.

"Are you going to wear your ring gear out to our match?" Jeff asked.

"Was planning on wearing the purple dress, when's your match?" I asked.

"The last one, fifth." Shawn said.

"Well, I have one match to change then." I said.

"You better change quick then." Maddie said.

"What if you just go out there nude?" John suggested.

"You would like that won't you?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, I would enjoy it too." Shannon said.

"Really?" Maddie said.

"I know, why don't we talk about something else?" Matt said.

"What about that hurricane?" Shawn asked.

"You know, I don't really want to talk about something as sad as that, I mean it will be like bringing up that sad hungry kids or the poor cat and dog commercial they always insist on showing at the worst possible moments." Maddie said.

"I know right, your sitting there enjoying a funny show like Spongebob Squarepants, eating a hot dog and they show that commercial, you go from laughing to where your crying in like five seconds." Jeff said.

"It's worse when it's a sad show, like Spanish soap operas or like that one time when you guys did Tribute to the Troops, people are crying or upset as it is and they throw that animal commercial, I think I threw my shoe at the television because I was mad at them making me cry." I said.

"You threw a shoe at the television? Why?" John asked.

"I do it a lot, especially when Edge or Vickie was on the television." I said.

"Okay, don't want to ask anymore questions." Shannon said as the second match started.

"Our match is coming up, should we stretch?" Maddie asked.

"Do you have your belt?" I asked, as I noticed the belt on her waist.

"How can you not see the big belt on her waist?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry, her top was covering it." I said standing up from Shannon's lap, I moved around a little to stretch my legs.

"Ms. Flexible." Shawn said as I went down to a splits.

"It comes in handy though." Shannon said.

"You know, that is one thing you shouldn't share." John said.

"I had to share a room with them, I am just lucky they contained themselves for one night." Shawn said.

"You missed it, one night they broke the bed." Matt said.

"Hey, I wasn't involved with that." I said in defense.

"Yeah, it was Toes, Maddie and I." Shannon said.

"How did Shannon talk Vince into letting him stay in a room filled with girls anyway?" Shawn asked.

"I guess he trusts us." I said shrugging my shoulders as Maria and Michelle walked around the corner.

"Hey girls." Jeff said.

"Hey, are you two ready?" Maria asked.

"I guess, you two ready to take these belts off us?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said doing the rock symbol.

"Good, I'm getting tired carrying these things around." I said.

"Get used to it, or start hitting the gym." Matt said, I just gave him a dirty look when we heard the bell ring from the second match. Maddie stood up from Matt's lap and we stood next to Maria and Michelle, even though we were going out first. We waited for the two people come to the back, Maddie and I started to make our way out to the stage when we heard our music starting, we ran out and held up our belts, we both ran over giving Beth, Amber, Grandpa Hardy, Beniot and Anita hugs, I checked and made sure Anita was still wearing the ring. We made our way to the ring where we were met by Stephanie, she hugged us, and she introduced Maria and Michelle, she turned off her microphone.

"I heard about your pregnancy, congratulations." Stephanie said smiling before she climbed out of the ring. The ref held up our belts, and he rang the bell, I let Maddie go first and let her get the most ring time since she didn't get much last time and she will be out for a while. (I would go into further detail about the match, but you already know how the match ends.) We lost, I got pinned by Maria, and they got the belts. We waited until we saw them go behind the curtain for us to get up and get out of the ring, we were hanging onto each other.

"Mommy, you okay?" I heard Beniot say, I went over there and hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. I walked behind the curtain and practically ran Matt over. I left Maddie in the dust because I ran quickly to the ladies locker room so I can wash some sweat off and get back into the purple dress. Once I got the dress on, Maddie walked in.

"Thanks for leaving me." Maddie said.

"Sorry, trying to get ready for the Shawn and Jeff's match." I said slipping on my flip flops I brought for the dress.

"No problem, I will wait for you back here." Maddie said sitting down.

"Sorry for always leaving you and not talking much to you." I said sitting down next to her.

"It's cool, we are still Best Friends Forever, you have a boyfriend now that loves you, yeah Jeff loved you, but now your with one that I think will actually last, you just go out there and do what you got to do."

"You and me talk tonight on the phone?" I asked as I stood up and went to the door.

"All night long, we got tons to talk about sweetie."

"I'm sure on that, and don't do anything stupid in D.C. with Matt and Jeff without me okay, and don't go to your parents either." I said as I opened the door.

"Love you, and pull that dress up some, you keep pulling it down."

"Love you too, if it is up too much, Shannon will love it, but he will have a heart attack from all the people that will be ogling over me, especially one specific person that I will tell you later." I said winking at her before I shut the door and ran back down the hallways, I practically clothes lined AT by accident.

"Watch where your going, where's your ear piece?" AT asked.

"Here you go, sorry, I'm trying to make it in time." I said as I hugged him barely and took off to where Shawn and Jeff were standing stretching. I bent over and tried to catch my breath.

"Calm down there honey." John said looking back at me.

"Sorry, I rushed as much as possible." I said as I caught my breath and went up to Shannon.

"The match just ended, you made perfect timing." Shawn said as we saw Matt walk up the ramp and around the curtain.

"Where's Maddie?" Matt asked.

"Locker room, she is going to be in there until I get back, why?" I asked.

"She said she was going to stay down there for my match." Matt said a little hurt.

"I'm sure she's sorry and didn't remember." Jeff said as Matt headed away towards the locker room, I don't get why he's upset with her not being his valet, yeah, she is going to quit on Tuesday for like years, but he always has Tuesday for her to be his valet. His opponent came around the corner, and we heard Stephanie introduce Jeff Hardy and his music started. I watch him walk out onto the stage doing his dance that I used to love to do, I just couldn't help but to get what he said earlier out of my mind, I mean was he truly that sorry about what he did or is he making up this whole thing of him still having feelings for me so I don't go through this marriage with Shannon. I watched him on the monitor going over to Beth and hugging her, I read his lips saying 'I love you.'

"You ready to do this?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do when you kneel down and do your pray thing?" I asked.

"I'm not doing that tonight, when I squat down and flex my muscles stand behind me and do your peace thing, it'll be awesome." Shawn said as I nodded and figured I'll know better when we got out there. I heard Shawn's music start, only if I was able to valet DX, that would be more awesome than valeting the one and only HBK. I ran out there with him trying to keep up with his hyperness, Jeff was just laughing at me from it, it was pretty funny watching it in replay. I did what he told me, and went down to the ring with him, he sat on the ropes holding them open for me, I climbed in and he climbed in after me. He jumped onto the turnbuckles, I noticed Jeff was staring me down, I started getting uncomfortable thinking about what he said earlier, I rubbed my upper arms, and Shawn came up to me. "You okay, you don't seem okay?" Shawn said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and I'll be fine." I said, he didn't buy it, he sat on the ropes holding it open for me to climb out, and I watched the match, Shawn won, I climbed back in holding up Shawn's hands in victory, I walked over next Jeff, I squatted down next to him because he was still lying down.

"You keep ruining this storyline if you keep worrying about me." Jeff said.

"They don't know what I'm saying to you, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, how does Beth look like, is she upset or what?" Jeff asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm proud of you, she could only be proud of you for trying, those kids look up to you, you should only be proud of yourself." I said which caused him to smile, I stood up and climbed out of the ring with Shawn walking up the ramp backstage. I waited for Jeff to come back, he spent a few months out hugging Beth just holding each other's embrace, it was cute. Jeff then brought all of them backstage, I went straight to the locker room.

"Matt's been looking for you, and we are going to head out after Jeff and I shower up, you should really go find Matt." I said.

"Why?"

"He's kind of upset that you didn't stay out there for his match."

"Add another thing to his list." Maddie said, I looked over at her and sat down.

"Maddie, what else should he be mad at you about?"

"For getting pregnant, if I didn't get pregnant then I can continue going on tour with him and he wouldn't have to support these kids."

"One, he was there, he had just as much control over it as you. And two, Matt is just as happy as you are about these kids, Matt is so happy that he's going to be a dad. And three, even Gilbert is the happiest person on this earth since you have told him." I said putting my arms around her.

"What if I get an abortion?"

"I won't let you, neither would Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Gregory, Toes, Beth, Anita, Beniot would but he doesn't understand, Gilbert, Shawn, John, AT, Vince, Hunter, Stephanie, Shane, Big Show and the other Shane. And, I promise you that if Matt or Gilbert heard you say that you would, I guarantee they will be yelling at you rather than sitting down and talking to you."

"Your right, Matt isn't going to be there everyday to help me through this, yeah he's going to be there for the birth, but what about the months in between?" Maddie asked.

"You got Gilbert, Beth, Amber, Shane, Anita, and Beniot, plus we are home every two weeks. And, you have your camera phone and actual camera, have someone record you or record yourself to show Matt later so he won't miss a minute, plus I bet he will be calling you more than you wish." I said.

"Your right, plus I don't think I can go through with it." Maddie said.

"Good, now, showers, because let's just say, we sweat and we smell." I said as I grabbed a towel and my clothes. I snapped her in the butt with the towel.


	49. Hotel

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Matt's Point of View-**

I stayed in the locker room until Jeff, and Shawn joined me, I sat there with my head in my hands.

"Hey man, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"Just concerned about Maddie, I haven't seen her." I said.

"She's fine, I'm sure she won't do anything stupid, at least not with Fin there with her." Jeff said.

"Yeah, but Fin said she hasn't left the locker room since after their match." I said.

"She could have been taking a very long shower, you don't know, or they could have baths in there." Shawn said as he gathered his things for his shower.

"Why would they put baths in an arena where they perform basketball?" Jeff asked.

"You don't know, maybe the basketball players like taking baths." Shawn said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, let's just shower so I can at least go find the mother of my kids." I said stopping this stupid argument. We showered up, and I just couldn't help but think there was something that Maddie wasn't telling me. After we showered, we went back out to the monitor area where Maddie and Fin were sitting with AT, John , Shannon, my dad, Beth, Amber, Anita and Beniot. I saw the ring on Fin's hand and just awed at it since it looked amazing on her hand. "There you are!" I said to Maddie as I pulled her into a hug and I kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted some alone time." Maddie said.

"What were we talking about out here?" Jeff asked.

"Telling embarrassing stories of each other." Fin said giggling.

"I could only imagine these stories." Shawn said.

"Alright, should we head out? We parked out front, so should we wait for you out there?" Beth asked.

"I can ride with them to give them directions." Jeff said.

"If you want to, it will leave Maddie and I alone." I said.

"What about the kids?" My dad said.

"They are going home with us tonight, we will take them to Beth's tomorrow before the dance." Fin said.

"Okay, you guys drive safely home now, we don't want you two in the hospital too." Beth said as Fin and Shannon hugged her, Amber, my dad and Jeff who got up and walked out to the parking lot then we hugged AT, John and Shawn. Maddie, Shannon, Fin, Beniot, Anita and I walked to our cars in the back.

"You still calling me tonight or tomorrow?" Maddie asked.

"I'll see what time we get home and if your still up." Fin said.

"What are you guys going to talk about?" I asked wrapping my arms around Maddie trying to warm her up, Beniot and Anita huddled up to Shannon and Fin who were cuddled together as well.

"Things, women things." Fin said smiling.

"That's scary." Shannon said.

"Well, I'm cold and I'm going to get into the car." I said as I unlocked my car.

"Hugs before you leave." Beniot said as he hugged me and hugged Maddie as Anita, Fin and Shannon did the same.

"Beniot is so cute, you know that." I whispered into Fin's ear.

"I know, I love him though." Fin said as I climbed into the car with Maddie. I started the car and started the heater to warm us up.

"What an active night, huh?" I said looking over at her.

"I'll say so, I'm hungry for an apple pie with peanut butter." Maddie said.

"Okay, we will order it when we get back to the hotel room."

"Will they even have peanut butter?" Maddie asked confused.

"They got to have peanut butter, all as fails I will go to a gas station or something and buy you some." I said as I let Shannon pull out first before I started to pull out.

"You would do that?"

"I wouldn't of offered if I wouldn't do it."

"Very true." Maddie said as I drove over to the parking lot where I saw Beth's car pulling out and heading towards the hotel behind Shannon's car.

"I hope they know Shannon and Fin aren't going to the hotel." I said as I leant forward a little bit.

"I'm sure they know, if not, they'll find out when they get there." Maddie said.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you come out of the locker room earlier?"

"I'm fine, just needed to talk to Fin, going to continue talking to her later on the phone. Sorry for not staying out there for your match and/or walking you out there." Maddie said apologetically.

"It's all good, I would have liked of known so I wouldn't of worried about you." I said as we followed Beth's car to the hotel, we pulled into the parking lot, we climbed out and I rolled my bag behind me hanging onto her hand with my other one.

"Why did Shannon and Fin take the kids home?" My dad asked.

"Yeah, they had a surprise for the kids or something or whether." I said.

"Do we get their room?" Beth asked.

"You, Amber and Jeff can take one room, and Matt, Gilbert and I can take the other." Maddie said.

"I have no problem with that, but I better not hear anything coming from your bed." My dad said giggling at his joke.

"Would you like to share the bed with me to make sure of that?" I asked.

"Matthew, I think the Legend should get his own bed, he shouldn't be sharing with his ugliest son." Jeff said.

"I don't think your ugly uncle Matt." Amber said as she was playing with the straps on her backpack.

"Thank you Amber, I am just hoping those four get home safely." I said as we walked through the automatic doors into the lobby to check-in, Jeff and I got in line letting my father, Beth and Maddie get to know each other, Amber was pretty tired, I was surprised she wasn't asleep in Beth's or Jeff's arms. We were in connecting rooms, so it doesn't really matter which room we slept in, as long as it was a bed. We got on the elevator, Amber was rubbing her eyes, sign of her tiredness, and we went up to the third floor to our rooms.

"We're almost there sweetie." Beth said as the doors opened and we shuffled off the elevator. We were the first rooms that you saw right when you got off the elevator.

"These rooms are safe, being the first ones you see off the elevator." My dad joked.

"We'll be safe, trust us." Jeff said as we both swiped our cards and opened the doors, Maddie and my dad walked into my room, Beth and Amber went into the room with Jeff. Jeff opened the connecting door, which scared the crap out of my dad.

"Jeffrey Nero!" My dad said as he threw his hand over his heart.

"Sorry daddy, I didn't know I was going to scare you." Jeff said trying to contain laughter from scaring our dad.

"I think we are going to go down to the lobby and talk." I said grabbing Maddie's hand.

"Amber is already fast asleep over here, Beth and I are probably going to head to bed ourselves." Jeff said scratching the back of his neck.

"What about you dad?" Maddie asked.

"I'm still on an adrenaline high from the show, but I'm probably going to call it a night since we are going to be up early in the morning." My dad said.

"When he says early, he means early." I said looking at Maddie.

"Daddy, you do know that we aren't going to be getting up at no 5 o'clock in the morning." Jeff said as Beth walked out of the bathroom wearing her pajamas.

"Then, I would just meet you guys in the lobby or something, I would go get some coffee or try to keep myself entertained." My dad said.

"Night you guys, we'll try not to wake you when we come in." Maddie said as she hugged my dad, Jeff, Beth and she went and kissed the top of Amber's head. I hugged them as well before we walked out our door, and got back onto the elevator. "Where exactly are we going?" Maddie asked hooking arms with me.

"I think that they might have a little restaurant in the lobby or we are going to go find you an apple pie and some peanut butter." I said.

"You trying to make me fat?"

"No, just a little for me to see a bulge of the babies before you get off tour."

"Your going to see a whole lot of baby fat before I get off tour, and your just making it worse by feeding me like this, I don't need to be gaining anymore weight than the baby fat." Maddie said going on.

"How can you gain the baby weight if you don't eat?"

"Point taken, but I don't need you giving in on all my cravings though."

"But, I want to be a responsible boyfriend and father." I said as the elevator came to a stop on the lobby floor.

"Yeah, it's responsible of you, but I am just mad because I got to lose all that weight I gain."

"That is why I have a gym and a ring at home." I said smiling as we walked up to the empty lined front desk, I rung the bell to get someone's attention.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have a restaurant here or do you know where a nearest gas station is?" I asked.

"Our restaurant is closed, but there is a gas station right around the corner." He said as we thanked him and we walked out the automatic doors trying to find the gas station that he was talking about.

"I think the station was this way." Maddie said as she started pulling to the right, and unfortunately she was right, I am guessing pregnant woman has good sense of smell when they are craving something pretty badly. "Is this safe for us to do this?" Maddie asked looking around in the dark.

"Yeah, I'm here to protect you, plus I think that you scream loud enough and I scream girly enough to get someone's attention." I said which caused her to giggle.

"I would say that you scream girly."

"How rude, and I was going to buy you food." I said as I started to turn around to go back to our rooms.

"I was just kidding Matt." Maddie said pulling me back around as we started towards the gas station again.

"I sure hope so, Fin going to call you when she gets home or tomorrow?"

"She might text me tonight to say she got home safely, and if I respond then we might talk tonight, but we might talk tomorrow since we will have all day to do so." Maddie said as she kicked a rock to the side before we made it onto the pavement again.

"Well, if you talk to her tonight, please do it in the hallway so you don't wake us."

"I don't want to ruin your beauty sleep, Lord knows you need it." Maddie said.

"Someone is harsh tonight."

"Sorry, I found it funny." Maddie said giggling as we walked into the gas station, I found myself some neon sour gummy worms, she found her apple pie slice and jar of peanut butter, I don't know what she's going to do with rest of the jar of peanut butter, dip the worms into it? I probably try to eat the worms before she finishes her own food.

"Is that all?" The cashier asked.

"Do you want to go get some drinks?" I asked looking at Maddie, we left our stuff on the counter, she grabbed some milk and a bottle of orange juice, I grabbed myself an energy drink. "Now that's it." I said as we set the bottles down on the counter.

"This looks like one weird party you two are going to have." The cashier said.

"More than you know." Maddie said.

"I can only imagine." The cashier said as Maddie pulled out her wallet and pulled out some bills.

"When did you get money?" I asked.

"I pulled some out when I was out with the girls." Maddie said as she handed some cash over to the cashier.

"Nice to know." I said as the cashier bagged our things.

"Have a good night you two." The cashier said as we nodded and walked out to head back to the hotel.

"I think we should eat this in the lobby so we don't wake your father." Maddie said as she swung our hands.

"Okay, as long as we don't party too much and get kicked out from the lobby."

"I doubt that would happen." Maddie said smiling widely.

"Why's that?"

"One, I'm pregnant and two, I'm tired, I'm not up for anything adventurous."

"Understandable, I can't wait until I see the babies starting to form." I said as I reached over with my other hand and rubbed her stomach.

"I was talking to Fin, those three months when I'm not on tour with you, I'll take pictures or record it for you to look/watch later so you don't miss anything." Maddie said.

"Duh, I was going to ask you or my dad to do it for me anyway, I don't want to miss one minute of it."

"Your still on cloud nine about it?"

"Yes, I just wish the nine months were over so I could hold them in my arms." I said which looked like it took a load off her shoulders.

"You always know the right thing to say, you know that?"

"How's that?"

"I don't know, I can't wait until I get this apple pie and peanut butter." Maddie said licking her lips.

"I just don't understand pregnant woman's cravings."

"I don't understand them either, but it's just what I'm craving, it's wacky." Maddie said.

"Your hormones are going to be wacky soon enough, that's going to be worse."

"I know, especially if I'll be on the road with you guys."

"Then I'll be counting the days until you go to my dads." I said.

"How rude."

"I already have a counter on My Space until you give birth."

"You put it up on My Space?" Maddie asked in shock.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Yeah, my parents stalk my My Space, if they go to your page they are going to find that." Maddie said.

"I didn't put your name on it, I just said 'When My Baby is Due.'"

"My mom knows I am going out with you, if she puts two and two together."

"How does she know that we're going out?" I asked as we walked around the corner and walked through the automatic doors.

"I talk to her through text messages randomly, it varies week to week." Maddie said as we sat down in two chairs.

"Does she know your going to be in town?"

"Yeah, I told her, she can't wait until I come home." Maddie said as she started pulling out our food and drinks, she eagerly pulled our peanut butter and apple pie slice.

"I wonder where Fin and Shannon are." I said wondering and worried at the same time.

"I don't know, hopefully they are okay." Maddie said as she pulled out a silverware set she grabbed as well at the gas station to help spread and scoop peanut butter onto the apple pie.

"I don't think I can stand watching you eat that."

"Then don't watch me." Maddie said as we ate our food and headed back up to our room to see my dad fast asleep, Maddie and I climbed into the other bed, Fin texted her an hour later saying they got home safely.


	50. Drive Home to Cameron

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I KNOW THAT SHANNON DOESN'T LIVE IN CAMERON, BUT PUTTING CAMERON IS EASIER THAN PUTTING SOUTHERN PINES OR IS IT WHISPERING PINES, I GUESS I HAVE TO GO WATCH SHANNON'S PLACE ON THE HARDY SHOW, OR HIS MYSPACE, ANYWAYS, AND I DON'T REMEMBER IF I DESCRIBED SHANNON'S HOUSE IN THE FIRST STORY, BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DIGGING THROUGH THAT LONG STORY TRYING TO FIND OUT, SO I REDID IT IN HERE.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

"Okay, is everyone comfortable before I start this car?" I asked looking at Anita and Beniot in the back seat.

"We're fine, just get us home." Fin said as she buckled her seat belt, Matt let us pull out before him.

"Are we going to like this surprise?" Anita asked.

"I sure hope so, I got to get some gas, so if you guys want to go inside and get a snack or drink for the ride home." I said looking at the gas tank's gauge.

"Your not getting anything that has caffeine in it." Fin said.

"I want a coffee or something." I said.

"As long as you don't spill it on your pants." Anita said.

"Give him time." Fin said.

"Is Beniot asleep back there?" I asked looking in my rearview mirror pulling into the gas station.

"Yeah, he is knocked out, I think a bomb can go off and he'll still be asleep." Anita said looking at her sleeping little brother.

"Do you have money?" I asked undoing my seatbelt.

"Yeah, now that I have my wallet, come on Anita." Fin said opening her door and we were trying to be as quiet as possible so we won't wake Beniot. "Do you want a snack?" Fin asked as they started walking away.

"An energy bar probably." I said as I swiped my credit card, and pulled out the nozzle putting it in the gas tank selecting the Unleaded button. I pulled my arms into my shirt to warm up my arms and looked into the back window to look at Beniot sleeping. I heard the gas pump snapping off, and I tried to round up the price amount when I noticed Fin and Anita walking out carrying a bag. "How much did you all buy?" I asked.

"Apparently enough for us to get a bag." Anita said sarcastically, it caused Fin to laugh a little.

"Real funny, get in the car." I said as I put the nozzle back into the pump and took my receipt. I walked around climbing back into the drivers seat, where Fin was already separating the things from the black bag. Fin handed Anita her bottle of juice and her bag of M & M's. Fin pulled out a big sized Monster and an energy bar for me. "Did you really have to get me that big of a Monster?"

"Yeah, you said you needed energy and I got you energy, what more did you want?" Fin said.

"If I drink all that, I would have to pee really bad by the time we get home." I said as she popped open the can for me as I started the car and started pulling out of the gas station.

"You two make me laugh." Anita said.

"How so?" Fin asked.

"You two argue over the stupidest things." Anita said.

"We're not arguing, anyways, do you have my ring?" Fin said sticking her hand back into the backseat to get the ring.

"Yeah, here it is, it hasn't left my finger since you given it to me." Anita said as I saw Fin put it back on in the corner of my eye.

"I'm surprised your not plying out any information from us." I said trying to look at her through the rearview mirror, which is hard to due in the dark.

"I would, but I think right now isn't the best time." Anita said as I heard her ripping open her M & M bag.

"Does that mean we will have to deal with it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, until I go with Jeremy." Anita said.

"And, at that time she will have Beniot bugging us too." Fin said as she handed me the energy bar.

"He does the best puppy dog look to get you to tell the truth." Anita said.

"Oh man, you have a twisted evil mind little girl." I said.

"You forget who helped raise me." Anita said pulling her seatbelt forward with her to join us in the front.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Fin asked offensively.

"She learns from the best though." I said smiling widely.

"I've heard your just as evil sometimes." Anita said as she took a drink of her juice.

"When was I evil?" I asked.

"Fin has told me stories." Anita said.

"You did?" I asked.

"No, she's lying, but you are just as evil." Fin said.

"I guess you two would be meant to be since you two are both evil." Anita said.

"You know, you can just shut up now." I said.

"Fine, I'll just go listen to my iPod, but before I do that, is it really safe having Shannon drive with one hand?" Anita said leaning back into her seat pulling out her ear buds and her iPod.

"I've done it before, plenty of people have driven with one hand." I said as she rolled her eyes putting her ear buds.

"She has her ear buds in now." Fin said.

"Aren't you supposed to call Maddie or something, or your sister for that matter?" I asked.

"My sister, she's probably asleep by now with the medicine and I told Maddie I'll text her when we get home and if she's up she'll text me back." Fin said.

"Fair enough, are we taking the kids up to the hospital tomorrow?"

"No, if they want to for like an half hour, but not all day, I want them to get as much sleep as possible and just have a fun day." Fin said as she pulled out an Vault drink.

"We should call Beth tomorrow and find a time to meet her at the dance to get the photos of Beniot and Amber together, and hand over their things."

"I'm sure if we don't call her by a certain time she will call us." Fin said.

"You got a point there." I said giggling a little, after an hour or so we pulled into my driveway.

"We're finally here, do you have to pee badly?" Anita asked pulling out her ear buds turning off her iPod.

"Not really, I didn't drink all of it, but I still feel the pee in my bladder getting heavy." I said unlocking the doors.

"I'll get Beniot if you get my bag?" Fin asked as she put my half empty Monster can putting it in the plastic bag that had her non-empty things in it.

"Yeah, there goes him seeing his surprise tonight." I said as I undid my seatbelt climbing out of the car. I opened the trunk, Anita grabbed hers and Beniot's things, as I grabbed her things.

"Can I see his surprise?" Anita asked as Fin opened the passenger side back door without trying to wake Beniot, Fin reached across him carefully unbuckling his seatbelt and picked him for she can carry him in the house, she was carrying him like I would her on the night of our wedding. I walked in front of Fin unlocking the door and we walked into the house, I set her bag onto the couch.

"Come on, we'll show you Beniot's surprise first." I said as she had to wait for one of us to open the door for her.

"Sure, I have his bag, so I have to go wherever he's going." Anita said as I led us down to Beniot's room that we shut the door too earlier. I opened it, Fin walked in behind me, I pulled the blanket back and she lied him down in his bed before I started taking his shoes off.

"What do you think?" I asked looking over at Anita.

"He's going to flip in the morning when he wakes up." Anita said setting down his bag.

"Should we change his clothes to his pajamas?" Fin asked before she covered him up with his blanket.

"I'll change his clothes, you go show her the surprise we have for her." I said nodding towards the hallway.

"Are you going to be able to do it with one hand?" Fin asked, I nodded yes.

"So, is this his room for now on?" Anita asked.

"Yeah, when we are off tour and you live with us, this would be his room, let's go see your room." Fin said, Anita bounced a little in excitement and in curiosity of what her room would look like. Fin led Anita out of the room, I opened Beniot's bag digging through it finding a clean pair of pajamas. I heard a scream then it being muffled, probably by Fin's hand, I rolled my eyes as I went back to switching Beniot's clothes, after I was done, I folded the dirty clothes the best I could and put them in his bag. I went back to his bed covering him up with his blanket when Anita and Fin joined me in the room.

"So? How'd you like it?" I asked Anita.

"I loved it, I think I shed a tear." Anita said.

"She screamed, but I had to cover her mouth." Fin said as Anita pounced on me to hug me.

"We should get out of Beniot's room before he wakes up." I said as I plied Anita off me, I kissed Beniot on the forehead, as Anita and Fin took their turns hugging/kissing room. I was the last one out of the room, I shut the door enough just to leave a crack.

"Is he going to be fine tomorrow morning when he wakes up?" Fin asked.

"What do you mean?" Anita asked.

"New house, he doesn't know his way around and new room." Fin explained.

"He'll probably scream, I'll hear him and I will come over here and get him." Anita said.

"We might be up, who knows." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Like I said, I will go get him in the morning if he wakes up." Anita said.

"We might be up, but are you tired?" Fin asked Anita.

"I am a little, but I'm going back in my room and read, or check out those boards." Anita said hugging us again.

"Love you, and good night." I said.

"Love you too." Anita said.

"Love you Anita!" Fin said down the hallway.

"Love you too Fin." Anita said as we heard her door shut some, but we didn't hear the click of it officially clicking shut.

"You going to bed?" Fin asked sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, I'll go to bed if you do." I said sitting down next to her.

"I might pack my suitcase, and just leave out the clothing for the next couple of days, and just still a pair of your boxers for pajamas." Fin said.

"Thanks." I said as I wrapped my arm around her and she leant back onto me.

"But, I thought you said it was hot me wearing your boxers?" Fin said.

"It is, but it's my boxers."

"Fine, we'll go out tomorrow and buy myself some boxers so I don't have to steal yours."

"Fine, we will." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I should take care of our drinks instead of letting them get warm standing out." Fin said as she got up and put our drinks into the refrigerator.

"Let's get to bed, I'm still tired from last night." I said standing up.

"Your pants are unbuttoned, why?" Fin asked noticing my non-buttoned pants, but they were zipped.

"I couldn't button them with one hand, and no one else was in the bathroom." I said sheepishly, Fin giggled as we walked upstairs to go to bed.


	51. Random Morning Events

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. NOTHING ABOUT THIS STORY, BUT I HAVE A NEW STORY UP, IT'S AN IM BETWEEN MY SISTER AND I, STUPID AND YOU PROBABLY WILL THINK WE'RE IDIOTS, BUT WE FIND IT HUMOROUS. I ALSO HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES IN THE PROCESS OF BEING TYPED, ONE I HAVE STARTED TYPING AND MIGHT HAVE ONE CHAPTER SOON UP, THE OTHER ONE I HAVE FRESH IN MY MIND BUT HAVEN'T STARTED WRITING IT YET.**

**The Next Day- Beth's Point of View-**

I was woke up at 10 o'clock by Amber who was now wide awake.

"Mommy, wake up." Amber said.

"I'm up, you hungry?" I asked.

"A little, may I watch the television?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but keep it quiet others are asleep. I'm going to go shower, you behave." I said sitting up and grabbed my outfit for the day, I went into the bathroom to take my shower, when I got out I heard someone else up playing with Amber. I opened the door and walked out to see Jeff tickling Amber. "Amber Lynn, what did I tell you about waking up the others?" I said as I put my things back in my bag and pulled out her clothes.

"I woke up on my own, I have to wake up the others." Jeff said as he wiggled his way off the bed.

"Amber, go get dressed please, you know the drill." I said handing Amber her outfit, hair and tooth brush, and tooth paste.

"Yes mommy." Amber said getting off the bed and grabbed the items from my hands and went into the bathroom.

"Jeffrey!" I heard Matt yell and a big thud followed, I ran into the other room to see Matt laying on the floor, Maddie was still fast asleep and the Legend was gone.

"What happened?" I asked biting my lip.

"I crawled up in between the two, and he was too close to the edge and fell off." Jeff explained.

"I realized that you all are nothing but big klutzes." I said as I rolled my eyes and went back into my room to brush out my hair. A few moments passed when Amber came out of the bathroom carrying her pajamas and her other items when we heard Maddie screaming, Amber ran into the other room to see what happened as I put her things into our bag. "What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is over here groping me." Maddie said.

"I am not, liar!" Jeff said as I heard him get up from the bed.

"What's groping?" Amber asked as I heard the other shower turn on.

"Way to go Maddie, teach a 9-year-old a new word." Jeff said.

"Where's your father?" I asked Jeff who just came back into our room.

"Probably downstairs somewhere, he is usually up at like 5 AM." Jeff said as he grabbed clothes from his bag.

"Do you want me go down there and get him?" I asked pulling my hair into a loose ponytail not caring that it is all messed up.

"If you want to, I'm going to go shower up." Jeff said.

"Amber, why don't you go bug your aunt Maddie and uncle Matt." I said as I walked her into the other room and turned on the television to Nickelodeon.

"Where you going?" Maddie asked looking up at me.

"I'm going down to get Grandpa Hardy." I said as I went back into the other room to grab a room key and walked out to get him, right when I opened the door he was just about to go into the other room.

"Where do you think your going? You weren't planning on leaving me here with my boys alone?" He said giggling about what he said.

"No, I was about to go get you." I said as I walked back into the room.

"Mommy, I found Grandpa Hardy!" Amber yelled as I walked back into my room as he went into the other room as well, I was picked up by Jeff who just came out of the bathroom.

"Jeff, your wet, and your getting my clothes all wet." I said trying to push him away.

"What are you two rascals doing over there, all I heard was wet." Maddie said.

"Jeff is still wet from his shower and he grabbed me which caused me to get wet, you pervert." I said as I got myself loose from Jeff's grip and went to the door frame to the other room to see Matt putting his shoes on.

"I'm going to go shower myself." Maddie said.

"Hurry up, we got to check out soon." Matt said as Maddie got up and went into the bathroom.

"What are you watching there little lady?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm watching Yo Gabba Gabba." Amber said.

"I don't understand that show, but she loves it." I said as I sat down on the corner of the bed next to Gilbert, Amber was sitting Indian style on the floor, and Matt was on the other bed.

"Can I do your hair uncle Matt?" Amber asked.

"What's your price?" Matt asked.

"Free for you." Amber said as Matt handed her his brush, Amber climbed behind Matt onto the bed and started brushing his hair to get the snarls out.

"I got to get a picture of this." I said as I went into the other room to get my camera when I saw Jeff putting his hair into two braids.

"What's going on over there?" Jeff asked.

"Amber is doing your brother's hair, I 'm going to get my camera to snap a photo." I said as I dug threw my purse finding my camera and went back into the other room taking a picture of the two.

"All done, your pretty." Amber said.

"Thanks sweetie." Matt said as Amber handed Matt his brush back.

"I like it son, it looks good on you." Gilbert said as Matt stood up and went to the mirror to check his new hair-do, he started to fix it a little.

"You didn't like it?" Amber asked.

"I liked it, but it's too cool for me." Matt said.

"Anything is too cool for you bro." Jeff said joining us in the room as well as Maddie from the bathroom.

"I like your new do." Maddie said.

"I did it." Amber said proudly.

"Give me an high five little lady." Gilbert said sticking his hand out for Amber to hit it.

"Are we ready to leave yet?" I asked.

"We have a plane to catch as well, tonight get pictures of this little girl in her dress." Jeff said picking Amber down and setting her back down.

"You will." I said as we all loaded up our bags and walked out the rooms and down the elevators. Matt and Jeff checked us out, and we walked out to the parking lot to our two cars that were parked next to each other.

"Alright, sons and my soon to be daughter in law hopefully, have a safe flight, call me when you get in." Gilbert said hugging his two sons and Maddie.

"Bye daddy, thanks for coming last night." Jeff said hugging him.

"Yeah dad, thanks for coming last night, we will call you and bye." Matt said hugging him.

"Bye dad, I'll make sure they call you, I might even call you myself." Maddie said hugging him.

"Yeah, you need to talk some sense into these two sons of mine, actually, you teach sense to Matt and this young lady over here can teach some to Jeff." Gilbert nodding towards me.

"Now, you little girl, you watch your mom for me." Jeff said bending over a little to be face to face with Amber.

"Yes, if you promise to wave hi to me on Tuesday show." Amber said.

"I will, if I do the Swanton Bomb, that's for you." Jeff said as Jeff hugged her, she then went and hugged Maddie and Matt as well.

"Be safe in D.C., have a safe flight, I worry about you." I said staring at Jeff who was standing in front of me.

"I will, I'll be safe just for you okay." Jeff said.

"Just kiss already." Amber said, I just looked at her, Jeff giggled. I hugged him and we kissed lightly on the lips.

"Call me after you call your dad or text me." I said.

"Yes mother." Jeff said as I hugged Matt and Maddie.

"Alright, bye you guys have a safe trip home as well." Matt said.

"You have a safe flight." Gilbert said as we all climbed into our two vehicles, and we were on our way home. I put the Spongebob Squarepants movie on the DVD player in the backseat for Amber.

"I should call Shannon or Fin and see when and where we're meeting up for the dance tonight." I said pulling out my cell phone.

"Is she going to the dance with Beniot?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting Beniot and Anita tonight, I can bring them over and visit you, I know I will be taking them up to the hospital to see Gregory and Toes." I said.

"What happened to them?" Gilbert asked.

"Nobody told you?"

"No, that's why I'm asking."

"They got in a car accident, I'll be willing to take you up there with us, we will be dropping by Matt's place to help take care of the dogs." I said.

"Good, you taking care of Jeff's and Shannon's as well?"

"I could, with the kids help, I'm sure the kids would have no problem as well." I said glancing over at him.

"That would be awesome, plus I will be able to see these little kids."

"Are you hungry, because I'm going to go through the drive thru to get her something." I asked.

"I'll just get a coffee or something, I had breakfast at the hotel." Gilbert said as I pulled off the freeway and went through a drive thru to get ourselves something. I dialed Shannon's number first, he picked up.

"Hello?" Shannon asked, it sounded like he just woke up.

"Sorry if I woke you, was wondering when to meet you tonight or where to meet you?"

"Dance starts at 7 right?"

"Yeah, you want to meet at 6:45 at the community center?" I asked.

"Yeah, we will be there after we drop Anita off with Jeremy wherever she wants to go." Shannon said as I could hear someone moving around in the background.

"Understandable, I'll see you then and we'll take pictures then." I said.

"Sounds great, how was last night?"

"It went good, it would have been more insane if you four stayed."

"Glad we came home huh?" Shannon asked giggling a little.

"Yeah, well, I'm driving and yeah, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, love you." Shannon said.

"Love you too." I said before hanging up, I drove Gilbert home to his house, I hugged him good bye along with Amber, I made sure he got into his house safely before I went back to my house. We took a nap before we got up and started getting Amber ready for her dance.


	52. Random Day at Shannon's

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I KNOW THAT SOME OF THIS STUFF ISN'T SMART FOR SOMEONE WITH A BROKEN ARM, BUT I REALIZED, IT'S SHANNON, HE'S GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY.**

**Shannon's Point of View-**

Beth called me, which woke me up, but I wasn't going to tell her that. While on the phone with her, I could hear Beniot yelling all of our names. Fin got up from and left the room to go get him, I finished my conversation with Beth before I went downstairs to see Fin, Anita and Beniot sitting in the living room watching the television.

"So, Beniot, how'd you like your new room?" I asked as I finished going down the stairs.

"I loved it! Thank you!" Beniot said, Anita was already showered and dressed for her night out with Jeremy and her other friend that I forget the name of. Beniot was still in his pajamas that I put him in last night, which is probably best so he doesn't ruin a whole outfit for today before he goes to the dance.

"What did Beth want?" Fin asked.

"When we wanted to meet up tonight, she said 6:45 at the community center to take the pictures." I said sitting down next to her.

"Alright, what to do until then, it's like 11:30ish." Fin said.

"I can order pizza or go into town to buy some fast food." I said.

"You guys decide, I'm going to go shower up and pack my bags for the road." Fin said standing up and kissed me on the lips lightly before she went upstairs to take her shower and pack for our flight tomorrow, I'm just hoping she doesn't pack my bag.

"What are you guys hungry for?" I asked.

"Cookies." Beniot said.

"You can't have cookies for lunch, hamburgers, sandwiches, Chinese, pizza, or what?" I asked.

"Pizza!" Beniot said.

"What do you like on your pizza's?" I asked.

"Our old parents only allowed us to get cheese." Anita said.

"Well, your getting pepperoni and ham then." I said as I found the phone and ordered the pizza.

"What movie's do you have?" Anita asked standing up looking through my movie collection.

"Nothing appropriate for a nine year old, and some of those up there isn't appropriate for a thirteen your old either." I said.

"I'm just looking, jeez." Anita said sitting back down.

"Do you have any games?" Beniot asked.

"I have a few, I have the game Life." I said.

"He loves that game." Anita said as I went to dig it out, I brought it in.

"You guys set it up, I'm going to take a shower myself if your mom is out." I said.

"If she or you aren't down here in five minutes, I'm going to assume something has gone for the worse." Anita said, I turned around and gave her an evil look, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Just set that game up okay." I said continuing up the stairs, and I walked into my room seeing her finishing her packing, that was a pain moving all the clothes up here last night.

"We're playing the game Life and I ordered a pizza. I'm going to go shower, my wallet is on the dresser." I said grabbing my clothes from drawers, also finding a plastic bag to put over my cast and went into my bathroom to shower.

"You want to drop by the hospital tonight after we drop Beniot and Anita off?" Fin yelled over the shower to me.

"It doesn't matter, you better get downstairs, Anita said if one of us isn't down there in five minutes she's going to assume the worst." I yelled back.

"That girl, she learns that from my sister." Fin said as I could only imagine her rolling her eyes when she said that, I heard her shut the door when she left and I finished my shower and got dressed. I ran downstairs, the food was already there and they started the game without me.

"Alright, you can start eating since I'm here." I said as we all grabbed slices of pizza and we allowed Beniot and Anita to have a can of soda.

"You're the blue car." Beniot said.

"I'm married already, when did that happen?" I asked.

"We didn't want to wait for you anymore." Anita said.

"Who's turn is it now?" Fin asked as Beniot moved the spinner to spin. We finished two games of Life before we went on to play the game Payday. In both games of Life, I ended up with like two cars of kids.

"Okay, it's 2 o'clock, do you guys want to swim, I have an awesome pool." I said.

"After we all have showered up, except Beniot." Anita said.

"You can take another shower, it won't kill you." Fin said.

"I want to go swimming." Beniot said.

"I have a diving board too, I can teach you how to do flips and tricks." I said poking Anita.

"Like that will ever happen, I'll probably land on my head." Anita said.

"Not if you do it correctly." Fin said as Beniot was already in his new room putting on his swimming trunks, Fin and I cleaned up the games and the pizza box, plates and cans that were still on the table from earlier.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get into your swim suit?" I asked.

"I can't go swimming." Fin said.

"Okay, not going into further detail about that, is it cool that I go upstairs and get in mine?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll get this cleaned up." Fin said as I kissed her neck and ran upstairs getting into my swim trunks putting the same bag from earlier over my cast again. I ran back down to see Anita, Beniot and Fin were already outside near the pool.

"Does everyone have towels?" I asked.

"No, I didn't know where they were." Fin said, I went back inside to get three towels and walked back outside setting them on the table I had out there.

"Why don't you go get shorts on so you could put your feet in the pool?" I asked walking up next to Fin who was standing on the side of the pool, Anita was sitting on the sitting edge in the pool next to the edge of the actual pool, Beniot was swimming and floating about in a float thing that I am assuming Fin found.

"Alright, for you though." Fin said kissing me lightly on the lips before she went inside to switch.

"Your stupid for going swimming in a cast." Anita said.

"When has a cast or broken bone stopped me before? I'm going to show you how to dive off the board and flip." I said to Anita, she rolled her eyes, Beniot was excited. I went over to the diving board, I jumped off it doing a flip landing in the pool.

"I want to do it." Beniot said swimming to the edge.

"Be careful, I'll be here to catch you." I said as I let Beniot try it, he got halfway around when he landed in the pool.

"You let him jump?" Fin asked as she walked back out.

"Yeah, he wanted to." I said as Fin sat on the edge putting her legs in next to Anita.

"Why don't you try it?" Fin said to Anita.

"I'm afraid to." Anita said.

"Fear is only a four letter word." Beniot said.

"You've been hanging with your uncle Jeff too much." Fin said as Anita got up and went to the board.

"Will you catch me?" Anita asked me.

"Yes, I'll be right here for you." I said as I was keeping my self floating there just in case if Anita needed my help. Anita finally did jump, she made it all the way around and landed feet first, I was so proud, when she came to surface gasping for air, I pulled her into a hug.

"Did I do it?" Anita asked wiping her face.

"Yeah, you did a full flip." Fin said as Anita and I kept on doing flips, I was trying to teach her variations of it, we were basically playing horse diving style like 'Shannon's Place' episode of the Hardy Show. We spent a few hours out there, it came around to about five o'clock at night and it was getting colder.

"Let's get inside so we don't get sick." I said climbing out through the ladder, Anita and Beniot followed me out of the pool, and I helped Fin get to her feet.

"Anita showers first downstairs since Beniot would take longer to get dressed in his tux." Fin said as we walked inside, Fin sat on the couch with Beniot watching Spongebob Squarepants while I ran upstairs taking a shower again while Anita was downstairs taking one as well. I hurried up so I wouldn't miss Beniot in his tux and taking pictures. I walked downstairs to see that Anita just sitting down on the other couch.

"What episode is this?" I asked.

"Ripped pants." Beniot said.

"Why don't you go shower up little guy and put on as much of that tux as you can?" Fin asked.

"Alright, but what if I need help?" Beniot asked.

"I'll come help you." I said taking off the plastic bag off my cast and putting it in the garbage.

"I can't believe you did that still." Anita said.

"I'm full of surprises." I said.

"In words of Forrest Gump, life is a box of chocolate, you don't know what your going to get." Fin said.

"That was random." Anita said.

"You know, don't you have a bag to be packing for Beth's or picking out a skateboard." I said.

"My bag was never unpacked, and skateboard wise, I checked all of them last night, I already know which one I'm taking." Anita said.

"Then go get them ready and set them by the door." I said.

"Shannon?" Beniot yelled out from the bathroom.

"Coming." I said as I left the two in the living room into the bathroom to help Beniot do the buttons on his cuffs, and taught him how to do a tie, you could hear Anita and Fin giggling out in the living over something.

"Isn't there something supposed to go in my jacket pocket?" Beniot asked pointing to the pocket.

"You know, your right, do you want a flower or a handkerchief?" I asked as he gave me a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Beniot asked.

"Follow me, and be careful not to let Fin see you." I said.

"How can I do that if your room is on the other side of the house?"

"I will go out there and cover her eyes, then I'll give you a symbol to run by." I said as he peeked out the door far enough to see me, I covered Fin's eyes with my only free arm and nodded for him to come.

"What the heck are you doing?" Fin asked.

"I don't want you seeing Beniot yet." I said as Beniot ran upstairs, Anita saw him and just went to awe.

"Shut up Anita." Beniot said seeing her reaction, when I saw him reach the top of the stairs and out of sight I took my hand off her eyes.

"Thanks for some kind of warning." Fin said.

"Sorry sweetie." I said kissing the top of her head.

"How were you able to tie that tie with one hand?" Anita asked.

"I can still use this hand, my fingers are loose and still useable." I said.

"Shannon, are you coming?" Beniot yelled downstairs.

"Yeah, he's almost done, after this he only has his shoes to put on." I said as I climbed my way upstairs to walk Beniot rest of the way to my room and I opened my closet pulling out the tux that I wore to my prom so many years ago.

"You had a tux?" Beniot asked.

"This is the one from my prom, see I used an flower, but I still have the handkerchief set that it came with in one of these memory boxes." I said trying to pull down my memory boxes.

"Dad, be careful, I don't want you to be more injured." Beniot said.

"I'm going to be fine." I said as I finally got one box down, luckily the handkerchief's were in there.

"How many handkerchief's do you have?" Beniot asked grabbing the handkerchief's to go through them.

"You stay there, I'm going to go find out what color Amber's dress is." I said as I left the room and went down a few stairs.

"Your done?" Anita asked.

"No, what color is Amber's dress?" I asked as Fin turned around to face me.

"I don't know, Beth just said that tux should match her dress, why?" Fin asked.

"I was going to pick out an handkerchief or put a flower in his tux, I don't know what color to put in there." I said.

"Go with red, it will be cute." Anita said.

"I agree with her." Fin said.

"Red it is." I said running back up the stairs back into the room.

"What did they say?" Beniot asked.

"It doesn't matter, do you want the flower or do you want handkerchief?" I asked.

"Handkerchief, flowers are girly."

"Hey, not all the time, plus when you get older, flowers like this means you got a date to these type of things." I said as I started to fold the handkerchief, and slid it into his pocket.

"What about the girls, what do they get when they have a date?"

"A corsage, it's a flower as well. What you doing to your hair?" I asked as his hair has flattened out of the Mo-hawk.

"Mo-hawk again, this time I want to do it." Beniot said.

"Alright, let's get your shoes on, your hair done and put on your deodorant since your going to be sweating tonight." I said as Beniot stayed at the top of the stairwell until Fin's eyes were safely covered for him to walk back to his room/bathroom.

"How is he looking?" Fin asked as I uncovered them.

"Adorable." Anita said.

"He's making good timing too, I had to explain what the flower and the corsage was, but I said he wouldn't understand or need to use that until he gets older." I said sitting down.

"You know, the doctors would be mad if they saw you doing all this in your cast." Fin said.

"I know, I should put some ice on it." I said.

"I'll get it." Anita said standing up going into the kitchen putting ice in a Ziploc bag.

"Have you heard from Maddie?" I asked.

"No, she said she would text me or call me later." Fin said.

"That won't be until later on tonight probably." I said as Anita carried out the bag of ice handing it to me.

"Your welcome." Anita said.

"Thank you" I said putting the ice on my cast.

"I don't get how ice would help if the cast is so thick." Anita said.

"Who knows, plus he is refusing to take pain medicine." Fin said.

"You're a moron sometimes." Anita said.

"Your not allowed to use that type of language lady." I said.

"Sorry, pardon my language." Anita said as we heard Beniot's door open, we turned the attention to him, mainly Fin and Anita, he came out in his tux, Mo-hawk and nice black shoes.

"Aw, your so adorable." Fin said standing up and hugging him.

"Mom, stop it." Beniot said as Fin went upstairs to get her camera, she ran downstairs taking pictures with her camera and camera phone. She insisted on taking solos, ones of him and Anita, him, Anita, and me, him and me, him, Anita, and her, him, me and her, and we did the self timer of us four. We then put Anita and Beniot's bags into the trunk of my car, Anita made sure she had her skateboard and a couple of books, Beniot took a couple of his airplanes and action figures. We climbed into the Hummer, and Fin insisted on driving.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" Fin asked Anita.

"Wal-Mart." Anita said.

"Do you guys have everything before we get too far away from my house?" I asked.

"We got everything, I double checked." Anita said, we drove her up to Wal-Mart.

"How much money do you think we should give Beth?" Fin asked as I gave her directions up to the community center.

"We'll talk to her about it when we get up there." I said as I grabbed her hand off the steering wheel.

"Dad, she's supposed to have both hands on the wheel." Beniot said.

"Sorry." I said as I let go of her hand so she could put both of them back on the wheel. We took him up to the community center, we were there about 6:40, yeah a little early, but Beth was already there for an odd reason. We snapped photos of Amber and Beniot together, then ones of Amber and Beniot with Beth, then Amber and Beniot with Fin and I. We gave Beniot money for his ticket, and if he needs to buy any snacks or what not tonight.

"You have their things?" Beth asked after we made sure they got inside okay.

"Yeah, their in the trunk." I said as we went back to my Hummer, we opened the trunk, Beth and Fin carried the stuff over to the trunk of her car.

"How much money do we owe you?" Fin asked slamming Beth's trunk shut.

"Their staying with me for two weeks right?" Beth asked.

"That would be the next time we would be able to make it back to North Carolina." I said as Fin pulled out her checkbook.

"I would say $150." Beth said shrugging her shoulders, Fin filled out the check ripping it out and giving it to her.

"Have you heard from Maddie, Jeff, and Matt?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jeff called me like an hour ago, they haven't called you yet?" Beth asked.

"No, I guess I should call them huh?" Fin said turning to me. We gave Beth hugs and we went up to the hospital, we spent an half hour with Gregory and Toes, we then went home to relax, Maddie finally called Fin and she said she wanted her alone time to talk to her, so she went into the spare room that didn't have anything in it just sitting on the ground. I respected her space and her wanting the privacy to talk to her best friend.


	53. Maddie's Stressful Day

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Maddie's Point of View-**

We said our good byes to Beth, Amber and Gilbert, we were on our way to the airport, Jeff listened to his iPod in the back seat, Matt and I didn't talk much since we didn't have very much to talk about, we did small talk here and there.

"How are you feeling? I don't have to pull over right?" Matt asked.

"No, I'm fine now, it was just that once okay." I said.

"Okay." Matt said as he went back to driving.

"Sorry for snapping at you." I said moving loose strands of hair behind my ears trying to make them stop blowing from the wind blowing in from the windows.

"It's understandable, you hungry?" Matt asked getting off the freeway to take a short cut to the airport.

"I am a little, but not in the mood to eat." I said.

"Can you get Jeff's attention?" Matt asked, I shook Jeff's knee, Jeff took his headphones off.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked.

"You hungry?" Matt asked.

"What are you getting?" Jeff asked.

"Drive-thru at like Burger King." Matt said as he pulled into the drive-thru, they ordered their food, I just took an ice coffee.

"You guys better not do anything with your food to make me sick now." I said as I slowly sipped my ice coffee.

"We'll try." Jeff said as he ate his food fast, he went back to listening to his music.

"You okay, you seem kind of off today?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, just tired and I hate this whole morning sickness." I said as Matt pulled over to the side of the road. We finally made it to the airport, I finished my ice coffee throwing it away and going through the lines laughing at each other. We got on the plane, I asked an attendant for a blanket, I cuddled up next to Matt and slept on him the whole flight. When we arrived, we got off the plane, I dug through my bag for my keys, my mom texted me last week saying that they didn't pick up my car. I found my keys, we walked through the parking lot until we found my car.

"Nice ride." Jeff said as I unlocked the doors, we climbed in, and I drove them to the hotel.

"Where you going?" Matt asked as I didn't park the car.

"I'm going home, I have to repack my bag and do laundry, I'll be up here in a few hours." I said.

"Call me when you get there, and when you get back here so I could come get you in the lobby." Matt said.

"Okay, love you." I said as he kissed me before he got out.

"Love you too." Matt said.

"Love you too." Jeff said.

"I love you too." I said too Jeff, he squirmed a little.

"You're a dork." Matt said pushing his brother's head a little, I rolled my eyes. I enjoyed the quiet ride back to my house which I haven't been to in a long while, I've been at Toes and Fins, and Matt's house for that matter, more than I have mine. I was going to text Fin and tell her that we landed, but I just wanted my alone time right now. I am surprised I remembered how to get home, but I think that if you have done it enough times it just engraves in your head. I arrived home and saw another car in the driveway, one that I recognized, but not quite sure why it was there or it could have been someone else. I turned off my car, opening my door and grabbing my bags from the trunk. I threw my bag over my shoulder, I walked up the walkway to the front door, it was already flung open by my mom, she pulled me into a big hug.

"Madison Jade, how I have missed you! I didn't expect you to be gone for that long, they said only for one show, then we were called by this guy named Shannon saying that you were going to be gone for two months, those were the two longest months of my life." My mom said still hugging me.

"Mom, I'm not staying here, I just came to do laundry and grab more clothes, I might be gone for longer now." I said as my mom broke the hug from me.

"What?" My mom said.

"I'm going back on tour, I'm a wrestler now, and I kind of have to go on tour with these guys." I said as I walked past my mom and went into the kitchen/dining room to see my dad sitting on a bar stool next to my ex-boyfriend Jason.

"Maddie, your home." My dad said as he stood up and came over to hug me, Jason stood up as well turning around to look at me. I dropped my bag and just stared at him.

"What is he doing here?" I asked my dad.

"He has missed you, he came over here a few days after you left, he's been coming over here week after week until you told us when you were going to arrive last week that you were going to be in town today." My mom said coming into the room.

"Jason get out, I don't want to see you ever again, I thought I made that clear." I said.

"He's changed Maddie, he misses you and he did his time in jail and rehab." My mom said.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want anything to deal with him, I already have a boyfriend that cares about me." I said picking up my bag and went back to my room, Jason followed me back there. I started unpacking and separating them for me to do laundry.

"You haven't given me a chance to explain." Jason said.

"You almost fucking killed me, and you were addicted to fucking pain killers." I said as I didn't want to try and remember the days with him.

"I'm clean and I don't treat woman or men like that anymore." Jason said.

"Like I said, I already have a boyfriend, and I am not looking at breaking up anytime soon." I said as I turned around, I pushed him to get out of my room, but he pushed me back causing me to fall and land on my butt hitting my head against my bed.

"Oh my god, Maddie, I didn't mean too, you started it, you pushed me first." Jason said.

"Yeah, I pushed you to get out of my room and out of my life forever." I said getting to my feet and pushed him out, shut and locked my door. I continued unpacking, I found my camera that I still had the pictures on, I went through them and saw how happy Matt and I are together, how much fun I've been having over the last couple months being able to hang with my two best friends again, with my boyfriend and my new friends, I should really move to North Carolina, but I don't have the money for it yet. I put the camera into my purse, I packed my bigger bag since I don't know when I'm coming back next, but this small bag would be good for tonight until I come back tomorrow or Monday with Shannon and Fin. I packed as much clothes into the big bag, as many clothes that I had that were clean, and I packed pajamas for the next two nights and an outfit to wear. I put all my laundry in my laundry bag, I don't do laundry at my house, so I grabbed my laundry card and carried my laundry out to my car.

"Do you know what you just gave up? Jason is a nice boy, and he would be good for you." My mom said following me out of the house.

"Like I said, I already have a boyfriend and I'm not planning on breaking up with him anytime soon." I said repeating myself.

"What, that wrestler dude?" My mom asked.

"Yes, and he has a name, Matt Hardy. He actually cares about me, he loves me and will never hurt me like Jason did." I said as I slammed my trunk shut, and opened the drivers seat door.

"Are going to come back?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, after I finished my laundry and I might take a little drive before I come back home." I said.

"Okay, good, I'm not done talking to you." My mom said as I sat down and started the car.

"I would of guessed." I said as I pulled out and headed to the laundry mat, I had a employee help me carry it, I told them I was pregnant and they understood. I separated my clothes starting the loads, I sat on a bench against the wall looking at the vending machines wondering if I should get something, in a way I wanted a pack of those starburst with an orange soda, I went back out to my car digging out the exact change, I went back in and bought the starburst and orange soda.

"I never knew Madison to eat snacks that often." A familiar voice said.

"Well, there's a reason behind it this time, Suzie." I said as I turned around to see my college friend, we had every class, except one, together when we went to school, every year we had every single class together, until Senior year, I needed to take an extra course to get the credits.

"How have you been, haven't seen you around the campus lately or around town lately either? I have been going to our usual hang out places like everyday and you were always no were to be found." Suzie said as she walked with me back to the bench.

"I gave up on being a lawyer, you know my two friends Jennifer and Christina that live in Vegas that I always talked about or talk to?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, in this long twisted way they met the Hardy Boyz, Gregory Helms and Shannon Moore."

"The Carolina crew, I love them, their all so attractive." Suzie said, she was my wrestling friend, we talked EVERYTHING wrestling when we could, but her boyfriend she had when I left didn't let her watch wrestling so I was her only link to the wrestling world, when they came to D.C. last time her boyfriend wouldn't let her go to the show and she didn't believe me when I told her that I talked to them on the phone, she probably isn't believing me right now either.

"I know, well, they hooked them up with jobs as paramedics and security, they trained to be Divas, and when they came to D.C. last time, I went just for the show, and ended up on tour with them for the last few months, I ended up getting a Diva position as well." I said.

"No way?"

"Yes, you still with Roger?" I asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you call me and tell me that you were wrestling because I would of sneaked out and have watched it when he wasn't there or something?" She said pinching my arm.

"So, that's where I've been lately, on tour with my new family, the Hardy Boyz, Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, Christina and Jennifer." I said, I couldn't help but smile when I said family and naming their names, I couldn't believe how much of a family we were and how we acted as one.

"From that smile, I could tell it was a good time, you need to tell me EVERYTHING, who's champ, who's nice backstage, who else are you friends with, who's number you could give me, etc." Suzie said.

"I actually have pictures of everyone, Christina sent pictures to me through phone as well from Wrestle Mania's ball, and such." I said as I pulled out my phone and my camera, I went through all my pictures that I had, I pointed out Christina and Jennifer in every picture, Suzie could never determine the difference between the two which you have to know them a lot more and be used to seeing them to know the difference, it's like when Matt and Jeff were a tag team or your new favorite band, it takes a little while to get used to recognizing and pointing out the right name to the right person. She pretty much knew who Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Gregory Helms and Shannon Moore were, of course she was a big Carolina Crew fan as I was, I pointed out Shawn Michaels, HHH, John Cena, Big Show, AT, Maria, Michelle, Natalya, and Lillian, she knew who the McMahon's were. I explained everything from the time that Fin and Toes first met the Carolina Crew to the present, I even told her about Gregory and Toes car accident, how Jeff's dating Beth now (I told her that Beth had a daughter and the whole drama between Jeff and Fin, Suzie felt horrible for Fin and lost a little likeness towards Jeff, but I told her they are still best friends, but not as close as Fin and I are), how Shannon and Fin might be engaged and have two kids, how I'm dating Matt, how Fin and I won the belts, how Lillian lost her voice and the last things out of my mouth was: "I'm pregnant with Matt's babies." I said, Suzie stopped scanning through the photos for the second time.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm pregnant with twins, their Matt's babies, my parents don't know so keep it on the down low. I'm going to tell them tomorrow." I said as Suzie threw her arms around me into a tight hug.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

"Someday, where's Roger?" I asked.

"He's at home, his favorite movie is on the television." Suzie said as my machines shut off, she helped me move them to the dryers, and I helped her take her things out of the dryer and start folding them. "So, I know wrestling is in town obviously if your in town and it's been on the titration the last few weeks, when is the show actually?"

"Interested in coming?" I asked starting to fold one of her t-shirts.

"Maybe, if I could get backstage passes and front row from a special friend, but I don't know if I have such a special friend." Suzie said giggling.

"The show is Tuesday night, doors open at 4:15ish usually, but if you have backstage passes, I could get you in with me about 2, we always have security." I said.

"Perfect, Roger works the night shift on Tuesday instead of morning." Suzie said.

"I guess your coming then, they will like you, their real nice." I said as we finished folding her laundry, she told me what has been going on in her life, she is engaged and supposed to marry end of the month, how rest of our friends are, she is interning for a big lawyer now. I helped her carry her clothes out, when my clothes finished drying, instead of leaving, Suzie stayed and helped me fold my clothes. I caught her up on the wrestling world so on Tuesday she won't be so confuse, I told her that Christina would be the only one out of her and her sister that would be there, that would be interesting Suzie calling Christina Jennifer, and Jennifer Christina, Suzie doesn't know her nickname so I got to tell Fin that she is going to be called Christina, and I told Suzie that Christina would be singing the National Anthem, and that she might get an hug from her. I started thinking to myself of the last D.C. show how there was a little girl in the wheel chair wearing Christina's shirt, I wonder if she is going to be there again Tuesday.

"Are you going home, or do you have an hotel room?" Suzie asked as we put all my clothes into my laundry bag, Suzie carried it out to my car.

"I have an hotel room, I dropped Matt and Jeff off at the hotel, I went home to find my parents have been talking to Jason, apparently he wants to be back with me." I said leaning against the trunk of my car.

"Your not leaving Matt are you, you two seem so happy together in those pictures." Suzie said.

"No, I'm not leaving Matt, I'll be stupid if I did, he said he was clean, he went to jail and rehab, but he pushed me earlier causing me to fall and hit my head. Right now, I'm probably going to drive around to my old stomping grounds like the college, the Denny's, the sport's bar, and the park. I'm not going to go into these places, the park maybe just to get some little exercise and clear my mind of things." I said I just looked out into space not even looking at Suzie.

"Okay, don't think too much when your driving, you need to concentrate on driving. Tell the guys I said hey, tell your parents that I said hi, and is your number the same?"

"Yeah, it's…" I said giving her my number, she had my house number, she changed it.

"I'll call you tomorrow and see how things went with your parents, if you want to hit the park or Denny's, just us two to talk afterwards. And, Tuesday, I'll call you when I leave and when I arrive so you can tell me how to get to where you park." Suzie said as she pulled me into a hug, we hugged tightly for a few moments, I realized how much I have missed hanging out with her and talking to her about anything and everything. I know that I want to go to North Carolina with my new family, I know that is where Fin and Toes are going with their boyfriends or husbands, whatever you call them, I don't know if I'm ready to leave my friends that I have out here yet. I have Suzie who I would miss dearly, even though I may not remember to call her or text her, but I was so predistracted with touring, my friends/my new family, and everything else I didn't give time to think about my friends back here like Suzie, Cindy, and Howard (my only best male friend at college).

"Thanks for that Suzie." I said as we broke the hug.

"No problem, I've really missed you, next time you plan on leaving me, tell me or at least tell me where your at, I would SO go to North Carolina to see you. I will support you no matter what you decide to do, I love you okay." Suzie said pulling me into another hug, it seemed as if she was treating me like a little kid that ran away and just got back home.

"I missed you too, and I love you too." I said.

"I got to get home before Roger notices that I haven't done dinner for him." Suzie said giggling.

"I'll text or call you okay." I said as I continued leaning against my trunk until I saw her start her car and pull out of the laundry mat's driveway before I got in my own car and did the same. I drove to the college, driving around and through it seeing the new changes and the old things that I remember, I just pictured all the things that I did at the school, the day all my friends and I spent laying on a blanket looking up at the sky under those trees, all the crazy night events in Suzie and Cindy's dorm room and Denny's, all the classes Suzie and I had together were just insane. I remember the night that Jason was taken away, Howard found me sitting on the steps to the library over there. I left the college, I drove my way to the Denny's, I stopped at the red light, I looked out the window looking into the restaurant seeing the waiters and waitresses singing happy birthday with a cake I'm assuming that kids parents brought with them, I smiled slightly seeing that, I remember when we did that to Cindy, but it was at the sport's bar. I drove over to the sport's bar, I pulled into the parking lot and drove around the parking lot, the sport's bar totally redid itself, good memories down the drain. I pulled out going to the park, I decided not to walk through the park, I went to the mall near the White House and all the other museums that I took Christina when she came out for graduation. I parked my car, I went to the grassy part of the mall, I laid down on the grass and looked up at the half dark and half bright sky. I texted Matt saying I was fine and that I was doing laundry, I was thinking of so many possibilities of how my parents would react tomorrow, and what would happen if they did happen. I knew that I would end up moving to North Carolina into Matt's house was going to happen sooner or later, especially when I give birth to our twins. I was doubting myself in wanting to do so, running into Suzie just reminded me that I had such a great life before I went on tour with WWE, but on tour I had just as much fun. I made new friends on tour, we spent SO MUCH time together that we WERE family, I am aunt Maddie to Amber, Beniot and Anita, I am Gilbert's daughter, at least in his eyes. If I stay here in D.C., who knows with my parents, they'll probably make me give the kids up to adoption, but I know Matt will fight for custody and take them from me, which another reason why I don't want to stay in D.C. because I want a relationship with my kids, but my parents would want me to continue higher education. If I stay here I would be with my best friends that I left behind that I didn't realize I have missed so much until today after speaking to Suzie. I have been friends with Fin and Toes longer, they are my sisters, we are the three amigos, we are inseparable. I don't want to let them down or hate me for not moving or giving my kids up to adoption. I am sure they would understand if it was my decision, but since it would be my parents, they would hate it. I know Fin will support me in any decision, as long as it wasn't abortion, but she just wants me to be happy. I got knocked out of my thinking by something landing on me, it was a blanket with an hundred dollar bill attached to it.

"Here you go ma'am, I hate seeing pregnant woman that are homeless, hopefully this will keep you warm and help you eat a little for that little one." A woman said as I sat up and she helped me wrap up in the blanket.

"But I'm not…" I said before she cut me off.

"No, I understand your embarrassed, let me just help you to a tree or somewhere warmer." She said, I was like free hundred dollars, rude I know, but hundred dollars is a hundred dollars. She helped me to under a tree, I slid down to where I was sitting Indian style.

"How'd you know I was pregnant?" I asked.

"I've been pregnant so many times, and I could see just a little baby fat peek out from under your t-shirt (you know when you raise your hands and sometimes just a little of your stomach shows, that is what I'm trying to explain) and the pregnant glow. Best of luck, and your boyfriend or parents are mean doing this to you, but remember, it isn't your fault." She said before she was on her way again. I waited until she was out of view before I got up and headed back to my car, I guess I had enough of the mall. I drove home, I put the hundred in my pocket and the blanket in the backseat. I carried my clothes inside, I went straight to my room sorting it and putting 80% of it in the bags.

"Your not going back on tour are you?" My mom asked coming to the door frame.

"Yeah, that's my job now."

"You know how your dad and I feel about it, right?" My mom asked.

"I know, you don't like me wrestling, but it's something that I love to do and I love being on tour with those people." I said going through things trying to get things that I didn't pack last time.

"How is Gregory and Toes?" My mom asked coming and sitting down on the bed.

"Their fine, been better though." I said.

"Do you have photos I could see?"

"Of course, plenty, have you seen the ones that Fin has sent me before I went on tour?" I asked as my mom shook her head no, I sat down next to her, I showed her EVERY single photo I had, then I received a message from Fin with photos of Beniot in his tux, them with them, Beniot and Amber.

"That's cute, who's the girl?" My mom asked.

"Jeff's new girlfriend's daughter." I said.

"Oh yeah, sore subject with Fin, I remember you called me that night telling me you weren't coming home." My mom said.

"Yeah, I'm coming back tomorrow or Monday to get this suitcase." I said as I grabbed the smaller bag.

"Your boyfriend is kind of cute, for his age."

"Mom!" I said as I rolled my eyes, I grabbed a few movies before I shut off my light, I looked into my room trying to take a picture of it in my head.

"Your looking at your room like your never coming back."

"I'm trying to take a picture of it." I said as I went out into the living room.

"Why are you going out with this wrestler dude but you won't give Jason another chance?" My dad asked.

"I love this wrestler dude, dad." I said sitting on his lap.

"Not trying to be mean, but you've gained weight." My dad said.

"That's what I get for living on the road, and men that love their BBQ's like you." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Your leaving, your not staying the night here?" My dad asked as I went for the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow or Monday, I promise." I said as I left and went back to the hotel in my car. I called Matt, he said we were on the fifth floor, I went up there, he was waiting for me outside our room.

"Do they suspect anything?" Matt asked.

"No, it was one long interesting day, I did laundry, my parents have been hanging with my ex-boyfriend, he wants to be back with me, I turned him down, I ran into an old friend at the laundry mat, we got caught up on everything, she's coming to the show Tuesday. I then drove around, I went to the college, Denny's the sport's bar, and the park. I then went to the mall near the museums and the White House, I got an hundred dollars for free." I said saying my dad.

"That was adventurous." Jeff said laying on the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Because he doesn't want to ruin the bed, apparently he doesn't have anyone else to share a room with and they didn't want to waste the money for one more room for one person, they put the five of us in this room. He doesn't want to mess up that bed for Shannon and Fin." Matt said.

"How sweet, I'm going to go out in the hall to call Fin, do you guys want to order room service?"

"Yeah, I know what you like." Matt said as he opened the menu, I went into the hallway, I slid down the wall sitting Indian style. I called Fin, while I was listening to it ring, I saw some of the other wrestlers do some stupid things in those hallways, no wonder why they put all of us on one to two floors or put us all together.

"Finally, I've been worried." Fin said.

"Sorry, stressful day…." I said, I explained from the beginning to the end in detail of what happened, I even told her about how I'm not sure about the whole moving situation.

"I can't tell you what to do, I know that I'm going to be moving in with Shannon when possible, who knows when that would be. That was my decision, but there isn't anything holding me down in Vegas, I don't have my parents anymore, I hope not anyway after the whole hospital thing, yeah I had a few friends, but they don't give a damn about me. You, you have your two parents, yeah they may not agree with you having these babies, but they love you very much. If you move out to North Carolina, they will be like, 'you know, I'll never see my grandkids, our own daughter left us because we didn't want our grandkids.' The friend thing, you can do what we did, call once or twice a week, text everyday, even if it is just one word 'hi.' I would LOVE for you to move to North Carolina so we could ALL live in the same town and near each other. If you stay in D.C., one hour flight, or a day's drive, not that big of a deal compared to D.C. and Vegas."

"Thanks for the no help, I mean I appreciate your opinion, but I guess I was asking you for the answers."

"What is your heart telling you to do?" Fin asked.

"My heart is telling me to stay with Matt, move, and have these babies, I know that these babies are going to get SO MUCH love if I have them and stay with Matt, these kids are never going to have to go through this."

"What is your brain or gut saying?"

"Same thing." I said as I saw Carlito and Primo juggling apples, trying to out juggle each other, and I saw John and Hunter arguing over something.

"Who knows, you might go to your parents and they may be happy, and supportive. They may be very okay with it, and be willing to let you stay there for a little and if you needed a place to go, you could."

"I doubt it, but it's possible." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Are you crying?"

"Just a little, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, hormones and this is a very stressful time for you, but I just wish you didn't have to be stressed especially since your pregnant." Fin said as she went on telling me about what Jeff said the other day, then we went on talking about other things not related to my pregnancy or my parents.


	54. 2 Day Driving Trip

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, AND I DON'T KNOW IF IT REALLY IS A ONE DAY DRIVE FROM D.C. TO NORTH CAROLINA, I SHOULD TEST THAT THEORY ONE DAY.**

**The Next Day- Fin's Point of View-**

I woke up in the morning, three hours before our flight, I showered and made sure that everything that we needed was packed. I went downstairs, I went through my pictures again, only if I had my camera printer, you know the ones you plug your camera into and it prints the pictures you want instantly. I thought of the ones that I wanted to put in our new album, I figured I should go wake Shannon since we have to leave soon. I went upstairs, he was up laying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Your up?" I said in shock.

"Yeah, my arm hurt because it didn't have it's pillow anymore. I thought I told you I hated waking up by myself." Shannon said looking down at me.

"Sorry Shan-Shan, I woke up to my alarm and so much thinking to do. Now it's time for you to get dress, we have a flight to catch." I said as I walked to the edge of the bed kissing him.

"If you keep acting the way you are, we won't be able to leave this room." Shannon said as he sat up and watched me walk out of the room, of course I was wearing a mini-skirt to add to it. I carried our bags that I put next to the door out to his Hummer, I locked it up again before I went back inside, I went to that empty room that I sat in last night talking to Maddie, 'what could we do to this room?' I thought when I was interrupted by Shannon calling for me. I ran upstairs, Shannon needed help drying his hair, I dried his hair and helped brush it out. I went downstairs as he put on some pants and a t-shirt, I made a pot of coffee and grabbed some pop-tarts, waking up at 6 for a 9 o'clock plane was hard for me. I poured our coffee into two travel mugs when Shannon came down with my purse.

"That purse is very manly." I said smiling.

"Isn't it, can you help me button my pants?" Shannon asked setting my purse down on the couch, I went and buttoned his pants, and we were on our way out. I drove us to the airport, we were early as usual. We looked in the stores and took random photos. We called the hospital talking to both Toes and Gregory before we got on the flight. On the flight, I cuddled up next to Shannon, luckily I wasn't sitting on the side with his broken arm.

"I love you." I said looking up at him.

"I love you too." Shannon said, I rested my hand on his chest. We talked the whole flight, we landed and Maddie was waiting for us up at the terminal.

"I missed you Maddie." I said hugging her tightly.

"Missed you too, and you too Shannon." Maddie said hugging Shannon.

"You do have a little baby fat, but you are still skinny, look I have a little fat too." I said rubbing an area that I thought was fat, Maddie smacked me.

"Where are the guys?" Shannon asked as we went to baggage claim.

"They went to the gym, and Matt didn't want to go with us to my house." Maddie said as we rode down the escalator.

"We're going today?" I asked.

"Matt wanted me to tell them ASAP, he hates keeping secrets, if so, not for long." Maddie said as we went to the baggage claim, we pulled off our bags, and we saw Natalya and Victoria coming down the escalator.

"FIN!" Natalya yelled.

"Natalya, haven't seen you in ever." I said as I hugged her right when she reached the end, Victoria just snarled at us.

"I know, I heard a few things." Natayla said, I confirmed some things and told her the others were fake. "I got to go get my bags before someone else claims it." Natalya said.

"See you Tuesday." I said hugging her, she hugged Maddie and shook Shannon's hand. We went out to Maddie's car, I sat in the back seat with Shannon. We went over the plan like five times on the way there, I'm surprised that Shannon would go in there, I'm just hoping they don't go medieval on us. We pulled into her driveway, and we climbed out.

"This is your house?" Shannon asked looking at it.

"Yeah, very basic, I know." Maddie said as I gabbed his non-broken hand and we followed Maddie into her house.

"You decided to come back today?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, with Fin and her boyfriend Shannon." Maddie said.

"Your not the guy that cheated on her and broke her heart?" Her dad said standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"No, that was someone else, this is my new boyfriend, I love him." I said, her dad sat back down, Shannon was a little scared but he has faced other bigger people in the ring.

"Where's mom?" Maddie asked.

"In the kitchen, why?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you both." Maddie said.

"Then why are they here?" He asked.

"We're her pose." I said, he giggled a little.

"Well, they are kind of my pose just for today though." Maddie said as her dad stood up and we all walked into the kitchen/dining room area. Shannon and I sat down in the corner messing with toys, her mom did child daycare sometimes. Maddie sat down at the same table as her mom and her dad, her mom stopped cooking for this.

"Before we talk, who is he? He was in your pictures you showed me yesterday." Her mom said.

"I'm Shannon, Fin's boyfriend." Shannon said.

"He's not the one that broke her heart." Her dad said, her mom nodded.

"Okay, anyways, Mom and Dad, I wanted to tell you that I'm pregnant with twins." Maddie said, I squeezed Shannon's hand tightly where I was drawing blood from my nails.

"Excuse me, what?" Her dad asked.

"I'm pregnant, with twins." Maddie said repeating it.

"That's what I thought, are you married?" Her dad asked.

"No, but we are planning on it after I give birth or beforehand sometime." Maddie said.

"If your not married, you should get an abortion." Her mom said.

"I'm not getting abortion, I chose not to, I'm choosing to keep them, my boyfriend won't let me, he loves these babies and their not even born yet. His dad loves me and these babies just as much, and they will all hate me and not talk to me ever again. It's my decision to get it or not." Maddie said as tears came to her eyes.

"Fin, if you were pregnant and not married, would you get an abortion?" Her dad asked me.

"No sir, I would go through with it and keep them, I wouldn't want her to do the same." I said honestly, Shannon nodded in agreement.

"You knew about this?" Her mom asked me.

"I was there when she took the test." I said.

"I'm glad that I've been calling your parents." Her mom said.

"You what?" Maddie, Shannon and I said in unison.

"We've been calling your parents telling them EVERYTHING that Maddie has been telling us about your locations, where your heading next and what has been happening." Her dad said.

"You son of bitches!" I said getting furious, I stood up to go beat the hell out of them, Shannon grabbed me and held me back with one hand.

"I'm taking her outside to cool down." Shannon said, he is one strong guy being able to carry me outside with one hand.

"I can't believe they did that, the two people I thought I could trust to not tell my parents. I should of thought of them telling, there was no other way they have been tracking us down through the website." I said pacing up and down the driveway running my hands through my hair.

"Fin, yeah, they might be in D.C. or at the show Tuesday, but I don't think Maddie told them where we're going next." Shannon said, every time I walked by him, he tried to pull me into his embrace, I knew that if I did I would just beat on his chest and cry, like a tantrum a little kid would do.

"I'm just SO frustrated right now, them of all people know how I feel towards my parents, they know what happened. Bitches!" I said as I clenched my fist and went to punch her house, but Shannon stopped me.

"One of us already has a broken arm, the other doesn't need one too." Shannon said, I turned around and just nestled my head onto his shoulder, putting my hands onto his chest, he wrapped his arms around me as much as possible. I shed a few tears from frustration and madness. We heard the front door open, Maddie was carrying a suitcase.

"There's more in there for you guys to grab." Maddie said.

"What?" I asked.

"They kicked me out, they said if I'm not going to get an abortion and going to keep these babies, and they suggested adoption, I said no way, and they said they won't support me in any way if I choose not to do adoption or abortion. I need to grab as much as I can, because they said whatever is left in there tomorrow will go to Goodwill." Maddie said trying not to cry. I was more than willing to help since they pissed me off royally from telling my parents about all this stuff, Shannon and I helped Maddie grab as much stuff as we could, we even put things in the back seat, Shannon and I had to share the front seat, luckily to say, the only things we didn't grab was her bed, dresser and a few big things that she could just buy or didn't really need.

"Where are we going to put everything, I mean, it costs money to put these on planes, and her car." Shannon said.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Maddie asked.

"It's a day trip to Cameron, right?" I asked.

"Yeah so?" Maddie asked.

"Me and you take turns driving, we drop Shannon off at the hotel, we drive down to Cameron, leave your car at Matt's, our bags are already here at the hotel. We take a cab to the airport, and we fly back, we will get in late Monday, early Tuesday." I said thinking madly. We drove over to the hotel, we took our tour bags up to the hotel room, we explained EVERYTHING to Matt and Jeff who were now in the room.

"I'm not letting two girls drive down there all by themselves, what if one of you fall asleep at the wheel?" Matt asked concerned.

"We won't, trust us. We can get coffee's, plus I am wide awake, I can drive for so many hours and when I get tired enough where I can't drive anymore, then I'll wake Maddie and let her drive." I said, madness to do it, but the fact that if we pull it off will be SO cool. We finally talked Matt into it, I called the airline, and booked two tickets for the earliest flight on Tuesday to give us extra time to drive, we would arrive in at 10 AM on Tuesday. I drove through a drive thru getting myself an ice coffee and an hot coffee, I drunk both at equal pace. Maddie slept most of the time I drove, when I knew I couldn't drive anymore, I woke her up at an exit where I was pumping gas, she got out and got in the drivers seat after she got herself some coffee. The tank was now filled, I stayed up long enough for two exits down the freeway, I slept all the way until three miles outside Cameron. "You want me to drive?" I asked, Maddie seemed pretty awake, she shook her head no. She drove us into Cameron, we used the directions that Matt wrote down for us to his house, we got to his house at 2 PM Monday.

"I'm going straight to bed, I'm tired and hungry." Maddie said.

"Do you want to carry some of this stuff in?" I asked.

"Let's just put it in the garage." Maddie said as we opened the garage, we carried the bags and boxes we packed into the garage, putting them to the side. We then went into the house, the dogs were happy to see us, I let them outside to play and use the bathroom and I opened the doggie door.

"What you hungry for?" I asked.

"Anything that we don't have to go through drive thru or order." Maddie said as she was laying on the couch. I made us both peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk. We ate our sandwiches and drunk our milk, Maddie was out, yeah I was tired, but I just got up like an hour ago. I went into another room not to wake her, I called Shannon to tell him that we were here safely, and I called the hospital telling Toes about the madness. I ended up falling asleep, and the next morning we caught our flight back. We sat huddled together in our row.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." I said.

"It isn't your fault my parents are just as big of bitches as yours, I just wish that Shannon would of let you at least punch them." Maddie said.

"Yeah, maybe when we took your last load out to the car." I said.

"I wouldn't of stopped you." Maddie said as we landed in the airport, we didn't have to do baggage claim since we didn't have bags, but we DID have to do rent a car since we didn't have a car anymore. We rented a car that would be okay for five people, we drove out to the hotel and we were met by our very happy boyfriends and our best friend. Once we got out of our car, I jumped up onto Shannon, he grabbed me as best he could with his hand, I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him passionately. Maddie and Matt did something similar, Jeff felt left out so I got off Shannon and went up to Jeff.

"Hey, hug?" I asked as he pulled me into a hug, I actually like receiving hugs from him, I just feel so comfortable, Shannon didn't care that I hugged Jeff, he understood that Jeff was my first everything and that we were just best friends now.

"I think I remember someone owing me a heart to heart talk." Jeff said as we broke it, I nodded, I told them we were going to go talk. We went to the pool side, yeah we weren't alone, but from our room you can get a good view of the pool so they can peak out at anytime and the other people in the pool were wrestlers. We talked about everything, I told him my emotions towards him, the accident of Gregory and Toes, my parents, and Maddie's parents. He told me everything about his emotions towards me, Beth, and anything else. We can understand each other, and relate to each other very well, I understand and relate to him better than I do with Maddie and my sister.

**Maddie's Point of View-**

I went up to the room with Shannon, and Matt, we were watching the television when Matt said he had something planned for us to do, I didn't know what, but I went along with it. We went back down to the rental car, even though that was the last place I wanted to be.

"What are we doing?" I asked as Matt pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"We are going down to the court house, and we are going to get married." Matt said, I was in shock the whole ride down there. We went to the court house, the judge gave us the paperwork to feel out, we signed it and he signed it, and we were officially married, but decided that we would have a big wedding after I give birth, but we will technically be married when the babies are born, I wore the ring like we were married.


	55. Future Plans

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY.**

**July 4****th**** of that year, Gregory and Toes' Wedding- Their Point of View-**

"I do." Toes said smiling widely, luckily they didn't have any casts on for their wedding.

"I do." Gregory said, the priest told them to kiss, Gregory kissed Toes, they walked back down the aisle, the guest were throwing rice at them, Toes and Fin's parents didn't show up and haven't been seen since the hospital and Maddie hasn't talked to her parents since they kicked her out, now Maddie is three months pregnant, now she has a baby bump. Anita and Beniot are on tour with them since it's summer, Anita and Beniot are training to be wrestlers. They all went to the wedding reception in their dresses and tuxes, they ate the food, talked, told embarrassing stories, Gilbert was there telling the best embarrassing stories and the best jokes, and they did a photo slideshow of Gregory and Toes, there were DEFIANTELY embarrassing ones.

"Time for the Best Man and the Maid of Honor to do their speeches. Hi, I'm Christina Lee, also known as Fin for most of you, I'm Jennifer's baby sister. Well, what can I say about my sister and Gregory. I can't say much about Gregory, I've only known him a little bit, but he is a nice guy all around, he makes me laugh, and I always beat him in a dirt bike race. I think that he needs to learn how to drive before he drives my sister around again, or at least me around. (That got the crowd laughing) Um, I miss him doing the Hurricane on wrestling, but he is a good wrestler no doubt, can't wait until he goes back on tour, something is always missing when one or two people are gone from the group, let me tell you. Gregory, all I got to say is, be good to my sister, if your not, I'm one mean girl and a lot of venom, but you've already done good for her, I haven't seen her this happy since the day she found out there was actually 31 flavors to Baskin Robbins (I can't name all 31, but I'm just assuming)." Fin said.

"Hey!" Toes yelled smacking her, everyone was laughing.

"Anyways, to my sister, we grew up together, we are inseparable, the best tag team since the Hardy Boyz and D-Generation-X, actually I think we might be a little better than both considering we are female." Fin said looking into the crowd seeing the two members of DX, and beside her for the two Hardy brothers. "I love you, you've always been there for me no matter what, even when I've done something stupid or crazy, if it was stupid or crazy, you encouraged it so you could get it on film. I think you two are so cute together, and so perfect, you mesh, is that the right word, anyway, what I'm trying to say is congrats and let this be the best times of your life." Fin said as she tried not to cry again, since she cried during the ceremony, imagine her at her own wedding, which nobody still doesn't know about besides Jeff.

"Unlike my girlfriend, I'm not going to do a rampage about them. I'm Shannon Moore, I'm Gregory's best friend and of course know Toes through my girlfriend and through Gregory. Everywhere one went, the other one went, besides the bathroom or locker room that is, they couldn't get enough of each other, they purely love each other and love being together. I was glad to be their Best Man and to see two perfectly great people get married, congrats and I love you both." Shannon said sitting down.

"Thanks, now let's dance." Jeff said grabbing the microphone.

"Wait!" Fin said looking over at Shannon, he nodded yes.

"We got an announcement to say." Shannon said grabbing the microphone from Jeff, even though pretty much everyone knew.

"We're getting married." Fin said.

"We all knew that!" The whole crowd said as they started the music and we started dancing on the dance floor.

**January, Maddie gives birth-**

Maddie, Matt, the doctor, a few nurses and a priest were the only ones in the room. Maddie and Matt wanted the babies to be baptized right when she gave birth, and she wanted Fin to be the Godmother and Gregory to be the Godfather so the babies would be going to either Fin or Toes' family. Shannon, Fin, Gregory, Toes, Gilbert, Beth, Jeff, Amber, Beniot, Anita, Shawn, Cena, AT, Shane, The McMahan family, Michelle, Maria, and Natalya were all in the waiting room, everyone flew out to North Carolina the first week of January since they had a show in Raleigh, and rest of the shows were booked around there just in case if she went into labor. Maddie finally gave birth January 9th at 6:23 and 6:25, everyone there wasn't able to make it to the Smackdown taping, but luckily the McMahan's were there and she went into labor at around 5, 5:30 so they were able to rearrange things. Maddie had one boy and one girl, pretty lucky for her, and they decided their names were Chandra Lyn and Edward James, Edward was born first by two minutes, but it doesn't really matter, they look similar now but when they get older they might not. They washed the babies off, baptized them and they let one or two people come in at once to see the babies and hold them, everyone had at least something to give them, a balloon, a stuffed animal, flowers. The babies were so cute, and small.

**10 Years Later-**

Fin and Shannon are married, they had Maddie and Jeff as their Maid of Honor and Best Man, Maddie and Matt still haven't had their big wedding because they have been raising their kids, Matt took the first four years off from wrestling since he had that much paid leave saved up, and by the time they were four they understood that daddy had to go to work, their kids are now 10, and in fifth grade, they look nothing alike. Toes and Gregory have two kids, one is 8 and the other is 4, Gregory still tours, but he took two years off for each kid but now he is only doing Indy shows and looking for another job to stay at home with his kids. Beniot is now 19, he is working at the local Pep Boys and is attending community college, he gave up on wrestling and wants to be a mechanic, Anita is 23 now, she is taking courses at ITT Tech, all online courses trying to get a BA in Television production, and wrestling in the Diva section of WWE, so she's on tour with Matt and Jeff, and she is married to Jeremy. Fin and Shannon had 3 kids of their own, ones 7, another is 5, and the other one is 1. Shannon and Fin quit wrestling, Shannon is working full-time on his shop and Fin isn't working until their kids are all in school. Jeff and Beth are married, and had one kid since Beth didn't want that many more after Amber, they have one that is 3. Amber and Beniot are dating, and Beniot is waiting for the best moment to propose to her. Jeff tours with WWE with Matt and Anita, even though everyone is talking about moving down to TNA so they could pretty much stay stationary and see their kids grow. Gilbert Hardy proudly was there everyday that each girl gave birth, but sadly he passed away when the youngest one turned 1 year old, everyone misses him dearly. Every weekend everyone gathers together going out to the cemetery putting flowers on his and Grandma Hardy's grave, even though nobody besides the Hardy Boyz knew her. Whoever was there on weekends went, if they had class, work, on tour or any other reason why they couldn't make it, the others would go, every two weeks Jeff, Matt and Anita were home they did it with them as well, the kids made it a tradition, even Beniot, Amber and Jeremy do it with them. The very little kids don't remember him, but the fact is the grown ups have pictures of him holding them and he is their grandpa. If they had a show in Raleigh or Charlotte, on Friday, Monday, or Tuesday or if they had an house show on the weekend, some of the other wrestlers such as Shawn, Cena, AT, HHH, the McMahan's, Maria, Michelle, Lillian, and Natalya would come over because they have missed the girls and Gregory, there were A LOT of get togethers held at their houses. Maddie, Toes and Fin promised that when all the kids got old enough to be alone and be trusted, like when they were in high school, or after they all graduated they might get back in the ring for Grandpa Hardy's sake, for some reason it hit them just as hard.

**WELL, IT'S A WHOLE LOT SHORTER THAN THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, YEAH I COULD OF MADE THIS STORY A LITTLE LONGER, BUT I DIDN'T SEE IT BEING MUCH LONGER THAN IT IS NOW. I ALSO HAVE ONE STORY THAT I AM WORKING ON THAT IS COMING ALONG PERFECTLY, IT'S A CM PUNK/OC STORY WITH SOME SLIGHT JEFF HARDY/OC. I AM GOING TO GET THAT POSTED SOON ENOUGH, AND I HAVE ANOTHER ONE THAT I AM CONFUSED OF WHERE TO TAKE IT.**


End file.
